Forbidden Woods
by Renesmee The Musical Werepire
Summary: Based on true events. Renesmee is an ordinary girl, she never expected meeting Jacob Black, son of her grandpa's friend, after moving to Forks. The two quickly become friends and something more quicker than she ever imagined. Based off Bella's journey.
1. First Sight

**AN: WOW... been two years since I thought of writing this story in Port Angeles... My life in Renesmee's body and Bella's story. I can't believe I actually made it this far! I have to say I'm very proud of my work and edited this way more than any other book I've writen (and that includes school work). I had to make this _perfect_ for everyone. Although I know this doesn't have many people waiting, I hope people will learn to love it :) I would like to thank Luana Scott (my editor) for putting up with my numerous emails! I hope you will think it's just as romantic as she does (I think it's my best yet!). Trailers on my channel if you're interested. Although I'm not getting sick of smelling Coffee and listening to the Beatles here in Starbucks (just bought the second twilight graphic novel... or ordered it xD) I better get going!**

**DON'T OWN STORY COMPLETLY! ALL/MOST CHARACTERS ARE FICTIONAL (yes some are real)! ALL GOES TO EITHER ME OR STEPHENIE MEYER! (For whole story so i don't have to say this for every chapter).**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>I once heard the best way to die was in someone you love's arms… I wasn't sure if this would be possible now. I didn't know where Jacob was now, he didn't know where I was either, so no, I wouldn't be dying peacefully… or happily.<p>

If I had never gone to Forks, would this still be happening? If I had never met Jacob or the Calhouns, would I be in more danger than I was now, or would I be safe and sound with a normal life?

No. I have no regrets. _Do this for Jacob_, I thought. _Do this for everyone. Better to be dead a hero than live a coward._

The tracker stared at me with hungry eyes. I hid the fear and tried to show bravery. I would not run, I would do this for Jacob, his pack, for my family, for everyone I loved.

I took a step forward and it all began…

* * *

><p><strong>1. FIRST SIGHT<strong>

* * *

><p>My dad drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. My mom was sitting in the front seat and my siblings, Alice and Emmett were fighting about who would use the computer when they got home.<p>

It was 25 degrees Celsius in Toronto, Canada. The sky a perfect blue, according to my iPhone, it would be like this all day, and surprisingly, Forks would be just like it, but of course, much colder.

I was wearing one of my favourite shirts, low V-neck and jeans that I was sweating in now, but wouldn't be as soon as I made it to at least Seattle.

It rains in Forks more than any other place in the United States of America. It was in the Olympic Peninsula, under a near consent cover of clouds and rain.

It was from this town that I grew to actually like when I was fourteen, just visiting my grandpa for about a week, but that was in the winter, Christmas, when all the trees and grounds were covered in snow. Snow was something I often saw in Canada, I haven't actually seen Forks without its snow cover except for in movies and images on Google. I haven't been to Forks since then, my mom and dad moved away from the town when I was only a few months old, and Alice, almost two years. Alice says she doesn't remember much about Forks, being so young when we lived in that town.

"Renesmee," My mom said for the millionth time today. "You don't have to do this."

My mom kind of looks like me, I have her eyes and her nose, but I get most of my features from my dad, like my hair and almost my face just in general. Alice and Emmett look more like my mom then I do.

"I want to go." I half lied.

As much as an actress I was, I'd always been such a bad liar. I was only half excited because it was an adventure that I've longed for, for so long. The other half wanted me to stay, how could I leave my parents and my siblings, when I was going to live with someone I barely even knew.

Alice had Jasper so she would have someone to cry to when life was unfair, and Emmett had his video games so he would feel less lonely.

I hated the cold in Canada, just as much as I hated the heat in the summer. I used to dream of living in California when I was younger, I loved the dry heat and everything when I was there for only a few days. But of course, I have to trade my sunny days and snowy ones for rainy Forks, not that I minded rain much, it just seemed to get in the way of things.

So you ask yourself, why would I go and move in with my Grandpa Charlie? Well actually, I not only needed the adventure , I needed some kind of inspiration. Not only I was an actress, I was a great writer as well, with many other things. I guess you could call me multitalented.

"Tell Charlie I said hi." My mom said.

My dad pretty much stayed silent through the whole thing, it took a lot of persuading to get my parents to agree and even though my dad gave me his permission to leave, I was sure that he was still not so sure about me moving in with his father in law. Going into another country at sixteen was almost completely against his rules. But he knew I was responsible enough to be on my own at such a young age, unlike Alice who doesn't call when she's hanging out with friends after school and refuses to pick up the phone.

"I will." I promised.

My mom told my siblings to say goodbye, Alice was already making plans with Jasper when she gets home, texting him like mad on her phone and Emmett just waved. My dad said a quiet bye and hugged me as well as my mom. Then just like that, I was on the plane.

It was about a four hour flight to Seattle, I had a connecting flight to Minneapolis after two hours on the plane and then another two hours to Seattle. I brought one of my favourite books on the flight, but seeing that there was a girl with a J-14 magazine in her hands in the seat beside me, made me kind of wish I brought something that involved me writing, or at least reading something that would involve me looking at something interesting instead of words that I've seen many times before.

I played a few games of book worm on my iphone but got bored, luckily, we just reached Seattle and I had to pack my stuff.

I looked out the window, like my iphone said before, it was about as sunny as Toronto, but I could see it getting cloudy and dark, due to the fact it was about four o'clock here. There was a three hour difference from Toronto but my Iphone automatically changed its clocks. There would be no phoning home at least until the morning.

I almost got lost in the Seattle airport, but I avoided looking like I needed help. I somehow managed to find the exit of the airport and I saw grandpa Charlie with his police cruiser.

Charlie didn't change much in the last two, almost three, years. His hair was brown with a little white hairs you only saw when you looked at him closely, he smiled as soon as he saw me.

"Hey, Rennie," He said, and gave me a one armed hug, and taking my bags into the back of the cruiser. I only had about three bags to load inside. I didn't plan on staying too long, but just long enough to get that inspire thing going.

"I found a good car for you," Charlie said when we were strapped in and on our way to the ferry. "Real cheap."

I raised one eyebrow at him, and he frowned. "You do have your license, right?"

"Yeah," I said. "But I was going to get my own car."

"Don't worry about it, my friend Billy Black sold it to me."

"You already bought it?"

"Well... yeah... as a late birthday gift."

"You didn't have to do that." He shrugged.

"I want you to be happy here, don't worry about it." I sighed, I knew I lost this battle.

"What kind of a car is it?" I asked.

"A Chevy, it's a real classic, they don't build them like that anymore." I bit my lip.

"How old is it?" I could tell that this was the kind of question Charlie wanted to avoid.

"I think it's a '51 or '52... Billy bought it in the eighties or something like that." I sighed.

"Grandpa, I can't afford to get a mechanic, if it breaks down—,"

"Now, now, Renesmee, Billy's son did some work on the engine. It runs perfectly!" I had to take Charlie's word for that.

We stayed in the car during the ferry ride—we didn't quite see any point on getting out since it was only about a twenty minute ride to the other side, when we got off there was another four hour drive to and I just talked about the weather and how I start school on Monday, and that was it for conversation. We passed by Forks High School on the way to Charlie's, driving it was less than a ten minutes drive there.

Charlie's house was a grey and blue, with a garden in the front, looking actually taken care of thanks to his friend who planted the whole thing. He had no wife to take care of it. There were two windows in the front and a porch. But what really caught my eye was my new, well new to me, truck.

It was a faded red car, looking really old. I wasn't sure if it would run, but I could see myself in it. It was one of those cars you see in a crime scene or on television where the paint was unscratched and no dents in sight. I actually loved it.

"Wow grandpa, I love it!" I said, Charlie gushed and just helped me take my bags upstairs. He took two of the biggest bags and I took the rest.

I had the bedroom facing the front of the house, I had two windows: one was in the front and another to the side. I had a twin bed, a rocking chair, a desk with a computer and a telephone to keep me and my family connected. Nothing was familiar because I slept on the couch and never went upstairs, except to use the washroom, the days I was here last. I was never curious to explore, but it looked like I had no other choice but to now that I was living here.

I counted my lucky stars that Charlie didn't hover, he let me unpack my clothes without asking for help. I only had time to unpack my pajamas to change into because it was late, and I was tired from the flight. I heard Charlie snoring already in the room beside me, but it wasn't enough to keep me awake.

It started to rain in the middle of the night. That along with Charlie's snoring was enough to keep me awake for a while, I didn't fall asleep at least until midnight when the rain softened to a drizzle.

The next morning, I slept in until 10:30, since it was a Sunday, Charlie didn't go to work, but that did mean I had to continue unpacking, not that I minded.

I kept my breakfast simple, just two toasted brown sugar pop tarts. Charlie stuck to coffee, he asked how my parents were and I said they said hi. He asked about my siblings and said I could use the phone to call my parents anytime. I took after breakfast as a chance to call them. It would be about three o'clock over there anyways.

My dad and I didn't have that much of a conversation. He asked if I got home okay and how Charlie was doing. I told him I'd talk to Alice on facebook later if I had the chance.

I was starting to hang up my dresses in the closet when Charlie called me for lunch. I knew Charlie couldn't cook, but he gave me the chance to try out my new truck to the diner. I was the one driving and it was annoying when he kept reminding me to go under fifty, because of the car.

The car's smell was faintly of tobacco and gasoline as well as peppermint. Either Charlie or Billy attempted to clean it. As for the outside, I didn't really get a chance to admire my truck like I wanted to because I was rushing to get out of the rain and into the car.

Forks Coffee Shop was just on South Forks Avenue, Charlie's directions to the restaurant were simple. I tried my best to memorize them, I had a feeling that we would be going here a lot. Sure, I could cook, but only so many things like peanut butter cookies and soup in a can.

The sign was broken and only moved as much as half the rotation it was supposed to go. The front had a neon sign talking about its famous berry cobbler and steak. I noticed the wooden logs there and wooden chairs in the waiting room, even though we were supposed to seat ourselves. Charlie picked the booth on the corner of the room to our right. Our waitress, Darci, gave us menus and some little cups of water. Charlie ordered a steak and I ordered a Chicken Caesar salad, still a little full from breakfast.

"Do you eat here often?" I asked as we waited for our food.

"It beats doing dishes all the time." He said. I nodded."We're going over to Billy's for dinner tonight."

"Why?" he laughed.

"Billy wanted to meet you and invited us to dinner tonight. Don't worry, he's a great cook!" I laughed, a little relieved. At least I wouldn't have to pretend to like something his friend made. Charlie would've given me some kind of warning otherwise.

Charlie went on and on about Billy as I ate. He talked about how he's in a wheel chair, he has two daughters who graduated, and a son, who was my age, and he lived down in La Push, the tiny Indian reservation about half an hour away from Forks. I could tell he was very close to Billy Black, it was the longest time I've ever heard Charlie talk at one time.

When we finished, I finished unpacking before Charlie called me to go. So, I went on my computer to see if Alice was online, she wasn't but some of my other friends sent me messages telling me that they missed me already. I replied to my best friends', Marie and Austin's messages with extra love.

They were the one things that I missed the most. Marie had a care free laugh and always made me feel happy, same with Austin who had feminine traits to him, but I guess that's what I loved about him the most. Austin and I met in the fourth grade and he moved away a few months later when he moved in. I met Marie around the same time and we've been going to the same school ever since, that is until tomorrow.

It stopped raining at around five to six, that's when Charlie told me it was time to go.

It took at least half an hour going the speed limit to the Black's house. It was passed the Quileute Tribal Center and about ten minutes after a store.

It was a faded red colour with a dark garage to the right side. The porch had two chairs and the mail box was black with sticker lettering saying "B Black".

"This is it!" Charlie said with a little enthusiasm in his voice. It would be my first time ever meeting Charlie's best friend, I guess he was nervous that they wouldn't like me, or I wouldn't like them.

"I wanted to tell him that he shouldn't worry, I seem to get along fairly well with adults. They all seemed to love me, whether they were my teachers or just helping me with an audition when I needed help. Even people at my dad's physiotherapy office stop and chat with me.

We walked up the steps on the side, me following Charlie as he knocked on the door. I saw a dark silhouette of a man in a wheel chair, by the looks of it, coming to the door. It opened.

Billy Black had long hair up to his shoulders and black, friendly eyes that smiled when he saw his friend. He was in a wheel chair, as Charlie mentioned, he barely paid any attention to me, taking time to greet his best friend.

"Hello, Charlie!" he said. "'Bout time you got here!"

"Sorry, Billy. Ren had some last minute packing to do, I had to insist on her meeting you and Jacob." his eyes shifted to mine. I smiled, politely.

"Hi," I said.

"You must be Renesmee, right?" he held out his hand and I shook it as I nodded.

"I have a son who's about your age. You're sixteen, right?" I nodded.

"Where is Jacob anyways?" Charlie asked.

"He's out with some friends. He should be on his way home now." I wondered why Charlie and Billy were so eager for me to meet Jacob. Did they think we were going to be good friends just because he was my age? Or were they playing some match maker game? Either way, I didn't really care.

I used to have a soft spot for boys. I used to be eager to get a boyfriend no matter who it was, but that was before all my guy friends started crushing on me. The biggest mistake of my life was going out with one of them. Before we could even go on a first official date, I dumped him and I haven't talked to him ever since.I wasn't even looking for a decent boyfriend at that time, my mind was far changed. I figured life was better single, no heart breaks or worrying about him not liking your taste at dinner or his parents disapproving of you. There were more important things then boys in this world.

Billy invited us inside the small house. I had to admit, it was actually kind of nice. As soon as I entered, I was hit by a musky woodsy scent that I immediately loved. Billy had a couch and a TV in the corner with a table behind it. The kitchen was in the same room. To the right, were the washroom and three bedrooms and a closet. But what I didn't understand, was there were pictures and paintings of wolves everywhere.

"Are you liking Forks so far, Ren?" I nodded, answering Billy's question from what I could manage to say. "Different from Canada, isn't it?"

"Not really. Just more rain... And more trees. Canada isn't quite as pretty as here though." it was true, I've never seen anything so beautiful, really.

"Well, I'm glad you like Forks." Billy smiled, I nodded.

"So Billy, can you tell the kids to stay out of the woods. I've been getting reports about some bear in the area." I raised one eyebrow at Charlie. He never told me this.

"Will do, chief." Billy said. "Hey, Charlie, will you help me grill those burgers?"

"No problem, Billy." the two went toward the back door when we heard a loud car nearby, parking on Billy's drive way.

"Oh, that's Embry dropping Jake off." Billy mumbled, clearly not impressed with the noise Embry's car was making. Charlie continued to wheel Billy outside.

I heard two sets of feet rushing to the door, I got up, about to follow Charlie and Billy, when the two people started knocking. I noticed the door was actually locked.

"Billy, open the door!" a husky voice said, the knocking continued. I unlocked the door and two boys with russet skin opened it.

One had long hair and the other had curly hair. The one with the curly hair seemed more burly then the other and between the two, I couldn't tell which one was Billy's son.

Their eyes widened when they saw me, probably surprised there's a girl in the house, or because it wasn't Billy who opened the door.

"Hi..." said the curly haired one. I made a sideways smile and waved a little.

"Which one of you is Billy's son?" I asked. Both their eye brows raised and they looked at each other. The two talked at the same time.

"I am!" they both said. I couldn't help but laugh at them. But still, I had no idea.

"Quil! Embry! Don't fool around with the poor girl's head!" Billy called. The two boys frowned.

"Guys!" another husky voice called. "Can you help me out with these?" Quil and Embry looked at each other again, I shoved between them to see if I could help this guy, and to see how many more boys were there claiming to be "Jacob".

The third boy almost looked like the long haired's twin. I couldn't quite see his face, but I did see he had muscles and a well developed chest. His head was ducked down trying to get something in the trunk.

I saw grocery bags on the floor, some of them waiting to tip over any second now. I guessed this was Jacob, taken there were no other boys here.

"Need some help?" Jacob jumped a little at the sudden change of voice. My voice was nowhere near as husky as his friends'. He stood up to look at me. He had a pretty face too, square jaw, brown eyes, and the same russet skin as his friends and Billy.

"Hi..." he said, casually, but as well as confused.

"Are you Billy's son?" he laughed.

"One and only," I smiled, knowing I got it right. "You're Renesmee, right? Charlie's granddaughter."As we were talking, Quil and Embry stared at us, then eventually started taking in the groceries, leaving about four bags for what I guessed, Jacob and me.

"That's me." He smiled and I smiled back.

"I'm Jacob." He introduced himself.

"Oh really? I thought your other friends back there were Jacob." He laughed at my mock confusion.

"Nah, that's just Quil and Embry. Embry's the one with the long hair and Quil's the one with the short hair." As he spoke he picked up all four bags.

"Let me help you with those." I said, holding my hand out to take one.

"Nah, I'm cool with it." He didn't look like he was struggling so I didn't argue. After all, he did look strong enough, he was much taller than me. I was about five three, he had to be at least six foot, maybe taller.

I followed Jacob inside, helping him by opening the door for him, he thanked me and his friends were watching television on his couch. The bags they brought inside were piled up, covering the table and some on the floor.

"You guys wouldn't mind helping me put these away?" Quil and Embry turned their heads from the screen to look at us.

"Actually, bro, I have to get home. My mom's going to kill me if I don't get home soon." The long haired one, Embry, said, getting up and going out the door.

"Me too." Quil said getting up and turning off the TV. He left, calling Embry to wait for him to give him a ride.

Jacob turned to me, with pleading eyes. I already took one bag and helped him before he could ask. I had to ask Jacob from time to time where to put some things, but in about five minutes, we had everything put away.

"Thanks, Renesmee. My friends can be jerks sometimes." He rolled his eyes.

"No problem, I'm used to doing that kind of stuff at home. My siblings never help." He laughed, I laughed with him.

"Are you the eldest in your family?" he asked, trying to start another conversation.

"No, I'm the middle child. Alice is older than me by almost two years and Emmett is younger than me by the same amount."

"I'm the youngest." He said, and then smirked. "and better looking." We laughed together again.

"Not me, my sister and brother have the looks, lucky duck." He chuckled at that, as did I.

"Are you sure about that?" I rolled my eyes.

"You'll see, I look like an ogre compared to them."

Jacob and I didn't talk for long because Billy called us outside for dinner. There were beach chairs and a fire pit in the back yard as well as a forest. Jacob took the seat between me and Charlie as Billy served us. Charlie was right, Billy's cooking was awesome. Jacob ate at least eight burgers, him being as big as he is. I had about two, even though I wanted to eat more.

We stayed for another hour before it got dark and Charlie had to work in the morning. I was kind of sad we had to go, Jacob and I became great friends. At least that was a plus for me, I made one friend here. Me and him exchanged cell phone numbers and email addresses to keep in touch.

In the car, Charlie seemed to be interested in what I thought of the Blacks.

"Billy's a great cook, you were right." I said. He chuckled a little.

"And Jacob?"

"He's really cool." I said, smiling. "He's a great buddy."

"Yeah, he's a good kid." Then he bit his lip. "Have any plans to hang out with him any time?" I shook my head.

"No," I said. "He said I should come again sometime but no time in particular." I saw him nod at the corner of my eye. "Why?"

"Just curious." He said. "Hey, watch it! Speed limit, Rennie, speed limit!" I rolled my eyes and slowed the car down until Charlie was satisfied.

When we got home, I checked my email to see if my mom sent me anything, sure enough, she did.

_Renesmee,_

_We miss you already. How's Forks? I'm sorry I wasn't home when you called, I went to work again today. Alice and Emmett already miss you, and so do me and your dad. Call me when you get this._

_I love you, Mom._

I hit the reply button saying that I missed her and I was liking Forks so far. I left out the part about her lying about Alice and Emmett missing me, I was sure they barely noticed I was gone.

I didn't fall asleep easily that night, not as easy as the night before. I was thinking about so many different things falling asleep, like if I would remember the way to school or if I would make any friends there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like it so far :) Stay tuned for more! (also on Forbidden Fridays I will be posting special features for this story with pictures of characters in real life, were I was when I thought of writing this, updates for this story, and songs to go with them! Go to My FACEBOOK for this, like or become a member, links on my profile)<strong>

**Q: Did Jacob imprint Renesmee/You? **

**A: No... But you have to read on ;)**


	2. Unexpected

**AN: So happy with the reviews, I posted a little early ;) Forbidden Friday I know was yesterday, but I'm in a musical (yes, i DO have a life xD) and what not. Don't worry, won't happen again :) Info about Forbidden Friday is below... I know you want to read this chappie ;) Enjoy!**

**ps, if there's a sentence cut off by a space or something lmk, I swear to you it's fanfiction's fault! I'll fix it if you tell me!**

* * *

><p><strong>2. UNEXPECTED<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up at seven thirty, Charlie was just leaving for the station and sent me a rushed goodbye and good luck. I knew it was wasted but I thanked him anyways. I made myself some hot chocolate with a lightly toasted bagel with butter. Then I walked outside to my truck, grabbing my keys and school bag on the way.<p>

I felt a little grateful that Charlie wouldn't be telling me to go speed limit every two minutes. I had a few minutes to spare so out of curiosity, I turned the radio on, it worked, a plus I half expected. There was some static, which annoyed me, but it was better than nothing. I put the volume on low, and then I figured I may as well be on my way.

Like before, it only took a few minutes to get to the school. It was passed the bed and breakfast at the Miller Tree Inn and only a few minutes away from the police station. Forks High School was just on Spartan Road, just across from Lapels Flower shop.

I parked in the school parking lot, glad that I arrived early so I could get a good spot, then I walked to the administration office.

When I walked inside, the receptionist was busy on her computer, she had grey hair which was tied in a bun, a purple blouse and orange glasses. I took a deep breath before walking up to the desk.

I was kind of nervous, this was the first time I'd be going to a school without my siblings. Not that I always counted on my siblings, it's just that before I went to high school, Alice always told me what it was like. I didn't know anyone who went to this school, Jacob went on the reservation school so even he didn't know anything about it either.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist said, looking at me through the top of her glasses, still sitting.

"Um, I'm Renesmee Cullen." I said. I didn't bother saying I was a new student. In Forks, everyone knew everyone. If she knew me, she would've addressed me by name.

Her eye brows raised when I gave her my name. She smiled then and looked through some files. She pulled out a schedule and a piece of paper to have every teacher sign. She pulled out a map and showed me the quickest route to each of my classes, I smiled and thanked her and she said that she hoped that I would like it here. I smiled, thanked her and went outside.

The administration office was almost next door to the front entrance of the school. Everyone was just getting parked and some were already heading inside. I didn't quite know what time this school's bell rang but I didn't take any chances of being late.

As I walked up the stairs, I saw people staring at me and whispering into others' ears. I ignored them the best I could, and walked down the halls, trying to find my locker first before I looked around for my first class. I rushed, even though it looked like I had plenty of time, the classes I passed barely had any students.

Locker 246 was just across from my science class, my second period class, my luck. I turned the dial to put in the combination, the latch opened and I put what I didn't need for now inside. I didn't have anything except my first and second period binder to take out, all my other books would be waiting at each class like the receptionist said.

As soon as I closed my locker, I jumped from the guy standing there, looking at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said, laughing a little. I would've playfully hit him if I was back home, but I just laughed with him.

The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, he had a baby face but all in all, he was very cute and tall, maybe about 6 foot.

"Renesmee Cullen, right?" he asked. I locked my locker and smiled at him politely.

"Yeah," Some people around us looked at us both. Some rolled their eyes and others tried to eves drop.

"I'm Kyle." He introduced himself. "You need help finding your first class?" I bit my lip and had to look at my schedule to remember.

"Um... English with Renner." I said.

"That's my first class!" He smiled, as if he was extremely happy. "Walk with me?"

"Sure." The class was just around the corner.

I found out he was captain of the football team, he just had a break up with his girlfriend and was just trying to get over it. I don't think he meant to tell me that last part but I told him it'd be alright. He smiled and took the seat beside me after I checked in with the teacher. Thankfully, Mr Renner didn't make me introduce myself to the class. He just told me to take any seat I wanted and smiled a lot. Something told me we'd get along very well.

We were studying _The Merchant of Venice_, I already studied that in the ninth grade, which was comforting... and boring. I wondered if I had any of my old assignments or if I could ask Alice to send in my parody script I wrote: _The Merchant of Vegas, _or if my dad would think of it as cheating. I could always ask Marie to send me a copy through Facebook, if she still had it.

Kyle always found some way to talk to me during English, not that I minded, I was bored enough with English, even if it was one of my favourite subjects. Kyle offered to take me to my next class but it turned out he was going in another direction. Another girl offered to show me the way. She had wavy red hair that went up to her shoulders, she had a half pony tail and a white smile.

"I'm Ellie." She introduced herself to me. "So, I heard you're the new target for Kyle Martens." I raised one eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Kyle is totally hot! Of course he's going after you." I shrugged.

"I'll admit he's cute, but I'm not interested." I simply said. Her jaw dropped, I could hear the people who were eves dropping gasping too.

"Well, that's a first." She said under her breath.

The rest of school went like that, at lunch Kyle invited me to sit with him and his friends, which was weird. At my old school, me and Marie would eat lunch alone or with another friend or two, and tried to avoid people we hated.

When I asked if Ellie could come too, his smile disappeared but agreed I could have her sit with us as well.

Kyle went on and on about how well the season was going and how I should go to the next game in a few weeks. I wasn't really into football but I agreed anyways, I knew I would probably make plans later on when the game came and I would have to act innocent. Either that or watch Kyle and his team throw a ball back and forth and I wasn't up for it.

I got a lot of people talking to me, some were braver then the others to introduce themselves and show me to my next class, so I really didn't need the map.

School went by fast, and I was glad. Kyle gave me his number so we could text—or so he could text me—and so did Ellie and a shy girl named Bree.

After dropping off the sheet of paper my teachers had to sign, I got into my truck and went back home. I was half surprised that Charlie's cruiser wasn't on the drive way. Charlie gave me a house key so I didn't need to use the back door. When I got in, I kicked my boots off—It was January, so it was still too cold to wear running shoes instead—and hung up my coat. My phone started ringing and I saw it was Charlie calling.

"Hey Grandpa," I said.

_"Hey Rennie, how was school?"_ I found it weird Charlie was calling me, he could ask about my day when he gets home, right?

"It was fine, everyone was nice." I said, simply.

_"I called because I'm working late at the station. I won't be home until six."_ I shrugged.

"Sure, no problem." I said, that gave me five hours to do my homework. "I'll make dinner if you want."

_"That sounds nice,"_ I was about to hang up after saying bye, when he said._ "Oh, Rennie?" _I held the phone to my ear again.

"Yeah?"

_"Would you mind picking up my coat? I think I left it at Billy's house yesterday."_ I nodded.

"Yeah, sure. You want me to drop it off at the station?"

_"No, no. Just bring it home."_ He said. _"You remember the way there?"_

"Yeah, I'm sure I do. I'll call them if I get lost. Bye Grandpa." I said.

_"Bye, Rennie." _I heard a click and I hung up myself.

Doing homework didn't take very long. In an hour and a half, I was already done everything that was due tomorrow. Then I figured that I may as well head down to La Push. I looked in the fridge first to see what I could make so I would know if I would have to make dinner before or after I go. I decided to make Charlie some chicken noodle soup, seeing that was the only thing he pretty much had.

I called Billy to see if he really left the jacket there, surely enough, he did. I said I would be going to pick it up and he said not to rush, but I thought I could hear him smile on the other end of the line.

I was just about five minutes away from Billy's when my car started to wheeze. Suddenly, it stopped. I hit my head on the headrest.

"Perfect." I said. "The one day I use it, and it breaks down. That's just _peachy_."

I pulled out my phone to call Charlie but saw it was on low battery. I sighed, seeing there was no other choice then to walk in the wet, cold rain, so, I locked the car and started walking.

It took me ten minutes to walk all the way to the faded red house. I was soaking from the rain, and I was not happy. When I finally made it to the porch and knocked on the door. I expected Billy to answer, but instead, Jacob did. He smiled at me.

"Hello, stranger." He said. I smiled back. "What are you doing here?"

"I called Billy, Charlie forgot his coat and my car broke down—," Jacob didn't let me finish.

"Renesmee, come inside, you're soaking." I nodded and he took my hand, when they touched, I flinched away. Not because it was warm, but because it felt like an electric current went through it. I think he felt it too because he stared at me. "Sorry..." he said in a low voice, but I could still hear it. He stepped back so I could get inside.

"It's fine." I said, using the same volume as him, clenching and unclenching the hand he just touched. He left for a second to the closet and got me a towel. I was soaking under my jacket as well. I fortunately had a hood, but some parts of my hair managed to get wet. I mumbled a thanks and he offered me a seat on the couch. He sat beside me.

"So, let me guess. Charlie told you to get me to fix your car and made you walk all this way?" I raised one eye brow.

"You fix cars?" He never told me this, even at our first meeting. I remembered Charlie saying he did some work on the engine, but nothing so professional. I thought he meant just handy work even my dad would do.

"I'm guessing he didn't tell you." He frowned.

"Neither did you," I pointed out. He chuckled. "Can you?" I almost sounded like I was pleading. "Do you think you could fix it?" he shrugged.

"Yeah, no problem. Actually, I'm surprised that it stopped working. I did a lot of work on the engine." I was grateful he would be able to fix my car, I pretended not to hear that last part, but I knew he wouldn't confront Charlie about not telling me anything..

"I could pay you if you want?" He shook his head.

"No, I want to help. Besides, I'm sure that the damage isn't anything serious." I nodded and he looked out the window. "We're going to have to wait for the rain to stop anyways. I don't think it'll be long."

I wrapped the towel tighter around me, I was shivering now and rubbing my arms. Jacob was looking at me with a thinking expression, probably wondering what to do to help. He then just put his arms around me in an embrace.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to prevent my teeth from chattering.

"I'm using body heat to keep you warm." He said. He held me for a few seconds and I tried to relax. He started rubbing my arms to add friction.

He was so warm, I couldn't help but rest my head in the crook of his neck, he shook a little from the cold on my skin but he was warm again after a bit. I knew he wouldn't stay like this, I was getting his clothes wet and he would need to change when I was gone. I could hear his heartbeat too, it had a nice sound to it. I've never really been this close to a boy before, it was all new to me. Jacob was comforting me and I was glad, he was a great friend.

"So, since when were you into cars?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I don't really know... I think maybe I was about twelve." He smiled. "You know, I'm building a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit from scratch." I looked at his face then.

"You're serious?" I asked, impressed.

"Yeah, when it's done you should take a ride in it sometime. It won't be fast but it'll keep to the speed limit." I laughed lightly, his body shook with it as well.

"I'll keep that in mind, that's really impressive, Jake."

"Yeah, it sure gets the girls going." He said in a joking voice.

"I bet. How many girls did you ask to take a drive with you?" He rolled his eyes.

"You're the first." I smirked.

"I feel special."

"You should, it's not every day that you get invited to drive with a guy who built his own car."

"That's true." I just said.

We were silent again for a few minutes, until I moved away, warm enough from the heat to manage on my own.

"So, what were you doing before I came and interrupted?" I think he forgot because he paused.

"Um... I just finished my homework." I nodded, then a thought struck me.

"Now that I think of it, did Billy tell you I was coming?" He pressed his lips into a line, thinking.

"Actually, no. He told me someone was coming over this morning, I don't know if he meant you. But then he left to his friend's house and he didn't mention anything." That got me.

Did Billy know I was coming over before even I did? I shook my head at the thought, Billy probably meant someone else.

"The rain stopped." Jacob said, looking out the window behind him.

I was about to put my wet jacket on, when Jacob brought out Charlie's jacket and took mine away.

"Just wear Charlie's, I'm sure he won't need it until the morning so he won't mind your wet clothes." I put on Charlie's warm jacket and Jacob put on his own black one. He opened the door for me.

"How far did you walk?" he asked.

"About ten minutes." He smiled. "What?"

"Nothing," he insisted. I didn't argue, I knew that he wouldn't tell me even if I asked. "So, how long are you staying in Forks?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I mostly came here just because I needed a break from everything, really. Family, scenery, everything was pretty much making me sick by just looking at it. I also wanted to..." I didn't finish my sentence, was I really going to tell him that I needed inspiration? I just met him yesterday.

"Go on," he encouraged me. I sighed and gave him my other reason.

"I needed an adventure." That was a good enough reason. His eyebrows raised in confusion.

"What kind of adventure are you going to get out of Forks?" I shrugged.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Then again, Forks is just... different. You'll never know when to expect the unexpected."

"You got that right." I smiled.

When we finally reached my car, Jacob opened the hood. Black smoke didn't come out like in the movies, but Jacob managed to find the problem in a matter of minutes.

As he was looking, I'm not sure if he was doing it on purpose, his muscles kept flexing as if Jacob was trying to show off how big he was. I was also fascinated at the fact that he was able to move his hands in such practiced moves, they were so big yet they were somehow able to move any object he could get his hands on. I couldn't help but stare. I don't know if Jacob caught me, but he smiled when my eyes returned back to his.

"Your distributers cap is a little loose." He said, smiling. He tightened it cap and his muscles flexed again, I looked away this time so I wouldn't stare, and told me to try running the car again. I ran to the driver's side and turned on the engine, it ran loudly, but perfectly. I smiled and got out of the car.

"Thanks." I smiled. He went for a high five but I couldn't reach it. I playfully hit him in the chest.

"Shorty." He teased.

"Five foot three is normal for a sixteen year old! It's not my fault, you're a giant!"

"Sure, sure." He said. We laughed again and then I took a deep breath.

"I need to go home and make Charlie dinner." I said.

"Right," he said. "It was great seeing you, Nessie." I raised one eyebrow.

"Nessie? Since when am I Nessie?" I thought I saw his cheeks go a little dark.

"Well, I thought Renesmee is kind of a long name, it's a mouth full, you know?"

"Well, I have other nick names like Rennie, Ren..." I thought about the name he gave me. "But I like Nessie, too, though." He smiled. "Nessie Cullen..." I tried saying it out loud. It had a nice ring to it. He smiled wider from me saying it.

"Nessie it is then." He established. We smiled at each other in silence. Jacob broke it.

"Um... You better get going." I bit my lip.

"Right..." I sighed. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem." He smiled again as I climbed into the truck and turned it around back home. I could see Jacob waving in the rear view mirror and slowly turn into a speck of nothing.

Charlie wasn't home yet when I was back. I took my wet coat and hung it up-I wouldn't be using it until tomorrow as far as I was aware of.

When the soup was just about done, Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey, Ren," He said. I heard him taking off his boots and hanging his belt, then his foot steps toward the kitchen.

"Hey, Grandpa." I grabbed two bowls as Charlie took his seat at the small table with only about four chairs. "I brought your coat home from Billy's."

"Already? I was kinda hoping I'd go with you."

"Well, Billy actually wasn't home. Jacob was though, he let me inside." I poured his soup, I was fifty percent sure he was smirking at the corner of my eye. I served it to him and I figured I was wrong, seeing had a serious face on, nothing that could change so quickly without me seeing.

"Did you have fun spending time with Jacob?" He raised an eye brow, as if he was trying to interview me, like I was a criminal and he was trying to find out if I really committed the crime. I answered as truthfully as I could.

"Yeah, I didn't spend much time with him, though. I was only there for a few minutes. He had to fix the truck, it broke down on the way there." I actually wasn't even sure if i was there for 'just a few minutes.' I didn't bother checking the clock before I left so I knew that I couldn't calculate in my head. Charlie frowned.

"Really?" he pursed his lips. "Huh... I thought he did a good job with the engine, didn't know that it would break down only on the second or third day of driving it." I shrugged.

"It was nothing really, Jacob said that the distributors cap was just a little loose. It wasn't anything serious."

"Well, at least you know there's a mechanic close to home instead of driving all the way to Port Angeles."

"I know, I'm relieved, actually."

"You should be." I started serving myself and eating with Charlie in our annual silence. But for some reason, Charlie wanted to talk.

"So, you and Jacob get along well?" I gave him a look. He had a worried face on himself, like he was saying too much, or like the roles were reversed and he just confessed to the murderer. "Okay, okay." He said, changing the subject. "Well, your mom called at lunch. I'm guessing she forgot about the time difference. You better call her." I squinted my eyes in suspicion.

"Do you have a cell phone?" He laughed, knowing what I meant.

"No, I came home during my break after lunch to look for my coat, that's why I asked you to pick it up for me."

"Then why didn't you just tell me when you got home." He shrugged.

"I dunno, I thought you would have a lot of homework to do."

"Well, tell me next time so I don't have to rush." He laughed as he got up and served himself another bowl. I was already done and full with my serving of food so I put my dishes in the sink and waited for Charlie to finish.

I called my parents again, telling them about school and some of the teachers there, I also told my mom about Jacob, it seemed that I could talk more about him than anyone else I spent time with. My mom told me my friend Laura also called and let her off the hook that I moved—I didn't tell her I was moving because I didn't want her to throw a bunch of_ I'll miss yous_ and a bunch of goodbye cards at me like she did even if I was just going on vacation. My other friends understood, some cried, some gave me presents, even a small party with close friends.

When I hung up, the dishes were already piled, I washed them and brought out _A Walk to Remember, _one of the books by my favourite author. It was thin, but was better than nothing. My friend Austin gave it to me as a fair well gift.

I was getting to the part where Landon was asking Jamie to the dance when someone knocked on the door. Charlie wasn't home, he was called into the station again to look at a crime scene, so I had to answer the door myself. I put a bookmark inside the book and headed to the door. When I opened it, there stood Kyle, smiling at me while I had a surprised look on. I haven't memorized Charlie's address well enough to give it out.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi... how did you know where I live?" He laughed.

"We're neighbors." He pointed at his house behind him across the street. I saw his silver Toyota there.

"Oh..." He bit his lip and looked at the ground.

"Um... I was wondering if you needed help with some homework?" I shook my head.

"No, I already finished hours ago. I learned almost everything you guys are learning in freshmen year." He bit his lip again. I raised one eyebrow. "Do _you_ need help with anything?" he shook his head.

"No... um... that's all." He was just leaving and I closed the door heading back upstairs. Then I heard another knock, I rolled my eyes and went back to the door. Kyle was there again.

"Will you go as my date to Brandon's party?" he asked in one breath.

"What?" I asked, not knowing what he was talking about. What party? And who's Brandon? He took a deep breath, ready to explain.

"Brandon's my best friend on the football team. He's throwing a party at his house in a few weeks and I don't have a date, I was kind of wondering if you would go with me."

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say, or whether to reject him or not. The old me would've jumped into his arms and screamed _Yes!_ at the top of my lungs like in the movies, but I'm not like that anymore.

I've been in this situation before, which brings me back to going out with one of my friends, my first boyfriend in the eighth grade. We were supposed to be going to grad as friends but a week before, he asked if we could go as more then friends. A part of me knew that this was going to happen at some point with him, but not knowing what to do, I accepted and I still regret it.

Kyle waited for my response, holding his breath. I sighed and said, "I thought you were just out of a relationship with Monique. Are you sure you want to start dating so soon?" He laughed a little, knowing I was right.

"I know... it's just I want to get to know you better, Ren. I figured that the best way is at the party." I bit my lip.

"Kyle, we have a few weeks to know each other. We don't have to start dating right away, I've only been here for three days." He frowned.

"Are you dating someone else?"

"No."

"But you won't go as my date?" I took a deep breath.

"I'll think about it. We can get to know each other first, and then you can ask me." He nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled again. "So, I'll see you tomorrow? Do you want a ride?" I would've rolled my eyes if he wasn't standing in front of me, he was pushing his luck.

"No, it's okay, I have a car. I'll see you at school." I could see him trying to hide disappointment.

"Okay, bye." He said, turning around and walking back the way he came.

I closed the door and wondered if I what I just did was the right thing to do. I said we could get to know each other, okay, but why is it I felt like I didn't even _want_ to know Kyle that way, and the current I felt in my hand with Jacob still tingled when I thought of him?

* * *

><p><strong>Review review :D <strong>

**Q: What is Forbidden Friday?**

**A: It's for those of you who LIKE or are a MEMBER of my fanpages on Facebook. I post up pictures and chapters every Friday (chapters depend on reviews). I put more info is on Chapter 1 on the last AN. Look for more :)**

**Q. Do you have a license and car in real life? And a grandpa who lives in Forks? **

**A: No. I'm 15 living in Canada. If I were 16, I still wouldn't get my license. In Canada, 16 year olds aren't allowed to drive. We can get out G1s but not the full thing until we're 18 (my sis will probs have to drive me to collage -_-). Both my grandpas are dead (RIP), but this book is more accurate than the twilight books because I've been there before. I've been there only once (and left my heart there /3) but I have maps when I need to talk accurately. Yes, Lepel's is right in front of Forks High in real life. :)**


	3. Plot

**AN: Forbidden Friday :D Okay, so before I say the magic word, I just want to set the record straight: I live in Ontario, Canada and here we can't drive at 16, I thought it was ALL of Canada, but I guess not :/ Thanks Carlee Adison (Alberta) who set the record straight. Honestly, I just wanted Renesmee/Me to drive because it would make everything go smoother than Charlie and Jacob driving her everywhere (and stop her from taking that offer from Kyle to get a ride xD). Okay, so here you go, Enjoy (yes, that's the magic word) :)**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Plot<strong>

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Kyle and I have been talking. Apparently, Kyle told everyone I was going with him to the party, even though I haven't agreed yet. During the weekend, Kyle wanted to hang out but I told him I had a job interview. Of course, it was a lie, they already gave me the job.<p>

In order to live in America without changing your Canadian citizenship, you have to get job and renew it every year. So before I moved, I applied at the Chamber of Commerce. There were some tourists who came in trying to find out where a majority of things were. Even though I didn't know the town well, but there were maps and I could read them. Charlie also assured me that they'd give me a few weeks to memorize town, so that was good. They said that I should come back when I was settled, nice people.

I was bored on Saturday, Charlie was called into the station, my homework was done, and I didn't feel like going on the computer too much. I didn't feel like reading either. So, I picked out a movie to watch. When it was over, I was just as bored as before, like I expected.

I decided to just take a drive around town and see if I could get familiar with the streets, I also had to do some grocery shopping for Charlie. I had to drive toward 8th Avenue and around 9th Avenue S.W, toward G Street, and onto Forks Avenue.

Forks Outfitters was just around the corner from there, near the Chamber of Commerce and the Timber Museum.

It wasn't hard to find the grocery section, I gathered everything that Charlie and I would need and ingredients of anything I planned on cooking or baking in the next week or so.

When I finished loading up in the car, I got a call on my cell phone. I climbed inside as I checked the ID, it was Jacob. This was the first time he called me, but I realized that we haven't talked all week, I was strangely beginning to miss him.

"Hey, Jake." I said into the phone. I didn't start the car since I couldn't talk on the phone and drive.

_"Hey, Nessie,"_ I smiled like usual when a friend called me, I had to think again about what he called me, remembering it was my new nick name._ "Are you busy?"_

"No, I just finished grocery shopping, I'm on my way home now."

_"You have any plans for today? I'm bored as hell!"_ I giggled.

"That makes two of us," I agreed.

_"Well then, let's make it_ not_ boring. Do you want to come over today?_" I smiled wider.

"Sure, I just have to drop these groceries off and then I'll head to your place."

_"Do you want me to pick you up? I can help you with the groceries, I owe you." _That was thoughtful of him, sweet guy.

"No, it's okay. Besides, you already paid back."

_"With what?"_ he asked, confused.

"My car, and you kept me from getting sick and you walked with me."

_"Oh, right."_ He laughed a little._ "I'll see you later then?"_

"Definitely," I could hear a smile in his voice as he told my goodbye, I couldn't blame him because I was smiling too.

I put away the groceries faster than I ever had, mostly because I didn't want to keep Jacob waiting too long. I don't know why but the thought of seeing him again made my heart beat fast, I felt guilty for not thinking about him these few days. I forgot about the current that went though our hands and how safe I felt when he was hugging me. I wanted to have that feeling again... and it was scaring me a little that I did.

I practically ran to my car and wanted to speed but I had to collect myself so I wouldn't, one wrong move and I wouldn't be able to even walk to Jacob's. The only reason why we walked to my car was because Jacob didn't have one yet. I drove out of the driveway and was on my way to La Push.

Before I left the neighborhood, I saw two motorcycles that had a sign that said "Free: As Is". It was on the curb so it was obvious that they were meant for garbage.

When I saw them, the first thought that came to my head was Jacob and his car. I knew Jacob was busy with it as is, and not to mention, I didn't know him that well, we were more like aquantances than friends. We were at the borderline. But a crazy thought came to mind, and it involved him, his tools, and these two motorcycles. I wasn't a hundred percent sure about giving an almost stranger a project when he was having trouble with one of his own. But if he called me today, I guess it means he wants to get to know me better, and maybe to spend more time with him as his friend. Then again, maybe he's just being friendly, or Billy told him to call me.

Next thing I knew, I was out of the car and heading to the front door, figuring I'd figure out what Jacob wanted, then contemplate telling him about the bikes.

I walked up the steps and knocked on the door, a boy about my age opened it. I swore I saw him somewhere around school, I felt guilty for forgetting his name.

"Renesmee Cullen?" It came out like a question, he gave me a friendly smile.

"Is it okay if I take the bikes?" He raised one eye brow as his smile disappeared.

"They don't work you know."

"I figured that from the sign." He bit his lip, thinking probably of giving them to me or not. I would've taken them without knocking but I thought I would need help putting them into the back.

"Well, you can just go ahead and take them, you didn't have to knock."

"I just need help taking them."

"Sure, do you want them both?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I know a guy who fixes cars. I think he'll be up for the challenge."

"Well... that's good. They would be worth more to fix then they're worth, though." I shrugged.

"I know, but I think he'd still do it."

The boy helped me take the two bikes into the back trunk I thanked him and was on my way again.

I still wasn't sure if I should talk to Jacob about this first before I brought them, but he knew me as the unexpected, I was sure. I figured I would take them to the junkyard if push comes to shove.

Before I knew it, I was parking on the Black's driveway and Jacob was running out to me from the garage, his hair into a pony tail.

When I got outside of the car he ran to me, picked me up while hugging me, and spun me around. It surprised me but I laughed as he did.

Yup, he wanted to see me because he wanted to. I breathed a little easier, in relief, when he put me down.

"Feels like weeks since I last saw you." He said.

"Same," I agreed. "Is Billy home?"

"Yeah, but he's sleeping, why?" I bit my lip and fiddled with my hands, like I always do when I'm uncomfortable or unsure, as I spoke.

"On the way here, I kinda found some motorcycles that would need fixing. I kind of wasn't sure if you'd be—," He cut me off.

"I would love to fix them!" He said instantly, getting excited at the idea, eyes shining.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"I need a new project. I'm almost done the Rabbit, when I'm done with it, I can work on the bikes." I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? You don't have to—,"

"I want to, Nessie." I smiled.

"That's great." I should've known Jacob would be exstatic at the idea, how silly of me to worry.

"Do you need help unloading them?"

"How did you..." He was walking to the back of the truck, oh. "Are you sure you want them now?" He nodded, enthusiastically.

"Yeah, sure, while I'm working on the rabbit, I'll study the bikes." He opened the latch of the truck as he spoke.

"Be careful, they're heavy!" He ignored me and took the first bike down by himself, his muscles flexed again. Jacob smirked at me when they were on the ground, show off. "Okay, Jacob, you're, like, buff! You know, steroids are really bad for you."

"Nessie, I'm one hundred percent clean, I just get these muscles naturally!" He almost sounded like he was joking. I rolled my eyes.

"Right, then why am I so weak?"

"Because you're too much of a girl!" I slapped his arm and he laughed as he took the other bike down, we both took them into his garage where he came out.

The garage had a roomy feel to it, he had a window that let some light in. It was pretty big too. Jacob's rabbit was covered with a blanket instead of a hood cover. I tried to look under it but Jacob stopped me.

"Don't look!" he said. I turned to him to ask why. "I want it to be a surprise when we take a drive in it." I pouted, but didn't argue.

Jacob took the bike from my hands and placed it beside the other one against the wall. I guessed he would've observed it but he didn't. I guess he saw my confused look because he answered my unasked question.

"I'll take a look at them when you go." He said.

"No, I want to be here when you're building them." I said without thinking. He raised one eyebrow.

"You're interested in this stuff?" I knew I couldn't lie, and again played with my hands.

"No, but I kind of want to spend more time with you. I can pay for the parts, the bikes probably cost more then they're worth." He didn't argue with that, but he smiled when I said I wanted to spend more time with him.

"Deal." He said, holding his hand out for a shake. I shook it, I didn't feel the current, but I felt his pulse speed as well as mine. We kept our hands there for a few seconds, then I let go and put it in my jean pocket.

"So, what did you have in mind that we could do?" I asked.

"We could go to the beach, you ever been there?" I shook my head.

"Then you're in for a treat." We were about to head outside when Quil and Embry came through the doors.

"We saw Nessie's car in the driveway, thought we'd stop by." Embry said. I was surprised to hear Embry use the nick name Jacob gave me only a few days ago. He looked at me and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about the last time we met." He said. "I'm Embry Call... and I'm not Billy's son." Jacob tried to hide a laugh.

"I'm Quil Attera... I'm not Billy's son either..." Jacob couldn't hold it anymore, he burst out laughing. Quil gave him a glare then looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. We can have a break from Jacob's _obsessive_ talk about you!" Jacob stopped laughing and glared at him.

_"I wish Nessie would call!"_ Embry mocked Jacob.

_"Maybe Nessie will call tonight!_" Quil said, in the same voice.

_"Maybe I should call Nessie!"_

_"Maybe I should call and hang up!"_

Jacob rolled his eyes and they just laughed.

"Get lost!" Jacob threw a wrench and the two and Embry caught it in midair.

"Missed me!" Then Jacob lunged got into a wrestling match with Embry for it. I laughed, I knew I'd be really good friends with Jacob then.

Jacob offered to drive my car, I let him since I didn't know the way there. We drove for about ten minutes or so and I got a glimpse of the beach. There was a lot of drift wood, green and water... but it was so beautiful. I had to walk on the beach to see there were some crab shells everywhere, not that I minded. I wasn't planning on going bare foot, it was too cold for that.

As we walked down the beach, Jacob talked about school and how Quil is actually his cousin, but he mostly wanted to know about me. I didn't have much to say, really. I just told him about my family and friends at home, some at school, I also talked about my new job. He said he was planning on opening a repair shop sometime when he was done school, he loved cars and he wanted to work with them for the rest of his life. I was fascinated in his passion, at least he knew what he wanted to do with his life.

We were about half way down the beach when Jacob stopped walking, he frowned at something he saw, so I looked in the same direction. In the distance, there was a figure jumping off a cliff and two others who pushed him off.

"Oh my God!" I said. "Did you see that?" Jacob started laughing then.

"Don't worry! They're cliff diving! Scary as hell, but the rush is amazing!" Jacob's face hardened. "Usually the rest of us like to dive lower to the water, Sam Uley and his cult like to just show off." I looked at him.

"You don't like him." It wasn't a question. He rolled his eyes.

"He's such a show off, Nessie. Well, actually, he's mister goodie good. All the adults love him, look at him like he's some hero or something. Paul and Jared just follow him around like lost puppies. But..." Jacob bit his lip. "Sam keeps giving me these looks... like he's expecting something from me, or maybe he's expecting me to join his group."

"You should just avoid him." I said, thinking about the number of people_ I_ hated from school.

"I try..." He frowned. I saw the other two people jump off. I could tell he didn't want to talk about Sam Uley anymore, he looked so distant, so in thought. So, I changed the subject.

"You know, maybe we should head back, it's getting dark." It was, really. I didn't realize how long we've been here. He smiled and shrugged, now back to reality.

"I don't want Charlie to get me in trouble."

"No way, he adores you! I get back from your place, he goes on asking me when I'm going back."

"Wow,_ I _never thought you were boring." I scoffed.

"Am not!"

"To him you are, why else would he try and kick you out of the house so much?" I shrugged.

"Maybe he thinks that I'm bored, he's not home often."

"Sure, sure." He said in a sarcastic tone.

We made it back to the truck, it was dark by the time we got to Jacob's house. I switched places, but Jacob stayed where he was to see me.

"Do you want to come over again tomorrow?" he asked.

"I don't know, Charlie's off and he may want some 'bonding time' or whatever." He gave me a sad look. "But I'll call you, maybe Charlie will get called into the station again. This bear problem is getting out of control."

"You got that right." He scoffed, then looked into my eyes. "Don't forget to though, I had fun today." He smiled.

"Me too..." We stood there for a second, not really knowing what to do.

We just looked at each other in a way I can't even put. I could see in Jacob's eyes something, something that made me think of him in a different way than just friends, of a different future than I thought I'd have, but then before my own eyes, a flash of my past of heartbreaks and everything came before me, and we came back to reality as Billy called out.

"Jacob! Are you out there? Is Nessie with you?" Jacob sighed.

"Yeah!" He called back to his dad. We were on the side of the truck facing away from the house where Billy couldn't see us.

"I better go." I said.

"I wish you could stay longer."

I couldn't tell if he was lying or not by his face. But his voice sounded like he really meant it, and he was pained that I had to go.

"I do too." I said, my voice surprisingly sounded just as pained. I ignored it. "Bye."

Jacob's fist clenched again, I wondered if he was sounding pained because something hurts, maybe I accidently stepped on his toe, or he bumped into something. I let it go for now, as I went into the car and drove back to Forks.

"So, Mae, I was thinking that maybe we could work on the English project together." Ellie said to me at lunch, using her personal nick name on me.

"No way, Ellie! I need Renesmee's writing skills with my project more then you! Besides, I already called dibs this morning." Kyle said, putting his arm around my shoulder, I tensed but he didn't notice.

Kyle seemed to get more into the touching thing that couples would do, like holding hands and putting his arm around my shoulder, like he was doing now. It was normal back at home for guys to do it for comfort or joking around, but since this was Forks and I knew Kyle liked me in a different way, I was a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sure that Renesmee would much prefer if Ellie did the project with her, unlike you putting your arm around her when she's not even your girlfriend." Brandon joked, Kyle slowly took his arm off my shoulder and I loosened up. I mouthed 'thank you' to Brandon and he mouthed 'no problem' back. Me and Brandon got along well, I wished he was my neighbor instead of Kyle.

"Actually, Brandon, maybe you and me could do the project together."

"Sure thing!" Ellie and Kyle pouted as Brandon smirked, knowing his evil plan worked.

Brandon and I made plans to meet at my house after school on the way back to class. Kyle didn't really bother talking to me for the rest of the day. Ellie didn't really get the chance to either. I wondered if I hurt their feelings instead of their chances to get As on their reports. At least I had a decent partner now, not one that would annoy me.

Brandon followed me home in his own car, I told him to park on the side of the road so Charlie could put his cruiser on the driveway in case he came home early. Brandon parked just between mine and Kyle's house, he got out of the car and took his backpack from the passenger seat.

I unlocked the front door and we walked inside together.

"How long am I allowed to stay?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Charlie comes home at about six, but he was looking forward to a game so he may be here at five." Charlie was obsessed with ESPN, it was all he talked about this morning, some kind of mariners game on at five thirty. He said he was bringing pizza so we wouldn't be going out tonight and I wouldn't have to cook something for him.

He took a seat on the couch as I grabbed out two pencils. We were in the middle of writing down and planning our shares of the project, when he suddenly asked me what I thought about Kyle.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's obvious he likes you, he even told me. My party's not for about a month or two... he's kind of waiting for you to say yes already." I pressed my lips into a line.

"Does he think I like him?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I'm not forcing you to say yes. And I'm not rushing you either. I don't even know why he bothered asking now when the party's a long time from now. I don't even have a day picked." He frowned. "_Do_ you even like him?"

"Right now, not really. He's a good buddy but I can't imagine him as more than a friend." I felt like I was having the same conversation about my boyfriend in the eighth grade I explained a million times that year.

"Do you like someone else?" he asked. That question got me.

As soon as he asked, my thoughts went to Jacob... did I like him? As in _like like_ him? Sure, he always brought a smile to my face and I loved spending time with him, like on the weekend we spent together. I shook my head at the thought, no, I just care about him, that's all.

"No," I answered, finally. He gave me a look to see if I was lying, he seemed satisfied with whatever my expression was and let the subject go with a mumbled "alright." I was glad he didn't go into further detail.

We worked a while longer, then Brandon said he had to go. He smiled and waved goodbye as he left. Five minutes later, Charlie's cruiser pulled in, he was carrying two pizza boxes when he came inside.

"Hey Rennie," he said. "You like pepperoni, right?"

"Yeah, pepperoni is fine... what's with all the pizza?" I was sure one large would've sufficed for just the two of us, but he had double the order.

"Oh, well, Billy's coming over. Billy and I always have our game days on the flat screen." Charlie smirked. "Don't worry, Jacob's coming over, too. Most of the pizza is for him, that boy could eat a horse! Can you believe how big that kid is?"

"I've noticed." He laughed and I cleared my homework off the coffee table as Charlie put the pizza down. I opened it and saw two slices were missing, Charlie blushed.

"Sorry... I missed lunch." I rolled my eyes and got four plates.

The channel was already set when Charlie turned it on. I took my homework and finished up some music worksheets, I wanted to finish my homework before Jacob came over, knowing it'd be rude to have guests while working, plus I couldn't concentrate when I have friends over.

When I was done, I brought out _A Walk to Remember_ again, but the door bell rang before I could even finish one page. Charlie got up and invited Jacob and Billy inside. I put my homework and the book back into my backpack.

"Hey, Nessie," Jacob said when I got up to put my backpack upstairs. Charlie stared at him, Billy and Jacob just laughed. "It's a nick name, Charlie. I gave it to her the second time we met."

"You named her after the Loch Ness monster?" Jacob and Billy laughed again, Charlie joined in.

I put my back pack onto my shoulder as Charlie took his previous seat on the couch and Billy followed, wheeling himself beside him, and their eyes were on the television.

"Are you going somewhere?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, my room. I have to drop my back pack off, I'll be back in a second."

I turned around and headed toward the staircase. I dropped it off quickly and fixed my hair in the mirror, decent enough. It was weird that I was acting like this, but I was too busy trying to get downstairs to answer my own question.

Jacob joined Charlie on the couch and they all were watching the game, Jacob already started eating the other half of the pizza Charlie and I shared.

"Ness! You missed the best fight ever!" Jacob said. "They totally bodied number seven and now he's got a broken nose or something!" Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Well at least he's not number twenty five, have you seen how good of a kick he has?" It was kind of like that for the next hour or so.

I was never a fan of sports. The last time I remembered being excited for any of that was in the 2010 Olympics in Vancouver, especially when we went against the US and won in Hockey. That was the most intense game I saw, probably in a life time, especially in my home country.

In the middle of the next game I said I was going for a walk to stretch out my legs.

"Are you sure you want to walk in the dark at this hour?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's only eight-thirty, grandpa." I said. Before Charlie could protest, Jacob stepped in.

"I'll go with her. I need a stretch too." He smiled at me when Charlie wasn't looking.

"Well then, I guess it's alright." Charlie said. I smiled back at Jacob and we both headed to the door and put on our coats.

"Something tells me that Billy and Charlie are up to something." Jacob said when we were outside.

"Like what?" he shrugged.

"I don't know... but Billy keeps asking me when's the next time you come over and stuff." I squinted my eyes in thought.

"Charlie's been doing the same thing... maybe Billy doesn't think I'm that boring!" he laughed.

"I don't know, maybe." We laughed together, then he sighed, his breath lingering in the air in a white puff, and then he frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing..." I stopped walking.

"Jacob, what is it? You can tell me anything." He looked at his feet and was silent. I waited for him to tell me for a few minutes. Then he took a deep breath.

"It's Embry." He said. I was instantly worried.

"What happened? Did you guys fight or—," he cut me off by shaking his head.

"He joined him."

"Joined who?" he didn't answer me this time, but I knew instantly.

"He skipped school for the last few days and started following Sam like the others." He looked at me. "And I'm scared I'm next."

"I won't let you." I said, stepping closer to him, his long hair made a dark curtain on his face. "The more time we spend together, the less we'll see of Sam, I promise." He looked up at me and smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks, Nessie." He pulled me into a tight hug, he was so warm, he smelt good too, like his house. A woodsy musky scent, best smell in the world, only this was better because it was coming off of him. This wasn't any cologne off a boy... this was Jacob.

We stood there hugging each other for what felt like hours. He rested his face on my head for him being so tall. He breathed in my hair and I felt a smile on his face forming.

"We should keep walking." I said. He sighed and let go. I put my hands in my pocket, they were freezing. Jacob seemed fine and kept his hands to his sides.

"Nessie," he said. "I kinda thought that since we're going to be hanging out more, then maybe we should get started on the bikes now." I raised my eyebrows.

"What about your car?" he shrugged.

"I'll only work on the bikes when you come over."

"Then I'll come over every day." He raised his eyebrows this time.

"You would do that? I'll get boring." I scoffed.

"Please! I'm the one who's boring. Besides, if Billy and Charlie want us to see each other more often then we may as well every day so they don't bother us." He laughed.

"Well then, I guess it's settled." He said. "You can come over every day, I fix those bikes and I'll give you lessons—,"

"Since when do you ride?"

"Do you think I would've agreed to fixing them if I didn't know how to ride one?" I bit my lip. He got me. He continued. "You pay for the parts we'll need and give me protection from Sam." I laughed at the last part.

"Deal," We shook hands sealing the deal and I shivered from the sudden warmth I felt.

"Your hands are freezing," He took his hand back, and rubbed the two together.

"Sorry," I bit my lip as we kept walking. But after a few seconds, he took my hand back and our fingers entwined perfectly and my hand warmed almost instantly, mostly from the warmth of me blushing. We didn't let go for the rest of the walk.

When we got home, the game was over and Charlie and Billy's eyes went to our hands, they were still entwined. Jacob and I both laughed, and let them go. I took my jacket off and Jacob left his on, grabbing Billy's. I promised Jacob that I'd see him again tomorrow and we said our goodbyes. When I closed the door, I went to the kitchen to do the dishes. Charlie was staring at me with a look, I wasn't sure if it was pleased or angry.

"What, grandpa?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said. "I didn't say anything."

"No, but you're staring at me." He sighed.

"I'm going to bed." He said, changing the subject.

Jacob was right, Billy and Charlie were up to something. But there was also something between me and Jacob I refused to look back on. I ran through everything in my head to stop it, but I couldn't help but hope.

That night, was the first night I dreamt of Jacob Black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Until next Friday ;) Review review!<strong>

**Q: Is this an all human story? Why is it so much like twilight with a twist?**

**A: Technically, yes and no. If you haven't read the first AN of the first chapter, this is all four twilight books mixed into one book about me as Renesmee with my past (yes, I had a bf in the eighth grade I regret and will explain later), but going through the same journey as Bella in the four books, but I'm also adding some cute and clever, original twists you'll love :) **


	4. Blind

**AN: Happy Forbidden Friday! I think you all may like this chapter (and the next one ;]... but that's NEXT Forbidden Friday...). Sorry if this may seem a bit choppy, I added an extra scene or two and I'm not sure if it flowed the way I wanted it to... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>4. BLIND<strong>

* * *

><p>Charlie warned me this morning that the roads were going to be icy today, so he put chains on the tires of my truck. The drive to school seemed smooth, but bumpy at the same time. I managed not to slip on any ice, my luck.<p>

Everyone at school were talking about the Valentines Day and the spring dance, even though both were between two to a month from now.

For some reason when I tried avoid Kyle, he seemed more like he tried to avoid me. Ellie seemed to notice his weird behavior, and she seemed to know why when I asked her.

"Tanya says that you were holding hands with some guy yesterday in her neighborhood." She leaned in. "And people think he's your boyfriend."

"What's she talking about?" I put away my first and secondperiod binder.

"So it's not true?" I rolled my eyes.

"The part about him being my boyfriend isn't true. But yes, I was walking with someone yesterday." She smiled mischievously.

"Is he cute? What were you doing with him anyways?" Ellie's always been the one for gossip, her being a Stanley made her like her mom, who was the biggest gossip in town.

"He's my best friend," I said. She gave me a mocked, sad look.

"I thought _I_ was your best friend."

"Best _guy_ friend, Ellie." She giggled.

"That's what_ you _think." I snorted. "Trust me Renesmee, no way he'd not go after you!" I sighed.

"I bet."

"Do you like him?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I care about him a lot though."

"Caring is the first step of a relationship." She giggles, I laughed with her.

"So," Ellie said, now changing the subject. "Bree and I want to go to the movies tonight and maybe go dress shopping sometime this week." I frowned.

"I thought the dance wasn't for a month."

"A month and _two weeks,_ Mae. All the good dresses will be gone by the time it's close to date." I sighed.

"I can't tonight, I'm hanging out with Jacob, I promised him." She giggled again.

"So that's his name? He doesn't go to this school, right?"

"No, he goes to the reservation school down in La Push."

"Oh, he's Native American?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh my gosh! I've seen those boys, they're huge! I don't know what they feed their kids but whatever it is, it makes the guys here jealous."

"I know! They're pretty strong, too." Then I stopped before I said anymore, I was starting to blush from thinking about Jacob and I tried to cover it and changed the subject. "Anyways, I don't see the point of me dress shopping, I'm not going to get a date."

"Why? Will Jacob be jealous?" I blushed even more, then I quickly made plans.

"No...I'm going to Port Angeles that weekend anyways." It seemed like a good time to go, I wanted to read more Nicholas Sparks books and needed some new clothes. She pouted.

"Can't you go some other time?"

"No, I need some new clothes and stuff. I'll go with you guys to pick a dress but I'm not going to get anything." Ellie huffed and we sat down at the football table.

Kyle lets me eat at their table every day. I knew that even though he probably didn't want to see me right now, Brandon would welcome me with open arms.

Kyle was picking at his food and Bree was chatting with Brandon. Bree seemed to have a little crush on Brandon, by the sounds of it, they were going to the dance together.

"Did you hear about the new kids coming from Alaska?" Brandon asked as I was drinking from my water bottle.

"What?" I asked, Bree giggled.

"Some new students are coming in a few months." Ellie said.

"Oh, cool." I was kind of glad that there would be new students coming in, I wouldn't have to be the only new comer here and people can take less attention from me.

The bell rang for the next class and Bree walked with me.

"So, you're going shopping with me and Ellie?" She asked.

"Yeah, you have a date, right?" she smiled shyly.

"Yeah, Brandon asked me this morning, I said yes." She seemed really excited for it. "Are you sure you have to go to Port Angeles for that weekend?"

"Yeah, it's the only time I can go. Besides, I'm spending some time with Jacob." Bree giggled.

"Right, the guy you were holding hands with last night?"

"That's the one, but he's _not_ my boyfriend." I quickly added. She shrugged.

"Does he know that?"

"Of course he does," I said. "Besides, I don't think he feels that way for me."If I was being honest, I thought that I liked him more than he liked me.

"Really?" Jacob asked as he tore the bike apart. "You lied to your friends just to get out of a dance?"

"Well, I'm not the one for dances. Besides, I'm a terrible dancer." He laughed.

"You can't be that bad!"

"Trust me, Jacob. When I go to a party on my dad's side, all they play is_ Achy Breaky Heart_ and _The Chicken Dance_. Not to mention_ line dancing_." I shivered from the thought and he laughed.

"Right, ever taken lessons?" I nodded.

"Yeah, musical theatre. Once did ballet, hip hop and tap but trust me, I never improved. I'm so unbalanced and uncoordinated." He laughed even harder.

"Sure, sure." He stopped laughing for a second.

"So, you don't go to dances just because you can't?" I shrugged.

"You know what I did on my semiformal in my freshman year?" He shook his head. "I sat in my basement eating napolitain ice cream while watching _The Notebook_." He laughed loudly and held out his hand for a high five, I did.

"You've got to be the funniest girl I know." I could feel my heart beat for a second.

"Really?" He nodded.

It's not the first time someone said I was funny, but coming from Jacob made me feel a little special.

"Trust me, it's like girls don't have a sense of humor around here." I laughed.

"Thanks," He smiled and he held out his hand.

"Wrench."

That was pretty much the only thing I was useful for, passing Jacob tools. I found the wrench on the floor and handed it to him. He gave me a silent thanks and I heard the wrench do its work.

We were silent for a few minutes and the only sounds in the garage were our breathing and the sounds of metal against each other or the floor.

"So, how was school for you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Fine, Quil put some tacks on our history teacher's chair, funny as hell."

"That's an old prank, don't you think?"

"He was out of ideas." He shrugged. We laughed.

"When I was in the second grade, someone put a a whoppie cushion at the bottom of my teacher's chair." He smiled and looked at me, interested.

"How did that go?"

"Well, she was a little on the heavy side-if you know what I mean. So, nothing happened." He laughed loudly. Then he changed the subject after calming down.

"You know, I'm almost done the rabbit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, all I have to do is look for a master cylinder and a few parts and I'm all set."

"You're _looking_ for one?" He bit his lip.

"Yeah, no luck so far. I'm checking the junkyard later on though." I pressed my lips into a line. I wouldn't know where to find a master cylynder either, I didn't even know what it was, and I hated mud, but I thought I should help.

"I could look with you if you want." He looked up from his work with confused eyes. I cursed at myself for talking before thinking it over more.

"Are you sure? It's supposed to be raining tomorrow." I scoffed.

"It's okay, we have to find some stuff for the bikes anyways, right?" he nodded.

"Okay, you can come." He smiled. "I'll write a list of stuff we need to get."

"Great." I said. "I'll bring boots."

"You better!" Jacob took a dirty towel and wiped his hands with it. "You must be bored, do you want to do something?" I shrugged.

"I don't mind sitting here." He shook his head.

"No way, Nessie, I need a stretch anyways." I let him stretch a little as I got off the stool got for me. "Maybe we should see Quil, I think he misses you." I rolled my eyes.

"Who doesn't? I'm adorable." He laughed.

"Right, that's why that Kyle guy likes you so much," Of course I told Jacob about Kyle, Jacob now knew almost everything about me as I did about him. I shrugged.

"To be honest, I really don't know why. People at home either know me as the crazy one or the best friend in the world. Usually when guys like me, it's either from my looks, or my 'personality'." He snorted.

"Right, they have _got _to be blind."

"Why do you think that?" Jacob bit his lip, I thought I saw his cheeks on his russet skin go darker.

I only asked why because I needed to know what he really meant. Was he calling me beautiful, or was that just an opinion? It wouldn't mean he liked me, but at least he would know that I have more than a great personality, or a pretty face, as Ellie would put it.

"Well, Ness..." He ran his fingers through his long hair, trying to think of a good explanation while looking away from me. "You're actually really pretty and..." He took a deep breath through his nose and looked back at me. "You're a great friend."For some reason, I felt my heart sink at that last part.

"Oh," I said, trying to hide disappointment in my voice. We kept walking for a bit on the side of the road, not knowing what else to do, then Jacob broke the silence.

"You know, why don't you go to that party with that Kyle Martins guy?"

Jacob sounded like he was angry or something, like he didn't really want me to go out with Kyle, but was trying to figure out why I wouldn't.

"I barely know him, and he pushes his luck too far. I don't date guys I only just met two weeks ago." I laughed without humor. "Besides, I only see him as a friend."

Jacob bit his lip at the last part, I couldn't really tell why. He looked like he was ashamed of something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know..." He said, thinking hard, like he was trying to figure out a complicated math equation. "Forget it, Nessie." He put a fake smile on so I let that go, but the tightened fist he had was still there, it loosened up after a few minutes.

We ended up at the beach and were silent the whole way.

"So...um..." Jacob looked at me. "How about you? Have any girls chasing you? I'm sure that you have girls who would love to be your date at some party or dance." Jacob laughed.

"Um, no actually. I have eyes for this one girl but..." he bit his lip. "I don't think she notices me."

"Well then she's got to be blind not to notice you." He raised one eyebrow.

"Why do you think that?" He smiled and I bit my lip.

I knew I set myself up for it. I blushed, and there was no way to cover it. Me repeating the last words he said to me, I cursed at myself inside. Jacob kept looking at me, waiting for an answer, so I gave him the only one I could think of without embarrassing myself.

"Because you have a great guy and—," Suddenly I tripped over some drift wood and Jacob grabbed my hand to catch me, but ended up falling with me. We both laughed as we fell into the sand and Jacob rolled on top of me. His black hair was tied back so it didn't fall to my face, only a few strands fell.

"You were saying?" He said.

I don't really know what happened, maybe it was the sun on his russet skin, my brain disconnected and my heart started beating really fast. I started feeling nervous with him this close to me, and though he wasn't putting any weight on me, I couldn't breathe. I put some loose strands behind his ear.

"You're sort of beautiful..." I breathed. He smiled, it shone on his russet skin.

"Nessie, I—," Jacob began to say.

"Hey, Jacob!" Jacob sighed in frustration and got up from me to see who it was. I followed and he helped me up. I looked in the direction Jacob was looking, I saw a tall man with short cropped hair and a built body. Like Jacob, he also had a handsome face. He had nothing on except a pair of Nikes and sweats.

"Hi, Paul," Jacob said, trying to sound polite, not succeeding much. It sounded like he wanted him to go away, and he didn't want to talk to him. Was he angry Paul interrupted us?

Then I remembered that Paul was one of Sam's followers. Was this the same Paul we saw by the cliffs?

"Aren't you a little young to date?" he asked.

"We're not dating." I said, since Jacob somehow went silent. "Besides, seventeen is an appropriate time to date, thank you very much."

I was really turning seventeen in September, but Jacob was in his seventeenth year already, so I figured it wouldn't matter what we said.

Paul turned to me and smiled.

"Renesmee Cullen, right?" he said.

"That's right." I nodded.

"I'm Paul, welcome to Forks." I smiled and was about to thank him, but Jacob interrupted, not liking we were talking.

"You missed the welcome party, Paul."

"Yeah, there was pizza and a cake." I played along. Paul pouted.

"Aw, Jake! You should've told me!" He shrugged. "Oh well, it wasn't a party anyways..." Confusion swept over my face, Paul laughed. "I wasn't there, it's not a party without me!" Paul turned to Jacob. "You've gotta keep this one close, Jake. She's a keeper!" Then Paul ran off without much of a goodbye.

"Jerk." Jacob mumbled rolling his eyes.

"He seems nice." Jacob scoffed.

"That's Sam's disciples... _nice._"

Jacob and I continued walking, Jacob's fist returned. This time, I took it, unwrapped it, then entwined our fingers like the day before. Jacob smiled and we let our hands sway as we walked down the beach.

It was like that for the next few weeks, Jacob would start fixing the bikes as soon as I came over and I would help him pass tools and stuff. Some days, he said that he would like to watch a movie first to give him a break from the car or we'd do homework together. His homework was slightly different from mine but I could still help him even though most of the time he wouldn't need it.

I brought Embry up once or twice and every time he would say that nothing changed.

I was able to keep him away from Sam and his group every time we were together so I was doing my part of the deal. We never really went to the beach unless there was nothing better to do. Jacob didn't want to take chances of us seeing Sam there, or Embry.

I started talking about Jacob more and more to my friends. They kept asking me if I was starting to like Jacob. Sometimes, I actually considered the idea seriously... maybe I _did_ have a crush on Jacob...

I've always been the hopeless romantic type, mostly that's why I read Nicholas Sparks. Sometimes when I think me and someone are meant to be, like in the movies, I'd get my hopes up, then they crash down from something like he likes someone else-like that girl Jacob told me about that didn't notice him, or maybe he's gay-highly unlikely since Jacob said a _girl_, and he-Jacob-definitely doesn't have a girlfriend.

_Yes, he likes someone else, that's why I shouldn't fall for him. _I thought.

But that never stopped me, the more time I spent with Jacob, the more I began to notice him and his charms. Like how his white teeth would stand out on his russet skin, or he would always use the phrase "sure, sure", and he would bite his lip when he was nervous.

Jacob seemed to have an effect on me, he always made me smile, I would always be excited to see him and the way he made me feel when he smiled or just looked at me with his warm eyes. One thing I would never understand was that when he was so close to me, his hand would clench into a fist.

Jacob was such a simple and easy guy to get along with. He never complained that I would talk too much or got sick of me. I was glad because I loved to spend time with him as much as he loved to spend time with me. He was in my dreams almost every night now, I even dreamt once or twice of him kissing me. Feeling his warm soft lips on mine... it was a new ambition of mine, even though I was sure it would never come true. Especially because I was beating myself up for even thinking everything through.

When Valentines day came, I woke up to a heavy heart, like every year. Valentines day is the dooms day of my entire year. It was the one day I didn't feel myself, it was the day when the word _single_ on your relationship status is in itallics and bold, meaning I always spend the day meant for _love_ and _romance _alone.

In my freshman year, I was just getting off a relationship with someone I broke off in January. Jasper, Alice's best friend at the time, asked her the day before what her favourite candy was: _Reeses. _When Valentines day came, he stuffed her whole locker with _Reeses Pieces_ that she ate for a year. I always came to an empty locker with nothing but text books and pictures of me, Austin, Alice and Marie. Not that I didn't expect it, it's just that sometimes you can't help but feel a spark of hope, and usually it went to waste.

I knew Forks High would be no different on that day. Couples were holding hands, love grams were going around, Kyle gave me hopeful eyes, all in all, it was still the worst day of my year... until after school.

As I walked out of my math class and headed to my truck, knowing I didn't have anything I need to get or drop off. Then I saw there was someone beside my truck, back toward me. I ran to him.

"Jake!" I ran toward him and he turned and smiled as I jumped into his arms for a hug, like any other boy. But Jacob on the other hand, he was one of the few who hugged me back, which made me feel closer to him.

"Careful, Ness, you'll ruin your present!" I let go of his quickly and he handed me a single yellow rose with red tips.

My heart sunk a little from it. Yellow roses mean friendship, gladness, or something you would give to your sick grandmother in the hospital. As much as I loved yellow roses, coming from Jacob enforced he only saw me as a friend. I guess I was okay with that, at least he cared to get me something.

"I thought it'd brighten your day a little. Happy Valentines Day." I grinned.

"This is by far the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, Jake, especially on Valentines Day." He chuckled. "Thank you."

"No problem. You deserve it." I looked at the rose to hide the tears that were almost slipping out.

"So, um, what are you doing here in Forks, I thought you had school?"

"Had to drop my dad off for a doctor's appointment during school with Sue's car, thought I'd stop by." Sue Clearwater was a friend of the Blacks, she arranged the garden in front of Charlie's house.

"Huh," Was all I said.

"She gave me the rose to give to you. She told me the meanings of some roses, this one seemed right." I smiled crookedly and looked at him.

"Thank you." I thanked again and he chuckled modestly. "I wish I could give you something too."

"Don't worry about it, Ness. I just wanted all your days in the year to be good,_ including_ this one."

"Well it worked." He looked at his watch.

"I better go, Ness. Go home and put it in water, you're coming over later, right?" I nodded.

"As always."

Unfortunately, a yellow rose didn't stop my feelings as I drove home. I probably would've cried for hours if it wasn't for my sanity. I've gotten used to rejection, but Jacob's the only one who seemed to put it into materializm. Usually, I could easily get over this, but it was hard since I see Jacob every day.

Over the next week, Jacob seemed a bit less like himself after giving me the rose. For lack of a better word, he was very _awkward_. There were a lot of silences, he'd laugh louder than I thought he should've, even if I haven't said the punch line yet, but at least this time, I knew the first clenching was probably because he felt embarrassed.

"Nessie," Charlie said, as we waited for our food. Charlie seemed to catch onto the nick name. "You spend all your time with Jacob... it's not a bad thing but, don't you think that maybe you should spend some time with your other friends, too?" I raised one eyebrow, confused. Wasn't this what he wanted in the beginning?

"I thought you liked me spending time with Jake." I said. "You used to ask when would be the next time I go and now you're asking when I have other plans?" he chuckled to himself.

"Nessie, I do like you spending time with Jacob. I'm just thinking about your other friends. They're probably thinking you forgot about them." I shrugged.

"I see my friends every day, just like Jacob."

"I know, I'm just saying that maybe you should spend time with your other friends, too." I knew he was right, I wasn't sure how Bree was doing with Brandon lately or if Ellie had a boyfriend yet. I wasn't really sure of anything of my other friends anymore.

"I'll make a movie date with Ellie and Bree for tomorrow." I said. "I think Jacob has a test coming up anyways, I'm sure that he'll do better when I'm not there to distract him." Not to mention I wanted to get away from him for a day, maybe a break from the bikes and me is what he needed.

"That's good." Charlie said. My phone rang and Charlie smirked. "Speak of the devil." I smiled as I saw a picture of Jacob come up, I tried not to blush, it was a really good picture of him.

"I'll be back." I said, getting up and making my way to the back where it was less noisy.

"Hey Jake," I said into the phone.

_"Call me a genius."_ He said, his usual happy voice was back now. _"It's running great and everything is in its place."_ It took me a minute to figure out what he meant, and then I gasped.

"The Rabbit is done?" I said, trying to hold in my excitement. Jacob laughed on the other end. "Oh my gosh! That's amazing!"

_"The bikes are almost ready, too, when you come over tomorrow, maybe we'll get them done." _My smile faded. Jacob took in my silence. _"You can't come over, can you?_" I wanted to see him more than ever now.

"Sorry, Charlie and I were just talking about me spending a girls night with my friends tomorrow, but if you want—,"

_"No, no! Go have fun with your friends. I have that test anyways." _I laughed.

"I figured that. But Jake, I have to tell you, we_ have_ to celebrate you fixing the car. You promised me you'd take me for a ride, remember?"

_"Sure, sure."_ He said. For some reason, he didn't use the happy tone he would use when he used that phrase.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

_"It's nothing." _ He insisted. I sighed.

"Jacob, we're going to talk about this after tomorrow, okay?"

_"Sure thing, you better go, huh?"_

"Yeah, bye, Jake," I smiled

_"Bye."_

When I got back to the table, the food was already there. Charlie didn't bother asking why I was so happy coming back. I told him anyways.

"Jacob finished his car." I said, cutting my steak. Charlie smiled back.

"Really? That Rabbit he was building?" I nodded.

"Yeah, we're going to celebrate sometime this week."

"Does that mean you're not going out with your friends?" I shook my head.

"No, grandpa, I'm still going. Maybe we'll go this weekend or something."

"What about the dance?" I frowned, of course, Charlie would know about the dance this weekend. "That Kyle kid keeps coming to the door asking for you. Is he your date?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm not going at all." I said. "Besides, Kyle's more like a friend. I'm not interested in him." Charlie shrugged.

"Well, what about those other guys? Anyone interest you?" It was weird, was Charlie asking if I liked someone here? I knew he wasn't asking for anyone in specific and he wasn't sounding hopeful or anything. He was just looking for conversation. Besides, I wasn't going to tell him that I had a crush on his best friend's son. I scoffed.

"Grandpa, we're going to talk about boys?" he laughed.

"Right, maybe not." Charlie dipped his stake in A1 sauce and I did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Picture of the rose is on my facebook pages :) . First one to answer my SECRET QUESTION for an unedited preview of the next chapter! Until next Forbidden Friday, REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Q: What's a SECRET QUESTION?**

**A: A question I'm asking myself, that I would like to quiz you guys on, but can't because I don't want you cheaters looking up the answer xD. **


	5. Catch

**AN: Happy Forbidden Friday, and Happy two weeks until Breaking Dawn is released :D I have my prescreening tickets, do you? ;). Plus, next Forbidden Friday will also mean Forbidden Woods has been up for exactly one month (I know! So fast!). I'll give you some annual B.D. details next week, for now, enjoy this chappie!**

**Ps, congrats to xHeyItsMex for figuring out the SECRET QUESTION and answering! She one an unedited preview of the following chapter. If you want to know what the SECRET QUESTION was for this chapter (there will most likely be more), LIKE my facebook pages and JOIN my fb group (I Heart The Twilight Sun Saga doesn't specifically mean that specific book series). Okay, I'll shut up now...**

* * *

><p><strong>5. CATCH<strong>

* * *

><p>"Renesmee," Mr Renner called as I got out of my seat. I cursed in my head, I had to catch up with Ellie before second period.<p>

"Yeah?" I walked to his desk.

"You're doing very well. Mostly As." I nodded. Of course, I was. I already knew _The Merchant of Venice _like the back of my hand. "Would you be interested in joining the poetry contest? I know it's in about three or four weeks, but I'd like to see what you can do." I pressed my lips into a line.

"I've considered it." I finally said.

"Great."

"But poems aren't my strongest strength."

"I emailed your teachers from your other high school, they said you had two pieces published in the literacy magizine, _just_ in your freshman year."

"A short story and a poem, but I wrote those in the eighth grade. They were pieces I was proud of."

"Maybe you can write something better this year." He held out a piece of paper with the info about the contest. I took it and sighed.

"I'll think about it." Mr Renner seemed pleased with my answer since he smiled.

"Good. Now get to class. You're a good student, stay a good student." I laughed at his joke and headed out to catch up with Ellie.

Unfortunately, I couldn't talk to Bree and Ellie until after school.

"Since when do you want a girl's night out?" Bree asked, as I brought it up.

"Jacob too much for you?" Ellie asked, I laughed.

"No, no... I just want to catch up. I've been so busy with Jake that I haven't really been able to hang out with you guys."

"Well, I can't really go to Port Angeles. My mom grounded me, but if you want, you can come over to my house and watch on the projector." Ellie said. I smiled.

"Perfect."

"That sounds great."

Ellie gave me directions to her house, it was actually just on Little John Way, the little court that had every street named after characters and places from Robin Hood.

Ellie smiled and invited me inside right away, the door already had been open by the time I parked into the drive way. The house wasn't anything special, it looked almost like Charlie's but more fancy and bright in some ways.

"My dad isn't home, but my mom is." Ellie said. As we were making our way to the basement, I met her mom passing by the kitchen.

"You must be little Renesmee!" She squealed in delight and hugged me. I awkwardly hugged her back."I'm your Aunt Jessica! Me and your mom were the best of friends!"

Ellie looked slightly embarrassed by her mom's behavior. Jessica looked at me from top to bottom and squealed again.

"You're just gorgeous, aren't you? I just wonder what your sister must look like, you have a brother, too, right?"

"Yeah, Emmett." I said.

"I haven't met him before, your mom was just pregnant with him when you moved." Ellie bit her lip and finally spoked.

"Mom, we kinda have to go, school night." Jessica pouted.

"Don't stay up too late, and pizza is just on its way." Ellie thanked her mom and took my hand to leave down toward the basement.

"That was weird..." Ellie mumbled.

"She seems... nice." I said. Ellie laughed.

"Right. So, what movie do you want to watch anyways?" I shrugged.

"Whatever. Why don't we wait for Bree to come before we start?" Ellie agreed and sat down on a couch in front of a white screen.

Ellie had popcorn set up and took the whole bowl, taking a few pieces and stuffed them in her mouth. It made a crunch sound as she chewed.

"So, did you find a date to the dance yet?" She nodded, and smiled after swallowing.

"After you turned Kyle down—,"

"I didn't turn him down." She giggled.

"Mae, we can all tell that you're falling head over heels for Jacob, that includes Kyle. He asked me a few days ago." I smiled, relieved that Kyle wouldn't be coming over to my house anymore to bother Charlie. Ellie gave me a look, her head cocked to the side as she looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"This is usually the time you protest about you liking Jacob." I blushed, I couldn't hide it, a sly smile crept on her face. "Oh my gosh! You_ do_ like him!" I gave her a sheepish smile.

"I kinda just realized it... I think I've liked him for about a month now." I frowned. "I think I like him more then he likes me."

"Please, Mae! Every guy in school wants to be Jacob right now!" I shrugged.

"I don't want every guy at school... just Jacob." She giggled.

"Do you love him, maybe?" I shook my head.

"As a friend, or a brother," I said. She shook her head.

"No way you can like this guy as a brother or a friend when you like him, like like I mean." I bit my lip.

"I do like him Ellie, and sure, I do love him, but I'm not _in_ love with him." She nodded.

"Okay, I can live with that. Oh! Maybe you should go to the dance with Jacob!" I shook my head.

"I don't think he's the one for dances. Besides, we're going out that day." She squealed.

"He asked you out?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, we're celebrating. He made his own car, we're taking it for a drive that day."

"Does he know that?" I nodded.

"Yeah, we both agreed." Actually, I haven't even discussed us going on Saturday, but I was sure he would rather celebrate then go to a dance that day. Ellie sighed.

"Fine, I guess I can get Tanya to take my picture." I laughed.

Bree arrived then, claiming she got lost, and then we started our girl's night. As I was picking a variety of movies, Ellie told Bree about me and Jacob. Ellie suggested a chick flick and Bree chose a comedy. We ended up picking_ 13 Going On 30_ so they would both agree.

When Jennifer Garner was mistaking Eminem as the candy, Jacob texted me asking me if I was coming over the next day. I told him that I was, but after I sent it, Ellie took my cell phone out of my hands, trying to find some kind of flirting. When she didn't see any, she frowned and handed the phone back.

We ended up watching another movie until Bree told us she had to go. I helped Ellie clean up the pizza and plates and brought the bowl of popcorn up to the sink. She insisted on doing the dishes herself and there was nothing else to do, so I figured I'd go home.

I told her I'd see her at school tomorrow and Jessica gave me another hug before I left. She even asked me if I could sleep over, I guessed she wanted more "catching up". I politely refused, mentioning Charlie was expecting me home now. Jessica told me I was welcome anytime and I thanked her.

I drove home with the radio on low volume, I hummed along with it and I was suddenly home. Charlie was sleeping on the couch with some take out on the table and the T.V. turned on. I cleaned up and Charlie woke up when I turned the television off.

"Oh, Nessie, you're home." He mumbled.

"Go to bed, Grandpa, I'll clean up here." He shook his head and started helping me by putting the rest of the garbage in a plastic bag. I stuffed the garbage in the garbage can and took Charlie's beer can to put in the recycling.

"So, how was girl's night?" I smiled.

"It was fun. There was pizza, popcorn and movies." Charlie smiled weakly.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. You seeing Jacob again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I still have to plan out our celebration." He nodded.

"Okay, just wanted to know. But don't be late for dinner. I have to leave early in the morning Saturday. Some guy at the Olympic National Park was killed last night by some animal. We think it may be that bear problem but we better make sure." He gave me a look before warning me. "Don't go into the woods, okay? I won't be late for dinner so don't stay at Jacob's for too long."

"No problem." I said. "Go get some sleep."

Charlie mumbled a goodnight and headed upstairs. I heard snoring in a matter of minutes and headed up to get some sleep myself.

I didn't sleep well that night, I dreamt that I was somewhere dark, I felt the urge to run. I saw I was in the woods, woods I've never explored.

I heard Jacob telling me to run, I stopped, hearing his voice, so panicked... I didn't do as he was told. I saw his face and he was getting taken away into the darkness, by what looked like his legs. He screamed and I called his name, and out came not a bear or a dead body... but a black wolf.

I woke up finally, trying not to scream. I tried to catch my breath as my heart beat at a fast pace. As I was, I was trying to think of why this random dream came out of nowhere.

Why would I dream about Jacob being in danger from this animal, and why a wolf in specific? I checked the clock and realized it was time to get going to school.

Charlie was gone, like he said he would be. I ate quickly and ran out the door and into my truck. I don't know why I felt so rushed today, maybe because I felt that getting out of the house would save me from the memory of the black wolf.

The dream didn't get put aside completely like I wanted it to, I thought about it all day.

Ellie asked me about the possibilities of Kyle kissing her at the dance, I just nodded and answered _yes_ to what ever the question was. She would give me a weird look when that wasn't one of the options then I'd ask for the question again.

Brandon commented I looked sick. I excused myself to the washroom then and splashed my face with cold water, in attempt to make myself feel-or at least _look_ better. Brandon was right, I looked pale and sick.

_It's just a stupid dream!_ I thought. _Don't tell me this is _Paranormal Activity 2 _and _3 _all over again!_

I assured myself I would look better when I saw Jacob, which couldn't come soon enough. But when I arrived, hee smiled at first but it faded when he saw my face.

"Ness, are you okay?" He put his hand to my forehead.

_Crap, there goes Plan B._

"I'm fine," I insisted, putting his hand away from my face. He didn't look convinced.

"Are you sick? Do you need a doctor? Tell me what I have to do." I shook my head.

"I'm fine, Jacob." He took there was no point in arguing, and just gave me a gesture to say_ if you say so_.

Jacob took my hand and lead me to the garage as if I was blind. I rolled my eyes and just went with it. He sat me on the usual stool and got started on the bikes. I wanted to look under the blanket covering the car to tease him, but Jacob shook his head when he saw what I was thinking. I pouted and he laughed.

After a few minutes of conversation, I was beginning to feel a little better to act more like myself. I could almost feel colour returning to my face. We talked about school and Jacob told me about his 'amazing adventure' of finding the final piece to the rabbit.

"Speaking of which, is it okay if we go tomorrow?" he asked. "I know you said you were going to do some shopping and stuff but—,"

"Sure, Jacob. I was planning on that too." He smiled.

"Alright," He said. "so what should we do?" I said the first thing that came to mind.

"We could see a movie?" He nodded.

"Sure, like what?" I shrugged.

"You pick," I said. "I'm so behind on society it's not even funny." We laughed, then he shrugged.

"Well then, why don't we pick when we get there."

"Sure." He smiled then and his head disappeared behind the bike to fix something. I saw him biting his lip.

What would he be so nervous about? I was about to ask when the alarm on my phone went off.

"I have to leave early Jake, Charlie wants dinner." I said as I put the phone back in my back pocket.

"Aw, really?" He said in a whiny voice. I laughed.

"It's okay, I'll be seeing you tomorrow." I smiled. "Pick me up, regular time?"

"Sure, sure." He said, forcing a smile. I waited for him to say something else, he looked like he wanted to say something so badly but he couldn't. I gave him a minute and figured I was wasting my time.

"Um... bye." I said. I got out of the garage, keys in hand. Then I heard Jacob running out of the garage.

"Will you go out with me?" I froze in place. My face, my feet, I was stiff.

Did I hear what I just thought I heard? Did Jacob Black, my best friend, just ask me out?

I felt so many emotions in this moment: Happiness, beauty, disbelief, but most of all, hope was making my heard increase it's beat.

I turned around, a worried yet relieved expression was on his face. On the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Billy eavesdropping through the curtains. I paid no attention to him though.

"What did you say?" I said, making sure I heard him right. He stepped closer to me, so he wouldn't have to yell.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me... as a couple." He bit his lip and kicked the dirt a little after saying this.

Now I felt relief, and worry because I felt déjà vu go through me. My first boyfriend said almost the same words he did.

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen,_ I strictly thought to myself. _You've been here before. It's now or never. Do you want to possibly ruin another friendship?_ _This isn't Nicholas Sparks. This is reality, this is Jacob Black... the boy you've liked for months now... this is different,_ this _would be different. _I determined. I knew like Jacob, more than any other boy I've ever liked. I knew that now.

"Yes..." I whispered finally as the realization took me. My heart just spilt out again, like weeks ago at the beach.

"What?" Jacob's face read disbelief. I giggled.

"Yes, Jacob. Sure, why not?" Jacob smiled like a kid on Christmas.

"Great!" he breathed, trying to hold excitement in his voice. "So, maybe after the movie, we can have dinner?" I nodded, my smile possibly identical to his.

"Of course," I wanted very much for him to kiss me in that instant, but his fist clenched instead. I tried not to stare at it, and concentrated on his face which remained the same.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded.

"Same time, and don't forget to bring your car. You promised."

"And I'm always faithful to my promise."

I didn't want to leave this perfect moment, but I knew Charlie was waiting me. The silence was awkward too, since both of us didn't know how to fill it.

Before I left, Jacob lightly kissed my cheek. It felt amazing, even on the cheek. He watched me leave and I blushed the whole way back.

Charlie seemed really happy when I got to the diner. He was smiling so wide, I was sure he could've passed for the _Wal-mart Happy Face. _When I asked him about it, he changed the subject.

"Are you going to be home for dinner tomorrow?" Confusion and suspicion crossed my face as I answered.

"No, I'm going out with Jacob." I said. Charlie looked like he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, but was forced to hold it in.

"Like... as a couple?" I rolled my eyes and covered my face with my hand.

"You can cut the crap grandpa, Billy called you, didn't he?" He gushed as if he was caught stealing candy from his classmate's lunch box.

"Okay, you got me." He said. "But I can't say I didn't see this one coming."

That night, I could barely contain my excitement. Going out with Jacob, I felt like I was floating. I wondered what kissing him would make me feel-I didn't count on him kissing me tomorrow, but I wouldn't mind if he did.

While I was taking the garbage out, Kyle was there too.

"Hey, Ren." He said. I waved and put on a fake smile.

"Hey, Kyle." I was about to walk back inside when Kyle stopped me.

"Wait, just hold on, I want to talk to you." I shrugged and he crossed the street so we could talk face to face. "Are you really going shopping tomorrow?" He asked when he reached me.

"I was, but I'm actually spending some time with Jacob now." He rolled his eyes, annoyed with Jacob being brought up again.

"Are you going out with that guy?" I bit my lip. "Don't you dare tell me you're 'just friends'."

" Actually, Kyle, I sort of am... We just started." Kyle's face swept from frustration to disappointment.

"Oh... so it's official now?"

"Yeah, he asked me out today and I said yes." Kyle sighed hopelessly.

"Well... If you like the guy, does that mean we're not going to Brandon's party together?" Brandon's party was next week, he needed the answer now. I shook my head.

"No, sorry..." I felt bad for giving him such a last minute answer. "I really like Jacob, but you should ask Ellie at the dance tomorrow." Kyle sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." Kyle ruffled his hair with his hand. "Well, bye, see you Monday."

"You too," I turned around and went inside to get some sleep as he walked to his own house.

The dream didn't came back again. When I fell to unconsciousness, I dreamt of me and Jacob walking down the beach and him leaning down to kiss me and many replays of him kissing me on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: When I started writing this chapter, (especially the part about Jacob running out and asking Nessieme to go out with him) I was so excited I didn't know my surroundings (still don't when I write mushy scenes)... my friends always find some way to creep on me xD. First my friend Kendra in my bedroom (she was mentioned as _Kenny _in one of the chapters) while writing this scene, then my friend Mikael (not in this book... yet or maybe not at all, who knows. I'm adding people as I go xD) when I was writing another FUTURE scene when I was in the library xD. **

**Q: I'M SO ADDICTED TO THIS! ANY CHANCE YOU CAN UPDATE MORE THAN ONCE A WEEK?**

**A: I've been asked that so many times :P. I'm so glad you all like it! I was considering also updating Wednesday, but a lot of the time I spend in the week (or just friday before publishing) I use on reading for school (because my english teacher is an idiot... No, not Mr Renner... if he _was_, I'd be getting _way_ more As xD) or editing (and that usually takes a while), or practicing for the musical I'm in (we're have like a month before show night and we have to work double time...). Maybe some time in the future, there can be a Forbidden Wednesday, but for now, my plate is kinda full... **

_**GUEST STAR: Mr Renner, my favourite teacher (who is my DRAMA teacher, musical director, and is also an english teacher who never taught me in that subject... and note, I him made up before I met him xD LONG story). **_


	6. Date

**AN: Once again, you have no idea how sorry I am for this being late! My sis just celebrated her 17th bday (yes, Alice) and I had a TONNE of work to do (show night almost here for the musical I'm in, meaning we're working double time now). I hope you'll like this chapter, it was fun to write :) Plus, guess who's excited for THURSDAY? Yeah, I know, on Forbidden Friday, you all will be watching Breaking Dawn, and I'll be at home before watching a hockey game and making a movie review, the next chapter is short so don't worry about getting so into it you miss your time to watch it ;). Okay, so here you guys go! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>6. DATE<strong>

* * *

><p>I made Charlie dinner so he would just heat it up when he got home and serve himself while Jacob and I were out. I kept it simple, just canned soup with crackers and vegetables on the side. But then I started to panic a little with what to wear.<p>

Usually when I saw Jacob, I would wear jeans and a tee shirt, maybe a sweater, and my hair down naturally and sometimes in a low pony tail. But this was our first _date_, as a couple.

I thought about what he would like me to wear. Nothing too casual but nothing fancy either. I thought about the possibility of putting two and two together.

I ploughed through my stashes of clothes and realized I probably should've shopped for something, then I found my polka dotted shirt I wore when I watched a show on Broadway. I realized it was too big on me now, since I lost weight since then, so that was out.

I only brought a few dresses, in case I went to anything formal. Then I found one of my favourite dresses: a blue strapless sundress with flowers all over it. I've worn the dress many times and I loved it because it was comfortable and slimming.

I knew it would be too cold to wear for Forks, so I found a red-purple vest that suited the dress modestly. I knew I'd have to take a jacket with me, regardless if it would warm a little by the evening like the weather channel said.

My hair seemed acceptable, but still in need of some work of curls sticking in directions I didn't want. I found bobby pins and a black headband with a little bow on it-I've always had a weakness for bows. I put on blue eyeshadow and liquid eyeliner. Finally, I looked fairly... cute. Acceptable for a first date.

I knew if Alice were here, she would've made me pick something else to wear, but I did a rather good job by myself.

When I was done, I had roughly half an hour before the usual time I would see Jacob. I grabbed _A Walk To Remember_ and read on until Jacob knocked five minutes before usual time, but I didn't complain. I checked myself in the mirror first, perfect—or at least as perfect as I could be. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I stopped breathing, he was beautiful.

Jacob's hair was completely down, and a hair tie was on his wrist. It was the regular look, but he had a grey shirt with a plaid a unbuttoned short sleeved vest in my favourite colour: turquoise, and jeans. Nothing fancy, something he would wear on regular basis. Except I've only seen him in jeans and tee shirt. But the vest was still a nice touch and was enough to call him perfect.

Jacob's eyebrows raised as he observed my outfit.

"Wow." Was all he said. I bit my lip.

"Okay, now I feel over dressed." I said, turning to change. Then he pulled my arm back.

"No, no, you're perfect. Don't worry about it." I turned, and I stared at his feet while chuckling to himself. "I feel like such a geek right now."

"Why's that?" He bit his lip and looked at me.

"Promise not to laugh?" I nodded. He sighed. "This is my first date." Shock crossed my face, then relief.

"Really?" He nodded.

"What's so funny about that?"

"I don't know, I mean, I have no experience or anything. Honestly, I'm pretty nervous." Another thing I liked about Jacob, he was always honest with me. There were no secrets between us.

"You don't have to be." I took his hand. "It's me, you don't have to worry about anything. If you want, don't think of this as a date, think of it as the two of us celebrating."

"The thought of it _being_ a date is what makes me happy." He put his face on my hand. "And I don't want to mess up."

"Jacob, I'm not just your date, I'm still your best friend." He smiled. "And in all fairness, I've never been on a _decent_ date before so I won't know what it's like."

Honestly, a majority of the dates I've been on-except my first-felt like hangouts, so I wouldn't know any more than Jacob did. But I didn't want to explain anything about my past love life, especially now.

"Well, okay," Jacob smiled, a little relieved. I smiled back, knowing my advice worked.

"So, where's the almighty rabbit?" He held out his hand. I took it, he smiled and he led me to the drive way.

There's not much to say about the rabbit other than to say it was red, and had the model that I imagined my Grandpa Carlisle renting when visiting us in Canada.

"Well?" Jacob asked, waiting for me to say something.

"Jake, this is amazing!" His smile widened, in spite of himself.

"Just wait 'till I'm rich, babe. Then I'll be hitting the big time." I giggled.

"Yeah, you could throw a party."

"That's actually a great idea, and don't worry, I'll invite you. "We laughed and got inside the car while planning the pretend party.

It was about an hour drive to Port Angeles. When we finished planning, we started talking about what movie we were going to see.

"A horror?" Jacob started laughing.

"Yeah, actually, it seems more like a comedy." He assured me.

"I'm not really the one for horror movies." I said, feeling bad that I didn't quite have the same taste of movies as he did.

"Nessie, have you seen the graphics on those movies? They look totally fake! Hollywood really needs to work on realism." I pursed my lips, trying to remember the last horror movie I watched.

"Well, actually, that's kind of true. Have you ever seen Sweeney Todd?" he shook his head.

"No, is it good?" I shrugged.

"If you like musicals and fake gore, then yes." He raised his eye brows.

"Is that the one with the cool chair and the barber who likes to kill people?"

"That's the one." I smiled. "Blood is squirting and sometimes the blood is too thick or too watery." He laughed.

"That's almost how _every_ horror movie is." I would have to take his word for it, I never watched any movies like that.

We arrived in Port Angeles then. Jacob parked in a four hour parking spot across the theatre on first street, and we bought our tickets. I was surprised we got in, the movie was 18 A but I guess Jacob looked old enough to pass.

The theatre was really small, unlike the theatre I had at home, it was only playing two movies at a time, the one at home played at least ten. This theatre also didn't have stairs, this had a walk way and chairs we could lean back in a little. The screen was smaller too, a little too narrow for my liking, but a theatre all the same.

When Jacob and I sat down, the movie just about started. Through the movie, there were girls screaming and Jacob was laughing the whole time. I laughed with him. Jacob was right, there was just fake gore the whole time.

Jacob's hand was facing up at one scene, an invitation for me to just hold it. I took it, knowing that it wouldn't be a big deal. This was so far the best date I've ever been on.

When the movie was over, people were talking about how they're going to get nightmares and how they weren't scared at all while they were shaking. Jacob and I just laughed and made fun of it, mocking the actors and characters in our own mini parodies.

"So, where are we going for dinner?" I asked, feeling a little hungry. Jacob just pointed to my left side, to a restaurant that had the words _Bella Italia_ in bold, red lettering. Jacob took my hand and started walking us in that direction.

The restaurant looked fancy, too fancy to be within Jacob's budget. I started to feel a little uncomfortable of Jacob taking me to such an expensive looking restaurant. Jacob ignored it and took me inside.

A waitress with dirty blonde hair looked at the both of us, she didn't stare at Jacob like I thought she would. She politely smiled instead, I wondered why.

I always found Jacob relatively good looking, him being tall was a plus. Then again, I sometimes wondered what he would look like if he cut his long hair, not that I had a problem with it, but how different would he look? I couldn't picture it now, maybe the hair added to the charm of him.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?" Jacob nodded.

"Yes, under Jacob." He said. The waitress looked down at her book on the podium she was standing behind. She flipped a page and then smiled again, looking at us.

"Yes, right this way." She said, directing us to a table next to the window.

Jacob and I sat across from each other and the waitress introduced herself as Cathy and gave us two menus. She asked for drinks, I ordered a water and Jacob ordered the same. When she left I leaned in while taking off my cardigan.

"This place seems kind of fancy... are you sure about this?" I whispered. Jacob smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Ness. I'm not _that_ poor." I giggled, then he whispered back. "And I've kind of been wanting to take you here for a while."

I raised one eye brow.

"Since when?" I asked. It was a question I usually asked guys when they liked me, to see if there was a specific reason of why they liked me.

Jacob bit his lip, either deciding whether to tell me or not or trying to remember when. He leaned back in his seat and ruffled his hair.

"Since... I think the second day we started fixing those bikes..." He bit his lip. "No, before that..." Jacob blushed a little. "I kinda thought you were really cute when I first met you. Maybe then..."

"Don't hurt yourself," I said under my breath. Jacob laughed and I smiled, then looked back to the menu and he did the same.

Cathy came back with our drinks and notebook before I could decide on anything. I was picky and I wanted to pick something as is instead of asking them to take a bunch of things off of it. Plus I wanted something under ten dollars, even though Jacob told me to have anything I wanted.

I let Jacob order first, he ordered the mushroom ravioli. I quickly picked spaghetti and meat balls, it was the only thing I was familiar with, and in the budget I wanted.

Cathy jotted everything down and took both our menus. I took a sip of my iced water when I had the feeling of someone staring at me. I looked at Jacob from my drink, he smiled with humored and kind eyes, the ones I liked seeing on him the most.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, cautious now. He laughed.

"Nothing," He said, smiling at himself. He took a sip of his drink as a distraction.

"You're a bad liar." He put his drink down and smirked.

"So are you." He leaned in. "For an actress, you're the worst liar I've ever met." I rolled my eyes.

"You know, sometimes I lie and people don't know it." I smirked and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Really? Give me one example. Name one time I thought you weren't lying." I bit my lip, trying to remember if I ever lied to Jacob without him knowing it. As far as I was aware of, I never did. I leaned in so we could be more level.

"Name one time _I_ lied to _you_." I said. Jacob bit his lip, trying to remember then leaned back into his chair, as a sign of surrender.

"I'll get it one day." He sighed.

"So, I win." I smiled, as if I was an evil villain and my evil plot worked. He rolled his eyes.

"Nice, rub it in." he pouted playfully, I laughed.

"You know, isn't me not lying to you a good thing?" he pressed his lips into a line, and then nodded.

"You're right," he said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't tease you for that. And I'm glad you don't lie to me. It means I can trust you." He smiled, my heart stopped for a spit second and I had to find strength to smile back.

I never understood why Jacob made me feel that way. Sure, I really liked him, but there was something about him that made me feel so... sinful, like I was stealing him from someone who truly deserved him. I blushed and went back to drinking my water.

Jacob laughed.

"Why do I make you blush?" He asked bluntly. I raised one eyebrow, then he shook his head realizing how stupid his question sounded. "I mean, what is it about me that you like?" he corrected himself.

I bit my lip, the question itself made me blush even more.

Was I really going to tell Jacob every single thing I liked about him? There were so many things, I could make a list and go on and on, I probably wouldn't be able to stop. I was sure he didn't want to hear every single detail, so I gave him an appropriate answer.

"Just... you in general," I said. Jacob nodded, encouraging more. I said the first things that came to my head. "When I see you, it's like everything else in this world makes sense now because you're here to make it better. You just seem to have everything sorted out as if you know what's going to happen, and you seem to know the answer before the question is even asked.

"The way you smile, seems to make me think what I'm crying over is just silly. You're just... different, Jacob." I was probably tomato red now. I couldn't believe I told him what I just did. Talking about what I liked about Jacob, other than experiencing it, especially in front of him, was just embarrassing.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." He whispered.

"I'm not," I lied. He smiled.

"Ha!" he said. "I caught you!" I pouted.

"Boo." He chuckled.

"Now you get my point."

"Fine, you win."

"So, now where's my prize?" I raised one eye brow.

"Prize?"

"Yeah, I won didn't I?"

"Jacob, if I knew there were prizes involved, I wouldn't have lied." He smirked.

"But you did, so let me have it." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"What do you want?" he laughed.

"How about you let me kiss you by the end of tonight?" After saying that, Jacob bit his lip and ran his hand though his hair before I could say anything.

"God, that was an idiot thing to say," he mumbled to himself. "Pull it together Jake, you sound so desperate!"

I found it kind of cute how he wasn't able to control what he was saying around me. But I was also shocked about what he said, by the sounds of it, he wanted to kiss me, like I did. I was trying to figure out what to say back. Of course what he was asking for wasn't meant for a laughing matter, he really wanted this. I couldn't just joke about it, and neither could he, it was too late. Should I tell him that he could, or that he should, rather?

Before any of us could say anything, Cathy came back with our plates. She placed a big bowl of spaghetti in front of me and the mushroom ravioli in front of Jacob. I thanked her, since Jacob's head was still in his hands, mumbling to himself. I wondered if he even noticed that the food arrived.

"Um... Jake?" I said. "The food's here."

He looked up then, and sighed, seeing I was right.

"I thought I smelt something good." He said. Then he looked at me, sitting up straight now. "Sorry, Nessie... I just have feelings for you that even I can't describe."

"It's okay," I said, even though I knew he shouldn't have to apologize. "We'll talk about it after, okay?" he nodded and grabbed his fork, digging into the food.

The spaghetti was yummy, my mom's sauce was better but I knew this would have to do. It had little flakes of basil in it which added flavor to the tomato sauce and the meat balls were well done.

"Nessie, you have to try this," Jacob said with his mouth full. I was kind of surprised that Jacob wasn't done yet, the serving was kind of small and I wasn't sure if he would ask for seconds.

"I'm not really a fan of mushroom." I admitted. He rolled his eyes.

"Neither am I, but it's good when you try it here." I raised one eyebrow, then I figured I'd take my chances.

"Sure, why not?" We switched plates and Jacob took a big bite of my spaghetti and I took one ravioli in my mouth. The texture felt weird on my tongue, but the taste was amazing. I made a sound of approval, then swallowed.

"This is good!"

"You want to trade plates?" he asked, seeing that he finished more than half of my serving.

"Do I have much of a choice?" He laughed and I kept the plate.

Jacob finished his plate—or rather, my plate—before I did. Jacob started asking some questions like what my favourite colour was and if I read any books lately. Just small talk, like we would have in the garage sometimes.

"Nicholas Sparks," I said, when he asked me who my favourite author was.

"What books did he write?" he asked. I browsed through my head remembering which books I have read and ones that turned into movies.

"Um, _Dear John, A Walk to Remember, the Notebook, the Last Song, the Lucky One,_" I said, naming some that I could think of at the moment.

"Aren't some of those chick flick movies?" I shrugged.

"They can be if you want them to be. Sure, they're love stories, but he's really great at the whole love thing."

"How many wives has this guy had? Or is he gay?" I frowned.

"He's not gay," I defended. "He has a wife and kids and lives in North Carolina, like where all his books take place. Besides, I have a guy friend in Canada who read a majority of his books."

"Now, is _he_ gay?" I slapped his shoulder, or at least what I could reach.

"He's not gay, he sounds gay when I describe him but he's not." I always had this argument when one of my friends called my friend, Austin, gay. He was one of the sweetest guys I knew, before I met Jacob that is.

"Whatever you say, Ness," He said. I finished the ravioli and took a sip of water.

I asked Jacob the same questions when we went into his car after dinner. His favourite author was James Rollins, even though he only read one book by him. He also said Lois Lowry was good too, and he read two books by her. His favourite colour was green, like me and my turquoise, and he liked the oldies like The Beatles and ABBA.

I wasn't quite sure where Jacob was taking me now, most likely home, but Jacob turned onto La Push when we were supposed to be going straight on to Forks.

"Do you want to hang out at the beach for a bit?" he asked. "The weather's kinda warm." I nodded, seeing that we were kind of half way there, not that it mattered. I didn't want this date to end just yet.

Jacob parked his car, and we got out. It was dark now, and the moon was up already. I wondered if Charlie expected me to be home at a certain time, he knew I was in good hands but then again, he knew that this was a date, not just a hang out at the mall with a girl friend or just watching him work.

Would this make me his girlfriend now? What would I tell Ellie or Kyle if they asked? Sure, I could say that I went out with him, but would that make him my boyfriend?

Jacob was right. The weather was unusually warm tonight so I left my cardigan in the car. Jacob's hand in mine just added to warmth. I could feel heat radiating off his body, was he sick? Sure, he was always warm, but nothing like this.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me. "You're really warm." He shrugged.

"I feel fine, Ness." He said. I squinted my eyes, making sure he wasn't lying, and then I let it go. If he ended up throwing up the next day, I could tell him I told him so and point out he lied.

"Ness... why did you go out with me tonight?" He asked after a minute. My eyes widened at his question.

"I like you," I said, completely straight forward. "I thought we established that."

"I know, it's just that... you seem kind of distant ever since I asked you out." I frowned.

I have done a lot of thinking, it was wrong of me to compare Jacob to my first boyfriend, but I couldn't help it. They were both my best friends, and the last thing I wanted was Jacob and my friendship ending like before.

"I've just been doing a lot of thinking." I said. He had a worried expression and stopped walking.

"About what?" I shook my head.

"It's not important, Jacob."

"C'mon, please? I want to know before I can take any steps here." I looked at my feet.

I didn't have much of a problem of telling him the story, just the final result of it. Would he say that maybe we should stop dating in fear of the old story or maybe he would say that this was a mistake and should've asked me out first chance he got? Whichever, it involved us not being together anymore, and surely those days of hanging out in the garage would either be history or awkward for the both of us.

I sighed and Jacob waited patiently for me to speak.

"It's a long story." I said.

"It's okay, I have plenty of time." I took a deep breath and began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will be short on Forbidden Friday since it's also Breaking Dawn day! I'll post pics and a movie review for you guys by the next day ;)<strong>

**Q. Why did you get Nessie spaghetti first? Why didn't you just give her the mushroom ravioli first like in twilight?**

**A. Tell the truth, I'm not a fan of mushroom (therefore, nor is Nessie). When I went to Port Angeles and ate there (yes, it's REAL! Pics on FACEBOOK) I was a little cautious of eating it. I ordered spaghetti because (like Nessie) I was familiar with it. My mom ordered Mushroom Ravioli so i could try it and if I didn't like it, she'd eat it. I loved it :) I didn't trade plates, but I vowed never to eat mushroom ravioli again until I return to Forks (mostly because they use a special mushroom that you can only find in the Olympic Peninsula). :)**

**ps, Bella Italia was exactly the place where I thought of writing this book :)**


	7. Stories

**AN: Saw Breaking Dawn yesterday :D Will be posting my review soon (late though since my computer and camera are being stupid -_-). Anyways, here you guys go! It's short, maybe repetative for you guys, but all the pieces are put together from before here :) Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>7. STORIES<strong>

* * *

><p>"His name was Artie." Jacob raised one eyebrow.<p>

"Your ex?" I nodded.

"He was my first boyfriend, and he was also my best friend." I looked at my feet again as I spoke. "It was about three years ago. I was in the eighth grade.

"People kept telling us that we were a great couple and that we should go to grad together. But we kept telling them that we were just friends. I decided just for their inner satisfaction that we'd go together, but as friends.

"It was like that for months, but then he started asking me about what tie he should wear and if it should match my dress, and if a yellow corsage was okay. All this time, he kept insisting that he didn't like me."

"And you did?" Jacob assumed. I shook my head.

"No, I didn't like him at all, not in that way. I did at some point, but it was just... pity, I think. I found out he had a single mom with a job as a truck driver and a cat. Then, later on, I noticed he was complimenting on me too much. I thought it was just his opinion from being a good friend, but a week before grad, he asked me to go as more then friends... and I didn't feel that way for him."

Jacob's jaw clenched a little, realizing I was relating him to Artie.

"Jacob, you don't have to worry about it!" I said quickly before he could say anything. I took his face in my hands. "I like you, I really do! This has nothing to do with Artie!"

"But the fact you're thinking about it bothers me, Nessie." He didn't sound angry, a little pained, actually.

"Jacob, the only reason why I was thinking about it was because I wondered if we would end the same way." He looked at me.

"How did it end then?"

I was afraid to tell him this part, but I couldn't lie.

"After school ended, he called me once to make sure that the rumor of me breaking up with him wasn't true and wanted an update on a movie I saw. Then later, I broke up with him... I never spoke to him again, at least not without running off from the awkward moment or looking at his face."

Jacob was silent, he didn't look at me. He looked a little upset, but not angry.

"Jacob, Artie has nothing to do with us. I want to be with you!" I thought about earlier today. "And what I said about dating was true. I never went out on a date with Artie. Graduation never counted for me!"

"But, what about other guys? I'm sure they've asked you out, too." I could hear Jacob getting angry in his voice, but he tried to hide it.

"Just a few, Jacob, when I entered high school… but I barely knew them. Martin liked me, asked me out on the phone, we went out a few times, but we fought a lot and it just fell apart, all I did was made him stop thinking about suicide. And the other guys either didn't have the guts to ask me, or liked me for my looks and never took me out. I never liked them back. You're the first." Jacob looked at me, trying to see if I was telling the truth or not.

It was a long and uncomfortable silence. All I could hear was the waves from the water crashing against each other and our breathing. I shifted from one foot to another waiting for him to say something. I didn't want to be the one to break it. It was like that for a while, until Jacob sighed.

"Three years ago?" I looked at him and nodded.

I didn't say anymore, I felt a lump in my throat I couldn't pass though. I felt like crying, but I tried to stay strong. He sighed and led me to a piece of drift wood. He sat down and patted the spot beside him, a gesture to sit with him. I did and he pulled my chin to look at him.

"You like me, right? I mean,_ really_ like me. You don't feel sorry for me for any reason, and you don't just want to use me for your image?" I nodded.

"I do, Jake." I said. "I probably like you more then you like me... and if I was dating for image, I'd be at the dance with Kyle, not here with you."

Jacob finally smiled, he held my face in his warm hands.

"Nessie, it's impossible for you to like me more then I like you." I smiled a little, and he kept a serious face. Our foreheads rested against each other and our fingers entwined.

The moment was so perfect, Jacob and I being this close together on a spring night. Mine and Jacob's hair swayed in the light breeze from the ocean. Jacob's scent blew in my direction and made my head spin, I tried not to go light headed. But at the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob's fist clench, I finally had the opportunity to ask.

"Why do you do that?" I asked. Jacob put his head back a little to look at me in the eyes.

"Do what?" he asked. I was drowning in his onyx coloured eyes, I almost forgot the question. I also forgot to breathe. I didn't answer his own question until I caught my breath again.

"You clench your fist whenever you're near me like this." Jacob bit his lip and laughed a little at himself, probably just realizing this, his fist loosened. Then he ran his hand through his hair.

"This is kind of embarrassing..." he whispered. I nodded, encouraging him. He sighed then looked into my eyes. "It's because I'm trying so hard not to kiss you."

My heart beat fast, from hearing those words. Was I dreaming? No, I couldn't be, he said he wanted to kiss me in Port Angeles as well, right? I decided to test it.

"Well, I kind of owe you that 'prize'..."

Jacob looked at me, in surprise and then looked a little nervous. Wow, he really was serious.

"I've kinda never kissed anyone..." he mumbled.

"I haven't either... just try..." I whispered.

Jacob looked at me, and then sighed. I could feel his heart beat fast, in nervousness as he took my face in one hand to put a lock of my hair back.

"You don't have to do this, Jake." I whispered quickly, nervously.

I always put much thought into what my first kiss would be like. I've dreamt about it, but never lived it.

I've been kissed on the head, cheek, kissed other guys on the cheek, but never close to the lips.

Alice told me her first kiss was like kissing a golden retriever. Would kissing Jacob, the first guy I ever liked to go out with, be the same?

I also didn't want to put so much pressure on him. He seemed to put more thought into this than I have.

"I want to." He assured me. I took a deep breath through my nose to calm my heart down.

He hesitated, and put his forehead against mine, as a little distraction. Our hands still entwined, I could feel sweat off the both of them. But still, I closed my eyes and waited for him, letting him take his time.

I felt his nose against mine, and his warm breath against my mouth. Then finally, his lips met mine and my head was spinning.

Jacob's lips were warm, soft, like his hands. They only met for a few seconds then he let go to catch his breath, but noses still touching. Then he leaned in again, this kiss was much longer.

Our lips moved without practice, though we tried to hide it. Jacob's mouth opened and I followed. I pulled him closer, not wanting to let go. Sure, this was my first kiss, and I was scared. But only because I felt like I should never kiss anyone ever again.

It felt amazing, and this was real, my dreams were nothing like reality. Jacob Black was finally kissing me, with weeks of waiting.

I didn't want this moment to end, but Jacob slowly pulled away. We were both taking deep breaths from the head spin. Our foreheads rested against each other again and we waited for the other to say something.

"Wow..." Was all Jacob said. I laughed lightly in agreement. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for_ you _to do that." I whispered back, Jacob smiled widely then lightly kissed my nose.

After a few minutes of staying like that, Jacob said that he should probably take me home. I frowned but he got off the wood and helped me down. Before we left though, Jacob took a pocket knife he kept in case the car broke down, and carved _Jacob + Nessie_ in a heart on the place we sat to end the perfect night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Until next Forbidden Friday! ;) Review!<strong>

**Q. What was the point of Artie?**

**A. I honestly have been asking myself that for the past two years... When I wrote the first few chapters of Forbidden Woods (I think up to the next one), I was getting over him (his name isn't Artie in real life btw)... Now, I realise it was a learning experience for me to realize things about dating, i'm now concious about who I date now. Not a bad thing though, and that's good. Our friendship was ruined, but maybe for the better (I'm still friends with his friend on the bright side)... oh and btw, the movie he asked for an update on, was Eclipse (I know, it's OLD XD). These few chapters were updated a few times with the dating thing 'cause I didn't enter high school yet then and I didn't know guys would actually like me, but mostly all for my looks -_-. The point of this chapter, was to get rid of him. I know you've heard enough of Nessie/me talking about him, this is where it ends, I assure you :) Now the most important thing is Jacob and Nessie/Me!**


	8. Nightmare

**AN: I'm not going to bother apologizing :/ Next week may be late too since I have show week for the musical (that I've mentioned a million times xD). **

* * *

><p><strong>8. NIGHTMARE<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"What happened? Tell me everything!" <em>Ellie screamed on the phone the next day.

I had the best dreams last night, of course, Jacob and I were in them. As I fell asleep, Jacob's kisses replayed in my head over and over. He didn't kiss me at the doorstep because we saw Charlie eaves dropping through the curtain, but he kissed my head, which seemed innocent enough.

Before I walked inside, I put my ear on the door. I heard Charlie was on the phone whispering, "Yeah, she just got home... it's looking great! I think you were right..." I opened the door so I wouldn't have to hear Charlie gossiping anymore about my love life. "Oh! Sorry Billy, I'll call you back later. Bye."

"Well, we went to a movie and he took me to dinner." I said, remembering last night and retelling to Ellie. "And then we went to the beach."

_"Did he kiss you?"_ She asked. I bit my lip, and she took in my silence. _"Oh my god, he did! What was it like? Sexy? Tongue? Wet?"_

"No," I said, trying to remember what it felt like. "It felt... nice." Nice was a lack of word though, but using wonderful or magical sounded weird using them in a casual sentence. "Besides, it was his first kiss, too. So he wouldn't know anything about that." I could imagine Ellie rolling her eyes.

_"Hasn't he seen movies before?" _She asked. _"How about that chick flick he took you to?"_

"He didn't take me to see a chick flick, Ellie."

_"You mean he took you to see a horror?" _I shrugged.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad."

_"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, since when are you a horror fanatic? I heard that was the scariest movie ever."_

"Since never. Besides, the movie really wasn't bad."

_"Whatever you say, Nessie. Oh! Did you hear about Tanya and Tyler?"_

My cell phone rang then, I was talking on Charlie's home phone.

"I gotta go, that might be Jacob." I said.

_"Oh right, your prince charming awaits. Bye." _Ellie hung up and I answered my cell phone.

"Hey, Jake." I said.

_"I'm sorry Nessie... I'm so sorry..."_ Jacob said on the other end. I started getting scared.

"What? What Jacob? What happened?" I said, needing an answer. Jacob took a deep breath.

_"I know I promised I'd fix the bikes—," _I cut him off.

"Jacob, I don't care if you can't fix the bikes! We can find something else to do." There was a pause, I wasn't sure if I said the right thing. And then I heard laughing. "Jacob! What's so funny?"

_"You didn't let me finish, Nessie."_ He said.

"Oh, sorry..." I said, feeling a little embarrassed.

_"I was going to say that I'm sorry that I worked on the bikes when you weren't here... they're done."_ I gasped in excitement.

"Jacob! That's great! I forgive you!" I said, showing the excitement in my voice. Jacob laughed.

_"I couldn't sleep last night thinking of you and then I accidently finished them without thinking." _I giggled, I could almost see him blushing from being so blunt.

"Jake, get some sleep and then we can take them for a spin." I said, feeling bad he wasted a good night's sleep from thinking of me, so he said.

_"Thanks, are you busy today?"_

"No, just reading." I said, holding_ A Walk to Remember _again.

I haven't gone very far in the book because I was so busy. I was only at the part where Jamie and Landon were at the dance cleaning Angela's puke.

_"A Walk to Remember?" _He asked as if he could read my mind. I smiled.

"You win again, Jacob Black." I said. "You still want a prize with that?"

"You make me sound greedy, Ness. Now that hurts."

"Sorry." He chuckled on the other end. "Get some sleep, okay?" he yawned.

"Sure, sure... bye."

"Bye, Jake." I smiled and waited for him to hang up.

I fell asleep eventually, out of boredom.

The dream started out like every other dream would, only this time, Jacob and I were walking through the woods. They seemed familiar to me, yet, I didn't know them enough to know my way around them.

We walked hand in hand, like always, then suddenly, it seemed to get darker as we went deeper and deeper. We didn't notice it though, we were too distracted by each other to see.

It kind of felt like we were that couple from scary movies. All happy go lucky as we walked down to the woods, and then something bad happens. I had a gut feeling we weren't safe, so I asked Jacob if we could turn around.

"Nessie, are you afraid of the dark?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"No, it's just that I have a feeling these woods aren't safe." He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Ness! We're almost home, don't worry." I gave up and we continued as before down the forest.

Suddenly, we heard a rustle in the bushes and Jacob told me to run. I took his hand, but he let go telling me to go without him.

"No, Jake! I'm not leaving you!" But it was too late, what looked like a large paw grabbed him and i started running, not wanting to see what I've seen many times. But then, I tripped and I saw not one, but two wolves. The new one had a red brown colour, unlike the black one. There were more, but then I woke up screaming.

I was still on the couch and the front door opened and I heard boots rushing around the house.

"Nessie! Nessie!" Jacob's husky voice called. I was hyperventilating so I couldn't answer. My heart beat so fast and I tried to slow it, for once it wasn't from hearing Jacob's voice.

Jacob found me on the couch and kneeled in front of me, hugging me. He held me for a minute then carried me in his arms so he could sit while I sat on his lap, covered in a blanket. I cuddled with him.

"Shh… it's okay, Nessie… it'll be okay..." he whispered in a soothing voice while kissing my hair.

Finally, my breathing slowed as well as my heart. I was able to talk now.

"I fell asleep…" I explained stupidly. He sighed, and our foreheads rested against each other.

"Are you going to be okay?" I shrugged.

"I will be." He looked into my eyes with concern.

"Want to talk about it?" I shook my head, I was suffering all on my own and I didn't need to drag Jacob down with me. Not to mention I didn't want Jacob knowing I thought about him in my sleep, not just when I'm awake.

"No, it's okay Jacob. It's just a nightmare I've been having." He raised one eye brow.

"You've had it more than once?" I bit my lip from letting that part slip. I just nodded. "Nessie, you have to tell me what happened."

I was about to protest, then stopped myself. Maybe talking about it would make this dream go away. I've heard about if you have the same dream more than once it'll come true. I wouldn't test myself on that theory and I don't think Jacob would either. I nodded, finally.

"Okay, but let me get dressed first." I got off Jake's lap and he followed. I was sure I looked like a mess right now. I was still in my pajamas in the afternoon thinking Jacob would've had some kind of warning that he was coming, like a call or a text.

"The door was unlocked." Jacob said, reading my face, like an open book. "And I did call. You wouldn't answer my calls or my texts so I got worried. Then I heard you scream." He shrugged. "Some dream you were having."

I giggled a little. Then headed upstairs, then headed back down.

"Um, are we still biking?" He shrugged again.

"Up to you, Ness. Personally, I'd rather we didn't today because not only it's raining, but you're spooked to death." I sat on the stairs and Jacob walked towards me.

"Well, you're kind of out of projects." He shook his head.

"Nope, I still have one more." I raised an eye brow.

"Really? What's that?" he laughed, like it was obvious.

"Holding on to a girlfriend. Operation: Nessie." I blushed, but covered it by giggling again. So, I could call Jacob my boyfriend. That was great.

"Well then I have a project on my own." I stood up. "Holding on to my boyfriend slash best friend. Operation: Jacob." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. But I pushed him away, he had a hurt look then I pointed at my mouth.

"Morning breath." I said. I felt like a girl in the movies who had to pack mints and take one when her boyfriend wasn't looking before a goodnight kiss.

He nodded in understanding.

"I'll get dressed." I was then racing upstairs as fast as I could without tripping.

I wore a _Street Wear_ shirt and a pair of _American Eagle _jeans. I put on a little eye liner, brushed my teeth and double checked to see if my breath smelt minty fresh. Then I grabbed my green corduroy jacket and headed down.

When I got downstairs, Jacob was sitting on the couch, tying his hair into a pony tail, like before. He smiled when he saw me coming down the stairs. He finally kissed me then, without saying a word, and I had that head rush again.

I had to try not to faint. My heart was beating so fast and I could taste Jacob in my mouth when he opened it. I was in heaven. No way could kissing anyone else feel like this. For once, I was glad I waited for sixteen for my first kiss.

Jacob turned of his head so he could kiss me from a different angle. I did the same and pulled his head closer as he did the same with my waist. I was able to reach him because I was almost the same height as him standing on the first two steps. I was able to reach him last night because we were both sitting and he leaned down to my face.

I was the one to pull away, even though neither of us wanted to. Jacob was taking deep breaths to calm himself, as well as I. We both smiled at each other, then he took my hand and led me outside to the car.

When we got in, Jacob took my hand in his and was driving one handed. Our hands were entwined again, if it were possible, they were hotter than the night before. Probably nervousness or half of the heat was from my hand.

"Fun date, huh?" I asked when Jacob passed by Quillayute Airport road. Jacob smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Best one I've had." He said.

"Same." I agreed. He looked away from the road to look and smile at me, and then turned back.

"We should do it again sometime." He said, smiling.

"That'd be great." Then I remembered something.

Brandon's party was on Friday. I could bring Jacob, right? Brandon would probably love to meet him, so would Ellie and Bree. Kyle wouldn't even have to meet him, it's not his party so he has no power to kick him out.

"Hey, Jake." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that party I told you about a few months ago?" Jacob frowned.

"Oh… you're going with Kyle?" I shook my head.

"No, Jake. I was thinking maybe you could go with me." He looked at me for a second.

"Are you sure Kyle won't beat me or something? I don't go to your school." I rolled my eyes.

"It's a party. I think it's a birthday one but Brandon won't mind, besides, I think my friends would love to meet you." Then I smirked. "You could bring Quil if you want."

"Alright! Quil will be psyched!" I giggled.

"Friday." I said.

"We'll be there."

We reached La Push beach finally. We stayed in the car just talking about the party until the rain softened enough for us to walk through.

I was sure that Jacob forgot about my dream by now, but as soon as we reached the sand, Jacob asked me what I dreamt about. I frowned.

"It's kind of stupid." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, I know way more stupid things then probably what you've been screaming about." He smirked. "Is it that movie we saw last night? It has to be scary for you to scream like that." I grimaced.

"Jake, really. I've had this dream since…" I bit my lip. "Since the night before you asked me out."

Jacob stiffened for a second then let it go, but looking a little distant.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head, trying to laugh at whatever he was thinking about.

"Nothing, Ness." He said. "So, tell me about this dream."

I told him about everything that happens. Trying to laugh at where ever it seemed humor would fit in his perspective. I was horrified still thinking about it. I couldn't laugh at it like it was some horror movie we watched together or with my friend Kenny. It felt too real to be fake. Even though I would run though my head that it was a dream, something would happen that would convince me that it wasn't. Then I'd wake up at some point.

Jacob bit his lip when I finished my story, I was thinking he'd laugh with me. But he didn't. He stayed in thought. Has he been having those dreams too? He was staring at nothing, silent and not moving.

"Um… well, it's just a stupid dream anyways." I shrugged as if it was no big deal. Jacob looked at me in some way I couldn't understand. Like he knew something I didn't. "Jake… are you okay?" He bit his lip then started laughing.

"No, no. I'm just thinking stupid!" he scoffed. "There's some old scary story that us Quileutes know. I'm not supposed to share it with anyone."

I was actually curious about this story. I knew it was against his ancestors to tell anyone about the legends, but I wanted more theories on this dream. Sometimes they're meant to tell us something, this story may give me a hint.

"I can keep a secret." I said. "Besides, isn't having an outsider girlfriend already against some kind of native law?" he chuckled.

"Actually, no, I don't think so." I giggled.

"C'mon Jacob! I want to know." I said. Jacob bit his lip then took both my hands into his.

"Okay…" He smiled. "Did you know that legend says we're descended from wolves?" I raised one eyebrow.

"Really? I didn't know that." So wolves did have something to do with Jacob.

"Yeah, well, that's the story of our tribe." Jacob rolled his eyes. "You know, it's against tribal law to kill them, some people believe that the wolves are still our brothers." He snorted. I giggled a little from his reaction. "In the old legends, our ancestors would turn into wolf form and kill the enemy."

"Like, werewolves?" He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, it's kind of stupid if you ask me-" He gave me a look. "Don't tell anyone I said that." I crossed my heart.

"Who were the enemy?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The humans who had cold skin, like ice, and drank blood."

"Vampires?" Jacob was right, this did sound stupid.

"Yup, pretty much." We laughed lightly.

"So, what do you think the dream is telling me?" Back to business. He shrugged.

"I don't know. If I was some fortune teller, I'd say it meant it's dangerous to date me. I don't see how it works though. I'm no monster, I would _never_ hurt you."

"I know," Jacob looked into my eyes and put my face in his hands, suddenly serious.

"I mean it, Ness. I care about you more than anyone else, ever. And I know you have scars, but I'm not going to let that stop us or get in the way. I'llnever, _ever_ hurt you. I promise."

I smiled and nodded.

"I know that Jacob." He smiled and then kissed me again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Until Forbidden Friday :D Wish me luck in my musical :)<strong>

**Q. When are the vampires coming?**

**A. Wait and see ;) Maybe soon, maybe later.**


	9. Party

**AN: Sorry it's late. Projects, the musical ended (and slumber party xD), and so much xD. Hope u enjoy this chappie, has some love and drama :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>9. PARTY<strong>

* * *

><p>"Of course Jacob can come! It would be awesome to finally meet him!" I giggled at Brandon's excitement.<p>

"Finally! We can meet the guy who caught Mae's heart." I blushed a little as Ellie said it.

Kyle picked at his food and totally ignored Ellie, mumbling to himself about how he could've done the same thing Jacob did: sweep me off my feet.

Ten minutes before the bell rang for fourth period, I walked to my next class, music. Kyle followed, walking beside me in silence. His class was in the same area as mine. Before I could enter my room, Kyle stopped me.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, I shrugged.

"Yeah, sure."

"What do you see in him?"

Although I half expected Kyle to ask this at some point or other, it kind of caught me by surprise.

I didn't really think about an answer whenever I thought about it. I expected all troubles to go away when I was with Jacob, and they did, but only when I was literally with him, and I obviously couldn't see him at school.

"Kyle, he's my best friend… and I really like him." It felt like I was telling this to a kindergardener for the twentieth time.

"But why? What does he have that I don't?" I bit my lip, thinking over the question. I couldn't think of much other than having me or being the best friend slash boyfriend I think anyone could ever have.

As a simple response, I shrugged and said "I don't know… but something about him just…" He pressed his lips into a line, then sighed, not waiting for the response that was never coming.

"I get it. Just tell me when he breaks your heart." Then he took off.

I wanted to yell at him and tell him Jacob wouldn't dare, but he was gone before I could act on it.

"Martens finally snapped?" Jacob asked, driving down the highway.

We finally decided to try out the bikes, it was sunny and beautiful, a perfect day to hide from your police grandpa while you try out motorcycles.

I shrugged.

"We both knew it would only be a matter of time." He nodded, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, I know…" He looked at me for a second, with a curious and worried expression, and then back to the road.

"What?" He sighed.

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking stupidly." I rolled my eyes, knowing what he was thinking.

"Jacob, I know you won't break my heart." He smiled crookedly.

"How so?" I smiled and he copied, fully.

"Because you promised." He nodded.

"And I'm always faithful to my promise."

"That's right."

We finally made it to the clearing Jacob was talking about. He said it would be perfect for the bikes because it was rough, had open space and a clear path I could take.

Jacob once again took out the bikes out of the trunk of my truck. We walked a few steps forward until we were a few meters away from my car.

I started to get nervous. I had some kind of fear of falling and getting hurt. Sure, I always laughed when it happens but the thought of it always made me shiver.

I remembered my own bicycle accident when I was thirteen, trying to fix my sweater with one hand and then the bike peddle scrapped my leg, I still have a scar from it, you can barely see it, but I always knew it was there. I haven't been on a bike ever since.

I knew I got a better treatment then others who've been in more serious accidents. I knew there was one guy who died near a grocery store near my home. I don't know what happened, but the bike with flowers all over it and a _R.I.P. Andrew_ sign was enough information to know what went down.

I knew Jacob would never let me get hurt. But he didn't care as much to not risk it. That was another thing about Jacob, it seemed like he was fearless.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked, coming back into the real world.

"You zoned out for a second." He smirked. "Are you nervous?" I rolled my eyes.

"In your dreams."

"Right,"

Jacob showed me the basics on the bike: the break, the clutch, where to change gears, it was like learning to ride a bike again, except with an engine and wires.

"Okay, are you ready for a run?" He asked. I smiled as adrenaline shot through me. I was excited now.

_I should calm down before I crash into something._ I thought.

"Yeah," I said with as much enthusiasm as possible to fake.

Before Jacob could get out of the way so I could start the engine, he leaned in and kissed me again.

It was a quick kiss, about ten seconds long, but it was enough for my heart to start racing and wanting to grab his hair for more, but before I could, he leaned back.

"Bad idea for a good luck kiss… sorry." He whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll live."

Jacob finally got out of the way and I took deep breaths as he kicked the stand and I started the engine. It was loud, almost as loud as my truck. But I was kind of happy because Jacob seemed to be a hero, he fixed the bikes and it was running fine.

"Okay, slowly release the clutch." He said as the engine's purr cooled down enough to hear him.

I don't remember what I did, but I guess I did everything right because next thing I knew, I was actually riding a motorcycle… Me, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, was riding a motorcycle, and I loved it!

I loved the wind in my hair, the adrenaline in my veins and the thought that I wasn't crashing, my hand was on the break, just in case.

Jacob called me to stop so I slowed the bike down a little and pulled on the break.

I was laughing, really laughing! Laughing because I thought it was silly to worry about crashing, silly to think I wouldn't be able to ride a motorcycle-or a bike in general-ever again… laughing because Jacob was able to make me confident enough to do it.

Jacob rode his own bike toward me, and I cooled down by then.

"What were you laughing about?" He said when he reached me. "You sound like a hyena back there."

"Nothing," I said. "I'm just thinking stupidly."

"I knew you could do it." Jacob said on my lips.

"Mm." I sounded, disagreeing and pulling back.

"You…never…said that." I said in between kisses. He sat up for a second to look at me.

"I said I _knew_ it. Besides, I had a hunch and didn't want to break your concentration." I giggled and captured his lips with mine again, and lying back down on the couch.

I tugged lovingly at the hair at the back of his scalp. His hair was in a low pony tail and I was sure I was messing it up, but neither of us cared.

We were breathing through our noses so we wouldn't have to let go. We were sharing open mouth kisses again, and for some reason, I was sweating because of the heat coming off Jacob's body. It was hotter than it was the day before. Odd.

Jacob held my face with one of his large hands and caressed my cheek with his thumb, he had the other hand holding himself up.

Then we heard footsteps, we immediately let go.

"Billy and Charlie's here." Jacob said, breathless.

We sat up and as I fixed my hair, he put on the television on a random channel. We pretended to watch it as Jacob put his arm around me after taking the hair tie out of his hair, not bothering to fix it.

Charlie and Billy didn't come inside right away, I could hear them walking to the window and an annoyed mumble. We kept the curtains closed, knowing Charlie and Billy would spy on us if we didn't.

They walked through the door and announced their arrival.

"Home already, Dad?" Jacob asked casually.

"Yeah, it started raining on us and didn't stop until we were half way home." Billy said. "What have you kids been up to?"

"We just finished our walk on the beach, rain caught us too." Jake smirked a little while looking at me for a second. I smiled back.

"Oh, did you kids have fun?" We both nodded as Charlie put away Billy's coat. "That's good."

"Well, Ren," Charlie said. "We better head home, I'm sure you have some homework to do."

"Yeah, I do." I tried not to sound so disappointed on leaving. Jacob took his arm back as we got up from the couch and Jacob raced ahead of me to put my jacket on. What a gentleman.

I really wanted to kiss Jacob goodbye, but we sufficed with a long hug and just like that, I left with Charlie.

The next few days with Jacob were amazing. Holding hands with him, kissing him, being with him… it was like we were still friends but more loving, like I always imagined my first real relationship to be.

I'd go to the garage and he'd kiss me hello, and then goodbye as I leave. We never kissed in front of Charlie and Billy, just so we could play with their heads a little with their little match maker game they tried to play that clearly didn't work since Jacob and I had a connection on our own without any help.

There were times I had my doubts, where I'd think _What if you break up? You'll lose not only him, but your best friend, then what?_ But before I could ever think it through, he would kiss me as if he could read my mind, and all would be discarded away.

Kyle continued to ignore me, not that I minded. Brandon kept talking about his party and said that all he wanted for his birthday was money. Jacob and I were sharing so we would both bring tens. Quil couldn't go to the party, he was grounded for fighting at school. Jacob said it was cool and at least he'd have me.

Friday came finally, Jacob drove to my house in his car wanting to show it off. I gave him directions to Brandon's house. By the time we got there, we were one of the last people to arrive.

I was immediately greeted by Brandon, Bree was holding his hand and shying away from Jacob.

"About time!" Brandon said, letting go of Bree and giving me a bone crushing hug.

Brandon's attention turned to Jacob, Jacob was about half a head taller than Brandon. If it was possible, I though he was taller than he was maybe even yesterday.

"So, you're the infamous Jacob?" Jacob laughed and nodded, then shook hands with him.

"I'm Brandon Geers." He introduced himself. Then he turned to me. "Oh, and Kyle's here, he may be looking for you." I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay. I'll let him find me." I took Jacob's hand, about to leave. "Happy birthday."

Jacob was the latest hit, not many people knew his name but he was known as "Renesmee's boyfriend", which seemed to work fine for him. Jacob tried to introduce himself by his name, but people forgot and he gave up correcting them.

I excused myself to get some water and let go of him toward the snack table. I grabbed a bottle, then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Rennie," he said. I rolled my eyes and put a fake smile on and turned around. "Hi."

"Hey, Kyle." I said, politely. He looked at where I left Jacob, he was still there, smiling at everyone.

"So that's your boyfriend?" He pointed at him, I nodded and took a sip.

"I should've known… I have seen him around the neighborhood… with you. I wasn't sure if it was him though… family friend?"

"Um… yeah, I guess. He's my grandpa's friend's son."

He went silent for a minute, a fist at his side. I was thinking of actually walking away, but he grabbed my arm, hard.

"Ow! Kyle! Let go!" I tried to pull away but had a strong grip on me.

"He's no better than me, Renesmee. I know you know that!" I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob is twenty times the boyfriend then you'll ever be!" I yelled. "Let go!"

Suddenly, all so fast, a fist met with Kyle's face. He let go of my arm, and walked backwards until he felt the table hit him. The room fell silent and everyone turned to Jacob, his hands balled into fists, his right one had blood on it from

Kyle's nose that was bleeding. Kyle put his hand under his nose to make sure. He looked even more pissed seeing it was.

"You're going to pay for that!" Kyle was about to lunge for Jacob again, then I stepped between them.

"Stop! Stop this!" I yelled. Kyle's friends, including Brandon, pulled Kyle back and I turned to Jacob.

Jacob's face was full of shock, confusion, and a hint of fear. He was looking at his hands, probably just realizing what just happened. I approached him, he still didn't look at me.

"Jacob, calm down." I whispered so no one could hear me. I put my hands to his hands to put them down, when I realized that they were extremely hot… like he was coming down with a fever. This was way worse than Saturday's or any other time I kept record of his temperature.

"Jacob, you're burning up, are you okay?" I tried to put my hand to his forehead and he lightly pushed my hand away, still not looking at me.

"I don't know what's happening…" He whispered, but I wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or me. Still.

"Jake, let's take you home." He nodded and I grabbed his bloody hand, taking a napkin along with me.

It took me a while to find Jacob's car, he wouldn't look at me, or even up. He probably was I finally found it, he looked up at me and started to head for the driver's side.

"Jacob, you're sick, give me the keys." I held my hand out. I could see people at Brandon's house staring at us, I didn't care.

"Good idea." He mumbled and handed them to me. I went to the driver's seat and Jacob took his place in the passenger. Then it hit me. "Oh! Jake, we should've taken my car, I can't drive you home—,"

"Just go home, I'll drive home myself."

"I'm not letting you drive like this."

"And I'm not letting you walk home." I raised on eyebrow, still not sure if that was such a good idea. But if he was sick, I was sure he would call me. I started the car.

The rabbit wasn't anything new to me, it worked almost the same way as my truck but also the way a more modern car like my parent's would work. It was far more recent in year than my Chevy.

"How are you feeling?" I asked when we got off Brandon's street. Jacob laid his head on the door and looked ahead of him. It bugged me how he wouldn't look at me, I felt like he wanted to be alone right now.

"I don't know… I feel… wrong…" I looked at him for a second and took a deep breath, then back to the road.

"You didn't have to punch Kyle back there." He shrugged.

"I know," he said. "It's just that… I don't know what came over me. I felt some kind of shiver in my spine, I don't know how to describe it… but whatever it was, I felt like I had to keep him away from you… it's nothing like I've ever felt before."

I probably could put a word to what he was feeling, but the feeling he had in his spine, what was that supposed to be? Was it normal for that kind of thing to happen?

I took it as an adrenaline rush, of course, it had to be. He felt like he had to protect me from Kyle and he felt possession, but why? I knew this was the first time we were exposing our relationship somewhere public other then the beach and he just wasn't used to that, but no one said he had to give Kyle a nose bleed.

The rest of the ride was silent back to my house. Uncomfortable, but we both knew we had to think for a minute. I was worried about Jacob, his fever was so high and he wouldn't talk to me. I felt something in my say that I should've expected this, but I just couldn't picture gentle, kind, loving Jacob, punching someone, even though it was right there in my face before.

We finally made it to my house, I asked again if he wanted me to drive him home instead of him driving sick.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I asked.

"I should ask you the same question." He still didn't look at me.

Something was different with Jacob attitude as well, either he was still angry and buzzed from what happened at the party or he really was sick. Either way, it was making me worry more about him. A lot.

"So, will you call me tomorrow?" I asked. He didn't look at me, he just shrugged and kept his head on the door window like before.

"I don't know. Maybe." Now the way he was acting was bothering me. Usually, he would smile and say _Of course I will! _but he sounded like he was really annoyed with me.

"Well then..." I said, giving up. He looked at me finally. "See you later... And sorry about tonight. I've never seen Kyle like that." He sat straight again and sighed. He put his hand on the handle but then stopped, and then sighed.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee." He said. I stiffened from him saying my full name. "I just don't feel…wrong... I don't know how to describe it." I frowned but nodded. Then suddenly, he took my chin and kissed me.

Something was different about this kiss. It felt like a stranger was kissing me. There was tension, resistance, everything that our first kiss should've been, like I expected. Instead, our millionth kiss this week, after eight days of officially dating, this was the kiss that held it all. Worst of all, it scared me even more then our first, because it felt like he was saying good bye, and I'll never see him again.

His eye brows pulled together in concentration as we kissed, I threw my arms around him and pulled him closer, hoping it'd release the tension I wanted to go away, but it didn't.

I pulled away in frustration and lightly pushed away.

"Um... I'm sure Charlie's by standing." I said as an excuse. He nodded and leaned back again into the chair. We both got out of the car and he went to the driver's side.

After few painful, awkward seconds of silence while leaning against the open passenger window, he mumbled a "see ya." and then I got out of the car.

I watched him drive out of the street until he reached the corner where I couldn't see him anymore. I tried my best not to cry when I reached the porch steps.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review review! Maybe I'll update early to make it up to you guys ;) <strong>

**Q. What's with Jacob punching Kyle? That was in NONE of the twilight books, did it happen to you?**

**A. God no xD Actually, i don't remember when i got the idea, but I think it adds drama and action in the story that i know people love :) This is personally one of my favourite scenes (plus i love putting it in the Forbidden Woods trailers xD)**


	10. Gone

**AN: Yay! I'm finally on time again xD Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>10. GONE<strong>

* * *

><p>I waited for Jacob's call to tell me he got home okay, but all night when I waited, it never came.<p>

Three days later, Jacob still hasn't talked to me. No text messages, no phone calls, no connection what so ever.

My worry eventually got to Charlie, who told me Jacob was just so sick that Billy wouldn't let him do anything. I knew that I should respect that fact, but I was getting so impatient. What is it that Jacob could have that would make him so sick that he wouldn't contact his girlfriend to let him know how he felt? I just wanted to hear his voice at least.

Kyle apologized about the party and I gave him a lousy acceptance. Jacob was all that was on my mind.

I imagined Jacob and me in his garage laughing before, holding hands, his lips on mine… They all seemed like such a long time ago but was really only about a week ago, almost two.

I actually noticed that Charlie was out a lot more, he'd say he was going to friend's and was checking that bear problem, so he was out of the house so much I was usually alone during the week.

Alice phoned a few times telling me about her _Pokémon_ conversation with Jasper by text message, and I talked about Jacob. She never told my mom and dad, I was sure that the last thing they needed was to know I was off in a romance not doing my job.

I went to work finally over the week, it wasn't that bad. It was great to talk about town, it kept my mind off of Jacob.

Finally, before two weeks were up, I decided to visit. I could always bring a can of soup or something, right? Billy couldn't take care of him all by himself, especially handicapped.

I didn't tell Charlie about my plans before he left for the station again in the afternoon, Billy didn't allow anyone to visit. As soon as he was gone, I grabbed my bag that I always took with me, put a two cans of soup inside and slung it over my shoulder.

I tried not to imagine how much pain Jacob was in. Not to imagine him moaning in pain and him sweating from his high fever and his dad, by his side with worry on his face as he had a towel whipping the sweat off him. Tried, but no success.

Half an hour later, I arrived at the small red house and for some reason, a police cruiser was parked there. What would the police be doing there?

I got out of the car and saw that it was from the Forks police station, it was specifically Charlie's. Why would he lie and say that he was going to the station? Was it like this all week or just today?

I tried to stay calm as I approached Billy's doorstep, rethinking if I should just leave and come back tomorrow, it was rude to show uninvited.

I lightly knocked, no answer.

I could hear mumbles through the door. I put my head on it to listen.

_"We won't stop trying, Billy. But I can't keep lying to Nessie about this." _My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I listened for more.

_"You can't tell her! We both know that Nessie and Jacob really care about each other, imagine what could happen." _

_"Like? It looks more like love to me! She's all Jacob talks about!" _What was Quil doing here?

_"Now you're making things worse, Quil. If we can't find Jacob and she finds out, I lose my granddaughter!"_

I stopped listening then… Jacob was missing? As in, hiding? Or he ran away from home?

I froze, nothing twitched, nothing moved, I felt numb, I could barely breathe.

I couldn't hear anything anymore, but somehow, someone knew someone was at the door and Quil opened it. His face red with embarrassment and he frowned.

"Crap." Charlie mumbled.

It was silent. No one said anything, as I stared at everyone in the room, everyone's eyes had worry in them. Either from the fact I knew or what my expression looked like.

"Where's Jacob?" I finally was able to say.

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Then Billy sighed and wheeled over to me. Charlie followed.

"Nessie…" Charlie spoke first. "Jacob's… away for a while."I raised one eye brow in confusion.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked, testing to see if they were going to eventually tell me the truth. Billy spoke next after a long pause.

"No, Nessie… he disappeared a few minutes after he came home."

I expected myself to freeze in place, or faint, I actually wanted to… but couldn't. Instead, I dropped my bag and started running toward the forests behind the house.

"Renesmee! Nessie! Come back!" I heard them all shouting to me, but I kept running.I don't know why, but something told me that where ever I was headed, Jacob would be there waiting…

The calling eventually stopped, I guessed they figured I would come back soon, but I had no intention to stop, not until I find Jacob.

Jacob was all that was going through my head, pounding more than ever on me, more than this whole week. Visions of Jacob flooded my head, so much I thought I could see them.

Jacob and I first meeting, feeling that current through our hands, bringing the bikes, our first kiss, our last... They felt so far away, but were not long ago.

I kept shouting Jacob's name as if I thought he would reply back at some point.

"Jacob! Jacob! Jacob!" Was all I said, all I heard, all I saw, Jacob was everything.

I was pushing through tree branches, running and trying not to trip over anything or rip any clothing or scratch myself but eventually, my throat started to hurt and I was wheezing Jacob's name.

It was dark now and I couldn't see anything. I was tired, weak, hungry, and lonely… this time when I tripped, I stayed there on the cold hard ground and curled into a ball. I let tears fall and allowed myself to sob a little too.

I wanted to feel strong, to stop the tears and hold my head up, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything without Jacob, Jacob was my everything…

After I gave up crying, I began to think about something… what Quil said back there… Did Jacob love me? Or did_ I_ love Jacob?

The thought of me being in love with him gave me more doubt as I thought about the possibilities. I was honestly terrified of being in love, I didn't know how to do it, or even do it right. It was a fantasy, but I never thought of it coming into reality.

I thought of the possibilities, Jacob seemed angry before, no, he wouldn't run because of me. But wouldn't he have at least came to see me if it wasn't? My house wasn't that hard to find, he knew the directions, it wouldn't be hard walking.

I thought about his fever, him being sick all alone… I cried even harder than before thinking he would be dead by now.

I cried now because Jacob was gone, I cried because I was confused about everything. Nothing added up: The fever, him being gone, he seemed so weak going home, no way he could be gone and not found. He would probably still be running, but very sick by now.

I think I fell asleep but when my eyes opened, it was raining and I saw lights in the distance. They were calling out both mine and Jacob's name, it brought pain back.

There was a pain in my chest now, a broken heart, maybe worse, but it ripped through me when I thought about Jacob. Them calling his name was reminding me he was gone and it wasn't all a bad dream Jacob would wake me up from.

I wanted to call back, but my throat hurt and I couldn't find it in me to call back.

I closed my eyes, letting the rain soak me and my hair and cover me in mud.

I heard a rustle in the bushes suddenly, I didn't bother to look up, then I heard a growl, one similar to what I heard in my nightmare, same sounds and everything. But I wouldn't mind being eaten now.

The sound in the bushes stopped and were replaced by footsteps, I didn't open my eyes to see who found me though. But they spoke.

"Renesmee Cullen?" A husky, unfamiliar male voice said.

I could only nod my head.

"Can you get up?" I didn't do anything, but then the man sighed and lifted me into his arms.

He was incredibly warm, just like Jacob was. I cuddled into his chest and I found out he was shirtless. I looked up to see who it was, someone I never met before.

He had short hair, handsome face, black hair, of course, he was a Quileute. But I felt like I have seen him before, I just didn't know his name. He kind of looked like Paul from the beach.

"Who are you?" I tried to say, but came out sounding hoarse. He smirked, but didn't look at me. He was about to tell me when we reached Billy's house.

"She's fine!" The man said.

Charlie ran to us, behind him was the search party looking for me. It looked like all of Forks and La Push was looking for me and Jacob.

"Thank you, Sam!" Charlie said, trying to take me out of the man's arms.

Sam… as in Sam Uley? The leader of the cult Jacob was scared of?

"Charlie, I don't know if you can handle her. She's light to me but—," Charlie rolled his eyes.

"I was trained to do this as a police officer, I'll be fine." Sam let go of me and Charlie carried me the passenger side of my truck. He followed behind just in case Charlie's hands gave out, the rest of town followed.

"Sam, can you get some blankets for Nessie?" Billy asked. Sam nodded and ran inside the house with two other people following, one of them being Paul.

The third one stared at me while I lay in the car. He blinked a few times, shook his head and waited outside for Sam. He looked oddly familiar. I soon conclueded it was Embry, Jacob's best friend he lost to Sam. And now, I lost my best friend, but only to the unknown.

I was laying in the car for a while. Charlie was double checking with Sam to see if I was okay, I could hear everything.

"She's fine, but all she keeps saying is _'he's gone.'_" Was I saying that out loud?

"Doctor Snow, meet me at my house for a checkup. I want to get Nessie comfortable before we do anything."

I didn't hear Doctor Snow's response because I heard Sam talking to the rest of his group.

"This is only going to get worse." I heard Sam whispering.

They responded in an unfamiliar tongue that I guessed was Quileute.

"He'll be back, he'll calm down eventually." Paul said in english.

Sam talked in Quileute again, not wanting anyone to know what they were talking about. But I did hear my name there. What were they talking about? I had some odd feeling they were discussing Jacob and his disappearance, but they also knew something they didn't want anyone else to know.

Before I could listen harder, Charlie asked me to tuck in my feet so he could close the door. I did so and we drove off.

It was a long night, but I fell asleep again. It wasn't that nightmare this time though. It was just a replay of me and Jacob together, so many times, so many memories.

I woke up crying when the thought of Jacob never coming back came to my head, realizing it was all only a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review review! Waterworks anyone? (I didn't expect any :) **

**Q. Why would Jacob run away? They only JUST started their relationship! At least let it go for a bit!**

**A. I actually have been thinking the same thing while writing this... Problem was that I guess I didn't want you to get too comfortable with Jacob being human, we have to move onto the next parts of the plot soon! I wish I wrote more about Jacob and Nessie being human and falling for each other as humans, but you all saw what happened in the last chapter, too late for that now, and now, we shall move on to the next chapter of Renesmee/my life... anyone wanna guess who's coming to town? (Other than Santa xD)**


	11. The Calhouns

**AN: Ah yes, Christmas is almost here (and will be the next Forbidden Friday ;). No worries, I'll still post a chapter (but my stupid school won't end school until the 23rd... I know it sucks). I've been super duper busy with school projects (I know, mean school huh?), friend troubles, Christmas parties, and trying to find some time for studying (which i NEVER do) and to try and find acting (I've hit my music burrier and now I need to do drama to keep depression off (LONG story 'cause I'm weird like that). Okay, enough blabbing, let's go ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>1. TH<strong>E CALHOUNS**

* * *

><p>The next day, Charlie decided to put up fliers to make me feel better, not that they would've helped. The hole in my chest was still there though… I didn't talk to anyone. I didn't say anything what so ever. I mostly cried, especially when people asked me if everything was okay… because they know it's not...<p>

Days passed, I was becoming more and more depressed everyday. When my phone rang, I would run to it expecting it was either a call or text from Jacob. Every hour, every second, I was losing hope, I was losing myself.

Sometimes, I wondered if I was over reacting, but how am I _supposed_ to act? I've never had a friend go missing before. I "lost" a friend last year for about two days, I cried for two days straight and sometimes I even question that reaction. Only one person told me I was over reacting, but she was never really much of a friend in the first place.

Usually, I would write poems or songs about this kind of feeling, turn my problems into literature, but melodies sounded like others and I had to use a thesaurus a lot. I eventually gave up on it.

"Hey, um, listen," Charlie said after about a week or two after Jacob's dissapearence. I looked up from my text book, I had a test today.

"Yeah, Grandpa?" I asked.

"I was thinking, maybe you should go back to Canada with the rest of your family." I closed the book and put it in my backpack, ignoring what he said. "Even for a little while, get your head together, see your old friends who know you better than even I do."

"My old friends wouldn't get it." It was true, Marie was there to listen and Austin more or less just sat there. My other friends would probably tell me the same thing everyone has been saying: _Forget about it, move on._

"Well, there's not much here for you here, is there? We can have you home by the weekend."

"I can't just drop everything and go, Grandpa."

"You'll get caught up, you're a good student."

"I studied something totally different then everyone else, no way I can get caught up now." Charlie sighed.

I got up to make my way to the door for school, Charlie followed.

"Renesmee…" He said, I refused to be called Nessie now, "When you came here, you wanted adventure, right?" I nodded. "Romance didn't quite seem like what you were looking for, was it?"

"I didn't _just_ lose my boyfriend, Grandpa. He's my _best_ friend." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look, we're trying our best to find Jacob, okay? But you have to know that you staying here isn't going to make you feel any better then you are now." I sighed.

"I know… it's just that… I don't want him coming home to find I left."

We were silent, I sighed and went outside toward my truck. Charlie watched me leave without a goodbye.

I didn't listen to what people were talking about in the hall ways, not that I wanted to. But I knew there was a fuss going on. I would've asked Ellie, but it seemed that she and the rest of my friends shoved me out social wise when the depression started.

I didn't eat anything at lunch, as usual. I just read and studied the whole time, and I'd be starving when I get home. My nose was in the book at lunch once again today, when Ellie suddenly came to my side.

"Well, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I think I have a perfect solution to your troubles." I looked at her for a second, then back to the book. I saw her rolling her eyes. "Did you hear about the Calhouns?"

Unfamiliar name… I looked up at her, putting a book mark in.

"The whos?" She giggled at my sudden interest.

"The new students from Alaska. Let me tell you, they are _hot_! Every one of them!" She looked behind me and gestured toward a table where the five new students were sitting. The Calhouns.

Ellie was right… they were all the most beautiful people I'd ever seen. People who belonged on the cover of a magazine or on a runway. There were two girls and three boys.

The girls were people that made you lose your self esteem and immediately envy them just by being in the same room. I was sure the boys were doing just the same.

One girl had pale blond hair. It was short and curly, kind of like the Marilyn Monroe style, but it seemed to look better on her. I could imagine it bouncing as she walked. She had a perfect curvy body, from what I could see from the side of the table.

The other girl had long chestnut brown hair, up to her waist. It was wavy, like mine, but looked ten times better on her.

One of the boys looked a little muscular, he had brown curly hair and a square jaw. He had a playful smile, unlike his other red head brother who looked serious, and not to mention he seemed skinnier, like he was ligitimatly all bone but no muscle. The third had dark skin, black hair and was incredibly handsome, but had a hard expression on, like he was in pain.

They all looked so different, yet so alike. They all had pale skin, except the last one, and bags under their eyes like they were recovering from a broken nose, like Kyle. But their noses, everything about them, were perfect.

It was hard to decide which one was the best looking. Maybe the blonde girl and the dark skinned boy.

"Well?" Ellie said, waiting for a response to their looks.

"Um… they're all very… good looking." I said, even though it was a lack of words to use for such beauty.

"Yes! But, they're all_ together _though." I raised one eye brow.

"Which ones?"

"Well, the blonde girl's Marian, the other is Iris. The red head's Roy, the brown hair's Terrence and the dark skin's Nahuel." She frowned. "Marian's with Roy, and Iris' with Terrence."

I looked at them again and asked myself how they were related, and if they were, if I should be generally concerned.

"Are they related?" I saw she crossed her arms at the corner of my eye. I looked at her.

"Now you're interested?"

"No, but you said they were all together. Should I be concerned about incest? And why would I want to throw myself at a taken guy?" She laughed at my _incest_ remark, but answered my second question first.

"Nahuel isn't taken. He's the one everyone's going after, but apparently no one here's good enough for him…" I shrugged. Ellie looked at me and finally decided to answer my first question."I think someone said they were all adopted by Doctor Calhoun and his wife. I think Iris is related to the mom, but I don't know." She wrinkled her nose, like she was pretending not to care or act snobbish. "They're really young, too. Early thirties, late twenties or something like that."

"Well, that's kind of nice of them… to take care of them so young."

"I guess." We sat in silence for a minute.

I couldn't help but keep glancing at the dark skinned one, Nahuel. He really was attractive, I had to admit… but I had a boyfriend- well a boyfriend runaway. But that wasn't what was going through my head right now. It was the fact that he looked so mysterious… and that look he kept giving me before I would turn away, he looked like he was angry for whatever reason.

All the Calhouns left with their trays, throwing away their untouched food and heading to class. They all moved so gracefully. I realized I should be going too and started packing my books and heading to music class.

As soon as I got in, I realized that someone was in my was sitting there, not making eye contact with me or talking to anyone. He just looked at the black board as if he was reading something when it was all blank.

There was one seat left next to Jason, but it wasn't in my arranged seating plan. I took a deep breath and approached Nahuel Calhoun.

I stood in front of him and he looked at me. He had black eyes, something I couldn't see in the cafeteria from afar. He blinked for a second like I had a third eye, then back to the board.

"Um… you're in my seat." I said, quietly. He looked at me again, for a second, I thought it was a mistake to say anything to him. He looked around.

"Is there a seating plan?" He asked. I shrugged.

"It depends on what instrument you're playing. This is the clarinet side." He nodded.

"Alright." He got up and went to the teacher as I took my proper seat.

I took out my binder and looked for the worksheet I was supposed to do last night. I took it out and put it on the teacher's desk. I overheard Nahuel and the teacher, Mr Harris, talking.

"Any other instrument? I'm great on the flute, just not clarinet!" Nahuel was whisper shouting. Mr Harris kept shaking his head as I made my way back to my seat.

After the bell rang, Mr Harris asked Jason to get Nahuel a chair with the clarinets. Seeing I was at the end of the row, he had no other choice but to sit beside me. Nahuel frowned and made his way there beside me. He glared in my direction then the lesson began.

We weren't playing today, but we had to do some studying for the next I was taking notes, I realized that Nahuel kept a hard look at me. Black eyes, and his fist clenching like Jacob's used to when he wanted to kiss me. But if looks could really kill, I would be dead. His eyes were like daggers.

I tried not to look at him, even put a curtain of my hair between us, but I still had that feeling of him looking at me. He barely breathed and his fist never rested it's clench.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the bell rang and he took off out the door faster than I could get out of my seat.

What was with him? He was so mean. I didn't do anything to him, I took my seat back but I was really only helping him.

My next class, Math, I saw Roy sitting a few seats behind me, he stared at me, but nothing compared to his brother. Did his whole family have a problem with me now? Or was only two?

When class, as well as school, ended, I walked back to my locker. I had a mirror inside and I looked at myself.

My makeup wasn't smudged, the bags under my eyes from sleepless nights were there, but nothing that someone would look at me in disgust for.

I was fine, everything was fine… as fine as it could be without Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW REVIEW :)<strong>

**Q. Why didn't you write about the friend you "lost" more in depth?**

**A. I thought you guys were tired of the old stories of Renesmee/My life. I plan on putting my friend in a later chapter (still debating on his role) since he's my best friend (yes, even more than Austin... sorry, I wrote these chapters before I met my other friend) and I have a _tonne _of stories I can tell about him ;). Since I don't know his role yet, I do not know if I will go in depth with the "friend loss", or just use his name and personality with another history. All I know is his name will be Clark... but that's for another chapter ;).**


	12. Adrenaline

**AN: On time and not late ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>12. ADRENALINE<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, I was dreading Nahuel's ice cold stares at lunch and in class. But as his whole family were sitting in the same place as before in the cafeteria, except there was one empty seat, the one meant for didn't show up in class either. Or the next few days.<p>

Another week went by without Jacob, and though Jacob's disappearance haunted me, the mystery of Nahuel and his family still haunted me.

On Monday, one week of the Calhouns in town, I saw that Nahuel returned to class. I sat in my seat as he stared at me again, but with softer eyes. I avoided eye contact with him, taking out my binder again. Ignoring him completely, like he wanted me to.

"Hello," He said. I looked at him, seeing if he was talking to me. He chuckled at my surprised expression. I not only surprised he was talking to me, his voice had a soft velvet sound. One that belonged to an ancient poet.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself last week. I'm Nahuel Calhoun… You're Nessie Cullen?" I raised my eyebrows, my chest stung for a minute, but I tried to ignore it. "Did I not get it right? I'm sorry, do you prefer Renesmee?"

"No, no." I said. "It's just that I prefer other names than Nessie." I took a lot out of me to say that name. "I usually go by Ren or Rennie or Mae. Anything but... that."

"Well, alright, then." He said. "Ren, Rennie or Mae it is." I nodded and the bell rang.

Mr Harris told us to get into partners with a person beside us, Nahuel ended up my partner being that he had no one else beside him. I had some glares I ignored by other girls.

The assignment was to do a duet song from the book we always played from. Nahuel kindly grabbed both our clarinet cases. I was surprised he knew which case was mine since all ours had numbers on he came back nd everything was set, I asked him to play his part first.

"I'd much rather hear you play," He smiled, I knew he was only being modest. I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me, I'm terrible at playing, or even reading notes." He chuckled. "I want to hear you play, you probably play better than me." He smiled and sat straight up.

"Alright," Then he took a deep breath, he played beautifully.

My eyes widened in shock. Every note, breath, everything was perfect. That was weird though, just last week, he just said he didn't want to play clarinet, and he's playing like an expert right now. I was automatically jealous.

Finally, he finished and I clapped enthusiastically.

"Nahuel, that was… wow!" I said. He smirked.

"I've been playing for a while now."

I smiled politely while my mind clicked, he was playing for a while now… okay, so why didn't he want to play this instrument? Maybe he was sick of it, or maybe it was because of me… no way, it couldn't be.

I couldn't take it, why was he talking and smiling at me like we were friends when just last week, he looked like he wanted to kill me. The only way to find out was to ask him.

"Why are you talking to me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I beg your parodon?" He looked at me with confusion.

"Last week, you—," Something caught my eye.

Something was different about him… physically. I couldn't put my finger on it. New hair, no. New shirt, no. A shave, no. I noticed it was his eyes.

"I was out of town for a couple of days. Personal reasons." He said, drawing the answer to another question. I shook my head.

"Um, did you get contacts?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Um… no." I looked at him again, his eyes were now a golden, honey color.

"Your eyes they were black last time I saw you…" He bit his lip.

"Yeah, it's the fluorescents…" He said. Then looked away from me, back to the music book. "Let's hear you play."

I headed to my next class in thought. Roy switched classes last week so I didn't see him. Something was going on with Nahuel, or was it his whole family. Either way, it wasn't normal at all, or maybe it was and this is my stupid adventure want kicking in. Why now though? Why the Calhouns?

Maybe it was because they looked so mysterious, different yet alike. It's difficult to describe. I took a deep breath and told myself I was being stupid. Roy probably switched to enriched math or something, at least that was an option people could take back at home.

I headed back to my truck, it was icy today, early April, but still freezing. Canada wouldn't be this cold, warm enough to wear a sweater like I had now, but Forks was a different story. We're talking late summers and early winters. Not quite my type of weather.

I was putting my things inside the truck, then I got a glance. Nahuel and his family were just on the other side of the parking lot. I saw Marian and Iris talking along with their boyfriends, but Nahuel would usually give me a look, I thought I could see him smiling at me every so often.

I was walking to the driver's side of my car when I heard a loud screeching sound. People screaming Jason's name. Adrenaline went through me as I turned around and saw that a Toyota Yaris was heading right in my direction.

_Get out of the way, Nessie! _I heard a husky, worried voice tell me.

I froze completely. My heart beat fast from hearing his voice again.

"Move, Nessie! Get out!" The voice protested. I still didn't.I had the feeling that if I did, Jacob's voice would stop talking.

The car came closer and I refused to move, Jacob's voice continued to tell me to move it and get out of the way, but I couldn't find it in myself to.

_Nessie, no!_ Jacob's voice shouted, then suddenly, I felt something cold pull my arm and hold me.

I hit my head on the icy pavement but it did nothing to make even a bleed or black out happen. It was so fast, I was being tossed and turned from one side to the other, and then suddenly everything stopped.

I didn't realize I closed my eyes until I saw Nahuel's surprised and concerned expression when I opened hand was on the Yaris, which now held a dent where his hand was. I looked at him again. What just happened? Wasn't he just across the lot with his family, how could he get here so fast?

The voice was now gone, unfortunately, but I was still dazed at how finally, I was able to hear my missing boyfriend's voice.

"Are you alright?" Nahuel asked in concern.

"Um… yeah, I'm fine…"

"An ambulance is on its way, I'm sure. I think you hit your head pretty hard."

Before I could ask him about how he got there, he took off and soon, I was surrounded by other students.

"Renesmee!"

"Rennie!"

"Get Jason out of the car!"

They were all shouting. They all helped me up and Jason looked at me, his face and glasses covered in his own blood. His car was completely damaged, but mine only suffered a dent where his car hit instead of me.

The ambulance soon arrived and took me and Jason to the hospital. I insisted I was fine, but Nahuel told them I hit my head and they took me in for an x-ray.

I cursed myself, I've never been in the hospital before, as the patient at least. In Canada, I wouldn't have minded since health care was free, but now I was probably going to get a hospital bill when I was perfectly fine.

The hospital was almost like the one I had at home. Except this one had about three churches and parts to it. We went to the emergency side.

Charlie came in telling me that I could've gotten killed in something like that and how he would take away Jason's license. Jason kept apologizing to me and talking about how he would make it up to me sometime. I was insisting to both of them I was fine and that they should worry, still, they ignored me.

I knew that Jacob's voice in my head wasn't from the accident. Maybe it was from the danger, or the adrenaline. I was still in shock of hearing Jacob.

A doctor came in with my x-rays, he had brown hair, messily, yet neatly done, he had golden eyes-just like Nahuel's-and he had a great smile that almost made you weak in the knees. A kind of face that would make your heart pound just by looking at him, he belonged in the movies, maybe chick flicks in particular.

Charlie looked at him for a second, I could almost see a glimmer of jealousy in his eyes, I wanted to laugh. "I'm Doctor Calhoun. I just moved here." He said, his voice like velvet with a rough edge to it from the scottish/irish accent he bore.

Oh, Nahuel's foster dad.

Charlie immediately smiled from hearing Dr Calhoun was a new comer.

"Welcome." He thanked him, shook hands, then turned to me, back to business.

"So, Renesmee." He looked at the papers in his hands as he spoke. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, really." I tried to sound as honest as possible, but it came out sounding like I was pleading.

He did a few tests with my eyes with a flashlight and telling me to make them follow his finger. I followed along, even though a part of me wanted to rip the flashlight out of his big hands and yell there was no need.

Finally, he looked at his x-rays then at me.

"Well, your x-rays look fine, no sign of concussion or head trauma, you'll be just fine. You can go home now." He smiled again, and then turned to Jason. "But_ you_ have to stay a night or two."

"Thanks." I said, getting off the cot I was sitting on.

"Are you sure? I mean—," Doctor Calhoun cut Charlie off with holding his hand up.

"Chief Swan, I'm sure of it." He turned to me. "But if you gets any dizziness, come back in."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Thanks Doctor Calhoun."

"Dr Calhoun's my father, call me Malcolm." He said. I nodded.

"Thanks, Malcolm." He chuckled again and Charlie escorted me to the door.

"Did you tell my parents?" I asked.

"No, no." He said. "I wanted to make sure it wasn't anything serious first."

I sighed, thanking God that he didn't, even though he was freaking out coming inside the hospital.

Charlie had to sign some papers and I answered any texts I had. I half expected to see one from Jacob, I checked just in case, but there was nothing there. Still missing, still gone.

"I wasn't going to just let her die! What else was I supposed to do?" What was Nahuel doing here? And who was he talking to?

I hid by the corner where I heard him talking. It was a good thing he was here, I had to ask him what the Hell happened in the parking lot.

"Nahuel, think about it! She'll be asking questions about what happened there, what's your alibi? This isn't just about you, it's about all of us." Another voice, beautiful like Nahuel's, whisper yelled back.

"Iris, calm down." I recognized the third voice as Malcolm's.

I stepped around the corner and they all turned to me. Malcolm smiled.

"Hello, Renesmee, what can I do for you?" He said.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Nahuel for a minute, if that's okay."

Iris gave Nahuel a _I_ _told you so_ look and Malcolm lead her out of the hallway. Nahuel walked to me.

"What?" He asked, rude like before. I took a deep breath, ignoring the tone of voice he was using.

"How did you get to me so fast?" He scoffed.

"I was standing next to you, Ren." He smiled.

I knew what I saw, I didn't take that as my answer.

"No, you were next to your car on the other side of the lot. I saw you." He chuckled.

"No I wasn't." I gave him a hard look, then he sighed and looked serious again. "Look, Ren, you hit your head, I think you're confused." I rolled my eyes, getting frustrated.

"I know what I saw." I protested.

_Well, crazy enough to hear my boyfriend's voice. _I thought.

"What did you see then?" He crossed his arms.

"You stopped the van, you pushed it away from me with your hand. I don't know how you did it, but you did and…" I lost anything else I could say.

"No one's going to believe you."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone. I just want to know what the Hell happened." His face hardened, as if waiting for me to say something else. I lost patience and groaned loudly. "Look okay, thank you for saving me, but I'm not letting this go."

I made my exit then, I wasn't sure if Nahuel was watching me, but it didn't matter.

Charlie said he'd drive me home, I refused and told him that he could drop me off at the school to pick up my truck and drive to work. Charlie said he called me in sick, but I still wanted to go anyways.

When he dropped me off and I prepared to make my way to work. It was about a ten minute drive to the Chamber of Commerce, but before I started the car, I let the hole in my chest rip through me. I wrapped my arms around my chest and tried to take deep breaths.

Tears came out as always, but I sobbed harder when I remembered Jacob's voice again. I wondered what I needed to hear it again. Adrenaline may be the trigger, or maybe it was danger… which ever, I needed to do whatever it takes to hear Jacob Black call to me once more.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I'm not exactly a fan of this chapter either : Ah well...**

**Q. It's almost Christmas! Are you doing another Christmas Special story this year?**

**A. Most likely, no because of the amount of responses I get, plus they're not my best (in exception to the first one xD). I may post something as a Christmas gift to certain fans of a certain series ;) Anyways, Happy Holidays everyone!**


	13. Memory

**13. MEMORY**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob<span>

_You were my heart and the song_

_That I now sing now that you're gone_

_I try to remember happy times we had_

_You always made me smile when I was sad_

_I never got to say goodbye_

_Or I love you which is why I cry_

_When I remember you're careless laugh_

_Now I don't remember half_

_The jokes you told me that made me smile_

_One that will never go out of style_

_I've only become this because I had no choice_

_I've always wanted to hear your voice_

_It's been too long since I felt your lips on mine_

_One that made me always lose track of time_

_So please come back, I miss you too much_

_Because your voice is nothing compared to your warm touch…_

_By Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

I read the poem I wrote over and over again. I frowned, thinking that I should've used more advanced words then ones used for fifth graders.

This was harder than I thought. The whole inspired thing was feeling like such a challenge now. I hated writing sad poems, but it was all that came to mind.

The deadline of the poetry contest Mr Renner told me about a few weeks ago was coming fast and I had nothing written, at least nothing good. I thought I should forget about it as I crumpled my poem and threw it into my garbage can with my other failures.

I looked at the time, it was about eleven, I could have lunch now. I got up and headed downstairs to make a sandwich.

I took out some bread and peanut butter along with some sugar. I stuck a piece in the microwave for a few seconds and ate the messy meal I made with a glass of milk.

It's been a few days since the accident, Saturday now. Saturday and bored.

I finally finished reading _A Walk to Remember_ and I didn't feel like doing my homework. I thought about going to Port Angeles to get a new book, but that wouldn't be something to do for the whole day.

I decided to call Ellie, I knew Charlie wanted me to hang out with my friends now so it seemed like the best thing to do.

Ellie picked up on the second ring.

_"Hell-o, Mae!"_ Ellie said brightly on the other end.

"Hey Ellie," I said. "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?"

There was a pause.

_"Mae, I kind of had plans to go to the beach with Kyle, Bree and Brandon." _Funny, I never heard about anything about a trip to the beach.

"Why wasn't I invited?"

_"We were thinking of going to La Push, actually…"_ Oh.

I thought about it for a second. Would going to where Jacob and I spent so many days together cause me to break down into an episode of pain, like every time I saw a missing poster of him?

Then again, I didn't know what triggered hearing Jacob's voice… was going to La Push all I needed to hear his voice?

"I don't mind." I said when I made up my mind.

"Are you sure?" Ellie didn't sound convinced.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there. When are you going?"

"At about three." Not soon enough to keep me occupied.

"I'll meet you there. I have to go to La Push for some stuff anyways."

"Oh, well, okay. See you then."

"See ya."

I hung up and headed for the car while I put my jacket on the way. My keys were in my pocket so my hands were free.

When I got in the car and stared driving down the highway to La Push, I started to rethink what I was doing.

What was I doing? Going to the one place where it would bring the most pain, where Jacob and I shared our first kiss. Not to mention, I would pass his house on the way to First Beach, there was no way to avoid that. Sure, I could look to the left side and pretend not to see it from the corner of my eye, but maybe just the slightest sight of it may cause me to pull over and Billy would see. Maybe I should've asked Ellie for a ride so she could be the one driving.

After I passed Quillayute airport, I knew there was no going back. Before I passed Billy's house, I sped so I wouldn't have to look at it for so long. I tried to look in my left rearview mirror while passing, and when I saw the slightest spec of red after passing, I looked back in front of me and took deep breaths from my heart pounding in my chest. I slowed down knowing I was now safe. No pain at least until First Beach.

As soon as I parked the car, I had to wait for a second and calm my beating heart.

"Nothing to be afraid of, nothing's going to bite you." I kept saying to myself. But my heart refused to slow.

I kept my head on the steering wheel for a while, but when I looked up, I saw someone walking down the beach. He looked really lonely and sad, it made me feel kind of bad myself, even though I was sure we were dealing with the same situation: We were both lonely and lost our best friend.

I got out of the car and walked to Quil. He looked at the ocean, not realizing I was headed toward him. I joined him, looking at the fog covering James Island. He looked at me for a second and I turned to him.

"Long time no see." He smiled a little and turned to me as well.

"Hey, Ness." My stomach churned a little from hearing that, but I ignored it.

I wondered what I was going to do. I wanted to talk to Quil, but I didn't know what to talk about. Jacob? School? Both were topics that none of us wanted to discuss.

"Um, are you here alone?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm bored and Charlie thinks I'm with friends but I decided to come here for a while."

We were silent for a minute, not knowing what to say.

"Walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure." I smiled a little and we walked down the beach together.

We were silent again, but I always found some way to break it. I hated silence, I've had too much of it over the last three weeks.

"So, what have you been doing?" I asked. He shrugged.

"School, and sometimes I go on the search committee to find Jake." I nodded and he sighed loudly."Do you think he'll come back? I mean, I'm surprised he hasn't yet. It's not like Jacob to run away, and from what?"

"I know what you mean, Quil." I agreed.

I was glad he didn't bring up the fact that he may be dead by now, after almost a month.

"I'm such a loner at school, I mean, Jacob was the only friend I had, you know, ever since Embry joined Sam… and Jake's my cousin... and he really cared about you, a lot, Ness. I mean, you were all he ever talked about.

"And what makes matters worse is that I never see Embry anymore and when I do, he keeps on talking to Sam and everyone as if they know something no one else should… same with Billy…"

I don't know what happened, but Quil looked at me for a second, then paused.

"We don't have to talk about Jacob, you know." He said. I shook my head.

"No, it's okay." Then I paused in my tracks and stared at a piece of drift wood.

Quil didn't say anything or even gasp. I walked up to it without thinking, kneeled down to the cold sand and traced the carving on the wood with my fingers. I traced the heart and each lettering that Jacob drew with his pocket knife. I put my head against it and tried to hold in tears, the pain in my chest burned, I thought that I would die from it, and I really wanted to, but of course, it was impossible.

I began sobbing without realising it, Quil stayed where he was.

_Why? _I thought to myself, one question that I never had the answer to. _Why Jacob? Out of all people, Jacob has to disappear and leave me as an empty shell. Why did Jacob decide to put me in so much pain? Did he know how much of a wreck I was or was he on his way home like I hope for every day?_

I was losing hope, and fast. And worst of all, I was forgetting what Jacob even looked like, but his voice still haunted me…

_I'm sorry…_ I heard his voice say. I sobbed harder from it. _Turn around and go back to Quil._

"What's wrong with… oh…" I took some deep breaths and waited for a few minutes to calm down and for my eyes to stop puffing.

"Hey, Embry." Quil mumbled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you—,"

"Right," Quil started to sound angry now. "_Now _you want to talk? Really, why not yesterday or the day before that?"

"I was busy—,"

"Doing what? Hanging out with Sam?"

"It's hard to explain! I can't tell you." Embry reached Quil's level, not acting calm anymore. I turned around to see what was going on. They were nowhere close to a distance to eat at each other's rolled his eyes at Embry's retort.

"Just like everything else! I know you know something about Jacob!" Embry crossed his arms.

I had the urge to stop this before Quil brought up Jacob to Embry. I remembered that day I realized he was missing, Sam and his gang, including Embry, knew something about Jacob's disappearance, and so did Billy, as Quil pointed out earlier.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Embry said.

"Oh yes you do. People in Forks may not all know Quileute, but I've grown up with it as well as every other guy on the reservation! Cut the crap and tell me what the hell's going on!"

Embry started shaking, or was it _vibrating_? I really have no idea what was going on. Embry was becoming a blur, and then suddenly, Sam was there, probably bi standing the whole time and didn't make a move until now.

"Embry, calm down." Sam said, sounding like he was commanding him, like a soldier.

Embry listened, within two minutes, he was a solid image. Then Sam looked at me, as if just realizing I was there, he smiled.

"Hello, Nessie." He said. I raised an eye brow, how did he know my nick name? I let it go.

"Hi, Sam." I said, trying to be polite.

"Did you just get here? I haven't seen you around here as much as I used to."

Used to? I only saw him a few times here, how often did he see me? I still played along.

"Yeah, I haven't been here for a while but I was meeting some friends here, then I'm headed to Port Angeles." He raised an eye brow.

"Port Angeles? What for?" I shrugged.

"Stuff." I said simply, it wasn't any of his business to know why. He nodded as if he read my mind.

I looked at my phone, thinking _speaking of friends_, Ellie texted me saying that they weren't going to La Push because the weather wasn't cooperating.

"Well, looks like I better get going." I said, stuffing the phone into my pocket.

"I thought you were meeting friends here." Quil said, confused.

"Nah, the weather's no good today so they canceled." Embry raised an eye brow. But Sam was the one who spoke next.

"Are you going to Port Angeles alone?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm only going there for one thing."

"I heard that the bear problem is near there." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be fine, I'm staying in the city."

"Maybe I should go with you, Nessie." Quil volunteered.

Sweet, but I couldn't have him talking about Jacob anymore.

"No, it's okay. I'll only be gone for two hours." I looked at my phone for the time, it was 3:27 p.m.. If I hit traffic, I'd be home when it was dark.

"I better go."

"It was great seeing you again, Nessie." Quil said.

"You too, Quil." He smiled.

"We should get together sometime soon, you know?" I nodded.

Sam and Embry said nothing as Quil and I talked. They had frozen expressions, as if they were observing me like a science experiment, looking at my every move, and listening hard to everything I was saying as if they needed it as much as the air they breathed.

When I left, I heard them following me, I walked the same pace to try and not look like I could hear them and I was running. It seemed like forever when I finally reached my car, before I got inside, Sam approached me.

"Jacob wouldn't want you going to Port Angeles." He said, leaning against the hood.

"Since when did Jacob get brought into this, he has nothing to do with me going."

"I know," He sounded calm when I tried to keep my cool talking to him. "I'm just saying you shouldn't go alone."

"Sam," I had annoyance in my tone I didn't bother covering. "I'm only going there for a book and then I'll head home."

Sam stood there for a minute, and then sighed, giving up on persuading me.

"Okay, fine. Sorry, it's just that I think I know what's best for everyone and I think it's not safe for you to go there. That bear thing is out of control. Did you hear about how big it was?"

"Yes, I heard." I said, trying not to sound rude or snappy toward him.

Sam finally sighed and leaned off the hood, leaving a mark where his hand was from the heat against the cold metal.

"Well, have a safe trip." I nodded and got into the truck.

I hated talking to Sam, maybe I hated _him_ in general for using Jacob against me to not go to Port Angeles. I drove away asking myself why.

There was about an hour worth of traffic so I arrived in Port Angeles at about five thirty. Unfortunately, I experienced déjà vu when I parked. I didn't realize I parked in the exact same place Jacob parked his rabbit. I thought about parking on the other side of the lot but that seemed foolish.

I didn't have to walk far, but as soon as I saw the closest book store that I looked up, I started walking the other way. I didn't realize that it was right beside _Bella Italia_.

The roads started getting darker and I couldn't find a single decent book store. I figured I could go back when it was getting dark, I could just try and avoid looking at the restaurant next door. I was such an idiot.

My phone said it was quarter to six, I should've been home in about fifteen minutes if I went to the other store, but I was still here looking for a bookstore. Even if I headed back, the store would be close to closing time.

I tried to retrace my steps to head back to my truck.

_Keep walking. _I thought, feeling a little on edge from walking alone in these parts of town._ Do not turn around, Renesmee, just walk._

I wasn't alone for very long, I saw a silhouette of two men. They were heading in my direction and I started walking faster. It kind of reminded me of earlier today when Sam and Embry were following me to my truck.

I took another route when a few minutes later, I could see them still following me with two other men who joined them.

"Hey!" I heard one of them call to me. "Wait for us! You're too fast!"

_Run, Nessie! _Jacob's voice returned. I walked faster in response, listening to the voice, trying to lose them, but I reached a dead end and soon, they met up with me.

_Get out of there! Get out!_

"There she is!" The man said again.

I could tell that by his voice, he sounded a young. Either my age or in his early twenties. His friends were probably the same.

I started walking back the way I came to see if I could get away, but they blocked my way.

"Hey, hey, babe," The one blocking me said. "Where are you going?"

I tried to remember anything from my karate lessons when I was ten, but I couldn't remember much in the moment. I knew just yelling for help wasn't going to do much to make them stop, but I didn't have to.

Out of nowhere, a red Ferrari came into the alley, shutting up the four men trying to assault me. What surprised me even more was who was in the car.

"Get in the car!" Nahuel said, opening the door to get out. I did as told without thinking.

I climbed into the passenger seat and watched what Nahuel was going to do. He didn't do anything that I could hear. His back was to me so I couldn't see anything, but whatever it was, the men started huddling as if they were scared. I wondered what Nahuel did to scare them.

Nahuel didn't say anything, he came into the car and turned it around.

His teeth cringed and he gripped the steering wheel as if he was trying to crush it. He was speeding like a mad man, at least thrice the speed limit here.

"I should go back and tear those guys apart!" He said in an uncontrolled tone.

"Um, no!" I said. I wasn't sure if he really would, but I knew that he was no way a human.

"You don't want to know what horrible, stupid, vile things they were thinking!" I raised an eyebrow.

"And you do?" He held his breath before answering.

"That's not hard to guess. My bad." I smirked, a clue.

"Can you just distract me, please? So I won't turn around!" I bit my lip, thinking about something.

"How much do you know about me?" He looked at me for a second before turning back to the road.

"Not much, just that you're from Ontario, Canada, you're a writer, you've been depressed for a while but I don't quite know why, and… oh, you also act, and love Nicholas Sparks." He smirked at how much he knew. It didn't surprise me though, everyone in Forks knows all about everyone.

The car slowed a little and his hands loosened on the wheel.

"Predictable." I said. He turned to me.

"Why?" He asked, his tone calmed, too. "Why are you depressed?" I frowned, this was a question I hopped he wouldn't ask. I asked another question in return.

"Why don't you answer my questions?" He sighed in frustration.

"I'm not telling you how I stopped the van."

"Well then, how did you find me?" he bit his lip.

"I don't know why… but, I feel protective of you." I raised an eye brow. "If you must know, I followed you."

I wondered how I was not able to see his car following me. I felt stalked, and a little creeped out.

"I was trying to keep a distance, then I heard what those low lives were thinking." He continued. I raised my eye brows, bringing out another question.

"You heard what they were thinking? You… read minds?" Nahuel nodded.

"Yeah… except yours." Weird...

Nahuel sighed, and then changed the subject. "Are you hungry? I can take you to dinner if you want." He stopped in front of the book store, and saw the restaurant he was offering to go to. The store wasn't closed yet so I figured I could go inside for a few minutes before it closes.

"No thanks," I said quickly. "But you can drop me off here. My car is just across the street." He shook his head.

"Stay in the car, I'll be back." He got out of the car and headed in the store.

He was in for a few minutes but while he was there, I tried to process what happened.

Okay, so Nahuel could read minds like some super hero and he saved me because he followed me.

And what about Sam? Did he tell Nahuel to follow me, and how did Sam know I could be in some kind of danger? I knew he said something about the bear, but I couldn't help but feel like he meant something else, was this it?

A few minutes later, Nahuel got back into the car, his dark skin shining in the moonlight beautifully, and then he handed me a book he bought: _The Notebook, _another Nicholas Sparks novel. I've seen the movie for this one but never considered reading it.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't bother paying me back." He said. "Take it as a gift."

That's nice. I thought as I put it in my bag.

"Well, my car is over there." I said, pointing at the place I parked it.

He drove me there. I thanked him and somehow, he was able to get out of the car and rush to the passenger side to open the door for me at an incredible speed, or maybe I'm just slow.

I thanked him again and was about to head inside my car, when he went in front of me.

"One question." He said. I crossed my arms.

"Fine."

"Why are you so depressed?" I frowned.

"I have to go," I excused myself, he refused to give up.

"C'mon, Renesmee. I'm just curious." I sighed.

"Okay fine." I said, trying to get this over with in the most minimal words possible. "If you must know, my best friend slash boyfriend, Jacob Black, ran away from home about two weeks ago. End of story." He raised an eye brow.

"How do you know he's not back, or has been all this time, but doesn't want to see you?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, then shook my head in disbelief.

"Billy would tell me." He shook his head.

"He's alive, Renesmee." He smirked. I raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" He shrugged.

"I have a hunch. But I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. He can't hide for long. But I can't say he hasn't been thinking about you." My jaw dropped in surprise.

"You've seen him?"

"Heard him, actually, his thoughts."

I couldn't believe it. Jacob was alive! Was he okay? How long has he been back, is he home at all? And would Billy lie to me? Should I trust Nahuel?

"Is he okay?" he shrugged.

"You'll have to ask him. He'll come home soon enough." He looked into the sky, as if he was looking for something, then excused me to go home. But I wanted to spend more time with Nahuel and figure out about Jacob. What Nahuel was didn't matter right now, I needed to know about Jacob. But he told me again that I'll find out soon.

"Fine." I said. "Don't tell me." I sighed. "Thanks for the ride, and for saving me… and the book," I patted my purse. He nodded.

"No problem. I'll see you at school." I got into my car and started to drive back to Forks wondering how long was soon enough.

As soon as I came through the door, Charlie had a relieved expression on his face.

"Rennie! Sam said you wouldn't be very long!" Charlie said, almost sounding angry Sam, figures.

"I hit some traffic and I got lost." I said as an alibi.

"Oh, well, don't go into those big cities alone, Ren, next time bring someone with you."

"Sure, sure." I froze from using Jacob's phrase. Charlie noticed and stared at me with caution. "Um, any sign of Jacob yet?" I asked, changing the subject.

"No, not yet." He said, sighing. "We're trying the best we can." I don't know why, but I felt something inside of my build: anger.

"Are you sure?" I asked, snapping. "How's Billy taking it? I bet he's happy go lucky because his son's been home this whole time!"

"Now, Rennie, I've checked that house and those woods, no way he could be home." I rolled my eyes.

"Have you checked every inch of it? Because if you did, I bet Jacob would be safe at home by now." Charlie suddenly turned red with anger.

"If you must know Renesmee, you may as well accept the fact Jacob may be dead by now. We're searching for the body." Tears escaped my eyes.

"You're not trying hard enough, grandpa! You just don't care!"

"Of course we care! Billy won't even let me visit! He won't let anyone visit!"

"Except Sam Uley, right?"

"When I say no one, I mean no one."

"Face it, grandpa, Billy trusts Sam more then you. 'La Push protector', remember? And I know that Sam knows something about Jacob and his disappearance! You police are just too stupid to notice!"

I ran upstairs, my tears blinding me from seeing, but I managed to find my bedroom, slam the door shut, and to lie on the bed.

I soaked the pillow with my tears, tears that I shed because I hated Charlie. I hated him for not looking hard enough for Jacob. The tears were for Jacob, because Nahuel knew he was alive, I just couldn't see him. Why? I didn't know.

Whatever it was, I knew that I had to use Nahuel to get the answer out. Not to mention, I had to figure out how he knew all this. I had two mysteries on my hands, but Jacob always came first.

Soon, I layed out everything into a plan: First I have to figure out where Jacob was through Nahuel, and then somehow find him myself. I knew Charlie wasn't going to help, neither was La Push or Sam's gang. If I was going to find Jacob, I had to find him myself.

_Look out, Jacob._ I thought. _Your girlfriend is coming, time to stop running. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review Review! And Happy New Year! 2012 here we come!<strong>

**Q. Why are your chapters so short? They were longer before...**

**A. Actually, I wanted to make them long, 20 pages like Stephenie, really. But sometimes, I think I reach the end of a chapter once that final sentence is written... Some chapters I want to put together with the next, but I can't because it confuses me. This is the first chapter that I went through putting together because I love you guys and don't want you mad at me (there I said it xD). Now I have to pay closer attention to numbers of each chapter :/ I love you guys!**


	14. Source

**AN: H****ey guys! To kick off the very first Forbidden Friday of the year, I'm going to release another chapter today (and another tomorrow!). The chapters will be short (or at least this one is xD) but hey! What a deal right? XD Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>14. SOURCE<strong>

* * *

><p>I tapped my pencil as my science teacher reviewed for a test. She left questions that I could do tonight for studying so I could do that then. I'm that lazy.<p>

Finally the lunch bell rang and I rushed the cafeteria. I knew I would see Nahuel there and I had to get answers from him about Jacob. I was still asking myself how I was going to bring it up.

I didn't realize I was going so fast, until I bumped into someone and I fell to the floor. When I looked up, I realized it was Kyle.

"Oh, it's you." He said, frowning at me.

"Hi, Kyle." I said, attempting a smile. I held out my hand, he took it and he helped me up.

"I heard you were at La Push on Saturday."

"Yeah, I was visiting some old friends." He frowned.

"La Push buddies? What about Jacob?" I shrugged.

"What _about_ Jacob?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You're… you're over him?" I laughed.

"No, of course not. But I mean, I found out the most important thing."

"And what's that?" I smiled.

"He's alive." He frowned and stared at me as if I was going crazy.

It was true, I was kind of over the depression thing. The most important thing that I was worrying about was answered, and technically, he was back, but just not with me. I wasn't going tell Kyle that though.

Kyle sighed, as if he gave up on something.

"Well, okay, if you say so." He smiled finally and we walked side by side to lunch together. "Sit with us at lunch?"

"I might do that." He smiled wider and I smiled back.

"Great!" He put his hand on my shoulder. "Awesome to know you're back! So, can we call you Nessie again?"

My stomach churned.

"I'm not ready for that quite yet." He chuckled.

"If you say so."

When we reached the cafeteria, my head suddenly started pounding. For some reason, I couldn't see anything but white.

"Rennie, are you okay?" I heard Kyle say, sounded like he was whispering though.

My breathing was shallow even though I tried to steady it.

_Breathe, Ness. Breathe! _Jacob's voice screamed, nothing worked though.

I felt Kyle gripping my arm as my legs eventually gave out, then everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I realized I was in the nurse's office. I was laying on a cot and everything was so bright, I had to squint my eyes a little to see.

"Haven't eaten anything lately?" I jumped and turned to the voice that spoke.

It was Nahuel, smiling at me from the chair meant for the nurse. He got up and walked to me, standing over the cot and looking at me with his topaz eyes.

"You fainted in the cafeteria about twenty minutes ago." He explained as if I didn't figure it out myself.

"Okay," I just said.

He sighed and we were silent. I started sitting up to stretch a little, Nahuel broke it.

"So, when was the last time you've eaten?" I thought back to the last time I ate… did I eat breakfast? I had a bowl of Honey Bunches this morning… or was that before yesterday?

I didn't have time to answer before Nahuel took something out of his pocket. A granola bar, I figured out when he opened it. He held it to my face, offering it to me.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." He rolled his eyes.

"You need to eat something. You need to get healthy again." He held it to my face again. "Just take the granola bar."

I figured there was no use arguing. I took it and started nibbling on it a little. Nahuel seemed satisfied and relaxed.

"I told the nurse I'd drive you to the hospital when you woke up if it was from the accident, but clearly, this has nothing to do with it." He smirked from the statement, then went serious. "I'll drive you home if you want."

I figured I didn't feel like playing my clarinet today and face everyone who saw the incident, sure I enjoy attention, but just playing the death stick may make me faint again, unless Mr Harris gave me a break, but that would be boring.

I nodded and he helped me off the cot, grabbing my back pack on the way.

"Nahuel, can I ask you something?" He shrugged.

"Sure, Ren."

I thought about the best way to bring Jacob up , but not so it sounded like I was using him in anyway.

"Um, I was wondering about Jacob." He looked at me and turned back to the road.

"Wow…" he laughed under his breath.

"What?"

"I'm surprised he hasn't shown himself yet."

"Was he planning to? When was the last time you heard him?"

"Probably Saturday after I dropped you off." He laughed again. "I think he knows about our visit in Port Angeles, he wasn't pleased."

Jacob? How could he know? Sam, Embry and Quil were the only ones who knew about me going. But I never told anyone about what happened.

"How?"

"I'm sorry, Ren, I wish I can explain but I can't."

"Why not?"

I was getting sick of him telling me to wait for Jacob to tell me. It made me want him to come back even more, that wasn't very healthy for me.

"Things will make more sense when you see him again." I huffed in frustration.

"When will you stop saying that?" I mumbled, looking out the window of his car.

"When you know." He answered simply. "I don't want to be the one to tell you."

I sighed, frustrated. We were silent until we got to my street and I had to tell him where I lived. When he pulled up and I was getting out of the car, I stopped myself. I wanted to talk to Nahuel more and Charlie wouldn't be home for a few hours.

"Um, do you want to come inside? By the time you get back, class will be over." He chuckled.

"I should probably head home, Iris and Roy will be wondering where I am. I was supposed to drive them home."

"Please? I need someone to call an ambulance if I faint again, Charlie won't be home for a while." He looked at me for a second then sighed.

"I guess Iris and Roy could always get a ride in Marian's car." He undid his seatbelt and stepped outside in the slushy drive way.

When we walked though the front door, I remembered the last time I was alone in this house with a guy other then Charlie was with Jacob. Nahuel saw my expression and frowned.

"Are you sure you want me here?"

"Yeah, it's no problem." I could tolerate at least an hour being here alone with Nahuel.

I hung up my jacket and heated some water for some hot chocolate. I offered some to Nahuel, he said he was on a special diet. I expected that answer since I've never seen him eat in the cafeteria.

While the water was heating, I took one Pop Tart out of its packaging and put it in a toaster. Nahuel approved of me picking something to eat, but not in nutrition facts. Still, he didn't make a remark.

"By the way, Nahuel, when was the last time _you_ ate?" hHe shrugged.

"This morning… I don't eat lunch." I raised my eyebrows and poured the steaming water into the cup I put chocolate powder in.

"Then what's with the full tray you throw out?" He shrugged and changed the subject as I sat down next to him on the table.

"So, I want to know more about yours and Jacob's relationship." I looked at him over the rim of my cup I was drinking from. Why did Jacob and my relationship have any kind of interest in him?

"Why?"

"I always hear his thoughts, I just want to know what he's talking about." I pursed my lips as I put my cup down and swallowed. "You don't have to." He said quickly, assuming my silence was from being offended. "It's just an offer…"

Maybe I could strike a deal with him.

"Okay, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to answer my questions about Jacob. Like where he's been, etcetera." He frowned.

"Conditionally." I raised one eye brow. "There are some things I think Jacob wants to tell you instead of me." I sighed, at least I was getting answers.

"Fine."

He held his hand out, I shook it.

"So, I go first." Nahuel said, smiling crookedly. I nodded. "How did you and Jacob meet?"

"Charlie and his dad are best friends. The day after I came to Forks, he invited us for dinner."

"Love at first sight?" He sounded like he was teasing, but was half serious.

"No… well, not really." He leaned in his chair, interested. "We had an instant connection, but not love."

I smiled, it was so easy to get along with Nahuel… we were on our way to becoming good friends. Talking about Jacob didn't even seem that bad, I needed the memory of him back anyways, it seemed like I had to bring it back by talking about him. Then, he dropped the bomb shell.

"Did you love him?" He asked. "I mean, as a lover."

Back to this. I didn't know what falling in love felt like, or how you were supposed to feel when it happened. I knew that when I kissed him, I didn't want to be with anyone else, but was that just a crazy thought from the moment so perfect?

I gave him the best answer I could give.

"I don't know."

"You know, someone once said that _you know you're in love when you can't sleep because reality is better than the dream._"

That got me thinking: Jacob didn't sleep that night after our first kiss, did he fall in love with me that night? He said he was too busy thinking about me, he had to work on the bikes and apologize to me the next day.

Nahuel was patient with my silence. I didn't reply the way he may've wanted.

"Who said that anyways?" His dark skin became darker as he blushed.

"Dr Seuss." We both laughed for a good while, then Nahuel proceeded with the next question he had.

He asked me common questions, like an interviewer on a show, but actually wondering about my love life. He asked me what we usually did together, he said he already knew we kissed since Jacob would think about it from time to time—that made me happy knowing the most important moment to me about him was his too.

After a good game of questions and answers on his part, we finally got to me. But Nahuel had to excuse himself and left before I could even ask.

"I promise you, I'll answer your questions tomorrow." He said as he put his jacket on. "When you're done lunch, we can go for a walk." I nodded.

"Sure, sure." I smiled using Jacob's words. Nahuel recognized it and smiled.

"Have a good night, Nessie. Oh, and make sure to check your window, you might spot Jacob there." He winked, then went outside to his car.

That night, I didn't look out my window, I was too scared of what I might see, or _not_ see.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review review!<strong>

**Q. Why is everything going by SOOOOO fast?**

**A. I know, I don't like it either, I think it was while I was writing this, I wanted to really REALLY get to when Jacob comes back and their relationship with him as... a certain something ;). Yeah... that's all I can think of... I'll be cooler tomorrow when I have time to think I swear xD.**

* * *

><p><strong>PS guys, If there is a sentence that seems incomplete, it's FanFiction's fault! Please lmk which part (i'm too lazy too note them all) and I would appreciate it being looked at before we get too far in this book before editing! Please lmk and I'll fix them asap! thanks!<strong>


	15. Found

**AN: I thought this chapter would be short... nope xD oi, i'm cruel... but i'm sure you ALL will ADORE this chapter :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>15. FOUND<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, I was literally thinking about writing a list of questions I had for Nahuel. As soon as I left class, Kyle was there.<p>

"Hey! You're alive!" He said, putting his arm around me like the day before.

"Alive and well, my friend." He laughed at my joke.

"So, you're eating lunch with us today?" I nodded.

"Yup, but I won't be staying for long, I made plans with a friend to go for a walk after I'm done eating." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Like who?" I just shrugged, it wasn't his business anyways.

When we entered the cafeteria, quickly grabbed a macaroni salad, paid for it and joined Ellie and Bree. They were sitting with another girl who joined them during my depression days.

Kristine Cardin had dirty blonde hair, a baby face that actually sometimes made her look like a beaver or even a horse, and had a way to say something rude to your face and make it feel like a punch in the stomach.

I ignored her and dug into my salad. Bree sat uncomfortably as Ellie and Kristine talked. They were silent when I arrived, wondering why I decided to sit with them again, then went on like it was nothing unusual after Kyle explained it to Ellie.

"Hey, Ren," Bree whispered to me. I leaned in so I could hear her better.

"Yeah?"

"Why is Nahuel Calhoun sitting by himself and staring at you… again?" I turned around, she was right.

Nahuel was sitting in a corner table, by himself, with a tray full of food, smiling. He stuck out his index finger and made a gesture for me to see him. I did finish my lunch already, maybe it was time for that walk.

"Does he mean _you_?" Bree asked. Ellie and Kristine stopped talking as they realized what was going on.

"Um, I'll go talk to him, he told me he needed help with music." I got up and Kyle watched me go. He followed.

"You and Calhoun?" he whispered. I faced him.

"It's nothing like that. We're friends." I turned and walked faster, trying to avoid any more questions from Kyle.I was excited, getting answers about Jacob finally.

"Come have lunch with me," He said when I got there. I sat and he pushed his tray of food toward me.

"No thanks, I just ate." He rolled his eyes.

"No protein in macaroni salad, Ren." He gestured the food again. I grabbed a slice of pizza.

"You sound like my mom." I said as I took a bite. He laughed. "I can't ask my questions with food in my mouth."

"Then eat while I answer. Ask after you swallow." I frowned but followed his directions.

"Okay," I said, thinking about what question I should ask first. "Why did he run away from home?" I took a bite while he answered, like he wanted me to.

"He wasn't running from home, Renesmee." I raised an eyebrow. "He was running from himself."

"Why?"

"Need to know." I pouted.

"Last time I talked to him, he said he felt weird." Nahuel just nodded, not making any comment to what I just said. I continued my questions.

"Where has he been? Why hasn't he come home?" Nahuel grimaced.

"That's two questions." I rolled my eyes but continued to answered them both instead of arguing."He's been around. Trying to figure out how to deal with himself, his mind is very complicated. He's always switching his decisions from one idea to the next. It's like a roller coaster in his brain." I smiled a little from the last comment he made.

"No one said you had to listen," I pointed out.

"True, true." He took a deep breath through his nose and continued. "Let me tell you, he's in the area, he's no where far. Technically, he is home. Like I told you in Port Angeles, he's been out your window a few times if he has nothing to do."

"Why doesn't he just come and say hello?" He shrugged.

"Roller coaster mind, remember? He's debating whether or not he should see you or if you should find him, either way, you're not safe." I raised my eye brows.

Safe? That was something Nahuel never mentioned.

"What do you mean_ safe_?"

"Need to know, Ren. And besides, he's not the only one you should be avoiding." I rolled my eyes.

"Nahuel, you're not dangerous." I said. "I mean, you saved me from that van, and those guys in Port Angeles, who knows what they could've done to me."He let that sink for a second."You're a great friend, Nahuel." He looked at me with hard eyes.

"We shouldn't _be _friends, Rennie." He said. "I'm dangerous."

"Stop saying that!" I was getting really pissed off now. "It's not true. And if you can't stand me, why didn't you just let the van kill me, save yourself regret."

His teeth clenched, angry from what I said, but I didn't regret it. He wasn't making any sense.

"You think I _regret _saving you?" he said through his teeth.

"I know you do."

"You don't know anything." He grabbed his bag, showing he was leaving. "I'll answer any further questions in class if you want."

"No, I think I'm set for today." I said getting up, reaching his level.

"Good, because this conversation is over. Our sides of the bargain are done." He slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed for music class.

There were about seven minutes left until class, and Mr Harris never really opens the door early, so I headed for my locker for books for my next classes, dropping off what I didn't need.

I was almost late for class, even running. I was the last to arrive, seconds before the bell. I took my usual seat next to Nahuel, he didn't say anything, or even look at me. I didn't count on it either.

Keela, one of my only friends in this class, asked for a pencil while writing notes, I handed her the one with my name on it, she frowned from not getting the one she wanted, I ignored it as always.

"Wow, someone's moody today." She mumbled.

"I'm just tired, it's Tuesday, practically close to the weekend."

"It's nowhere close to the weekend." She said, not noticing my sarcastic tone. I yawned so she could take it.

"Well, I'm tired, too, I was up all night shopping in Port Angeles."

"Keela! Ren! Zip it!" Mr Harris yelled. I frowned and went back to copying notes.

Raf, the guy behind me, started talking while Mr Harris was setting up some music to play. I never heard his conversations, but Mr Harris always yelled at him for talking.

"I swear! The bear was huge!" Raf whispered to his neighbor, and another friend who secretly had a crush on me, John.

"Oh, sure,"

"Seriously, It's like, twice the size of Raymond Dante!"

"You're saying that this bear was twelve feet?" John chortled.

"Raf! You better be talking to John about something important." Mr Harris yelled again.

"Oh, yeah, Mr Harris," John said before Raf could think of a lie. "Raf told me he saw_ the bear_!" Everyone turned to look at Raf, asking questions all at the same time. All but Nahuel, who looked deep in thought.

Mr Harris tried to calm everyone down so he could ask questions of his own, I stayed in my seat though. I heard enough about the bear, way too much. At work, school, home, La Push, really. The police said to stay out of the woods, yet people go anyways.

Then I thought for a second. I haven't heard Jacob's voice in what felt like forever, even though it's only been a few days, I needed more danger… maybe this bear thing was what I needed… or maybe I had to look for Jacob myself. Like Nahuel said today, he was waiting for me to look for him. Would Nahuel help me though?

"Nahuel, I have one more question... or more like a favor..." I whispered. He didn't look at me, I continued anyways. "I'm thinking of going to look for Jacob today, I need you to help me find him." He looked at me, horrified.

"What? No! It's too dangerous! Didn't you just hear about that bear?"

"I won't be going anywhere near the bear if I have you with me. You can read the bear's mind."

"No," I wouldn't take that as an answer.

"But you said Jacob wanted me to find him."

"The police will," I rolled my eyes.

"The police don't care about Jacob as much as I do. Besides, they're thinking of giving up the search now." He shrugged.

"He'll come around, Ren. He's thinking about seeing you soon."

"How soon is soon? A month? A year? I have to find him or else Charlie is going to send me home to my parents, I know Charlie is thinking about it." Nahuel frowned.

"Listen, Ren," Nahuel was calm again. "I would go look for him, but if it's on the reservation, I can't go. Besides, when you find him, I'm willing to bet he'll want some time alone. And like I said, he's dangerous."

"Jacob isn't dangerous! He's the gentlest person I know!" I ignored the clue he gave me of not going on the reservation. I was looking for Jacob, not for Nahuel's being.

"Okay, look, I'll go, but not today." I bit my lip.

"Then, tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, I'm not going to be here tomorrow. We're going camping in the Olympic National Park, it's supposed to be nice." I huffed. "Just promise me one thing while I'm gone." I nodded, the bell rang and as I put my coat on, Nahuel whispered, "Don't go in the woods alone."

He left, then, not getting an answer from me as he ran out to his next class. I did the same, heading down the hall to my math class.

As I was walking, I was thinking about my plans to find Jacob. Should I wait for Nahuel, or go myself since he may try and avoid him because of the "dangers"? But going with him may've been the only safe way to go, and more convenient way than going by myself and feeling like an idiot. What if I got lost again like when I went looking the first time? Maybe if I had a plan or left trail mix on the ground to find my way home this time… No, that would be more stupid.

What if I looked around for a certain amount of time on a path? Jacob could see me and come forward, if he wanted to see me that is. Then again, if Jacob was hiding, he wouldn't go anywhere near paths. Calling his name would sound like I was looking for a puppy or something. Then I remembered: Jacob comes to my house at night, he would be in the woods near my house...

I smiled to myself slyly for the rest of the walk.

I stopped by Forks Outfitters to get a flashlight, a rain jacket and some hiking boots for the late night. The cashier was looking at me strangely, wondering why I had it with the bear on the loose. I simply said they were for Charlie and the search party, they nodded and I paid for my purchases. I didn't really need the boots, just if Jacob started to run after I spotted him in front of my window.

Charlie said to me at dinner he was working late afterwards in his office so he wouldn't be out until at least midnight. Things couldn't get any better.

I finished my homework, being lazy on the project I was supposed to be doing, and at about ten thirty, about the time I began to get ready for bed, I took the flashlight with me upstairs and decided to wait a little longer, Jacob wouldn't be out there so soon.

I lay on my bed, listening to my iPod while setting up the timer I had. I was going to look for Jacob for two hours, no more, no less. If I didn't find him tonight, I would go with Nahuel after tomorrow.

I read a few chapters of _the Notebook_, but almost fell asleep reading. I checked my iPod for the time, about eleven. Perfect.

I stood up and then paused, Jacob's voice was coming back.

_What are you doing? _He asked. I jumped a little, and talked back.

"You want me to find you, I want to see you again." Jacob's voice tried to protest, but I opened the window anyways.

All I saw was darkness. The moon was showing little light since it was behind all the trees. I grabbed my flashlight… nothing.

I felt my hope fade, I felt like I got punched in the gut… that hole in my chest finally returned. Then I thought saw something in the bushes. I put the flashlight in that area, I thought I heard a voice, then they left.

I rushed down the stairs and put my boots and the rain coat on.

_Don't do it! I don't want you to find me! _Jacob's voice protested. I ignored it.

"_I_ want to find _you_. It's been too long, Jacob!" I argued, running out to where I saw the rustle.

I looked back at the house and to the window. I waited to hear something, I put my flashlight around the bushes.

I heard a growl, I froze… Was that just a dog or something that I saw? I never gave thought into what other animals would be in the bushes pretending to be Jacob. I frowned. The thing ran off, but something told me to go after it… Jacob's voice did.

_Go, Nessie… no turning back now. Just go._ I did as directed, finally.

I ran off into the dark woods, whispering Jacob's name over and over, no response, but I always heard something close by running from me, I always ran after it.

"Jacob! Please, come back! I miss you! I need you!" I whispered, then the running stopped, but I still couldn't hear anything. I walked around in circles, trying to find whatever it was running. Nothing happened.

I waited for what felt like hours, and nothing happened. All I heard was rain and the wind.

"Nessie, I'm here… don't worry…" Jacob's voice said. But it seemed closer than ever, it was like he was speaking right in my ear.

"You've _never_ been here, Jacob." I started sobbing, I covered my mouth, trying to stop, but I couldn't.I wiped away anything that wasn't rain off my face."I just want to be with you again… It feels like forever since I saw you…" I said to the voice.

"You will be…" The voice said.

"When?"

"Turn around." I did so without thinking. There was a black figure there.

I covered my mouth, trying not to scream. I shone the light on the figure's face.

I froze, the flashlight dropped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. When I picked it up I looked at him completely as I backed up into a tree.

He changed so much since the last time I saw him, or what I remembered him to look like.

His muscles were much larger, as if he just hit the gym this whole time he was gone. He was shirtless, nothing but shorts on in this cold weather. The long hair I loved and grabbed when I kissed him was gone. His hair was cropped short and wet, I almost didn't recognize him. Yet, he was as beautiful as ever.

"Ja-Jacob?" I could barely get his name out. He didn't do anything still.

He stayed where he was, face frozen with an expression I couldn't recognize. He looked like he just saw me for the first time, adoration in his eyes, but also confusion and shock. I was sure my face looked the same way… I felt something, a pull to him. My heart beat rapidly, I half expected to pass out from a heart attack.

He took a step to me, I couldn't step back because of the tree on my back, and I didn't want to move.

"Nessie…" He took another step to me, the tension getting stronger between us.

With every step he took, my heart beat faster and I had to deepen each breath I took.

Finally, there was nothing between us. He put his arms around me squeezed me tightly, I did the same and sobbed into his chest, he got taller, too. I could feel him resisting it, his head on my shoulder.

"Thank God you're safe." I said through sobs. "I thought you would've been dead."

"I'll never leave again, Nessie, not ever. I can't bear to be apart from you anymore."

We were silent, my hair started to get wet from my hood being pushed down. For some reason, I wanted him to kiss me now, but I wasn't sure if he would. We had each other, that was all I needed...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Q. WHY MUST YOU MAKE US WAIT ANOTHER WEEK UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THIS ONE! IT'S CRUEL!**

**A. Because it's the deal we had xD I'll be extremly busy next week to update twice again xD. Back to Fridays people :P **


	16. Mine

**Hey guys! I know you were probs worried I wasn't coming back for a month (at one point i won't 'cause i need to take that well deserved vaca from finishing the saga that took me four years to make: The Twilight's Sun Saga). Ya, so anyways, I'm staying, but keep an eye on twitter and facebook and youtube for when I** _**will**_ **be taking it off (probs in March because I'm gone for about three weeks, which will suck because I'll have to do all that homework and we're even there on my birthday -_- *sigh* always busy on my birthday... which is finally on a school day instead of March Break this year)... anyways, enjoy this chapter guys, I'm not much of a fan of it, as well as the next chapters, but I couldn't change it :/ so, Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>16. MINE<strong>

* * *

><p>We were standing in the rain for what felt like forever. We didn't even talk. I didn't mind getting wet, even Jacob who was standing without a shirt. He didn't even shiver, but neither did I because the heat off Jacob's body was burning at such an unnatural temperature.<p>

"I'm so glad you're safe…" He whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry about me, I thought you were dead." He let go and looked at me.

"Nessie, I can take care of myself. But you…" He didn't finish his sentence. He looked away from me for a second, looking behind him as if he expected someone was listening. Still, I kept talking.

"Where have you been?" He looked at me with what looked like eyes of coal, not the soft onyx I would've seen two weeks ago.

"I can't tell you." He said, not looking at me still.

"Why not?" he grunted, frustrated.

"It's not my story to tell… not my secret." I raised my eyebrows.

"Secrets? Jacob, you can tell me anything." I tried to hug him again, but he stepped away.

"Nessie, stay back, I don't want to hurt you." I was slowly becoming angry with Jacob. What was with all my friends saying that they're "dangerous"? Even my boyfriend.

"You won't hurt me." I assured him. He looked back again, as if he heard something I didn't.

"Crap! They're here." He looked at me. "Nessie, look… I… I'll explain it later."

He put one hand on my face, with a touch so light, like I was fragile and he didn't want to break me.

"Jacob! Let's go!" A familiar voice called. Jacob bit his lip looking at me.

"I'm coming! Just one second!" he called.

He looked at me again with that same pained expression from the first day we started hanging out and he didn't want me to leave, only this time, it looked even worse.

"Nessie, you have no idea what I've been through. I'll explain it later, okay?" He was about to leave, but I grabbed his arm.

"No, Jacob!" I was angry now. "I haven't seen you for weeks and now you expect me to let you leave me again?"

Jacob looked as angry as I was now as he roughly shook off my grip.

"You have no idea what the Hell I've been through." He practically yelled at me.

I was stunned, this was a side I've never seen from Jacob.

"Why couldn't you see me about it, I know you've been back for weeks now."

"I didn't want to see you, okay?" I froze.

It hurt, a lot. That hole in my chest let a spasm of pain, but I cried instead of falling to the ground. I didn't look at his face, I felt too much pain from it. I knew he could've taken that opportunity to leave, but he didn't. Instead, he took my face in his hands again.

"I'll see you before the week is out. I promise. I'm always faithful to my promise, remember?" I shook my head.

"You also promised me you wouldn't hurt me…" I whispered. He stiffened, but he didn't yell like I thought he would. "You're hurting me, Jake."

"Jacob! Let's go!" another voice said.

"One second, Sam!" Jacob called out, angrier now.

Wait, Sam as in _Sam Uley_?

"Is that…" Jacob didn't move. He just stared at me with eyes I couldn't describe, it was like he was pleading and appoligizing at the same time."What happened to you?" It was like I didn't even know him anymore. "You... You're not Jacob..." It couldn't have been, Jacob would never work under Sam's orders. He was too good for that.

"What?" he asked, confused now. I shook my head.

"Jacob would _never _work with Sam." He rolled his eyes.

"Look, I can't talk about this now. See you later, Ness." He turned to leave and I let him.

As the fake Jacob left, I yelled back, "I don't talk to strangers!" like the five year old I felt like.

The fake Jacob turned around, I couldn't see his expression though. I was too busy walking away, I heard Sam called him to leave again.

I didn't cry on the way home, I would save that for when I was in bed. Charlie was probably back now and wondering where I was. I tried to think of a good explanation of why I was in the woods, but I couldn't think of one. All I could think about was where my Jacob was. The one that I remembered and probably even loved.

I thought I'd get lost, but I somehow found my way home without even concentrating on the path I took to get there. Charlie's cruiser was on the driveway like I thought. Perfect.

After wiping away tears, I walked inside, half expecting Charlie to be standing there, arms crossed with disapproved eyes.

"Where've you been?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I took a walk and got lost." I was hanging my coat while I was making up an alibi.

"Where? To a friend's?" I knew Jacob always said I was a bad liar, but it seemed to be the only valid answer to be out so late at night. So I nodded and yawned.

"I'm going to bed now." I dismissed myself and headed upstairs.

Charlie didn't say anything in response, which surprised me, until I was about halfway upstairs.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I was planning on ignoring him, but instead I turned to face him.

"I'm fine, why?" Really, I wasn't fine. I felt like crying.

"You look like… I don't know, like, maybe you saw a ghost or something." Like I haven't heard that one before.

"Maybe I have." I shrugged. Charlie's eye brows shot up for a second from my casual response. "Get some sleep, grandpa. Big day tomorrow." He sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

After I was done crying, I was too busy tossing and turning all night to try and sleep while at the same time, I was trying to collect what just happened. Jacob was alive, and he was different beyond belief, but I knew one thing for sure, Jacob was hiding something, and so was Sam and the rest of the cult.

When I woke up, I tried to convince myself that everything that happened last night was a dream. But seeing my boots and flashlight gone, were evidence that everything happened and that wasn't really helping my case.

As soon as I got downstairs, Charlie was on the phone with a huge smile on his face, looking like he won the lottery. Charlie was practically jumping up and down for joy, but when I got downstairs, he had to collect himself as he blushed.

"Well, um… Ren," he said. "I have great news for you." I had a feeling I knew, but pretended I didn't.

"Really? Like what?"

"Jacob came home this morning! He's alive!" I smiled widely and ran into Charlie, hugging him tightly, as if this was news to me. I was an actress, right? "I'm sorry about what I said about Jacob being dead. I'm going to spend the day with Billy, if you want, you can skip school." As much as a tempting offer it was, I wanted to stay away from Jacob for some odd reason. Well, this new Jacob. I wanted my old Jacob, he was still out there somewhere.

"I'm okay, I'll go see him after school… or never…" I mumbled that last part, unfortunately, Charlie heard it.

"Never?" Charlie's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Rennie, what's the matter with you?" I sighed and started breakfast without answering. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what is going on? Does this have to do with what happened last night?" I shrugged and continued to ignore him, pouring myself some hot chocolate.

Charlie sat down with me when I was done, calmer now.

"Nessie, you weren't really lost last night, were you?" I sighed. I guess he thought of calling me by my special nick name since Jacob was back. I didn't care, really.

"I was so, I just…" I sighed, trying to explain without me breaking into tears. "I bumped into Jacob last night…"

I didn't look at his face, I could feel tears coming out for no apparent reason. I didn't know why I was so weak, it just seemed like I cried at everything. I guess I didn't like looking like this.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I honestly thought I was dreaming or something…" I didn't really lie then, it was what I believed was the truth.

Maybe last night _was_ a dream and Jacob, my Jacob, was here to stay, finally.

"I'll visit Jacob after school today if I don't have much homework. Maybe I was just seeing things." I said, smiling a little. Charlie nodded, happy with my new mood.

"That's good… I better get going. I'll tell Jacob you said hi." Charlie got and then turned to me again. "Oh, and stop by the nurses for a check on that head of yours, you know, just in case." I wanted to roll my eyes, annoyed that he would think it was that stupid accident that happened. But I just nodded and Charlie was gone.

School went by with its regular routine, except for people telling me that they heard Jacob came back, and some asking why I still looked down. I wanted to say that my boyfriend wasn't back and that he was a totally different person, or that they mixed him up for another Jacob, but I stayed silent the whole day and wore fake smiles.

I was worried about what Nahuel would say the next day when he was back. It was nice today, like he said, but I knew it wouldn't stay like that until tomorrow.

Now I wasn't thinking about what Nahuel could be hiding, Jacob was still my concern right now… and that feeling in the woods when I saw him. It felt like more than a reunion, I just couldn't put it—that or I didn't want to admit to myself of the possibilities of what it was.

When I got out of school, I was thinking of running to my car. But someone was there, leaning against it, arms crossed, back towards me. I rolled my eyes and headed toward the mysterious guy. But as I got closer, I noticed the motorcycle beside it. I huffed and stomped my way to him. He turned around when I was a few steps from him.

"Hey, Ness." He said, with a straight face he tried to keep, not succeeding at some times. He looked like a man on business, not my best friend. This definitely wasn't my runaway boyfriend.

"I thought I told you I don't talk to strangers." I told stranger Jacob.

"But I didn't listen, now did I?" Now he scared me, even though he shouldn't have.

"What do you want?" I asked, rudely.

"Don't talk to the Calhouns." My eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"Why?"

"Just don't…" Then Jacob leaned in and said the next part with a smile, with emotion. "For me…"

"Why should I? I don't even know you."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, then had a look of rage, something uncommon on Jacob's face, except for at the party. Then he closed his eyes to collect himself, then opened them when he was calm. But he was also a different person, too. He showed the Jacob I knew.

"Nessie… I'm sorry, this is huge, I wish I could explain, but I can't! And you know me, it's Jacob... Your boyfriend…" I almost fell for his act, almost.

I crossed my arms and leaned against my truck.

"Prove it." He sighed and shook his head.

"Nessie, I really would, but I don't have time!" I rolled my eyes.

"You have all the time in the world! No one's stopping you."

"Actually, there is…" he sighed. "Just, come over later tomorrow or—,"

"I don't know where you live, _stranger_." He rolled his eyes.

"Can you stop calling me that? You know my name."

"No, because I don't know you. If you don't mind, off the truck." I was being incredibly rude, I know, but I was never really polite to people who talk to me the way stranger Jacob did. He got out of the way, surprisingly, and then I climbed inside.

I decided to wait for him to go first since I wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to my truck while I was in school. In fact, he should've been in school himself. He rolled his eyes and rode away on his motorcycle.

I started the loud engine and started to drive home. When I got there, Nahuel was sitting on the front step. I started to get worried, he would definitely know about mine and Jacob's encounter last night and how I went into the woods, braking the promise I made him.

I got out without the needed deep breath, trying to look strong, like I was proud of what I did. In a way I was, I just didn't get the end result I wanted.

"Hello, Ren." He said in a monotone voice. I just nodded. "Have a nice day?"

"Same old." I lied. Nothing was "same old" anymore. I changed the subject. "How was your hike? You're back early."

"I know, I just wanted to check on you. I wanted to make sure Jacob didn't do anything that would involve me breaking his legs." I froze.

"Why would you want to do that?" I said, barely even a whisper from being in shock of what he just said.

"That, you'll have to wait for Jacob to tell you. He's the one you have to ask." I rolled my eyes.

"He's not Jacob." His left eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Really? He seemed to know what you told me." I rolled my eyes, like the answer was obvious.

"He's not_ my_ Jacob. He's not the one I used to know." Nahuel was silent for a moment, then his face swept with understanding.

"Oh, I see." He said. "Well, from what he's been though, of course he's bound to change."

"No one can changed that much." He shook his head.

"If only you knew, Renesmee…"

"If only I knew what?"

"Don't yell, Ren." He got up, I guess as a sign this conversation was over. "Don't be so hard on Jacob, Ren. I would tell you, but I can't. Jacob's been though a lot, he's trying to grasp everything that's happened to him."

"I would, if only I knew what." I mumbled.

Nahuel ignored me and walked to his car across the street. I didn't watch him leave, I just ran inside and locked the door behind me.

I tried not to cry, taking deep breaths over and over, which seemed to be working. I heard an annoying beeping from the answering machine and I listened to it. There were about three messages. The first was from my mom, wondering if she thought I should go home for the summer or for a permanence, another from a telemarketer, but the third surprised me.

_"Hey, Charlie. Got your message. Look, I'm sorry about Jacob's behavior toward Nessie, I'll talk to him when he gets home, but I'm sure he already knows about it… Look, I don't like fighting and I know it's your family, but Jacob's been though a lot, I just got him back and I don't want to say anything before I lose him again. Don't worry though, I'm sure Nessie and Jacob will be kissing again before we know it… well, call me back."_

I listened to Billy's message about three times in shock, that Charlie would call Billy about this, but why? It was none of Billy's business of what Jacob and I do.

Then I felt frustration and anger, because everyone kept saying the same thing over and over to me: "You don't understand what he's been though".

I was cursing at myself over and over thinking of that, thinking of mean things to say back when people say it, and also trying to figure out what it was. The only way to get that answer was though Jacob, and no way I was talking to him. But if the stranger Jacob could prove to me he was the real deal, I might be able to trust him… might…

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, once again, tell me if something went wrong with stupid FanFiction and a sentence looks weird such as "and then Charlie ." You see there? The sentence wasn't complete, not my fault. Please lmk if there is and where it is so I can edit it! REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Q. WTF IS WITH NESSIE'S ATTITUDE AND EVERYONE?**

**A. Yeah, did you read the AN at the top? didn't think so XD. This isn't one of my fav chapters, couldn't change it though. Don't worry though, Nessie's attitude will go back to normal (whatever her/my normal is xD). Just wait... again...**

**Q. AGAIN?**

**A. Yes, again.**


	17. Proof

**Forbidden Friday :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>17. PROOF<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't see Jacob for the next few days. Not that it was bad, but for some reason I had what felt like a tug or a gut feeling that I should see him. He didn't text me or ask me when I was planning on coming over so he could explain himself, but I decided to just let him suffer a little. He didn't even come to me at work, which was a surprise.<p>

I was putting up curtains one day when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Miss?" a man with a red beard and hiking gear said. "We're trying to find the _Miller Tree Bed and Breakfast_?"

"Yup, just one minute, sir." I climbed down the ladder and as I headed toward the desk trying to find a map, I saw he had a friend with him with a black beard with the same hiking gear. As I was searching, they whisper argued with each other and tried to get me in the conversation.

"Ma'am, is it true that there's a bear here?" said black beard.

"Charles, I told you, it's not real!" said red beard.

"Alex, you're not from around here." Black beard and red beard looked at me.

"Um, I really don't know, but there have been sightings." I said, highlighting the quickest route. "Chief Swan's doing all he can to catch them, I'd be careful in the woods if I were you."

They just nodded and I gave them the directions they needed. They smiled and thanked me on the way out, but then they saw something that caught their eye.

"Hey, I've seen this guy…" said the one called Alex. He looked at me and took it down. It was an old poster from when Jacob disappeared, huh, I forgot to take it down.

"Oh, right. Yeah, he was found a few days ago." I shrugged and took it down, crumpling it into a ball.

"Oh, well, that's good." Was all he said. "Funny, he looks like that guy on the reservation, we had to ask directions to get here. He recommended this place since he said he didn't know his way around town that much."

"No way, Alex, the guy we asked had shorter hair."

"I'm sure it's him, Charles. He has the same smile and everything. He's more muscular and all, but it's him." Charles rolled his eyes.

"You need to get your eyes checked."

"Oh, no. Don't worry, you're not the only one with doubts." I mumbled, going back to the desk to throw the old flyer away.

"Hey, wait!" Alex said. "Um, the guy recommended we see a Renesmee Cullen, would that be you?"

"No, wrong girl." I knew it would be a bad lie to anyone in town since I was the only other employee other than the two managers I had, but they weren't from town and wouldn't be seeing Jacob again anyways.

"Huh, funny, description suits you—," Charles interrupted.

"Alex, gotta go." The two said good bye and thank you, then I started to pack up to head home.

Charlie was sleeping on the couch with a beer from the fridge he must've picked up on the way home. He woke up when I turned off the TV.

"Oh, Nessie, you're home." He stretched across the couch and grabbed his beer while trying to sit up.

"Just got home, Grandpa." I clarified.

"Okay, that's good." He yawned.

"I'm going to bed, Grandpa, long day today." It was a Friday, but I was thinking of heading to La Push tomorrow for some odd reason. I thought sleeping on it would change my mind.

"I just got back from Billy's place." He said as I headed up the stairs. I froze, this was the first time he mentioned Billy since he told me Jacob was back. I turned and faced him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know, I only saw the kid for about two minutes, but Jacob's really… different. I mean, he's gotten bigger or something since the runoff, you don't think he was doing drugs, do you?" I shook my head.

"Jacob wouldn't do that." Jacob wouldn't, but I wasn't too sure about the stranger.

"I agree with you, Nessie, but people change. He may not be the same Jacob you knew before." I nodded.

"I know." Been told that too many times.

"And you know, he asked about you. First thing he said to me was '_Hi Charlie, how's Nessie?_'." So not only Jacob's getting strangers involved, but now he's even getting Charlie in our business. Super.

"Now, really?" I pretended to act innocent.

"Yeah, the kid really likes you, Nessie. Hang out with him, at least connect with him, I'm sure he missed you."

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't." I mumbled, and then changed the subject. "I'm really tired, Grandpa, I'll see him sometime soon, okay?"Soon as in maybe tomorrow, or maybe next month if possible, but seeing him again would probably stop the messages he's secretly giving to everyone to me.

Charlie seemed pleased with my answer, ignoring the first thing I said.

"Good, well, goodnight." I headed upstairs, mumbling it back to him.

I woke up to a faint tapping sound. Nothing like rain, it was random taps and I realized it was coming through the window. I tried to fall asleep but then I heard my name being called by this sweet voice. The voice of my Jacob… I was half asleep already. I smiled to myself, but then the voice gave an order: "Open the window!" It whisper yelled. My eyes opened wide open then, but responded.

I stretched a little and looked at my clock, it was one o'clock in the morning. I groaned and got up. The floor was cold on my bare feet, but I ignored it as much as I could, trying to concentrate on opening the window.

I struggled with opening it, I never had these kind of windows at home, these were more old fashioned. I had to open it from bottom to top, kind of like the ones in movies where you stick your head out and sing.

Standing under the window, was stranger Jacob, shirtless, like the first time we met and shorts and no shoes. It was freezing outside so he had to be crazy. But maybe I had to be too because I felt a little bit of relief I was finally seeing him.

"Get out of the cold! You're going to freeze!" I hoped to myself that the windows would close faster then they opened.

"Step back, I'm coming up!" He whisper yelled back.

"No way you're coming here!" He smirked.

"Would you rather me come through the front door? Orbetter yet,_ you_ come down here."

I was considering the second option, but I knew Charlie would probably hear me. He was fast asleep right now and I could still hear him snoring in the other room, but still.

I rolled my eyes and stepped back. I didn't look outside to see what he was doing to get up, maybe a hidden ladder or something, but in no time, he was right in front of me, beautiful as before, the one thing that never changed since he ran away.

He looked at me, turned around and closed the window, then looked at me again.

I crossed my arms as I waited for him to say something, he didn't say anything though. We just stared at each other for a while, standing in one place and not doing anything. Awkward silence, so many ways to break it, but neither of us not knowing how in that moment.

"I came to prove I'm Jacob-_your_ Jacob." He finally broke it, finally. He spoke as if he's been reading my mind, I tried to cover my shock.

"Let's hear it." He sighed and walked around my room and I took a seat at the end of my bed.

"Quiz me." Was all he said, smirking as if he knew what was coming. I sighed, I didn't expect to quiz him on all this, but it was better then him giving a speech of everything I told him.

"Okay…" I started. "When did we first meet?"

"January nineteenth." He answered immediately. "Through Charlie and Billy, having dinner at my house and we put away groceries together."It shocked me how much he knew, but I kept going, Quil could've told him, but I highly doubted Quil knew the exact date.

"Um… when did we meet the second time?" I thought up quickly, thinking it would be a trick question. But he smiled and laughed again as if it was too easy.

"When your car broke down the next day and you walked in the rain soaking wet to get to my house."No way could Quil know that, unless the real Jacob told him I came over that day.

I kept quizzing him about things only Jacob would know. He knew every answer and didn't even hesitate once. I was starting to believe he really was my Jacob, but there was still one last question I had to ask, I couldn't yet though. I was already feeling guilty, that this was my Jacob and I was being so mean.

"Enough proof for you, Nessie?" The way he said my name… it was the exact same way my Jacob would say it, although I'd never seen Jacob angry before the party the night before he ran away, it was definitely Jacob's voice.

"Not yet… I have one more question."

"Well then, let's hear it." I shook my head. Jacob bit his lip, thinking of something else, then buried his head in his hands."Nessie… you have no idea how much I'm taking in right now." For once, it was a different answer than 'what I'm was going through'. He sighed, I joined him. Then he looked at me. "Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone? Only it wasn't your secret to tell?"

The first secrets that came to mind were little ones like me giving Alice money to pay for booze at a party without my parents knowing, or one of my best friends secretly being gay and liking my other friend. I nodded in answer to Jacob's question, even though I had a feeling Jacob was clearly talking about something more than just teenagers getting drunk at a party.

"It's what it's like for me, Ness… only… much, much worse." I walked up to him and took his hand without thinking. He was very warm, still. He sat down and held is face with both my hands. He closed his eyes, like the way he would when he enjoyed my touch.

"I hate this! I hate what they've done to you!" I whispered. "I wish I could make it go away."

He mumbled something then, I couldn't make it out, but it sounded like: "Maybe you can, maybe you can't."

He held my hands back and looked into my eyes. I was hypnotized immediately. Those dark brown eyes seemed to show me, and made me feel something I've never felt before. It felt familiar, like the first time I met up with him in the woods, but I could actually see him in the light, and he was beautiful again.

My heart was telling me that this is the same Jacob, who cares if he's different, accept him and don't ask questions. But my head was saying that I wanted the same Jacob as before.

I looked away quickly, listening to my brain. I turned around, facing the wall and crossed my arms, staring at the floor, blushing a little from what just happened. I heard him get off the bed and walk toward me.

"Nessie," Jacob said, softly. The way my Jacob would've spoken to me every day. "You know this… you know what has—how do I say this?" He hesitated until he found the right words. "Become of me—wow, that's sounds old." I turned to him.

"Then tell me, refresh my memory." He shook his head.

"I'd rather you figure it out." He held my arms. "It doesn't make sense to you, but if you knew why, or..." he bit his lip. "How I feel about you, it would be perfect… it won't be like old times, but you'll understand." I still didn't look at him.

"Why can't I understand now? Can't you give me some clue?" He bit his lip, trying to figure out what to say that wouldn't give out too much.

"Okay…" he finally said. "Remember that time in La Push? You had those nightmares, and I told you that story?"

Of course I remembered, just not really the story. Something about wolves, I was sure. But what about them? What did they have to do with Jacob and Sam's gang?

"I'll give you time." He said, taking in the silence. Then he looked outside as if he heard someone call his name. "I gotta go."

"No." I said without thinking. Jacob smiled slyly and I blushed.

"Come to my house when you figure it out. We can talk then, I promise." He was about to climb out the window, but then he looked at me as if he wanted to say something, but then, he thought against it and jumped.

"Wait!" I almost yelled, I looked outside, Jacob and landed on his feet on the ground, unharmed, nothing broken or hurt. Then he disappeared into the night, and for a second, I felt lost without him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review review!<strong>

**Q. How long until Nessie/you realize this is the real deal Jacob?**

**A. Actually, not long. Trust me, before you know it, she/I'll know ;)**


	18. Matter

**Oi... exam weeks, they're SO unhealthy... but with a dash of twilight and a sprinkle of forbidden woods, it makes it all good :) enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>18. MATTER<strong>

* * *

><p>I thought that I would have those dreams again, but actually, I didn't. I barely slept because Jacob's words were ringing in my ears.<p>

So much happened tonight and I couldn't put the pieces together. But at the same time, I was so happy that this was the real Jacob. My Jacob. But then again, I wasn't one-hundred percent sure. I needed to show him one more thing, or better yet, he shows me.

I slept thinking, deciding to make plans to see Jacob. So the next day, tired as Hell, I woke up early, skipping breakfast and headed for my truck, but as soon as I opened the front door, I jumped because Jacob was standing right there.

"Um… I was about to knock." He I finally caught my breath he apologized.

"No, no," I laughed a little. "I was just about to head out to see you." He raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" He smiled and I actually thought I saw the old Jacob in it. I turned to hide my blush and went back inside. "Come inside, Jake."

"Thanks,"

I got some hot water started and asked him if he wanted any. He refused as he took Charlie's chair and I poured myself a cup of hot chocolate as we were silent. Jacob eventually broke it as I put the instant powder inside my mug.

"Did you figure it out?" he asked. I froze for a second, but kept the conversation going.

"No," I said honestly. I poured the water and added milk. When I turned to look at him, he had a confused look.

"Then why were you planning to see me?" I sat in front of him.

"I thought... it doesn't matter." His brown eyes widened in shock, but confusion as well.

"It doesn't matter?" I nodded.

"I don't care. I mean, it's frustrating but, as long as..." I cut myself from saying anything more, Jacob leaned in waiting for it though, looking for a particular answer. I changed what I was going to say. "As long as I know you're alive, nothing's going to change. It doesn't matter if you're dangerous or safe, as long as you're still... you."

Jacob was silent, thinking about what I just said as I took a sip of my drink. I shivered a little, being it was cooler in the house than I expected. It was small, but it caught Jacob's attention.

"Are you cold?" He asked, staring at me and the hot drink in my hand.

"No, just got a chill." I was thinking about getting a sweater from my bedroom but thought against it, thinking I could tolerate it.

Jacob rolled his eyes at me and moved his seat beside me, in that instant, I felt uncomfortable and I stood up.

Unfortunately, it didn't turn out to be as stealth as I thought it would be: Instead of just getting up and excusing myself to get the sweater, I got up and slipped on the floor. Before I could fall on my head. Jacob's hands caught me before I could even think about it, or even saving myself from my head being smashed, colliding to the floor and blood splattered everywhere.

The way Jacob held me reminded me of how men would catch women in a romance movie as he woos her to lean in for a kiss, but being in this moment was different from watching it.

His eyes locked on mine, as mine did on his. His warm embrace was unfamiliar, but welcoming. What killed me was that it felt right, as if this was where I really belonged. It was a revisit of mine and his relationship from before, but this time was better.

If I was being perfectly honest with myself, I wasn't completely sure about us before- even though it felt like it then-compared to now, this felt better than anything I've seen or experienced, and it was just a simple catch.

I got back on my feet with Jacob's help, but our eyes still locked. Balanced again, Jacob took the hand on my head to my face to push away a lock of hair in my eyes. He leaned in slightly and I leaned in, too, but my brain reconnected and I ended up turning my head the other way and my eyes in the same direction. Jacob just sighed and backed away.

"Um... I'm going to get a sweater. Do you want to walk with me?"

Jacob's expression when I looked back at his face, really made me feel confused. It was a mix of confusion, pain, understanding, and another I couldn't identify as anger or frustration, but he tried to keep it hidden, with convincing success but still hints of it.

"No," He said, trying not to with clenched teeth. "I have to go. Maybe later today or tomorrow."

The way Jacob spoke, I wasn't sure if he would. I wanted him to take his time in whether he wanted to see me again or not. Even though we established it didn't matter, I still wanted to be sure he still wanted to see me. I wanted to see him again, but at the same time, I didn't. That mystery still pulsed in the back of my head, even though I told him otherwise.

"How about you call me?" He nodded, looking annoyed, and said nothing. He went out the door without any acknowledge of a goodbye.

I didn't notice I spilt all my hot chocolate on my blouse, and table as it dripped onto the floor. My mug was empty, so I put it into the sink, and filled it with water to soak. I cleaned my mess with a sponge and a paper towel before I left to change.

I looked in the mirror trying to see if I was wearing the dried shirt right until I realized my eyes were red. Funny, I didn't realize I was crying, it sure explained the runny nose and random drops of water on the floor. I lay down, taking deep breaths, trying to stop them.

I didn't really know the reason why they started, if I looked back, I think they started as soon as Jacob left. Why? There were too many that came to mind to even know. I knew it wasn't the fact that he turned me down a walk for old times sake, or because he sounded unsure in him saying he'd come back. Maybe it was because of that moment, it reminded me so much of that time at La Push, when I tripped and Paul teased us for being too young to date, only this time Jacob's reflexes improved.

When the tears stopped, I decided to get some water to drain it all down, I do it instead of eating sweets or drinking like in the movies. Just thinking water is going to be enough, seemed to do the trick.

When I got down stairs, I was still wiping away some extra tears, and Jacob was there, looking like he was on his way up with one foot on the third step.

"Hi," I said, trying to sound casual.

"Meeting canceled," He just said.

_So, that's why he left. _I thought.

We were silent and I sat on the step above him, he did the same and turned to face me. I didn't look at him. "I was headed upstairs because I heard you crying." Oh.

"How long were you here for?"

"Long enough." I still didn't look at him, but he moved one step up so he was beside me.

"Ness," He whispered. I still didn't move. "I haven't changed much. I'm still me."

"I know," I buried my head in my hands to calm myself and take some deep breaths I was struggling with. He tried to put his arms around me, but I pushed him away.

We were silent for a minute, then eventually, I guess he was loosing his patience because he took my hands away and started using his own thumbs to wipe the tears away from my face, then took it into his hands.

"You said you had one more question... let's hear it." I opened my mouth to say, but my voice was caught from the leftover tears. Jacob waited then smiled.

"I think I know."

Jacob said nothing when he took me into his car. He just smiled and drove until we reached here: La Push Beach. Now, I was quite certain, he was right about my last question. If he knew, I would know he was my Jacob.

He looked at me and turned off the engine as he got out of the car. I stayed there until he opened my car door for me.

"Come on, Ness," He said with a comforting smile and held out his hand. "You know I don't bite." I smiled back and took it. I felt that current again, like the first time we touched, but Jacob didn't let me go. When my feet touched the sand, I took my hand back and stuffed it into the pockets of my corduroy jacket.

We kept walking, enjoying one another's company. I forgot how much I loved taking these walks with Jacob. Was this the question he thought I meant? Then I thought, should I pretend it is? I found out then that I really wanted to be with Jacob, regardless who he was. I knew that before, but I truly believed my own words now. Jacob was Jacob, weather he was the same one I knew before or not.

My thinking scared me a little... I knew read a lot-especially Nicholas Sparks' novels-and I knew that this feeling lead to one thing, and I told myself it wasn't true.

Jacob suddenly started talking, but not small talk like I expected.

"I realized that I liked you here," He looked at me, checking to see if I was listening, or my expression.

"Really?" He nodded.

"That time when Paul thought we were dating at the time." He stepped in front of me to stop. "And you tripped and I looked into your eyes..." He looked into them as I did the same. My heart started beating so fast, but a heart attack wasn't what was on my mind.

My thoughts were cut short when Jacob stepped aside and and gestured to his right. I looked, and there, I saw the proof I needed: the piece of driftwood with our names cut into it within a heart. I walked to it and touched it, seeing if it was real, if this was the one, not that it mattered.

"I carved that with a handy pocket knife," I looked at him and he sat where he sat before, I sat in my place as well. "You told me a story about your first boyfriend, Artie. Then, told me that you were scared we would end up the same way..." He leaned forward and he put a lock of my hair back. "And it was here, before I carved the heart, we had our first kiss." He leaned closer, our noses touching, but then I pulled back as much as I wanted to do the opposite. I looked at my hand and fidgeted with them.

"Sorry," I whispered, partly to myself. I looked back to him, his face with so much disappointment and confusion that it almost broke my heart. "I just don't think our relationship could've been the way it was before."

"I know," He sighed. "But I still want to be with you, Nessie." I took his hands into mine.

"And I want to be with you." I said, no hesitation needed.

"So, I passed?" I smiled.

"Yes, Jacob. You officially passed." He smiled back.

"I knew I would."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW! :D<strong>

**Q. Woah, that was fast... why?**

**A. Yeah, I know. Mostly because I went on for MONTHS without writing and I woke up one day saying "you know what's getting in the way of you writing more? the stranger thing.". I have a deleted scene for this actually, but unfortunatly it had to be taken out for the story to keep rolling. From here on out, things will be going pretty fast (from what I think), so fasten your seat belts guys, just know it will all be worth it in the end :)**

**ps, if you guys have any other questions you want me to answer, let me know, i'm just putting up random questions you may have instead of me answering a million of you with the same answer xD. ask away and REVIEW!**


	19. Real

**No more exams until June xD finally! Anyways guys, I'm updating early 'cause tomorrow I'm going to Buffalo (yes, the US, if u live there and see me, stop me and say Hello! I welcome it... infact if you see me ANYWHERE, stop me... unless I'm chasing after a werewolf or Taylor Lautner, then I'll probs kill you) Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>19. REAL<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, I smiled and had butterflies of disappointment. I loved how Jacob, the <em>real<em> Jacob, was back and we could spend more time together like before, that's when the disappointment hit, realizing it won't be the same.

I knew I needed to talk to someone about this. Ellie would be the wrong choice since I felt like this was different from what others have experienced. Bree was always with Brandon. So, that left me with one more friend: Nahuel.

I wasn't able to even spend time with Nahuel since he went to check on me. I knew Jacob told me to stay away, but how could I? He's been such a good friend to me and not being able to acknowledge him was like taking something useful and throwing it away when you find something better. Sure, we've seen each other in class and sometimes in the school parking lot, but it wasn't the same as talking. Now that it didn't matter what Jacob was, I was still clueless about Nahuel.

I decided to change this when I was heading to music class. Nahuel kept what ever distance he could when I sat down in my seat, that's when I realized that it wasn't the little time I spent with him was why we never spoke so often, not completely that is, it was because he was trying to avoid me. I confronted him in the cafeteria with debating sides in my head, but it was too late when I reached the Calhoun table.

"Hello, Ren." He said, not smiling. I tried to ignore his sibling's stares, specifically Iris'. "How can I help you?"

"I want to talk to you, alone." All it took was one look to his siblings for them to leave and take their uneaten food to the garbage. Marian and Iris practically skipped away with grace, and so did his brothers.

"What do you want?" He asked with venom on the tip of his tongue. I ignored it.

"I want to talk." He raised one eyebrow.

"What about?" He sounded nicer here, maybe he wanted to talk to me too.

"Can't I just _talk_ to you?"

"You have your boyfriend back, I'm no use to you. That's what you wanted right?" That stung, he made me sound selfish. In a way, he was right, but I didn't like the way he put it.

"No," I said, trying to sound truthful. "I want to still be friends with you. You're a really good guy." He shook his head, as if he was frustrated.

"I am none of the sort. I'm the _bad guy_." I rolled my eyes.

"Please, it's bad enough Jacob says that, I don't need you enforcing it."

"Well, for a dog, he's right." I raised an eyebrow, but he was already standing up.

"What do you mean_ dog_?" He was already leaving, I followed. He didn't answer my calls until we reached the parking lot.

"I've said too much." I tried to stay brave, his eyes were black and furious. "I assumed your _boyfriend _would've already told you."

"_Jacob_ hasn't told me anything." I didn't know why, but I didn't want to call him my boyfriend. I still wasn't sure about my new feelings for him. "It doesn't matter to me what he is." He turned away to head to his car. "Same goes for you." He stopped then and turned to me, standing very close to my face as if he wanted to fight. I held my breath and tried to keep a straight face. Then he stepped back.

"Your boyfriend is here. He doesn't like what he sees."

"You're damn right I don't, _leech._" Jacob's voice came out, as he was there, only a few feet away, with only sneakers and shorts. I've gotten used to this look, but it was different. Jacob's face looked like it did from the party, only, in more control. Still, it scared me.

"Guys! What's going on?"

Their name-calling was childish, and I was sure they knew I wasn't impressed. I would've brought it up sooner, but the unusual names they spat at each other were beyond odd. _Dog? Leech?_

"I thought I told you to stay away from _him._" The way he exaggerated stung.

"I thought I told you to keep off of this land." Nahuel spoke.

"_Land?_ What is this? The 1800s?" They ignored me.

The bell rang so I wasn't able to hear anything more about their problems slash hints. Jacob sighed and turned to me.

"I'm picking you up after school," He didn't say this in a friendly tone, his face matching. He was saying it as an order.

Before I could protest, he was running back into the woods and I rushed to class, Nahuel was long gone.

I arrived late to music class and Nahuel ignored me the whole time. Keela noticed my unusual behavior, but didn't offer to talk about it. I didn't even look at Nahuel.

When I reached math, I ran outside to try and beat Jacob to my car, but unfortunately, Jacob was already there with his Rabbit. He smiled when he saw me, his white teeth standing out on his dark skin, for a split second, my heart stopped again, but I took a breath to control myself and talk more business like.

"You seem happy," I just said.

"I'm always happy to see you." He stepped forward and threw his arms around me for a crushing hug. I didn't bother hugging him back, and he ignored my tenseness.

"Why'd you bring your car? Mine is already here." He shrugged.

"Thought I'd bring old times." Strange. He's acting the same way from before the run away. Don't get me wrong, I liked it, but I knew it would last.

"Jacob, I have work-"

"Not anymore, I called in sick for you. They let you take the day off today."

"But I have to grocery shop-"

"Billy invited Charlie for dinner after a fishing trip." Crap, he was good. I ran out of ideas.

"You win," He smiled triumphantly, and it annoyed me.

"Good," He went to the other side and opened the passenger door for me. "Let's get going." I sighed in defeat and got in the car.

Jacob tried to make conversation. I mostly mumbled the whole time, looking out the window, this bothered Jacob.

"Ness, what's wrong?" I didn't answer him. He sighed, realizing what. "I'm sorry, but what else could I have done?"

"You could've been more adult about it." I didn't mumble, but I used an angry tone. "Name calling is very mature." He ignored my sarcastic tone.

"Sorry, okay?" I snorted.

"No you're not." He sighed.

"How can I make it up to you?"

"You can't." That bothered him for a minute, then he sighed. Suddenly, I realized we were at his house.

"I thought you were taking me home."

"I never said home, I said I was picking you up." I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"Right... Clever bastard." Jacob ignored my own name calling, noticing something else.

"Crap." He said, suddenly scrambling to get out of his car. He didn't bother closing his door when he stepped out.

Jacob ran toward about four other men, looking like figures from afar, obviously they were Sam's cult. They walked toward him as well, I followed, closing both mine and Jacob's door stepping out of the car. I ran toward Jacob, he stopped for me to catch up.

"Ness, stay in the car." He whispered, business like, all friendliness gone.

"No, I changed my mind. You can make it up to me by not telling me what to do." Jacob bit his lip, worried and looking toward the cult, getting closer and closer, faster than I thought as the men took long strides.

"Not now, Ness. If you don't want to know why, stay in the car."

"Does it matter? Next you're going to tell me that I can't be with you." Jacob was getting more and more frustrated.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"No, we're going to talk about this now!"

"Nessie," I turned to see Sam and the rest of the cult behind him. All shirtless, like Jacob.

"Hello, Sam, Embry," I didn't bother acknowledge Paul. Embry nodded and Sam turned to Jacob.

"Does she know?"

"No." Jacob said in the same tone. They started talking in what I guessed, Quileute, because I didn't understand it. I caught my name in every so often, but that was it.

"She has the right to know, Jacob." One of the men in the cult said.

"Jared, she doesn't _want_ to know." This pissed me off for some reason.

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" They all looked at me, and I almost regretted saying anything. I turned to Jacob. "And I never said I didn't want to know, I said it doesn't matter."

"You really believe that?" Paul said, stepping out of the crowd, closer to me. "Things are only going to get harder, you idiot." Jacob stepped in front of me, as if protecting me.

"Hey! Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Jacob calling me his girlfriend didn't bother me this time.

"Both of you, calm down!" Sam ordered. The two ignored Sam.

"You're barely a boyfriend yourself, hiding from her all these weeks." I was getting more and more confused and frustrated as Paul and Jacob got more and more angry. I couldn't find it in me to step in and stop it.

"Don't push me, Paul!" Jacob stepped closer to Paul, face to face now. Jacob started shaking, I could barely see him, and it was scarring me.

"Go ahead, let her see what you really are."

Embry quickly came to my side and grabbed my arm, trying to get me to run, I stayed still. The man named Jared had to pick me up as Embry stayed behind him so I couldn't look behind me, as much as I wanted to.

I heard growls and snarls that sounded all too familiar to me, I don't know how or why, but I had the urge to look. I remembered now, in just a matter of seconds, I realized the meaning of the dream I had those weeks ago. I remembered the Quileute legend Jacob told me about how they're supposedly descended from wolves, and I remembered Jacob's misinterpret of the dream, but he was right about his first assumption about the danger.

I sqwermed in Jared's arms to get out, but Embry and Jared did what they could so I couldn't see what was going on.

"Let me go!" I chanted over and over, until finally, Jared lost his grip. Embry and him caught me again, but it was too late.

There in Jacob and Paul's place were two wolves, a grey and a russet coloured one. I couldn't tell which one was Jacob, but a gut feeling told me it was the russet one. The two wolves snapped at each other, fighting, and it looked very serious, yet, my mind told me it was nothing.

My heart beat quickened from the sight of Jacob. He seemed to notice and froze, meeting my gaze. I didn't know what to do. Scream? Run? Cry?

The fight stopped when his gaze locked to my eyes. Paul stopped the attack, Jacob stopped moving.

"Take Nessie to Emily's." Sam ordered. "We'll meet you there." Embry and Jared nodded, and took me toward Jacob's car.

"Are you okay?" Embry asked. I shook my head, unable to speak.

"She does look a little pale." Jared said. "She's barely breathing..." Embry bit his lip.

"Ness, breathe. Just keep breathing." I tried, but it was so hard to with Jacob still starring at me. Jared looked back at him and sighed.

"He wants to see you, to make sure you're okay." I was somehow able to shake my head. Embry laughed.

"He won't bite, Ness." I still didn't talk and this made them flustered. So many questions were in my head that I couldn't ask. My main question was if they were all like Jacob.

"Take her to Emily's." Sam repeated as an order. Embry sighed and picked me up this time. He put me in the passenger seat, probably knowing Jacob wouldn't want someone to throw up in the back. Embry took the driver's side after getting keys from Sam and drove.

"Take me home..." I whispered. Embry gave me a look, even with eyes on the road.

"Nessie, I know this is big for you, but we can't help it. We were born this way."

"I get that, but I want to go home." Embry sighed after a pause.

"Jacob did say you are demanding."

"Only when something so big gets slapped in my face like this." Embry sighed and turned around, thankfully.

"Sam isn't going to like this." Jared said.

"Jacob's second. He'll be fine with us taking his girl where she wants." The ride was silent for a while until Jared broke it.

"You take things better than Kim ever did." Jared laughed and Embry did with him. I felt no emotion now.

"Yeah, pots and pans flying everywhere! Man, I'm glad I don't have an imprint." _Imprint_? More questions were just what I needed.

"Shut up." Jared hit Embry's head. "She just found out. Now she's going to be asking Jacob about this and she doesn't need that."

"Thank you," I mumbled.

I had to give Embry certain directions, but he mostly knew already before I told him where to turn. When he dropped me off he apologized on Jacob's behalf.

"I'd rather he did in person." I tried not to sound snobbish this time, I was being so mean today. "But thanks." Embry smiled and started the car again until I stopped him. "Can you tell Jacob I'm sorry, too? He's been gone for so long, I forget how to treat people." Embry laughed and nodded.

As Embry drove away, my face was frozen again. I opened the door to the house, locked it and went up the stairs to my room, actions like a robot. I was completely stiff. I was careful to lock my window before going to lie on my bed.

I tried to process what just happened just a few minutes ago. Wolves. Quileutes. Nightmares. Legends. Scary stories. Wolves... and Cold Ones.

Like a slap in the face in just one day, I found out that Jacob was a werewolf.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review review!<strong>

**Q. Who do you imagine playing Nahuel? Malcolm? Terrence?**

**A. Actually, I casted quite a few of these characters to actors if it were to be a movie xD. I have all the answers (to those I thought of so far, like Roy I havent decided yet xD) on my Facebook page and group xD. I post pictures when I think of who I casted :) If you want the answers, look there! :D**


	20. Promise

**AN: Remember to pick up ur Breaking Dawn Part 1 DVD tomorrow ;) I will along with a film strip! xD Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>20. PROMISE<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't sleep well. I barely got any at all. Replays and flashbacks danced in my head, swimming in the sea of questions I already had, and were multiplying by the second. So many things I knew, and so much I wanted to know.<p>

Jacob tried calling me, I told Charlie to tell him I wasn't home, seeing my mood, he played along. I didn't know if Jacob would buy it but I didn't care, he would get the point.

Jacob even tried leaving texts in my phone, and in the middle of the night, a voice mail.

_"Nessie, I'm sorry about what happened, it's just that Paul can get on my nerves, especially when it comes to you, I'm sorry you had to see that."_

"So am I." I replied as if he could hear me.

_"I know you deserve better than a phone call but I have a feeling you don't want to see me."_

"You got that right."

_"Look, I want to start over again..."_

"That sounds kind of stupid."

_"Okay, yeah, that sounds stupid, sorry..."_ He sighed. _"Ness, I still really care about you as much as I did a month ago. They say distance apart is what makes the heart grow stronger, that's exactly what happened."_

For a second, I couldn't believe what he just told me. But that second part left me in doubt. He answered as if he saw my expression as if he knew what I was thinking.

_"If you don't believe me, I'll tell you in person. Just let me know... and once again, I'm sorry."_ Click.

That night, when I finally did fall asleep, I didn't get nightmares, I got the perfect dream:

Jacob-the old Jacob-and I, were hand in hand on the beach. It was just like old times. Jacob and I played in the water, when I tripped, he kissed me as he fell with me, his long hair was tied back to show his beautiful face, then suddenly, it changed. Jacob's hair was now short, but now, being with him was flawless, easy as breathing, and best of all, perfect. I could see our future together, so in reach, then I woke up.

All signs of being scared were gone, now, I was worried of the dream not being able to come true. I knew I had to talk to someone, just not who.

I sighed and got out of bed, took my time getting dressed and ate breakfast. I carried on as if nothing changed, until I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was someone I didn't want to see, no one in specific though, but I got the door anyway. To my surprise, it was Sam.

"Sam." I just said, confusion clear on my face.

"Nessie, I want to apologize on Jacob's behalf about yesterday. Paul can be a handful and he still wants to be with you. He's willing for you to take your time with dealing with this, but I personally, wouldn't wait long." Sam spoke without missing a beat, I wondered if he rehearsed this or he was just really good at delivering messages.

"Um, is that it?" I wanted to make sure.

"Nessie, he cares about you, _a lot_." For the first time, I saw Sam Uley smile. "It's kind of funny, he's like a younger version of me when I was his age." I smiled with him, feeling more open to him.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Fiancee, actually. Her name is Emily." I wondered if it was the name Emily I was supposed to stay with yesterday.

"Congratulations."

"You were supposed to meet her yesterday." I bit my lip, feeling bad for Embry and Jared. Sam saw my reaction and laughed. "It's okay, Nessie, we get it. You should meet her sometime."

"Is she..." He shook his head, understanding immediately what I meant.

"Nope. Just us boys." I relaxed a little hearing Emily was like me.

"Maybe I'll stop by sometime." Sam smiled.

"Sounds good, but you have to forgive Jacob first." I bit my lip again.

"I'll think about it." Sam seemed satisfied with my answer as he nodded.

"I better get going now, Jacob will be wondering where I am." I frowned, and before Sam left, he turned to me. "Being with Jacob, I swear, will be the easiest thing, easier than when he was still human. Talk to him."

"I know." I just said. He gave me a little smile and ran off, I closed the door so I wouldn't know where he was going.

"I know what Jacob is." I told Nahuel during music. I didn't get the chance to talk to him during lunch and we were partnered in groups. He raised an eyebrow.

"And me?" He asked.

"No, I think I have and idea, but I want to rebuild things with Jacob first." He seemed confused with my thinking.

"You knew him as human though."

"I know, but since he's a..." I couldn't say the name out loud for some reason. "I have to learn to accept the way he is. Our relationship before was so simple, but now things are more complicated as far as I'm aware of." He nodded, understanding now.

"That seems logical." I smiled in spite of myself. "Like falling for him all over again?" I never thought of it that way, but I smiled wider.

"Exactly."

Mr Harris called us up to present and for the rest of the day, I wondered if I would see Jacob again by my car. After fifth period, I walked out and my heart sunk a little seeing he wasn't there. At least he understood the space he thought I needed, and that was sweet of him.

I raced to my car and knew I couldn't wait to get home, so I pulled out my iPhone and found Jacob's name in my contacts list. I realized the picture I used for him was still the old one. I tried not to look at it as I pressed the number and held the phone to my ear.

The phone rang once.

Twice.

I was going to wait for a fourth after the third, but then he picked up and my heart pounded.

_"Nessie?"_ He sounded confused, probably wondering why I got over yesterday so fast, but I answered like I would any other call.

"Hey, Jake, it's me." I could hear him smile, his voice would've brightened, if it wasn't for the next thing he said.

_"Ness, I'm really, really sorry. I promise to make it up to you, I'm loyal to my promise, remember?" _I giggled.

"It's okay, Jake, I forgive you." I could imagine him raising his eyebrows.

_"You're okay with me being a hairy beast?"_ I laughed louder than I should've, but pretended like I didn't notice, he did the same and laughed with me.

This was when I thought about Sam's words this morning. Maybe he was right, being with Jacob would be a shoe in, and flawless for sure. Jacob was different, but the same, too. And what ever did change about him, maybe was for the better. I had to share my dream with him.

"I had a crazy dream last night, Jake. And sure, I didn't like how what happened yesterday came at once, but the dream... it just-," Jacob groaned in annoyance and I wondered if I bored him or said too much.

_"Sorry, Ness. I really want to hear everything about it, but I have to go." _The reality of it came then and my heart sunk deeper.

"Okay," I whispered, without meaning to.

There was a silence, I thought Jacob hung up without any acknowledgment of it or a goodbye. I started crying, or rather sobbing, tears that should've been there last night. How could I ever think Sam was right? How could I get my hopes up too high?

_"Ness, are you okay?"_ I wiped away tears and took deep breathes to calm myself, he didn't hang up.

"I'm fine." I lied.

_"Ness, how about you go see Emily, Sam's fiancee?" _A wolf friend sounded nice, someone like me. I would rather see Jacob and have him answer my questions though.

"Sure." I smiled a little, I imagined Jacob doing the same.

_"I'll have Embry pick you up in a few minutes to a few hours and he'll take you to Emily's. I'll meet you there and we can talk, I promise."_ I nodded.

"Okay, sure."

_"Okay, I'll see you later."_ I was about to hang up then. "_Hey, Nessie?" _

"Yeah?" He took a deep breath, then let it out, changing his mind about saying something.

"Thanks for calling." Then he hung up.

As Jacob promised, Embry picked me up within the hour I was home. I had a project due over the weekend but I didn't care. Embry smiled when he saw me and invited me into his car. As we drove into La Push, we made conversation.

"I'm glad you forgave Jake." He said. "You have no idea how happy you've made him. His thoughts were just wild about yesterday." My eyes grew.

"You know what he's thinking?" He bit his lip.

"Yeah, we can hear each other's thoughts actually. But only when we're wolves." Interesting.

"What does he think of?" He shrugged.

"Well, the most I can tell you is he's always..." He sighed. "He's always worried about you, like when you guys met in the forrest."

"And now?" Embry seemed to know this was coming, so it sounded like he was planning to interrupt me if I said anymore.

"You should ask Jacob about that. I don't want to say too much." He didn't make it sound harsh, so I sighed and laid back in my seat. We arrived at this small house that looked like it was made of wood. It was pretty and nature like, it kind of reminded me of a house you would see a grandmother living in.

"Here we are." Embry smiled and turned off the engine. I opened the car door and stepped out, hands in my pockets after closing the door.

"Mm." Embry smiled. "Emily's cooking." The smell almost made my stomach growl, it smelt so good and added to the grandmother touch.

Before I got on the steps, Embry turned to me and spoke in a low voice, "By the way, don't stare, it bugs Sam." He stepped inside as I asked myself why I would stare.

The inside added the same home like feeling. A dream catcher on the door and wooden furniture. In front of the stove, was a grown woman with a curtain of black hair, her back was to me so I didn't catch her face.

"Hey Em!" Embry took a seat by the table as he made himself at home. Emily's face turned to the left to see him and smiled. I wondered if Embry said not to stare because she was so beautiful. Her brown eyes curved as if she was always smiling, and her teeth were a pearly white.

"I'll be with you in just a second, let me get these muffins out, you're right on time." Emily opened the oven and I leaned against the door, waiting for her to notice me. When she turned to put the muffins on the plate in the middle of the table Embry sat at, I saw the scars she had on the right side of her face, they traced down to arm, and I looked away when I realized this was what Embry was talking about.

"Oh," Half her face smiled. "Is this Nessie?" I smiled and Embry grabbed a muffin as Emily put them down, I tried not to make my eyes look like they were staring. "I'm Emily Young."

"I'm Nessie Cullen." Her half smile grew.

"Go ahead, have a muffin." I smiled and took a seat across from Embry.

"Thanks." I grabbed the first one I saw and broke a piece off. Emily slapped Embry's hand away as he reached for a third muffin.

"Save some for your brothers!" She scolded. Embry pouted. Emily turned back to me. "So, you're the one who stole Jacob's heart?" I nodded as I chewed on the best blueberry muffin I ever had.

"These are really good!" I complimented, trying to slow myself from eating too fast.

"What did I tell you?" Embry laughed.

Emily thanked me. It seemed like she wanted to say more but Embry then whispered something to her to stop her. Her eyes widened and she sighed.

"He has to tell her, she has a right to know. Sam told me straight up." I heard Emily whisper. I didn't concentrate well because of the muffin I was eating, but then Jared and Paul bolted inside.

"Yay!" They both cheered like kids, grabbing a muffin each and taking a seat.

"Where's Sam?" Emily asked.

"He's with Jake still." Paul and Jared seemed to notice me for the first time and smiled.

"Hey, Nessie." Jared said as Paul stuffed a muffin in his mouth. "Jacob said he'll be a few minutes." I smiled and finished my muffin.

I dusted myself from the crumbs that got on me and stood up, and then Jacob and Sam came in. Jacob smiled at me and I was hypnotized for a moment and had to remember to breathe. I forgot how beautiful he is.

I was so distracted I didn't notice Sam kissing Emily's scars after kissing her lips until Embry started complaining.

"I'm eating here!" Embry protested.

"Then eat!" Sam said, still in the moment. Jacob walked inside and took my hand.

"Let's take a walk." He said. He looked over me. "Jared, you can have my muffin." Jared cheered and Jacob lead me outside.

I kept my hands in my pockets, unsure if Jacob still wanted to hold hands like before as we walked down the beach.

"So, you're a werewolf." Jacob smirked.

"Yeah, I guess. Few lucky members get the gene and when a blood sucker comes to town..." He said this sarcastically, but then turned kind of uncomfortable afterwards.

"So, I get that you turn into a wolf when you're angry." Jacob smiled.

"You don't miss a thing." I giggled.

"What about silver bullets?"

"Myth."

"No full moons?"

"Nope." I giggled again.

"And Embry told me you hear each other's thoughts." He nodded. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Jacob bit his lip and stopped walking. I wondered if it had something to do with the _imprint_ thing Embry and Jared were talking about yesterday. Jacob took a deep breath and started walking again.

"A few," He said. "Like the Calhouns aren't allowed on land-just letting you know."

"But why? Why aren't the Calhouns allowed here?"

"They're our enemy. Their kind is the one that triggers us into becoming what we are."

"Oh, come on! Just because of a stupid legend?" His expression was like a stab in the heart and I realized I must have offend him. "Sorry, I'm still not used to the new you yet."

"It's okay, it's what I would've said about it before. A lot of them seem to be true." Jacob seemed to get ready to tell a story. I knew it was the one I've been waiting for so long to hear:

"It was so much to take in. The night of the party, after you dropped me off, all it took was that Kyle guy to set me off, I almost lost control. Can you imagine if I phased then and there in front of all your friends? I can't describe the feeling." I nodded, showing I was listening, and I was, intently. "As soon as I got home, Billy asked me how the party was and said I looked funny..." Jacob got a pained expression there, I was about to tell him he didn't have to tell me anymore, but he continued. "I almost killed him that night, so I ran out and let out my anger, and then, I became... this." He sighed. "Sam was there for me, I was lucky. He helped me through this, that's why I was gone for so long, it took me weeks to get used to it, and I'm still not."

"Why didn't you just see me? I would've understood." I stopped walking and he looked into my eyes.

"I know." He took my hands and looked at them as he played with my fingers. Another thing, his skin was so much hotter. "I just couldn't risk it. Or hurting you. You saw what happened to Emily."

"That was from one of you?" He looked at me.

"Sam, actually." He sighed and looked at our hands again. "Just one argument, one moment of weakness, and she was standing too close, and there's no way to take it back." He looked at me again, his eyes holding something I couldn't describe. "I couldn't risk that with you. I'm still terrified, everyday, every time I see you, that I'll hurt you. That's why Embry and Jared took you in a hurry, they knew how much you meant to me and took you out of my reach." He paused and I took that opportunity to say something.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt me." I reminded him.

"I didn't know how hard it would be to keep it. I meant it when I was human, I did, and I do now, but it takes just one spark of anger to just snap. But I'm doing all I can to keep that promise." He whispered this with such emotion, it made my heart pound, I wondered if he heard it. I think he did because his hand went to my chest, where my heart was. I didn't look away from his onyx eyes.

This was just like the dream from last night.

"Are you scared?" I couldn't lie.

"To death." Jacob bit his lip and looked away. I took his burning face in my hands. "Jacob," He looked at me and I took a deep breath. "I'm scared of not being with you." He smiled then and took me in his arms in a bone crushing hug.

"That won't ever happen. As long as you want me, I'm here for you. I'll never leave you, I can promise you that." It took everything in me to try not to cry from this. "Just promise me something."

"Anything." My voice cracked and he ignored it. He looked into my eyes again, his hand on my cheek.

"Don't break my heart."

"Never." I said as I held his hand there. Our foreheads rested on each other, and I couldn't hold back tears anymore, but they were of joy, something I haven't had in a while.

This was the flawlessness Sam talked about, that's when I knew three things:

First, Jacob was a werewolf.

Second, there was a part of him, and I didn't know how dominate that part might be, that he couldn't control and put me in more danger by being with him.

Third, I was unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW REVIEW! ;)<strong>

**Q. WHY WONT THEY KISS YET?**

**A. Good question, I get that a lot xD. How about this, (CONTEST ALERT!) whoever sends me the best (bonus points for longest) review on either this chapter or the whole story itself, I'll send them not only the answer, but a preview of the next chapter ;)... SO GET REVIEWING!**


	21. Try Again

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I know I said I'd choose one winner, and I did, but I felt kinda bad since this chapter is short XD. I also told myself that if I got the role I wanted in the spring play, I'd post today... unfortunately I didn't, I got the worst role in the whole play -_-... This has been the worst week ever (remember, I/Nessie hate/s Valentines Day), but I'm posting so you guys can have a good one :) Don't worry, I'll still post on Forbidden Friday, I just felt like posting early ;). Enjoy, have a good valentines day!**

* * *

><p><strong>21. TRYING AGAIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Jacob took me home when it was getting dark. I was freezing and Jacob saw.<p>

"Come here, Ness. I'll warm you up." I took the offer to be closer to him. He put one arm around me and he brought me closer as I cuddled into him.

"You're so warm." I cooed. Jacob chuckled.

"It's a wolf thing." I shook my head.

"It's not. It's a Jacob thing." He smiled and rubbed his hand on my arm, feeling goosebumps there. I could hear Jacob's unusual heartbeat as well as his breathing.

"Is the heartbeat a wolf thing?" His eyes stayed on the road when he answered.

"Yeah, but it's also a Nessie thing." I smiled and he continued to rub my arm. When the car stopped I stayed where I was.

"I don't want to go..." I said, looking at him. Jacob took my cheek in his hand and looked into my eyes, he felt the same.

"You have to, Ness. Charlie's going to think I kidnapped you." I smiled in humor then got up to leave, Jacob put his hand down.

"Thanks, Jake."

"For what?" I shrugged.

"Everything. The beach, meeting Emily, answering my questions, I can't thank you enough." He smiled.

"You're all I need." I smiled. I was about to leave, but Jacob stopped me.

"Nessie," I turned to him.

"Yeah?" Jacob sighed.

"I think..." He paused. "I think, being with you, actually is helping me maintain my control. No one else can give me what you have." I smiled.

"I'm glad I make a good influence on you." He scooted closer, never taking his eyes off mine.

"It's more than that." He whispered.

I was once again hypnotized by Jacob's eyes. I was completely motionless. Jacob was somehow able to move closer though, leaning down toward my face, our noses touched, our eyes closed, but then I got cold feet and backed out. Jacob's eyes suddenly didn't have the emotion I saw before, they held disappointment, confusion and a hint of anger.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I better go." Jacob sighed, moved back, and stared back at the road, his hands clenching the steering wheel, I was scared it might break.

"It's okay, just go." Jacob's voice held was hard and it felt like a punch in the stomach.

"I'm sorry," I said again.

"Go. Now." I sighed and hurried out of the car. As soon as I was out, I heard Jacob's car speed away as fast as it possibly could.

I walked inside Charlie's house and I realized Charlie wasn't home yet. I sighed and decided to put away dishes from yesterday. I rolled up my sleeves and suddenly the phone rang. I almost answered the phone asking if it was Jacob, so I took a second before asking, "Hello?"

_"Hey, Rennie!" _My eyes widened and a smile plastered my face.

"Hey, Austin!" I sat on one of the kitchen chairs. "How are you?"

_"I'm here, too!"_ A different voice added. Two of my best friends in the world were on the phone now.

"Marie! Oh my gosh! I missed you guys!"

_"So did we, you're never on facebook anymore." _Austin said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of busy. Exams are almost here and everything so I'm living Hell."

_"At least you're relearning there! We learn new stuff every day, even on quiet week!"_ I giggled at Marie's comment.

"I remember those days."

_"Oh yeah, we were kind of wondering..." _

"Yeah?"

_"When are you moving back to Toronto? I mean, we know you like Forks, but we really miss you."_

"Austin, you lived like, twenty minutes away from my house. Marie, you lived in a completely different neighbor hood."

_"Still, we made it work."_

_"Ren, what about the summer? My birthday's coming up." _I sighed, remembering missing his birthday last year because my dad, at last minute, got sick and refused to drive me. I always felt really bad about it.

"Of course I'll be there. But I'm not moving back."

_"Why? A boy?"_ Marie teased. I stayed silent and Marie gasped. _"Rennie! You didn't!"_

_"Another one? You never told me."_ I laughed at Austin's shock.

"Austin, remember your girlfriend last year, how you never told me until she dumped you?"

"_True..."_

"With Jacob, I feel... different. It's like I never liked anyone until he came along." I never said I loved him. I won't. Yet.

_"When'd you meet him? School?"_ Marie always liked a good love story, and I told her everything.

We talked for another ten minutes about school and home, sometimes Jacob. It made me want to go home even more when I got off the phone. It made me realize how much I missed home. Then again, my adventure was just beginning.

I was finishing up the dishes when I heard the door open. I knew it wasn't Charlie, but I had no fear. I should've expected Jacob to spontaneously walk in like he owned the place.

"We need to talk." He just said, leaning against the wall kitchen.

"I'm not going home if that's your concern." He shook his head. Seriousness was written all over his face. He walked toward me as he spoke.

"We both know what we want, and, if we don't do this now, Hell, I won't have the courage to try again." He stared at me, his eyes filled with need and desire. Although I knew very well what he was talking about, I pretended to play dumb. I wasn't sure if I was ready, like in the car.

"We don't have to do this, Jacob." I said. He shook his head.

"Yes, we do..." I was terrified, my heart beating fast. It was like having my first kiss all over again, and that's what was happening right now.

Jacob could feel me tense as he took my face into one of his hands to force me to look into his onyx eyes. They were the ones I remembered, and for the moment, I wasn't scared anymore.

"We've done it before, and it's going to feel good, if not better, I promise... I'll never hurt you." He whispered that last part then took a second to make sure I wouldn't slap him away, even though I already decided not to.

As Jacob's face leaned forward, I could already feel the difference, his warmth came off him as he got closer, but I didn't care. I needed this. We needed this.

It felt like forever of just leaning in, of Jacob letting me focus when it used to be the other way around. My hands clenched a little from the nervousness. Then finally, our lips met perfection and they loosened.

It was better then our first kiss, the hotness of Jacob's lips added passion to it. But not just the temperature, it was the feeling that changed a lot of it. Our past kisses were soft, like at the beginning of this, but this kiss Jacob made rough, full of possession and passion. Jacob held my head to his so I couldn't escape, I didn't want to anyways. I was kissing the man I love, and this was amazing.

A groan escaped his mouth and a gasp from mine and we breathed through our noses so we wouldn't have to come up for air. He gripped me so hard, it almost hurt and I reached for his long locks that weren't there. The realization hurt for a second, but Jacob didn't notice my pause as I threw my arms around his neck for better access.

We were so caught into each other, I didn't notice Jacob's hand going under my shirt to touch my bare skin. It felt so right, but so wrong. I tried to let go, but Jacob wouldn't let me until he realized what I was really doing. He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry," He whispered. "I just missed it so much... Me kissing you." I had to nod in agreement. "How did it feel for you?"

I couldn't lie. "Better than our first."

"By a million if not more." He agreed. I smiled that's when Charlie came through the door. Charlie saw my arms around Jacob's neck and his on my lower back, his eyes widened, then he smiled, looking pleased.

"Hello, Jacob." He said. I took my arms back and Jacob kept his around my waist as we turned toward him.

"Hi, Charlie." Jacob smiled back, unashamed we were caught in our stance where we shared our second first kiss.

"Your dad will be looking for you if you don't head home soon."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll get going." Jacob started walking toward the door.

"Let me walk you to your car." I offered.

"Sounds great." Jacob took my hand unexpectedly and lead me outside.

When we were outside, Jacob leaned into my ear as if telling me a secret.

"It doesn't have to end. Keep your window open if you want to see me." I nodded and Jacob snuck a kiss quickly so Charlie couldn't catch it. He smiled when he let go as I tried to slow my beating heart. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Jake."

"See you tonight."

Jacob drove away with a smile and I wondered if he felt the same as I did.

When I walked inside, Charlie gave me a stern look with a Red Bull in his hand.

"You know, Nessie," He said. "You and Jacob seem to be getting along okay now."

"Yeah, we just had to talk and then we were fine." I shrugged.

"Oh," Was all Charlie said. "That's good."

We were silent until I yawned, trying to look tired.

"I gotta go to bed, Grandpa. School tomorrow." Charlie nodded and sighed.

"I guess." I climbed the stairs until Charlie continued to talk. "Nothing's changed?" I had to half lie.

"Well, there has, but nothing too serious." Okay, innocent enough. "Why?"

"I don't know. It could be just me but, Billy's changed, as fast as Jacob has. You act like it's fine, as if he never ran off, and Billy acts the same way, but is less concerned about Jacob than ever. You were never the same after Jacob left. It's just... unusual. And Jacob, he looks... I don't know... He looks at you the same way as before, but it's clearer now."

Did I really act like that? I thought I was more loving toward Jacob. And him, were our feelings the same, but stronger now? Did I ever love Jacob before he became a werewolf? Did he?

Charlie didn't wait for a response. He just sighed and said, "Never mind, Ness. Get some sleep."

I tried my best to look casual as I walked up the stairs. I brushed my teeth and tried to think of what pajamas to wear. I usually wore what ever loose, comfortable clothes could fit me, but this time I was really concerned. Then I remembered this top that I used to wear to bed, but now use it as an addition to a certain outfit. I checked my closet and sure enough, my brown spaghetti sleeved top was there. I took it and quickly changed as well as putting on plaid pajama pants.

I got into bed, only slightly awake to wait to hear Jacob enter the room. But when I fell asleep, they never came until the middle of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Q. FINALLY! Now, for the real question: if Jacob imprinted on Nessie, wouldn't he had told her by NOW?**

**A. Um... I'm not answering that xD You'll have to wait until next Friday... or the one after that ;) KEEP READING AND REVIEWING (LONG ones are fantastic, and i'll be more likely to message back to them if u keep 'em interesting ;))**


	22. Imprint

**AN: Hey guys! Bad news, I probs won't be able to update through all of March, I'm leaving to the Philippines from the 6th to the 27th (yes, I'm missing my own birthday to help kids in the Philippines... happy mom?). I'll post something on my facebook, and maybe twitter and youtube for something i want my friends, and my fans to do on the day of my bday :). Keep an eye on that! Anyways, here's the chapter you've been waiting for ;) ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>22. IMPRINT<strong>

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, he was there, sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of my room. I stretched and yawned and Jacob walked toward me.<p>

"You're late," I said. Jacob knelt beside me and I sat up.

"Sorry, Sam needed to call another meeting." I nodded.

"You know, you didn't have to come see me. You could've gone to sleep yourself." He shook his head.

"No, I wanted to see you." I smiled and Jacob took my hand and kissed it. I took that hand and brought it took his cheek. He sighed and closed his eyes as I caressed his face. He whispered something that wasn't audible then opened his eyes to look at me.

We sat there for a while until I moved over for him to lie with me. He faced me and I did the same. We stared at each other for another while. His right hand played with my hair as he said, "You're beautiful," I blushed, glad it was dark so he couldn't see.

"So are you," He shook his head and leaned forward to kiss me.

His lips moved with mine to perfection. I clutched onto him as if he was going to leave me. I knew he wouldn't.

As we kissed, I also wondered what he would say if he knew my true feelings for him, that I was in love with him. Would he run away then? I was so used to heartbreaking that loving him terrified me.

Jacob let go eventually when he felt me tense.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I whispered, playing with his short hair. This would've been easier if he kept it long.

Jacob didn't look convinced and he sighed.

"Nessie," He had that pained, longing voice like from before when he was human. It made my heart pound. "You have to know my real feelings for you." He kept staring at me. I waited for him to continue, but he didn't, waiting for a reaction. I held my breath.

"Then tell me," He shook his head.

"Not now, but soon." He looked at the bedside clock. "Get some sleep, we're going to spend the whole day together tomorrow." I nodded and I started to cuddle in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and I felt more at home then any other place. I was so deeply in love with Jacob in this moment, I didn't want anyone else. This was where I'm meant to be.

When I woke up, I half expected Jacob to still be beside me. I started to panic a little until I saw he left a note.

_Sorry I had to leave, Sam called in. I'll be back for you soon._

_Jacob_

I told myself that if I was going to love this guy, I may as well get used to this.

_That's the price you have to pay when you're in love._ I laughed in spite of myself.

I took a shower and ate some breakfast. I remembered that project I had to do, so I went to my room, got my laptop and started working on the written part.

At lunch, Jacob came over and watched me work as we talked. I hated it working while talking to him and I knew Jacob did too, so when I finished the written part, he spoke.

"Okay, let's walk." Jacob said, standing up.

"I still have a legend to do and some coloring."

"You can do them when you get back, besides, you were probably working all day."

"It's worth fifteen percent of my mark, Jacob." I hated this project, and I hated my teacher right now, taking a break for me meant not coming back. I'm not a workaholic, I was just lazy. Getting it done in one go was the only way to get it done.

"Take a break, it's not good for you to work all day." I had to give in to him, plus I needed a stretch.

I closed my computer and got up, stretching a little.

"So, where are we off to?" Jacob shrugged.

"Just around, no where particular."

"Why don't we go to the beach?" He shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" He smiled.

"Hey! Maybe you can take me cliff diving!" The smile disappeared and I wondered if I said something wrong. I ran through what I said at least a million times in the awkward silence, I couldn't find anything.

"No." My eyebrows pulled together.

"_No_?"

"No." He repeated.

"Why not?"

"It's not safe." I rolled my eyes.

"You've done it before. I want to try."

"Yeah, but it's dangerous. I can't put you in risk of you hurting yourself." Before, I knew Jacob would've probably let me. Now he was more protective, why?

"Okay, fine. We won't go today." He relaxed. "But what about later on? I want to try sometime." He gave me a look of frustration since I was being difficult.

"Maybe." I sighed and plugged in my charger for my laptop so it could charge while I was out.

Jacob had one hand on the steering wheel of his car and the other was in mine. He squeezed it every so often. I forgot how much I loved holding hands with him. It showed the world that he was yours, and yourself he cared for you.

To my surprise, Jacob stopped the car at his house.

"Why are we here?" I hoped it wasn't Sam, he promised the whole day, or at least a break.

"I thought we could take our bikes to the beach." I long forgot the bikes.

"But I don't even know how to turn." He shrugged.

"The beach is just straight ahead, just stop once we get to the parking lot and just walk it from there." I shrugged.

"Okay then." He smiled and got out of the car, I followed. When we met up again, he took my hand back as we walked into the garage. I forgot about how much I liked it here.

Jacob took the blanket covering the bikes, covered in dust as I looked around. Everything looked so dark for some reason.

"I haven't been in here since I left." Jacob said as he checked the engine of his motorcycle.

"That explains the dust." I said, taking my finger and wiping it across one of Jacob's counters and showing it to him.

He continued looking as I grabbed one of Jacob's old rags to clean off the dust I could reach, including tools, counters, anything I could get my hands on.

"Are the bikes okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, they may need some oiling. Kind of stupid of me to think about using these today, I need to test run them, make sure they don't fall apart on us... I guess we can just walk."

"I can wait. If it takes all day, so be it, but I need to get back on my project." He smiled and grabbed a screw driver.

"You got it."

As he worked, he talked a little bit about the pack to keep me busy.

"Jared has a girlfriend named Kim." He commented. "She's a good cook, but not as good as Emily." I laughed and he smiled.

"Why? Did Emily go to cooking school?" He shrugged.

"I don't think so. All I know is she always went to school to know about our Quileute legends, even though she's Makah."

"So, what happened when she found out about Sam?" He bit his lip and looked at me.

"She didn't take it well-long story-but she took it better than Kim, she was throwing pots and pans at Jared the first time he phased." He laughed but I was caught off guard.

I remembered being told this story from Embry and Jared himself. This brought up a question I may as well ask.

"Hey, Jake," He didn't bother looking at me from the bike he started working on again.

"Hm?"

"Um... after you phased, when Jared and Embry took me home, they were talking..." He looked at me then, fright in his eyes about what he thought they must've said.

"About what?" His eyes rushed back to the bike, trying to hide the already shown concern.

"Um, they were talking about Kim and the pots and pans thing... then Embry said something about imprinting." Jacob froze. His whole body did. I bit my lip, realising this is what he hoped I wouldn't ask.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"I was just wondering what it meant, but if it's personal-"

"No, no, it's not." He sighed and got up to lean on his motorcycle. "It's just... difficult to explain." I crossed my arms.

"I'm listening." He sighed.

"Imprinting... it's like..." He looked at me then, with eyes I couldn't describe what they held. "When you see her, everything changes. You would do _anything_ in the world for her. Suddenly, it's not gravity holding you down, it's her. Because she's your everything, and you would do _nothing_ to hurt her.

"If she wants a friend, he'll be her friend. If she needs a lover, he'll be her lover. She's in complete control of his world, because she _is_ his world. He'll keep fighting for her, even when the war is over..."

The way Jacob said it really made my heart pound. Him describing this sounded like he knew the feeling.

"Wow..." He smiled but didn't go back to the bike like I expected him to.

"Deep, huh?"

"So, what? It's like love at first sight?" He shook his head.

"It's stronger than that."

"Really?" It made sense, he was willing to be _anything_ for her.

"Yeah, I mean... It's the strongest thing anyone can feel. You know? It's something you don't expect, and then you realise how you lived without that person..." Jacob wandered into space after that.

It was silent for a moment as I thought. I loved Jacob, but what about when he imprints? What's going to happen then? Will he forget about me? Will he forget about the times we had together, human and not? Will he remember both our first kiss on the beach or who he had his very first date with?

What if he already has and he was building up to it to break my heart? I've never had a real heartbreak before, then again, I thought I would be at least in my twenties before I fell in love for the first time. I had to ask.

"Have you... you know... Imprinted?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN... Cliff hanger ;) . REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Q. WHY? DID HE IMPRINT HER OR WHAT?**

**A. Wait and see my friend ;) If you're lucky, say I get long and good reviews, I maybe, just maybe, will post early again ;).**


	23. Destined

**I think you'll like this one :) one of my fav chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>23. DESTINED<strong>

* * *

><p>I stomped outside, wishing we took my car so I could drive myself home.<p>

"Nessie, come on!" Jacob yelled after me. "It's nothing I can control! In fact, I consider us lucky!" I turned to him.

"You don't get it, do you?" I said when he reached me. "Let me tell you something, Jacob Black. Before, I wanted my life to be famous, okay? But when I thought realistically, I thought I would-I don't know, run an office or work for a news paper or something. I wanted to go out with losers and break their hearts or get my heart broken, fall in love, I wanted to live, Jake! I don't get a say in this wolf thing!" He shook his head.

"No, you don't." I tried walking away, but he grabbed my arm so I could face him and he held me there with both his arms. "But I don't care, Nessie. You want to live, we can do that together. I'll do anything for you, I swear. But I won't ever break your heart, because I know you don't want that, who does? And weather you love me or hate me, I'm here. I'm not leaving your side, I know what I want, and it's in my hands right now."

He let go of me and I rubbed my arms from his firm grip as I thought about what he just said, what he said about imprinting. I was in full control and he was practically my slave for life... and that just made me sound horrible.

"Maybe you don't love me. But when you do, I'm ready. I just got you back, Nessie. I don't want you to walk away from me. We're going to go through a lot, especially because of my condition, but I want you to know that we can live through it all.

"All I want is to be with you, and I know you want to be with me too." He took my face into his hands to look into my eyes. "Don't be scared of love, Renesmee Cullen. Don't be scared that your first love may be your last, that he'll be your one and only... Don't be scared of the thought that we're meant for each other. Imagine you and me _living_, Nessie. Imagine us having a life together, of us going beyond what we can do, just you and me..."

Tears were pouring, but I couldn't look away from Jacob's face. It was so sincere as he said all this. He was right, I was terrified of love, I was scared that someone may want to be with me for the rest of my life. Someone in my reach who will be faithful... someone I can love.

"Our future's in reach, Nessie. All you have to do is tell me, and I'm yours." He wiped away the tears when they reached his hand, and began kissing them away, I closed my eyes as he did.

"Jacob," I whispered. He leaned back when the tears were gone and he looked at me, when I opened my eyes. "I care about you more than anything in the world... but I'm terrified."

"Don't be." Jacob kissed my head.

"This is all new to me. I don't know how to love you or any other man for that matter."

"You think I know any better? Ever since you, I've been so scared that you would reject me, that our future couldn't start. We're soul mates, Nessie, you're the one I'm born to love. Please, understand this."

He waited, I guess for a response of some sort, but I didn't know what to say, nothing I thought of saying seemed right. Eventually, Jacob stepped back.

"I'll drive you home."

In a way, I was okay with this imprinting thing. Jacob was right about every thing, I was surprised. But one thing just wouldn't stop lingering in my head.

_"We're soul mates, Nessie, you're the one I'm born to love..."_

_Soulmate_... Such a strong word, it was hard to believe it was true. It was like the word _love_, it was over used so much, you'll never believe it anymore. But was the love that Jacob described real? As in fairy tale and Nicholas Sparks real?

The drive was silent and this lingered as I tried to work on my project. When I finished, I made dinner for Charlie, he noticed my so called behavior even when he came home. He observed me and studied me, trying to figure out why I was so quiet. So in thought. He didn't say anything though, and I was glad he didn't.

While I did the dishes, I wondered if I should leave my window open. I knew I loved Jacob, and he probably loved me back, but how do I tell him? I always imagined my life like a love story-or at least I wanted it to be. If Jacob was my _real_ soul mate, I had to make sure this was special.

What am I thinking? I'm trying to make my life a real Nicholas Sparks novel, even though I knew this was far from it. This is more like a horror, werewolves tearing up the town, trying to get the heart of a lost love, the struggles... but how does this end? Will he hurt me? Will we break up in the end? Or is this imprinting thing legit and we're actually meant to be?

It was a little hard to imagine a life outside our own with Jacob. We were so different. He was so careless, no care in the world, meanwhile, I was so careful and thought of life as a slow ride with a few bumps-in which I get a some bruises here and there.

I ended up keeping my window open, and just deciding weather or not I want him to stay or leave. He knew me better than I did, he would know if I needed him now.

I spent all night awake, if I was being honest, I knew that it was because I wanted to wait for Jacob to come through the window. I even went down stairs to grab some water, but when I came back upstairs, he still wasn't there.

I wanted to poke my head out the window and yell out that he can come inside, knowing he's out there, but I didn't want the whole neighborhood to hear me.

I tried sleeping again, and gave up when it was 2:30. I got up to close my window until I heard I heard something like a _pst_. I stopped.

"Jake?" I whispered back.

"Step back," I saw him then and stepped back like he told me to.

He was inside my room in a matter of seconds, he immediately took my face into his hands and caressed my cheek.

"Nessie, I'm sorry about today-" I shook my head.

"Don't be. I'm glad we had that conversation. It makes things... convenient." He chuckled lightly and we sat at the edge of my bed. He took my hands.

"You're the best thing about this mess, you know?" I took his face in my hands and he closed his eyes from my touch. "I think of this thing as a curse. Being a wolf, not being able to get any freedom anymore. But I can't believe that through all this, you still want to be with me. Why?" He opened his eyes when he asked.

"Because we're soul mates, Jake, remember? Meant to be. But I couldn't believe you still wanted me after hearing that story about Artie." He shook his head.

"It didn't matter, we both knew it. The past is the past, we can't change it. I knew we had to keep moving forward for it to work, and I think it's doing quite well." I smiled and he leaned forward to kiss me. It was quick, about five seconds long, but enough for my head to spin."I still can't believe it..."

"What?"

"That even while I was human, we made the right choice. Me choosing you, you choosing me, we still would've lived happily ever after if this didn't happen. That's why I said I consider us lucky." I smiled.

"I always thought it was _you_ who chose _me_." He shook his head smiling.

"No, it was fate. Even if Charlie and Billy never introduced us, I think we would've found a way to be together. Who knows? Maybe I would've gotten lost somewhere and I come into the Chamber of Commerce to get directions, maybe _you_ would've gotten lost here or I would've seen you in La Push hanging out with friends and fallen for you instantly."

"You fell for me instantly-as human I mean?" He nodded.

"I was so close to asking you if it hurt." I gave him a confused look.

"If what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven. You were like a fallen angel." I laughed.

"You should've. I mean, I wasn't having the best day."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I missed my friends, my family was probably glad to be rid of me, and now I'm going to have dinner with my grandpa's friend and son." He laughed.

"For me, it was a regular day. Just the same old things everyday in this town. Get up, talk to Billy, hang out with Quil and Embry. The only unusual thing was when Billy kept telling me Charlie and his granddaughter, who was my age, was coming over." He leaned in to my ear as if telling me a secret. "And I'm glad he did. I'm glad I met you."

"I'd be lost without you." He smiled and kissed me again, but this time, it lasted.

I could feel everything he felt for me in this one kiss. I was hoping I was giving him the same thing. I was gripping my hands in his hair and pulling him to me like he was going to run away from me and I wanted him here, even though I knew, none of us were going anywhere.

It took everything in us to let go, and Jacob cradled my face in his burning hands.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this... for you." Jacob whispered in my ear. I shivered in delight. He pulled back. "Get some sleep"

"No, I'm not tired." He chuckled.

"You're lucky to get some sleep. I take back all the times when I was little when I said I didn't want to have a nap."

"Well then go home and sleep, Jake."

"I know you don't want that."

"How so?"

"I imprinted you, remember? You're stuck with me forever." I smiled.

"But what if I _want_ you to go?"

"Then I will. But I know you, Nessie, you don't want to be alone tonight."

"But I want you to get some sleep." He rolled his eyes.

"Now that's not fair. I can't get sleep while I stay here-" Suddenly Jacob stopped and got a confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Ness, Have you let anyone else in your bedroom lately?"

"Um... no, just you..." He got up and started walking around. "Why?"

"I smell something." I took in a breath myself, all I smelt was rain and Jacob.

"I don't smell anything."

"No, it's nothing your senses can catch."

He continued walking around and snooping like a dog. As he did, I went back to the head of my bed and under the covers until Jacob picked up the book Nahuel gave me. He looked at me.

"It was a gift." I shrugged.

"From the bloodsucker?" I rolled my eyes.

"There you go again, calling names...And yes, Nahuel gave that to me a while back."

Jacob stared at the book for a while and sighed while putting it back in its place. He joined me back on the bed beside me, over the covers. His body heat was making me sweat and I wondered if I should've just tossed the sheets, at least for when Jacob was here.

"How do you know what Nahuel smells like?" I asked.

"It's a stench. Something my nose can catch, and with him, it's the same. That's how he knows when I'm around."

"Oh." Was all I said. Jacob kissed my head.

"Should I have gotten you something too? I feel bad that Calhoun got you something and I didn't."

"It wasn't my birthday or anything. I was just in Port Angeles and Nahuel bought me the book." There was no need to say anything else about that night, he most likely already knew about it.

"Well, _I_ never gave you anything."

"Jake, you gave me a motorcycle, you were my first kiss, I was the first girl to ride in your Rabbit, you bought me dinner and a movie, I think that's more than enough. Besides, it should be _me_ who's concerned about gifts." He shook his head.

"You gave me everything I ever want." He took my chin and gave me a peck on the lips. "You gave me your heart." I smiled as he kissed me again. When we let go, I was breathless. "Get some sleep." He whispered, repeating.

Jacob drove me to school the next day, saying he finished his exams already. Though of course, he couldn't stay.

"Sam wants us to keep a sharp eye now a days. I don't know what he's looking for, I don't think he does either though." He said when we got there.

"Well, he shouldn't have to make you skip school. How hard was the exam?" He snorted.

"Pretty easy. Sam quizzed us since he already took them before." He got out of the car and I followed. "Don't worry, he's just as concerned about our education as you are."

I smiled. "Good, because I don't-" I was cut off when he leaned in to kiss me goodbye. It was quick, but enough to make my head spin.

"Don't worry, Ness." He whispered. He kissed my nose and smiled. "Stay safe, okay? I can't protect you here, remember?"

"I don't think I'll need it." He leaned back and I realized there was a little bit of a crowd around us. The people not a part of it were staring as they walked passed us.

"I'll pick you up, okay? I hear it might rain, I don't want you walking." I giggled.

"I don't mind it, but sure, why not?" He kissed me one last time, quicker though and got into his car and I watched him drive away.

"I think that boy's in love with you." Ellie said to me at lunch. I raised my eyebrows.

"No way," I protested, even though I kind of believed her, or I wanted to. "How do you know?"

"The way he looks at you." She simply said. "It's like he's blind man seeing the sun for the first time." I raised my eyebrows.

"How long did it take you to think of that?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe I read it in a book once." She dipped a french fry in some ketchup from her tray, then pointed it at me. "But I'm telling you, I'm sure of it, Jacob Black is head over heels for you." I bit my lip and took a bite out of a chocolate chip cookie.

"I don't know." I really didn't.

A part of me thought that when Jacob made that speech about me and him living _happily ever after _ was a sign he was telling me he loved me and he was waiting for me to say it back. Another part was saying he was building to it, but decided to wait or cowered at last minute.

"Yes you do, Renesmee Carlie Cullen," She dipped another fry. "You look the exact same when you look at him, just ask anyone who was watching him throw himself all over you." I tried to cover my blush without success.

"She's right." Brandon finally said after taking a breather from the food he just finished eating. He was nervous about tomorrow's exam, the whole week that is. "We all saw it."

"All over both of your faces." Bree came in holding a ginger ale for Brandon. He grabbed it from her and began chugging it. She sat beside him as she talked to me. "My parents are still in love, like teenagers. On a side note, it's disgusting, but the way he looks at you... oh my gosh, it's like a love story."

"I know, right?" Ellie agreed.

"Like Bassanio and Portia!"

"Or Jack and Rose-but no one dies!"

"Or Mr Darcy and Elizabeth!"

"Or Romeo and Juliet!"

"No! Romeo and Juliet was forbidden. I don't see a thing wrong with Ren and Jacob." As Bree talked, I thought about it.

Sure, there was nothing wrong with mine and Jacob's relationship, there was nothing stopping us, except the fact Jacob's a werewolf. We're soul mates, so Jacob puts it. I guess that's why we're so perfect though, and I was a sucker for forbidden love.

I was heading to my music class to get my clarinet to practice when I ran into Nahuel.

"Hello, Renesmee." He smiled, but I could see it was forged. Fake. A decoy of what was supposed to be shown as a sign of happiness, but was forced to hide the real expression he wanted to show.

"Hey, Nahuel," I continued as if I didn't notice.

"Did you have a nice weekend?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I did, thank you. But you probably already knew that." I signed the book we sign when taking out instruments and he followed after signing his.

"I didn't." I looked at him to see a hint of him lying, he held out a hand to show it. "I swear. Jacob hasn't really been in much of my range until this morning." I went on my tiptoes to reach my clarinet, then he reached for it himself when Josh tried as well. I ignored him but thanked Nahuel.

"What did you hear?" I asked.

"He spent the night, that's all I know... and he told you about _imprinting_." I bit my lip.

"Yeah, he did. What about it?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. How did you react?" He reached for his and we walked together toward the parking lot.

"I freaked out a little... but then after a few hours, I calmed down enough to see him again." He raised an eyebrow.

"That quick?" I laughed a little.

"I know, it's crazy..." I sighed. "But I knew that maybe it was for the better. I should've thought of it as a good thing from the beginning. I shouldn't have reacted like that, it was the wrong reaction." He chuckled lightly and smiled.

"Hey, you know," I looked at him. "Maybe we should hang out sometime this week... or the summer maybe?"

"What?" I was beyond confused. Before he said he didn't want to be friends, and now he wants hang out like best buddies?

"Well, to be quite honest, you _should_ stay away from me... but now, I think this is nice." He stopped walking to look at me. "Us talking. I forgot how much... fun it feels." Nahuel was not acting like himself, but I wasn't going to let that thought ruin this. I forgot, too.

"Sure, why not? Name day, time, place and you got it." He smiled again in humor, and then he frowned and wrinkled his nose as if he smelt some bad eggs, I knew that wasn't the case though. "Jacob?" He nodded as we continued to the parking lot as Jacob's car pulled up in front of us. "Give me a call, okay? We'll figure something out."

I opened the passenger door and climbed in and Jacob drove away as fast as his car could take him.

Of course, I didn't talk to him about his rudeness toward Nahuel. Though it still bugged me, I couldn't control the way Jacob thinks, or Nahuel.

Jacob smiled carelessly as he drove, as if there was nothing bothering him. I wasn't sure if I smelt like Nahuel or not but he seemed like his regular happy self, but I knew something was wrong, he was too happy.

I was so distracted trying to figure out a flaw in his act that I didn't realize we weren't driving home, we were driving in the complete opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Jacob shrugged.

"I thought I'd take you somewhere special today." I raised an eyebrow.

"What's the occasion?" He bit his lip, this was the flaw. I waited.

"You're not going to like what I'm going to say. I thought taking you somewhere special after might make you forget about it." I crossed my arms, scared of what he's going to say. This must've been the flaw.

"Well, let's hear it."

I was sure his definition of bad news was different from mine. It couldn't have been that bad. But I started to get worried when Jacob stopped on the side of the highway. He must've expected screaming.

He looked out his side of the window for a few seconds, I wanted to tap my foot in impatience. His face was worried in the reflection and from the look of it, even I started to get a little worried myself.

Finally, Jacob sighed and looked out the windshield as he said, "I'm not seeing you for the rest of the week."

My heart sunk a little, but I was relieved too.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Yup." He crossed his own arms and I waited for him to say more. Nothing.

"Is that it?" He looked at me finally, confused now.

"You're not mad?" I shrugged.

"It's not like you're running away again or something." He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, nothing like that. It's just that I know you have exams coming and I have some work to do for Sam."

"Like what?" I couldn't imagine Sam giving Jacob and the rest of the pack paperwork to do like in an office, since that was the first thing that came to mind when he said _work_. I had no idea what he does. He shrugged.

"Just looking over the land, making sure nothing comes in territory. I'm just taking over Embry's shift and a little of Paul's with my own. I won't be sleeping until Friday and the weekend though."

"All this because I have exams?" I expected him to laugh, instead though, he bit his lip and looked away. He took a deep breath.

"No," He still didn't look at me. Then he smiled convincingly. "Um, Actually, I did it because I wanted us to spend the entire weekend together by ourselves." My eyes widened and he looked back at me.

"The _whole_ weekend?" He nodded and smiled. I couldn't help but smile myself. "As in Saturday and Sunday?" He nodded and smiled wider.

"Yeah." Jacob took my hand and smiled as he looked into my eyes. "I promise we'll be undisturbed. I won't phase so the pack won't tell me to come over, and we'll go to Seattle and no one we know will be there."

The whole thing sounded wonderful. A whole weekend with no disturbances. No Sam. No danger. No one but us. Just me and Jacob... me and Jacob...

"Wait..." I bit my lip. "Do you mean 48 hours to ourselves? How is that supposed to work?" Jacob shrugged and started the car again and onto the highway.

"Well, I thought maybe you can say you were staying at Ellie's or Bree's and then I'll pick you up and drive to Seattle while Charlie's at work." That was only half of what I meant.

"So... we're spending the night in Seattle?" He smiled.

"Don't worry, we're not checking into a motel or anything. I had something better in mind." Once again, only half- well, now a third. Jacob ignored the look I shot at him, he kept talking, excitedly."You're going to love it. I know you like that corny Nicholas Sparks stuff, so I put some thought into it. It's kind of off if you ask me, but I think you might like it." I giggled and was able to breathe a little better since what he said sounded completely different to what I was thinking. Thank God.

The ride was silent after that, a little uncomfortable for me until he finally took my hand and squeezed it. My heart pounded and I squeezed back. He let out a sigh and started rubbing with his thumb. He did this until he stopped at what looked like the end of the highway.

Jacob turned to me after turning the car off.

"You like hiking, right?" I frowned, remembering what he said earlier today.

"You said it would rain." He smirked.

"I lied." I rolled my eyes and answered his question.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm dressed for it." He shrugged and got out of the car. I followed.

"You'll get by." He reached in the trunk and pulled out three bottles of water. Two of them I guessed for him as he tossed one to me. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Review review :)<strong>

**Q. Are you going to update while in the Philippines? PLEASE TELL ME!**

**A. Okay, okay, calm down xD. I'm actually leaving on March 6th if you must know. Yeah, I'm taking my laptop with me (to keep up with class a little...) and I'll have WiFi most likely, but I probably won't have time to update every Friday... Trust me, I love to update this story as much as you do reading it, and it's going to bother me every Friday xD. I'm going to try to update on Wednesday and Friday next week (because I love you guys so much). If you guys leave good long reviews with much love, I'll also update on Monday this coming week ;), if I get them for every chapter, i'll give you one on the day before I leave (if my friends don't throw a goodbye party for me xD). **

**Q. When's your real birthday?**

**A. March 19, yes, I'm in the Philippines on my sweet 16 :( . BUT! You guys can give me a good present: I want everyone to draw a paw print on their left hand and take a picture of it, leave me a "Happy Bday Nessie!" on my Facebook and wear it proudly for the whole day :) (I'm having my friends in my school to do it since I do that every day when I'm bored in class, it's more or less my signature xD). Hopefully, I'll post a video on YouTube on how to do it ;).**

**GET THOSE REVIEWS IN FOR MORE CHAPTERS!**


	24. Kwopkalawo'li

**AN: One of my favourite chapters ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>24. KWOPKALAWO'LI<strong>

* * *

><p>Jacob went off the trail and kept walking, checking back on me to see if I was tired or if I tripped. I kept up fine, but the hike was a little longer than I thought, even though he wouldn't tell me where we were going.<p>

I was silently cursing at him in my head, I liked a nice hike, but I hated being careful. If he told me we were hiking today, I would've worn something I didn't care about. Today, I wore my green corduroy jacket and my favourite jeans. Not to mention, I didn't have a good metabolism.

I took a chug of my water every so often and eventually when Jacob started saying we were almost there, he took my hand and started walking with me at the same pace and I was glad.

Finally, we came across some bushes almost completely blocking our path. Jacob let go of my hand to push them aside, breaking a few branches to make room for me to get through with him.

When he was satisfied with his work, he held out one hand for me to take and I saw blood on it. They were little cuts from the thorns I didn't notice, but still.

"Jake! You're bleeding." He looked and shrugged. He didn't bring a back pack, just a little first aid kit. He didn't even reach for it.

"Don't tell me blood scares you."

"It doesn't."

"Then don't worry! Besides, it's already healing." I rolled my eyes until I looked at his hand and saw that where the cuts were, now were just little pink marks. "Soon you won't even know they were there." He held out his hand again and I continued to stare at it in fascination.

"But... how... What are you? Wolverine?" He laughed and took my hand with the cut one.

"Close."

So he heals fast. Wow, that's pretty useful. I couldn't imagine him going to the hospital with the kind of temperature Jacob runs on.

"Let's go, Ness." He opened the bushes and that's when I saw it:

A clearing. Possibly a meadow. All green, all grass in exception to the wild flowers growing in where they may. The way the sun hit the field made the grass shine and show the dew drops from the last rain fall we had.

The whole thing took my breath away, I wondered if I was dreaming the whole thing, this was too beautiful for reality, especially with Jacob here.

"Wow..." I whispered as I took a step forward to make sure this fantasy was real. It looked like it belonged in a fairy tale picture book, or a canvas by an old artist, yet it was here in front of me.

"I came across this the day before you saw me in the woods that night." He walked more onto the scenery making it look more real that it was. His hands were in his pocket as he faced me. "It made me think of you, which made me want to see you again. I thought that maybe this could be our special place."

I stepped toward Jacob and took his hands into mine.

"It's perfect." He smiled.

"Good, 'cause this is the best thing I could find."

I laughed and went on my tip toes and pecked him on the lips. When I was only a few centimeters away as I was leaning back, he took my face in his hands and kissed me again.

I threw my arms around his neck for better access as he put his arm around my waist. I pulled his face more toward mine and he did the same to the rest of me, and leaned down so I could rest back on my feet.

His mouth opened and I followed, letting this linger on. It reminded me of our first kiss, but this time, of course, we were more experienced and this was more passionate and rough. A perfect combination of the two. There was no thinking on our part, just feeling.

Feeling our lips colliding beyond description. Feeling our bodies pressed against each other, and feeling what we felt for one another.

We breathed through our noses so we didn't have to let go for air. I needed it, especially with my heart beating so fast.

Then, Jacob did something I didn't expect: He traced his tongue along my bottom lip and surprised, I pulled back a little. Our foreheads rested against each other though and Jacob bit his lip as I took deep breaths from the shock.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, smiling a little. "I just wanted to try something new." I shook my head.

"No, it's okay, I was just surprised." We both laughed lightly and then he stood straight as I took my arms back. He looked into my eyes and sighed.

"I'll be right back." He whispered. Then he took off his shirt, handed it to me to hold and headed into the woods that surrounded us.

"Where are you going?" I called. He didn't turn and call back. He kept walking.

I shrugged and folded the shirt, which was actually really big, and felt the grass beneath me to see if it was wet or not. I didn't know how long Jacob would be gone and I figured that I should relax.

When I got comfortable sitting cross legged, I looked back to where Jacob disappeared and waited. Surprisingly, I didn't have to wait long because a few seconds later, I saw movement in the trees and bushes. Then, onto the clearing wasn't a tall seventeen year old boy, it was a russet coloured wolf that was supposed to be my Jacob.

He looked at me, as if waiting for something. I knew he was waiting for a scream or for me to run, but I sat where I was, telling myself that Jacob was testing me to see if I would fully accept him as he is. I knew I accepted this long ago, but I needed to see him as he is, what his ancestors have made him long before our very existence, and the very form he fears that he may harm me in.

I finally moved into a kneeling position and he didn't hesitate to trot forward in my direction. With each step he took, the bigger and the more scared I got.

_Just don't make him angry,_ I kept thinking. _Don't make him angry, and Jacob won't hurt you._

Finally, he reached me and sat on his hind legs, towering over me. Waiting. I sat still, wondering what I should do. He reminded me of my dog at home a little so my first thought was to pet him, or at least stroke his fur.

I think he knew what I was thinking because when I stood up, he lowered his head so I could reach him. He looked up at me as if to say _It's okay, I won't hurt you_. _Go ahead._ So I let out my hand and stroked the fur on his head, feeling how soft it felt between my fingers as he closed his eyes while I did this. He eventually started purring, I guess, as I moved my hands more toward his face, feeling more comfortable with touching him.

When I touched his snout, his eyes opened and looked into mine. I stopped what I was doing almost instantly. He can hypnotize me as a human with those eyes, and it amazed me he could even do it even in wolf form. I then kissed his wet nose, and then he licked my face from chin to hairline.

"Jake!" I whipped my face with the sleeve of my sweater and he let out, what I guessed, a throaty laugh, which was all he could manage. "That's not funny!" I protested, even though I was kind of laughing with him.

Then he looked at me with those eyes to say, _I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get angry at me._

"You did that on purpose!" I tried to scold but I said it with a smile.

He gave me a wolf like grin and lowered his nose to the shirt on the grass, probably saying he'll need it. Then he started trotting back to where he came, looking over his shoulder once to look at me, then disappeared into the trees.

I picked up the shirt and waiting for about two minutes before seeing a shirtless Jacob coming my way in long strides. I walked toward him as well to make the trip shorter. When I reached him, I handed him his shirt and he slid it on, I was half surprised it fit him.

"Thanks," He said.

"No problem," I crossed my arms. "But don't lick me next time I see you as a wolf."

"That was just my way of kissing you." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't make that much _mess_ when you kiss me." He smiled and grabbed my waist to hold me closer to him. I looked away, still pretending to be angry with a pout on my face.

"You can't stay mad at me, Ness." I didn't answer and he kissed my head. "Come on..." I shook my head, trying to hold back a smile. He tried again on my forehead. "Nessie..." Then he kissed my cheek, I couldn't hold it back anymore. "See? I told you!" I giggled and pet his hair.

"How can I stay mad at my Jakey?" His smile turned into a smirk, challenging me.

"Take that back." I shook my head and started running across the meadow. He ran after me, and before I knew it, he had me in his arms again and we fell into the grass (It felt a little like a golf course on your bare feet. It was soft and cool).

We laughed a good while as he tried not to put too much weight on me, leaning on his elbows on each side of my head. He quickly kissed me again and looked into my eyes.

"How was that for a kiss?" I shrugged.

"Better..." I smirked. "But I'm not taking back a word I said." He shrugged and moved beside me.

"That's fine. Treat me like a dog, I'll fetch and everything, 'cause you know, that's what boyfriends do in all their relationships." I laughed.

"Exactly, and that makes you one-hundred percent perfect for the job." He chuckled.

"Yeah..." I smiled and he put his arm around me to bring me closer. I put my head on his chest and sighed.

I don't know how long we lay there, it could've been hours, minutes, we both knew that our time together was never long enough. Whether we were hanging out at the garage, holding hands at the beach, sneaking into my window at night, or sharing a moment like this.

I played with his hair a little while looking into his onyx eyes, and he stared into mine and twirled his fingers into my wavy hair and sometimes taking it off my face.

Jacob eventually took my hand at one point when the sun was only beginning to set. We couldn't see it, but the orange colours in the sky was enough to know.

He opened my small hand and held it against his large hand. I realized the big differences in colour, mine looked almost white compared to his evenly coloured tanned skin. I was almost jealous.

"Look," He said as if I wasn't already. "See how different they look? There's no sense of contrast or likeness between them..." He then entwined our fingers, I did the same. "Yet, with the spaces between each finger, they fit perfectly together, like a puzzle..."

"Like us." I looked into his eyes as he did into mine.

"Exactly like us." I then scooted up to meet up with his face to kiss him.

With this kiss, there was no rush. No tension. It was careless and free, just doing what felt right. The hands we both held let go so my hand could go to his face and his around my waist.

_Jacob, I love you_. The words would've been so easy to say, but I was terrified... I didn't know what of though.

Jacob rolled over so he was over me, and traced a line with his lips to my left ear, I sighed and shivered from the feeling, and he whispered, "_Kwopkalawo'li._"

I shivered from the way his warm breath hit my skin. But I didn't recognize what he said, but I had a feeling that it was in his native tongue.

"What does that mean?" My voice surprised me, it came out breathless, still recovering from what Jacob just did.

"It's what I can express for only you now." Our foreheads against each other. "And forever."

"But what does it mean?" He smiled and shook his head.

"You'll have to figure it out." I frowned.

"Please?" He shook his head.

"No, but you better get used to it, I'll be saying it a lot." I sighed.

"Fine, but I'll figure it out." He smiled wider.

"I only hope you feel the same."

"So do I."

He laughed and kissed me again, repeating it between each kiss from then on until I shut him up with my tongue on his lip. He froze when I did, but recovered quickly, going along with everything.

Our fingers intwined in each others hair to pull us impossibly closer every time we did. This was so perfect, flawless, possibly one of the best days of my life. Being drowned in Jacob's kisses, this was how I wanted to live for the rest of my life. Even when the rain came down, we didn't stop until Jacob pulled back.

"I better get you home, Charlie's going to kill me." I pouted and he kissed my head, repeating the native word again.

I kissed him one last time before he helped me up and then took me in his arms, bridal style. I screamed in shock when he did then started laughing with him.

"What was that for?"

"I thought I'd be a proper gentleman and not let milady's shoes get dirty from the mud."

"Oh, you." I kissed his cheek and he started walking with a grin on his face.

"Besides, this way is faster, other than me being a wolf that is." I shrugged.

"Why don't you do that?"

"Well, Ness, even though I knew you were more confident after a while, it doesn't mean you're ready to ride on a lion's back."

"I guess..."

"Besides," He smiled. "I want you near me the whole time." Can he get any more perfect? I lay my head on his shoulder as he continued walking.

Since we were in the woods, most of the pouring rain was stopped by the leaves then dripped down. It kind of reminded me of when I went looking for Jacob after hearing he ran away.

I remembered the pain I felt in my chest, that was now dissipated. I moved my head so I could rest it in the crook of his neck. Jacob rested his head on mine and kept walking.

Jacob was right, him carrying me made the trip to his car a lot faster. He even carried me into the passenger seat. When he moved to the drivers side, he just smiled, took my hand, and started the car onto the highway again.

Jacob squeezed my hand every so often like before and I rested my head against his shoulder again. Silence all the way home.

When he pulled up onto the driveway, Charlie's cruiser wasn't there. Good, no questions about today.

Jacob looked at me and kissed the hand in his own, then closed his eyes, whispering something I couldn't catch as he did.

"This is going to be a long week." I finally said. He looked at me and nodded, putting my hand down.

"We'll get by. Besides, we have a whole weekend after all this."

"Yeah, but it feels so far away." He took my face into his burning hands.

"Ness, it'll come, don't worry..." He kissed my forehead. "Just remember I'm doing this for us, and that where ever I am, I'm missing you." I smiled and pulled him close into a long hug.

I wanted so much to tell him I was in love with him, as a promise of my own, but again, I wasn't ready. I whispered, "I'll miss you more than you can imagine."

"I'll miss you more than I can bear." Jacob finally pulled back and kissed me again. Short and sweet. Then he whispered again, "_Kwopkalawo'li_. Always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review review! The last Forbidden Friday for a month is after tomorrow!<strong>

**Q. WAIT! I thought you said you'd also update on Monday before you leave!**

**A. Yeah, if I got good reviews... and I only got TWO! Not acceptable... (as you may've seen on twitter). So yeah, until the 30th of March after Friday, no chapters... BUT! You CAN participate in "Nessie Paw Day!" (March 19) DON'T FORGET ;)**


	25. Truth

**AN: Yup, the last chapter until the 30th. Yes, no chapter on Monday (because again, I was disappointed... really? two reviews? I expect more from you guys. I was beginning to reconsider, but nooooo, I guess you don't want more chapters... especially to make up for the MONTH!). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>25. TRUTH<strong>

* * *

><p>Jacob couldn't stay the night since it was Embry's shift, so I woke up alone again, half surprised.<p>

The drive dragged on the way to school, even with familiar song on the radio didn't really make time go faster today like it usually would.

I prayed exam would be easier than I thought, considering how I crammed so much what I forgot to study last night from the little time Jacob gave me from the whole day.

When Nahuel arrived, he smiled and took a seat next to me.

"Good morning," He said, taking his binder out to study.

"I don't know if I'd say it's good, but yes, it's morning." His face showed sympathy and I told him about Jacob and my plan for the weekend, even the dread I was already feeling from not seeing him when it hasn't been twenty-four hours yet.

"Trust me, Renesmee. Time will go by quickly." I shrugged.

"People can say that all they want, it doesn't mean it's true for everyone."

"I guess so..." I looked back to my notes for today's exam, but Nahuel kept talking. "So, this weekend will be no good for us to 'hang'?" It was weird hearing him say such modern words.

"No, sorry,"

"Well then, how about tonight? We can study together for this test." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't need to study."

"No, but you do. I can tell you still don't know how to make a D sharp very quickly."

"Yeah because Mr Harris didn't even bother to teach it." He chuckled.

"Very true..." I laughed and turned back to my notes. He kept going. "Come on, Renesmee. I'm just helping you study, you want that arts credit, right?"

"Actually, I've had three arts credits already from Canada. It really doesn't matter if I fail this one."

"Even so, you want to make a good impression for this school, right?" I shrugged.

"I guess."

I honestly wanted to pass this one, my last music test I practically failed, my teacher had to look over my test records and improvements, as well as my participation in the arts in order to really let me pass.

"Then why won't you come over? We're study buddies, remember?"

"I know... it's just that I don't want to cause Jacob any trouble, or any reason to worry about me. He's already doing so much for me for the weekend, the least I can do is give him a carefree week." Nahuel shrugged.

"You won't be in anymore danger in my home than you are with him."

"So, you drinking my blood is no more dangerous than him possibly getting angry and tearing me to shreds?" His eyes widened. He took my wrist and took me outside of the room, ignoring Mr Harris' bickering.

He took me around a corner so we weren't heard. He held me against a wall, I was scared for a split second.

"Did he tell you?" I shook my head.

"No, the name calling gives hints. Leech, parasite, they have one thing in common." He crossed his arms in thought. I continued. "Drinking blood, but you're in human form. The only enemy to the werewolf. You're a vampire."

I guess he was surprised about how well I was taking this. I was too, but I guess with everything that has happened, I was willing to believe anything.

"You're not afraid?" I shook my head.

"Nope. Actually, I'm relieved. At least you're not an axe murderer or something. Now it's easier to understand what everyone's saying and we can finally have a decent conversation." Nahuel's face hardened, his eyes turned a little darker, and took a step back. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't fed in a while." My face fell.

"Oh." The bell rang for the next class and we started walking back to the classroom.

"Just take your exam and meet me outside of the cafeteria. We don't have to go to my house, but I want to talk." He went ahead of me and was out of the room by the time I got there.

I saw Josh actually had my bag, holding it out and smiling away.

"Here, I got it for you." I took the bag and politely smiled back.

"Thanks, Josh." I turned as I put the bag on my back.

"Wait, stop... um..." I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Renesmee." I told him. His face froze and blushed after.

"Oh..." He bit his lip and looked at his feet before looking at me. "Well... um, we're friends, right?" I shrugged.

"Sure..." Actually, I only talked to Josh a few times. We had very little in common and he was pretty friendly, that was all I knew about him.

"Well, I was wondering..." I sighed, knowing what was coming.

_Here we go again..._

"Josh, look, you're a nice guy, but I'm dating someone else." He frowned.

"Oh... who? Does he go to this school?" I was surprised, I was sure Jacob and I were a topic of gossip, especially from Kyle's party. If not Jacob and I, people would've guessed me and Nahuel.

"No, you wouldn't know him." I just said. "And I really got to go." I turned again and Josh stopped me again.

"Wait! I heard he's out for the week... you know, if you want to come over..." I should've expected him to eves drop on mine and Nahuel's conversation.

"No, sorry, I'm going to Nahuel's house after school to study." I made it sound as convincing as possible. "Sorry, Josh. See you tomorrow."

I tried not to make walking quickly look like running down the halls as headed toward science, running through the formulas I attempted-and probably failed studying last night.

I stayed in the classroom, asking the teacher questions every so often when I needed help, mostly because one, I could care less about science, it was something I hated and didn't want to go into, and two, I was thinking about something else entirely.

Nahuel, a vampire. Really. I wasn't scared of him, I never have been, but his family, especially Iris, was what haunted me the most. I was actually thinking of staying at his house, maybe we can somehow avoid Iris and the others, or would that be a bad idea in case something did happen. How would Jacob be able to forgive me?

Were there others out there like Nahuel or just him and his family? Were there other mythical creatures like centaurs or wizards? (A part of me even humorously asked if Aslan the Lion was real).

I was the last one to finish my test, leaving one question blank since I couldn't even guess the answer. By then, I figured out I really wasn't only not scared about this, I was fascinated. About the werewolf legends, or the treaty line that Jacob's great grandfather put out against Nahuel's family. Was I really fantasized or that I just wanted to get some facts straight? Or was this just the imprint talking?

Nahuel was just outside of the classroom as I was coming out.

"Let's take a walk." He said, smiling at me. I squinted my eyes in suspicion.

"You said you haven't fed... am I the meal?" I bit my lip, suddenly scared about what I just said. To my surprise, he smiled and laughed and walked with me.

"I can assure you, Renesmee, although your blood is rather tempting, your life is worth too much of value to take. Your death would simply lead to mine, seeing that your boyfriend would take it out on me. Besides, I had a little snack before coming to see you." I breathed easier, but I was still a little scared.

"Who did you drink out of?" He put a finger to my lips to quiet me.

"We should head out first, don't you think?" I really wanted to know, but kept walking. "And for the record, I don't drink human blood. No one in my family does." I relaxed a lot more now.

"Thank you." I said while breathing. He chuckled. "Why not?" Nahuel rolled his eyes as we opened the doors toward the back.

"Well, actually, it's to control our thirst, the main reason is because..." he sighed. "We want to live as humanly as possible. We know it's irrational-you know, vampires living among the living." I smiled in humor. He continued. "But we're not monsters... at least we try not to be." I bit my lip. He sighed.

We were in the forest now, the rain just a little drizzle I barely noticed. Nahuel stopped walking, probably knowing we've got far out enough.

"How old are you, Nahuel?" He looked at me and sighed.

"Seventeen." I crossed my arms.

"How long have you been seventeen?" A long silence as I waited for the answer (I half expected him to answer me _a hundred four_ the first time, since I read that line in a book).

"A while... Since 1870." He finally answered.

I covered my mouth in shock, doing the math in my head.

Silence again as I digested this. I sat down on a log covered in green moss and tried to think of someway to break it. But I couldn't because I didn't know what I wanted.

On one hand, I wanted to tell Nahuel it was okay and I would accept him, like a real friend. On the other, I wanted to tell him to get lost and never talk to him again, like Jacob always told me to do...

But I knew, Nahuel was no monster. He believed he was one, he roamed the earth as one, but he wasn't.

He saved my life from a moving van, perverts in Port Angeles, and from himself.

"Why me?" I asked. "Why am I so special?"

"I don't know, Renesmee... but your blood, your scent, it's like a drug to me. Like my own personal brand of heroin." I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry..." He chuckled.

"Don't." The word came out harshly. "You shouldn't even trust me. I don't know how much longer I can control myself." He sighed. "You have a superior boyfriend, Renesmee. He keeps you from my kind, from me. He has every right to, he knows what's best. At least he's good for _something_." He mumbled that last part, I stood up.

"Nahuel, as far as I'm concerned, you are no different as a _vampire_-" I struggled with the word. "Than you are my friend. If my friend Austin back at home ever told me the same thing, I would've accepted him."

"It doesn't work that way." He said in a hard voice.

Next thing I knew, Nahuel was gone. I looked around and found him next to a tree.

"I could kill you, as easy as a twig." He then gave the thick tree a shove and it fell down in his direction, but was gone before it could hit him or the ground. I stared in amazement but he kept moving. Next, I saw him in a tree, I looked up at him.

"I'm designed to kill... I wanted to kill _you_. To drink from you and quench the burn in my throat." I shook my head.

"I don't believe that." He rolled his eyes, annoyed by my indifference of thinking.

"I'm the world's most dangerous predator, Renesmee. You should be running by now."

"And would you be chasing after me?" He crossed his arms and then fell gracefully to the ground.

"Imagine, Renesmee," He walked toward me, black eyes shining and he circled me like his prey. I stiffened a little from the discomfort I felt, but tried to stay strong. "Imagine me taking you, defenseless, as my teeth slowly sink into your neck."

I shivered a little from the thought. He caught it and smiled, knowing I was imagining it. He continued. "You'd scream a little maybe, but it would be drowned out as I suck your body dry. Imagine you feeling the pain, how week you feel, all this and you have no other choice, but to let go."

I stuck up my chin, despite the the fact I knew I'd be getting nightmares now.

"We're friends, Nahuel." I said. "I'm not scared. I accept you fully for who you are. Just like I did with Jacob."

"You just don't get it, do you?" He grunted in frustration and walked farther into the woods. I followed. "The most frustrating thing is not being able to read your mind." He turned to me. "You have to tell me what you're thinking! It's frustrating!" I rolled my eyes.

"Now you know how the rest of us feel." He snorted at my remark, then went back to seriousness. "I trust you, Nahuel. We've been through a lot. _I'm_ going through a lot. Jacob may keep me safe, but you keep me sane by telling me what he's thinking. I know my boundaries with him because of you, I found him because you told me where he is. Nahuel, I'll treat you as humanly as possible like I have since I met you."

He was silent as this went through his head, not looking at me, then finally, he sighed.

"You're a saint, you know that?" I rolled my eyes.

"I've been called a lot of things." He chuckled and looked at me.

"Alright, if you want to risk your life for friendship, I'll respect that. I don't see much a point in it, but it's better than my head hurting from your silent mind." I laughed and looked at my phone for the time.

"I better get to work." Nahuel nodded and leaded the way back. When we reached the parking lot, he walked me to my car.

"I'll pick you up after dinner." I raised an eyebrow.

"Who said I'm going?" He frowned.

"Well, I heard Josh's thoughts of you telling him you were coming over." I shrugged.

"Honestly, that was to get rid of him," He laughed. "I'm honestly still thinking about it." He nodded.

"Alright, just call me when you make up your mind and we'll get to it." I nodded, and he turned to leave.

"Hey, Ren," Said one of my managers, Trudy, when I reached work.

"Hey," She smiled, showing her crooked teeth. She waved a piece of paper in her hand.

"You had a visitor," I had a feeling I knew who it was, but pretended I didn't know.

"Who?" She smiled and handed me the paper.

"It's that boy from La Push, Gerard?"

"Jacob." She rolled her eyes.

"Tomato, tomatah." I laughed. "My memory isn't what it used to be."

"You can recite the streets of this town from A to Z."

"That's work, I've known it my whole life, Renesmee." She grabbed her purse. "Well, I'm out. Michael will be in at five. Sorry to keep you working with exams in."

"I don't mind. I don't have to study for the rest of my exams, they're going to be a breeze." She smiled again and grabbed her coat.

"Good to hear." Then she left. I opened the piece of paper and blushed reading every word at least twenty times:

_Have a good day, I miss you every second. Kwopkalawo'li, always._

_Jacob_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, see you guys later! (and don't forget about Nessie Paw Day!)<strong>

**Q: Come ON! We're sorry... will you at least be online?**

**A: Yup, to go on facebook, maybe twitter, check my email, reply to anything I have to, the works.**

**Q: Then why can't you update THERE?**

**A: A few reasons: **

**1. I promised myself I'd take a month off after Twilight's Sun was done. I haven't taken it off yet because of you guys, this is my chance.**

**2. My rents probs won't let me go online for very long :/**

**3. We're getting near to where I stopped writing (for now) because my editor is really s...l...o...w... when it comes to replying my emails now a days (who knows, she may resign... meaning we might have an opening xD I'll keep you guys up to date with that ;). SO, for now, remember to participate in Nessie Paw Day (MARCH 19)! Mark your calenders and mark your hands ;) **


	26. Visiting

**AN: Hello my Forbidden Fanpires ;) Back to posting every Forbidden Friday, i missed you all! (I hope to those who told me they were going to watch the Hunger Games instead of staring their calenders for when I come back that it was worth it... no, I haven't seen it but my friends might make me xD I'm too scared it will take over my obsession for twilight and that will be no good for ANYONE. No twilight means no forbidden woods, no forbidden woods means no forbidden friday, no forbidden friday leaves a very sad YOU!... think about it!). Anyways, before you ask, it was a really nice trip! And NO THANKS to you guys for not posing ur pics of ur pawprints on facebook! :( I only had four of my friends post on my birthday... i'm VERY disappointed in you guys... in fact, maybe i shouldn't update... yeah, just not update as I promised, as your PUNISHMENT!... BUT because I missed this story, i _guess _I could probably update... you're lucky this time... I expect LONG reviews now! Long reviews leaves a happy Nessie! Enjoy (you ungrateful little fanpires...)**

**ps, Welcome Linda Middleton, she's not in this story but she's reading, and I met her in Forks as the owner of Jacob's house (meaning yes, she designed the house I described Jacob having!) I hope you'll like the story through and through :)**

* * *

><p><strong>26. VISITING<strong>

* * *

><p>Not many people came in while I was at work, so I fetched <em>The Notebook<em> out of my backpack, now using Jacob's letter as a bookmark.

I didn't realize how far in the book I was, I was probably three chapters, maybe not even, to finishing it. I made mental plans to get a new book for the summer, that is if I have time to read at all.

After helping a few people, I started wondering if I should look up that native word, _Kwopkalawo'li_. It's been ringing in my head a lot and I was really curious. Now that I had it on paper, I may be able to Google it.

So, I got out my laptop and turned on my internet WiFi.

When I opened the Google home page, I stopped rethinking what results I might get if I tried.

I wasn't sure if it would give me a proper translation since translators were never reliable when I did my french homework. Quileute also wasn't a very popular tribe.

I knew the only way to get an accurate translation was to ask someone from the tribe itself, and Jacob was surely out of the question and so was everyone else in his pack since he probably told everyone not to tell me.

I thought about asking Billy or Quil, pretty sure they would tell me. But something told me not to. Something told me that this was supposed to be something personal, something special that Jacob wanted to keep between us. I just didn't know what.

One part of me told me the answer was something like, _You're beautiful, _or _Forever._ Then I thought about what Jacob said after I asked him what it meant. He said it was something he _felt_, that he could feel about me when we were together.

I wasn't one hundred percent sure about the answer that I thought was most accurate, I didn't want to embarrass myself if I was wrong, but if this was supposed to be personal, it had to be it. I just had to figure out if I should say it back.

Michael came in at five, like always, and I was on my way home, still in thought.

The rain got worse so I rushed to my car, and drove slowly and carefully home. When I got there, I saw a taped piece of paper with my name on it on the door. I took it, looked at the reverse side and smiled, I knew the handwriting and the word:

_Kwopkalawo'li._

I took the letter and put it with the book still in my hand. Something told me that he would be sending quite a few of these.

I went inside, Charlie still not home, and I heard the beeping from the answering machine.

I pressed the play button, there was a message from my mom telling me that I should come home for a month or so for the summer, another from a telemarketer, surprisingly another from Alice about another matter than summer and telling me to call as soon as I get home, and the last one was from Nahuel about me coming over.

I made mental plans to call Alice, maybe tomorrow no matter how freaked out or excited she sounded-I couldn't tell.

I thought about visiting Nahuel. Sure, maybe I could have him come over here instead, but I thought that would sound a little rude. He would understand, but I would still feel bad about it. I did need help with music so telling him no would mean stress trying to figure out everything all together. I needed to be tested anyways.

Finally, I picked up the phone and redialed Nahuel's number, telling him I was going. He seemed pleased but also not surprised. He picked me up a few minutes after I called, I wondered if he was already out or if he's just a really fast driver.

Before I was strapped in, Nahuel asked me, "Did you get the letters Jacob sent you?" I was half surprised he knew about them.

"Yeah, of course I did." He chuckled and started the car.

"They're all he's thinking about. He'll be sending a few more soon."

"I figured that after he sent the second one." He didn't move the car like I thought he would. He just sighed after a minute of silence.

"Are you sure you want to come over? I know you must be worried about Jacob's reaction." I shrugged.

"He should understand I need help. If he's bothered that it's you that's helping me, I'll explain the situation I had with Josh." He shrugged, a _if you say so_ gesture and then started driving.

The drive was silent as he lead us into an unfamiliar road leading into the woods.

"I'm actually surprised you wanted to meet my family," Nahuel finally made conversation. "A house full of vampires doesn't frighten you at all?" I went pale.

I forgot about the rest of his family. If their need for my blood was as bad as Nahuel's, would I be dead as soon as I set foot in that house? I rethought that, thinking their control must be as good as his everyday, then again, the rest of his family haven't been near me as long as Nahuel. He may be used to me, but they weren't.

"No," I answered finally, a little shaky. He laughed loudly, seeing my clear flaw.

"Don't worry, they all know. Their control may be even better than mine, except maybe Roy. He's learning though, this may be good for him."

The trees around us parted to show a beautiful white house. It had a river in the back and its age was pretty clear with the paint chipping off. There was a tree in the front as well, casting a little bit of a shadow across the beautiful house, the shutters were blue, it kind of reminded me of the house described in _The Notebook_, but my imagination or the directors when making the movie, didn't suffice the beauty of it.

"Nice house," I commented, for lack of word.

"That's what I like about you, Renesmee, you keep an open mind." I laughed and he got out of the car. In a flash, he was on my side to open my car door. I thanked him and he even grabbed my clarinet from the back.

Nahuel held the door for me as I walked in. The room was surprisingly bright and open. Not at all like what I expected a family of vampires to live in. It looked like lot of matching Ikea model home parts were ripped out of the store and were placed into this house, giving it the best home feeling and not to mention, very well decorated.

"You look surprised." Nahuel commented as I observed.

"Did you rob Ikea?" He laughed loudly and I joined him.

"Nahuel, is that you?" A high, squeaky like voice called, one that you would imagine a soprano singer having.

"Yes, Gail," He smiled at me and walked me to where the voice was coming from: the kitchen.

My heart started pounding, the worst reaction I could think of in a room of vampires. I couldn't slow my heart from the nervousness of meeting the family, the _vampire Calhouns_.

Nahuel ignored my beating heart, even though I was sure my pulse and being in my presence alone was maddening to him.

When we entered, I was hit by this spicy aroma of garlic, being fried in the sizzling pan I didn't take notice of until now. The smell was making my stomach growl, but I never eat when I wasn't hungry. Then again, I may have to make an exception, to be polite that is.

"Hello!" The voice of Gail matched her face. She had the most beautiful face I'd ever seen.

Gail Calhoun's eyes were golden, like Nahuel's. She had curly platinum blonde hair that went up to her shoulders, and her smile was so bright, it belonged in a toothpaste commercial.

"Hi," I said, trying look confident, especially in my self esteem right now.

"You must be Renesmee Cullen, the werewolf girl." I nodded and smiled, she smiled back.

"Ren," Nahuel finally spoke. "This is Gail, my foster mother."

"Oh, come on, Nahuel! I'm sure she knows who I am." She playfully hit Nahuel's shoulder.

"You know," We looked at one of Nahuel's brothers, who was cutting some celery. "Other than the fact we heard an unfamiliar voice, we knew it was you." He pointed the knife he was using at me, as if it was his finger. "You're the only one who can make him laugh that hard." I smiled from the compliment.

"Now, really?" I looked at Nahuel, if he could, he would've been blushing.

"Terrence, my brother." Nahuel introduced.

"You've got a nice sense of humor, huh?" I shrugged, blushing a little.

"I guess, but most of it comes off my boyfriend."

The kitchen seemed to freeze after I said that. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Crap, an awkward moment, the one thing I always tried to avoid when meeting new people.

Before I could break it, and possibly apologize for mentioning Jacob, which probably was what triggered the moment anyways, someone came through the door.

"I'm back!"

The motion started again and Gail's smile returned as Malcolm became present with a jar of Regu spaghetti sauce in hand.

"Hello again, Ren." Malcolm smiled at me.

"Hi, Malcolm." He handed the sauce to Gail as she gave him a thank you, and she walked toward the stove.

"You gave us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time." Malcolm rolled up his sleeves and started helping Terrence. I didn't notice before, but Iris was there as well, buttering bread and was now putting it into the oven.

"I hope you're hungry," Gail added. "This is my mother's recipe. I unfortunately never had the chance to cook it, but I'm so excited for you to try it." I smiled.

"I'm starving." Everyone smiled and continued to work.

"Good, dinner will be done in about five to ten minutes."

"Good, it smells amazing now." Gail smiled wider and nudged Nahuel, whispering, "I like her already."

"Not scared, are you?" Iris said, a little loudly. She looked at me and walked in mine and Nahuel's direction.

"Iris, my sister." Nahuel whispered like I didn't know.

"Renesmee," She said, close enough for the venom in her tone to be heard. "You shouldn't even have come here. Not only you're putting the family in danger, but you smell like wet dog."

"Iris," Malcolm said as a warning.

"She's right, I can smell it from here." Terrence added.

"Terrence," Gail warned.

"Just ignore her, she doesn't know what she's saying half the time." Nahuel whispered.

"If she slips one word to _anyone_," Iris warned.

"I would _never_ tell a soul. I know that."

"Trust me, she does." An unfamiliar voice rang through the room.

Through the slide door in the back, I could see, what I guessed, was Marian. Behind her was Roy.

"Hello, Ren!" She smiled at me, opened the screen door separating us and walked through, Roy, the one that switched out of my science class, followed. "I'm Marian, it's _so_ nice to finally meet you! Nahuel won't let me get within one foot of you."

I just smiled as everyone stared at Roy. He just stood there, looking like he was in pain. Completely stiff.

"Sorry, Renesmee, Roy's our newest vegetarian... it's difficult for him to be around human blood, especially yours." Nahuel clarified.

"Pleasure," Was all Roy said, in a deep voice.

"You won't hurt her, Roy." Marian said to her boyfriend. Nahuel sighed and put his hands together after a few silent seconds.

"Well, Renesmee and I have some studying to do, so we'll be in my room, Gail." She nodded.

"Okay, have fun!"

Nahuel took my arm in his cold hands and lead me up stairs and to one room, passing a number of others I couldn't stop to count, yet I was sure I could with one hand.

"My room," Nahuel opened the door and let me take a minute to observe.

It was very modern. The theme was grey and black, something Alice wanted before an African themed room came to mind.

There was black furniture, very little white, and the walls were grey with black picture frames to make the walls seem less bare, especially the ones that held posters I couldn't make out from the angle I was standing in.

The first thing I looked for, was the bed. As I walked, I couldn't find it, so I turned and asked.

"No bed?" He chuckled.

"No... I don't sleep." My eyes grew.

"As in... _ever? _Or _not at all_?" He smiled, amused by my amazement.

"Not at all." Weird. I couldn't imagine not sleeping, it was something I loved doing.

"So, you spend your nights studying... wow, useful." He laughed so I guess I was right.

"I have a desk over there," He pointed at his also black desk with a matching rolling chair. "I'll go steal a chair from Terrence's room."

Nahuel left then and I took a seat in his desk chair. I also had some time to look around the room some more. Something caught my eye.

The frames on the walls and desk held pictures, beautiful ones that you would see in a display in a newly but better. What really caught my eye though were the framed posters.

The posters were of old Broadway musicals. The first one I saw of was for _The King and I_ and then _My Fair Lady_. They were the classic ones that I loved to see in restaurants or even in general.

I looked at Nahuel's bookshelf and saw the song books to almost every musical I knew and didn't know. Needless to say, I was shocked.

"Musical theatre..." I whispered to myself, sensing that was what he was most passionate about. It wasn't something I would expect Nahuel liking as a hobby.

"Past time, yes." I jumped hearing Nahuel's voice. I looked at him holding the other chair he said he'd bring. He brought it inside as I continued to observe everything.

"You... you're actually into that? Spontaneous singing and dancing?" He smiled in humor.

"And you're not?"

"I've been singing my whole life! Musical theatre is my favourite thing in the world!" It was hard to admit I loved it more than writing.

"What's your favourite?"

"_Wicked, _that next to _Rent_. Yours?" He answered without hesitation.

"_Phantom of the Opera_." My heart pounded, it was one of my favourites too, the most romantic musical I knew.

"I love_ Phantom_! The whole thing is genius."

"It's the longest standing show on Broadway for a reason." I smiled.

"Nahuel Calhoun, you took the words right out of my mouth." He chuckled.

"_The Phantom of the Opera_, the love triangle between love and fate." I smiled, agreeing with him again. He frowned then.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that..." He chuckled to himself, a stall I guessed. "What I find most beautiful about the play is that someone even as gruesome as the Phantom can find love. Though, of course, he wasn't able to keep it, he found it. Years of waiting, but he found it."

"I think that's the main reason why most people think Christine should've chosen the Phantom, because he's waited the longest, he was in greater need for it."

He looked away from me for a minute, to look out the window of trees, sighed, then asked. "Would _you_ have picked the Phantom?" I frowned.

"Um... I think I would, but in order to be able to chose I'd probably have to relate. That's why it's not my top favourite. _Wicked_ and _Rent_ are about friendship and love. Phantom is just the love triangle." He sighed again and kept staring out the window, realizing what he meant.

He's lived for over a hundred years, and has no one to spend it with. Meanwhile, his family and probably his only friend, me, have someone to spend the rest of their lives with, however long that may be. He was lonely, like the Phantom, a monster, that's why he related to the play so much. It made sense.

"You'll find her, I promise. Love takes time. It felt like forever until I found Jacob. He thought, like you, he'd spend his life alone until he met me." He sighed and finally turned.

"I guess you're right... I have an eternity." Finally, he smiled. "Now, stop stalling and let's get that exam down."

* * *

><p><strong>Had to do a lot more editing to this story than I thought XD Review review! (Hint: long reviews leave a happy renesmee, and a happy renesmee is likely to reply!)<strong>


	27. Falling

**AN: hey guys! um... yeah, so let's go xD**

* * *

><p><strong>27. FALLING<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't stay at the Calhouns' for very long. I had to meet with Charlie early for dinner. Gail let me take the whole serving to go and serve to him, which saved me the time of ordering a pizza for Charlie and even more to study for my last exam.<p>

Nahuel seemed pleased with the progress we made in studying for music. I didn't fully memorize every position on the clarinet, but it was enough to suffice Mr Harris when I took the exam the next day. As Nahuel promised, I was better than I was two years ago.

"Not bad," Nahuel said as we walked down the hall afterwards. I rolled my eyes.

"_You_ obviously passed, I slipped." He chucked. "But thanks again for helping."

"No problem, I'm always here." I smiled and we turned a corner.

"Thanks,"

"I'm serious, Ren." As he said this, he stood in front of me to stop me from walking forward. "If you need anything, like help studying a test, a project," He leaned in to whisper. "A shoulder to cry on..." I froze.

There was barely anyone in the hallways now as I looked around and then at my feet as Nahuel stood there, I waited for him to take back what he said, he didn't. I took a deep breath.

"Nahuel..." I sighed his name. He sighed back and I sat on a bench, placing my bag on the floor.

"Because of Jacob?" Half the reason, but I nodded.

"Nahuel, I love him. He's my soulmate. You're an amazing friend-"

"But he ran, Renesmee. He left you." Now he wants to argue, I was never good at this.

"Not from me. From himself, you told me that."

"I could've lied."

"Jacob confirmed it, and I understand why."

"I'm not a_ hairy monster_, Renesmee!" I jumped when he called Jacob that. I got angry then.

"I don't _care_ who's hairy or dangerous or safe," I was at the same level as him. "I'm _in love_ with Jacob. I love him and there's _nothing_ you can do about that." I sighed, calming down. "Nothing will stop me from loving Jake."

"Don't go with him tomorrow, Renesmee. If you're alone and he loses his temper for one second, you're finished! Emily was lucky, but you attract danger like a magnet." I rolled my eyes, irritated now.

"What Jacob and I do is none of your business! Neither is my safety, mister Calhoun!"

Nahuel looked like he was going to say something else, but changed his mind, his mood and face changed just as quickly. He sighed and put his thumb and pointer on the bridge of his nose. Then he took a seat beside me and spoke calmly.

"I'm sorry, Nessie," He ignored me when I stiffened from him using Jacob's name for me, he never called me Nessie ever since I told him not to, even when Jacob came back. Nahuel continued, "It's just that, I've been this way for _much_ longer than Jacob has, I'm used to being around blood. Jacob on the other hand, he snaps quicker than you can blink." I calmed down now, again, same level.

"I know, and he's trying to deal with it. I'm helping and supporting him through it all. He's helping me stay sane and I'm helping him stay human." He sighed again and took my face into his hands to face him, he took them back when he was sure I wouldn't look away.

"Hey," He took my hand now. "Look, I promise I'll protect you when Jacob can't, I mean as long as this is my land. I'll never hurt you, or let anyone else hurt you, I promise." I sighed and took my hand back.

"Thanks," I gave him a little smile. "I better go, I have to call Bree to cover for me for the weekend, plus Alice might think I got murdered or something." He gave me a crooked smile.

"Ah, your sister. Are you close?" I shrugged.

"Well, we're on and off with the whole bonding thing. I'm just there to listen to her problems when there's no one else who understands her, and takes her shopping when someone breaks up with her." He chuckled.

"You're a saint."

"Trust me, I'm not."

"So, no changing your mind about Jacob?" I sighed.

"I'll talk to him about staying close to home, but we're not coming into contact with anyone, he promised." He nodded.

"Keep your cell phone handy, just in case." I rolled my eyes.

"I always have it, Nahuel, but I won't need it. I'll most likely keep it off most of the time anyways."

"Okay," He said, satisfied. He smiled fully now. "Stay safe, I'll see you in the summer?"

"If Jacob won't keep me long, yes." He chuckled and I laughed with him. "I'll stay in touch, okay?"

"Alright,"

We were outside now in the parking lot and Marian and Roy were waiting. Marian gave me an enthusiastic wave and a bright smile. I waved and smiled back. My car was right beside theirs so I walked with Nahuel. I was shocked when Marian gave me a friendly hug. I awkwardly hugged her back for a few seconds until she let go.

"Hm, you do smell good." I gave an awkward laugh and Marian smiled again. "Don't worry, we're going to be great friends, I know it." I smiled back again, a little more enthusiastically. "So, are you going to come home with us?"

Tempting, but I knew Jacob was coming home tonight, if he happened to come home early, I wanted to be there instead of at an enemy house, to him that is.

"Jacob's coming home tonight," Nahuel explained to Marian, as if he really _could_ read my mind. Marian gave him a look.

"Who's Jacob agai-," She frowned, remembering. "Oh... Well, okay. I guess we'll see you soon then?" I nodded.

"Of course," She smiled a little, which made me feel a little better. "I'll see you later, I have to get home."

"Okay, bye!" Marian said, Nahuel nodded and Roy waved. Then I started my car and drove home.

I didn't know why the Calhouns made me feel a little guilty for being with Jacob. I knew there was no shame, to me and the rest of the pack that is, but the Calhouns, it was probably a sin from being even friends with me.

I ignored it, of course, but sometimes I wondered why they couldn't just get along, nothing was going to separate Jacob and me, and the bond Nahuel and I was getting stronger every minute I was with him. Still, there was that little itch of guilt that I felt whenever I brought up Jacob's name to Nahuel and vice versa, and I hated that itch.

As I was driving home, I realized a piece of paper flapping in the wind in the windshield wiper. My first thought was that it was a ticket, but it looked smaller. I didn't look at it until I parked at home, it was yet another letter from my prince charming.

_I'll see you tonight, my beautiful princess._

_Kwopkalawo'li, Jacob_

I giggled and blushed at the cheesiness and irony of the letter as I added it to the other notes he gave me, including one he left on my night stand, bidding me good night.

I never got sick of Jacob's letters, they always made me feel like a princess-which I guessed was Jacob's intention since he just called me one-and I was floating on a cloud.

Bree had no trouble with having a pretend sleepover, as long as we have a real one sometime in summer.

When I called Alice, she was happier than usual.

_"Oh my God, Ren! You have to come home!"_ I raised an eyebrow in curiosity while my heart pounded a little from thinking it was an emergency I've been putting on hold.

"Why?"

"_Hold on, I have go to the basement, Dad and Mom can't hear this._" Oh. Personal problems, nothing too serious.

I waited to hear the basement door close and Alice walking down the stairs.

"_Rennie, you have to promise not to tell._" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm on the other side of the country, Alice. There's no one to tell other than Grandpa." She scoffed.

_"Whatever!"_ Then Alice sighed. _"You know how Jasper and I have been together for a long time, right?"_ I shrugged.

"Three or four years or so, yeah, why?" I wondered if I had to take Alice on another shopping trip to the Eaton Center like last time. I had no time for that, I had a boyfriend of my own now and not to mention, was too far away to shop with my sister.

_"Jasper's thinking of enlisting soon, you remember? He'll be in the army..."_

"And?" She took a deep breath.

_"He asked me to marry him."_ I covered my mouth in shock. I always knew Jasper and Alice would get married, ever since she agreed to going out with him.

"Oh my Gosh!" I almost screamed, my hand muffling it. "You're serious? You said yes, right?"

"_That's the thing, Ren. I don't know. Mom and Dad would say no without a doubt, Emmett won't take it seriously. That's why I need you here."_ I sighed, trying to think of the wisest thing to say to her.

"What about school? What is he planning? Long engagement? Before enlisting?" I remembered Alice telling me about how much she hated long engagements, in both movies and reality. I cannot count how many of those we've seen at the movies together.

"_I don't know... I don't want to get married yet. We're too young, Mom and Dad won't like it. I don't even think Jasper's ready either. Maybe he feels obligated or something because we've been together for so long." _Knowing Jasper, I didn't think that was the case at all. He's been in love with Alice since day one, even when they were just friends. Still, I had to say something to Alice.

"Pull an Aunt May."

"_What?" _I had to make a movie reference.

"Aunt May in _Spider Man 3_, remember when she told Peter how Ben proposed to her? How they weren't ready so she said no and later said yes when he asked again."

"_I never thought of that... but what if he pulls what Dad pulled on Mom? The whole we get married or break up?"_ I shrugged.

"I don't know, Alice. I can't tell you if Jasper's your soul mate and you'll grow old together or divorce. Just wait for a while. Tell him no for now, he should understand if he really loves you." She sighed.

"_You're right... Thanks Rennie." _I smiled.

"That's what sisters are for."

_"But you still have to come home,"_

"Can't you tell Mom and Dad I'm not done with this place yet?"

_"You mean lie and not tell them about your boyfriend?" _

"You know the drill, see?"

_"No problem, but at least come for Austin's birthday. He just arranged a day so you could come."_ I smiled.

"I'll see, I'll talk to him about it. And call me sometime soon, Alice, I want to hear what Jasper says."

_"Sure thing, bye."_

"Bye." We hung up and I grabbed my books to study for math tomorrow.

I woke up to a change of weight in the bed. I kept my eyes closed in case it was Charlie looking for something, even though I was almost positive it wasn't him. I was sure when I felt hot lips on my hair and cheek, leading to my lips. I kissed back as soon as I contained myself and I controlled my breathing.

"I missed you," He whispered, only an inch away from my lips.

"I missed you more, especially with those letters you sent me." He smiled.

"Smart idea, huh?"

"The perfect idea." He chuckled in spite of himself and kissed me again.

I took his hair in my fingers, now used to his short hair, and pulled him impossibly closer as our lips collided with one another. He did the same with my long, tangled hair, and all too soon, let go.

"I can't wait for this weekend." He said, once we caught our breath.

"I've been looking forward to it all week. I've been a reck without you." He kissed my head.

"It's so boring going around La Push, I think I memorize every inch of it now. But I can never stop thinking about you." He said all this against my head and I smiled like an idiot.

I moved over so he could join me under the covers so we could talk in a more comfortable position. He faced me, sharing my single pillow, he pulled me closer so I could feel the heat coming off of him. I looked up at him.

"So, Ness," He played with my hair, talking casually now. "The plan is that I'll drop you off at school. Jared will pick you up, tell Charlie you're going straight to your friend's house, they're covering for you, right?" I nodded.

"Bree won't tell a soul."

"Good." He continued. "Jared will drive you home and get packing. We'll get going before Charlie gets back."

"Then what?" He smirked and kissed my forehead again.

"It's a secret. I'm sure you'll love it," I huffed.

"Fine, I trust you, you know me better than I know myself."

"Good, because it's true." I smiled and kissed his nose.

I eventually faded to sleep in Jacob's arms after a while.

"Let me get this over with." I sighed as Jacob kissed my jaw line. He was about to go further down my neck when I pushed him away. He pouted as I did.

As much as I didn't want him to stop, I had to get to class soon. I had my last exam in a few minutes.

"I haven't seen you in three days, Ness." I rolled my eyes.

"We have the whole weekend to make up for it." He chuckled.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours. Jared will be here soon."

"I remember." He smiled and I kissed his cheek, getting out of the car and heading to class before I changed my mind about taking the stupid exam.

My exam was only about two hours long. I practically already knew I failed before Mr Preston even handed out the exams. He reminded us of a sheet we had to study that slipped my mind a long time ago. I didn't care though, I didn't exactly need to know half the things he was teaching us to work. Failing wasn't on my mind.

_I'm telling him._ I thought to myself. _I'm telling him. Tonight. There's no other perfect time to tell Jacob I'm in love with him... _

Sometimes, I cowered and then argued at myself.

_What if he doesn't _love_ me? What if he's not on the same page as me, he still likes me and I'm already ahead of myself, in love? No, I'm his imprint, we're bound for life... Shouldn't he say it first though? I'm surprised he hasn't already. Damn, why am I so traditional? Why am I such a coward?_

Eventually, Mr Preston told us he wouldn't give us any more time. Some people groaned, I sighed in relief and handed my exam in, walking outside after the bell rang.

I talked to a few people from that class while waiting for Jared who was taking forever.

Some people talked to me about how we had to hang out sometime this summer, even though I didn't know them all that well. I smiled and nodded, knowing that it wasn't going to happen.

Jared finally arrived when half the school was gone.

"What took you so long?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Blame Jacob, he needed my help with your-" He coughed, cutting himself off. "He needed help." He put a fake smile on and opened the car door for me. I would've asked him to finish his sentence, but I trusted Jacob, and I was sure Jared wouldn't tell me even if I asked.

The drive was awkward. Very quiet except for the sound of the engine and the squeaky sound the car made when he hit the breaks.

"So..." Jared bit his lip, we were half way home now. "Jacob's been thinking about this all week."

"Now has he?" He laughed at my sarcasm.

"Yup. He's practically _obsessed_ with you." He shrugged. "I can't even complain because of Kim." _Kim_, I remembered, was Jared's imprint.

"What's she like?" He smiled sweetly, thinking of his girlfriend.

"She's the most beautiful girl. She's sweet, charming, a good sense of humor, she's everything I could ever ask for." I smiled.

"She sounds great."

"No, she's amazing." I bit my lip, thinking Jacob would say the same thing about me, my stomach churned a little.

I invited Jared inside and made him and me a hot chocolate. By the time I sat down, he was half way done his cup.

"How long do I have to stay in the house for?" He shrugged.

"Not long. Just pack, he'll be here soon." I nodded and looked into my mug, as if expecting to see something in it other than my hot drink.

"Hey, Jared, can I ask you something?" He shrugged after taking another gulp.

"Sure, what's up?" I bit my lip, wondering if I should even ask him this.

On one hand, I did so they I could know before I tell Jacob my true feelings for him. On the other, I didn't want to know so I could enjoy our lives as is, try and make him never look at another girl again and keep him to myself for the rest of my life without worrying him finding his _real_ soulmate... But that was just cruel. I finally asked.

"Did Jacob _really_ imprint me?"

I thought he'd pause and think about it, or even ask why I was asking, he didn't. Without hesitation, he nodded.

"Yeah, of course he did. Why would you even doubt that?" I shrugged.

"I don't know... I just thought it's a little unrealistic that we stayed together after all this, that he didn't find someone else." Jared snorted.

"Yeah, unlike Sam and Leah..." I gave him a confused look, but he didn't see it as he looked into his drink after a deep breath. He finally looked at me, smiling. "Don't worry, Nessie. He still wants to be with you, trust me. He wouldn't have put us through Hell if he didn't, besides him being second." I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Jacob didn't tell you?" I shook my head. "Jacob's second in command to the pack... well, he was supposed to be alpha but he didn't want to."

"Why?"

"Ask Jake." He sighed after seeing my disappointed, and frustrated face. "Sorry I can't say much, I'm scared-"

"You'll say too much? I get it." He smiled and he realized he finished his cup as he took a sip of nothing. I laughed and took his cup to make him another serving.

I expected him to leave soon, but he didn't until I started packing. He thanked me for the hot chocolate and I for driving me home, and he was gone.

I looked at my little amount of clothes, I really needed to go to Canada and get some things, like that green dress I liked so much that I left. I packed a striped black and grey dress like shirt with cream ruffles on the sleeves and skirt along with a belt I stole off Alice before I left. I packed leggings to go with it.

Since I didn't know what Jacob was planning, I didn't know quite what to pack. I settled with some casual clothes, other than the dress, since I knew he knew it made me uncomfortable to be eating at such a fancy place, especially on dates.

I heard a honk that I recognized as my own truck's and looked out my window. There, car door open, was Jacob smiling at me as I stared at what used to be the back of my pick up truck.

I ran outside to get a closer look at what Jacob did. He let me without kissing him hello.

Jacob added what looked like a blow up mattress in the back with two pillows and thick blankets folded neatly on one corner.

"We're sleeping in the truck?" He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice to spend the night in the meadow." A night together under the stars with Jacob? Sleeping in a car? It was like a movie of those cheap but romantic dates I loved. If possible, I was falling more and more in love with him.

I walked to him as he gave me a questioning look on what I was going to do. I kissed his lips after putting my arms around him.

"I love it, don't act so nervous." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, I know I said I knew you'd like it but I had to be sure."

"Well, you were right." He smiled and I kissed him again, but much longer this time. It was sweet, passionate, and indescribable all together. Again, lips colliding and passion was all over it. I gave him as much love as I could in this, and I thought I could feel him giving me some too.

I was sad when he let go too soon, but it looked like he wanted to go as long as I wanted. He gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Ness. We'll have plenty of time for this later, but I think Charlie may be home any minute. He may get the wrong idea from the renovations I made on your truck." I laughed and went inside to fetch my bags. Jacob opened the car door for me after throwing them into the back along with the back cover so nothing would get dirty or tossed over.

As we drove down the highway, I realized that each song on Jacob's CD player, that were hooked onto speakers, were ones I loved, ones I would put on replay to hear them again and never get old.

I was singing along to each one quietly and Jacob would smile every time. When one song in particular came up, I told him to turn it up a bit, and he did and sang along with it. When I got to the second verse, he stared at me, or attempted to without losing his sight of the road.

"Wow, you can really sing." I giggled and blushed a little.

"Yeah, my family and I have always had a thing for music." I was surprised I never told him that before, especially after finding out about Nahuel. Music was a big part of my life.

"Any instruments?"

"Yeah, guitar. My dad wanted me to learn piano but I never loved it." He raised his eyebrows in surprise, also impressed.

I realized I've never heard this song on the radio before, I had no idea how he would've known it. Even if it was, he had no idea how much I loved this and even the next which was from a band no one knew unless I told them.

"Wait a minute!" Jacob swerved a little for a second, and I felt embarrassed for speaking a little louder than I should've. Jacob laughed though and my conscience was lifted.

"What?"

"Did you steal my playlist from my computer?" He bit his lip.

"Yeah, actually. I looked at your playlist when you were sleeping one night and listened to a few songs, picked ones I liked too and Jared helped me put it on a CD." He shrugged as my jaw dropped. "You have very good taste in music." My heart pounded, he was the first person, especially _guy_, to ever say that to me. We really were made for each other.

"Wow... thanks, Jake." Jacob took my hand and squeezed it tenderly, it went straight to my heart. _

We had to find another way to get into the meadow with the truck, Jacob some how found a way without ruining the paint or the engine. Jacob laughed at my impression of it.

It was now sunset as Jacob and I got out of the car after turning off the engine at the end of a song. He took my hand right away as I had another look at the meadow.

"You didn't have the guys decorate the place?" He laughed at my sarcasm.

"Jared told you?" I shrugged.

"He needed an explanation for why he was late picking me up."

"Right," Back to the question. "No, I thought it would be best if the guys don't know anything about this place, especially for this weekend."

"Can't they tell from your thoughts?"

"I try my best not to think about _where_ it is. So even though they may know about what it looks like or what we do here, they have no clue where we are." I smiled and he kissed my head. "And I'm not phasing either, it makes things easier for us."

When he said _us_, I knew he meant me and him. Falling, falling, and more falling into love, into Jacob. I just hoped he could catch me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review review! :D (long reviews makes happy Nessie!)<strong>

**Q. Um... What's with Nahuel?**

**A. *sigh* Just wait, all questions like this will be answered in furthur chapters. xD (Personally, that's one of my fav scenes :P)**

**Q. But question from the last chapter, why does Nahuel like _The Phantom of the Opera_?**

**A. Well, as Nessie/I explained, Nahuel feels a connection to the Phantom and it's story. Though of course, Nahuel isn't ugly (then again, nor is some of the Phantoms without the mask *cough* Ben Lewis and Gerard Butler *cough* xD), he feels connected. The Phantom lived for years without love, so did Nahuel. And I would go more in depth, but that will ruin the story :P **


	28. Feeling

**AN: I made two changes to the last chapter, such as correcting the number of chapter (I stupidly wrote 30. FALLING instead of 27. FALLING) and added the whole Q. and A. thing I forgot at the bottom xD It's not really important but if you want to see, I'm just letting u know xD Anyways, I had to completely rearrange this chapter (and a little of the next) since I'm sure you've been looking forward to this one ;) and I didn't like it that much. SOOOO, here u go :) if it's all weird, lmk, I'll see if I can tweak it a little more (I doubt it though). Sorry it's short, but some chapters I write a line and decide "Yup. That's the end to one chapter.". ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>28. FEELING <strong>

* * *

><p>As we sat on the cool grass, me between his legs and back on his chest, Jacob held me close, kissing my head and neck every so often, making me giggle like he wanted.<p>

"I love your laugh," Jacob whispered with a smile.

"I love _to_ laugh," I kissed him back and lay my head in the crook of his neck.

He played with my hair and I closed my eyes, letting myself feel everything: Jacob's fingers delicately stroking my hair, as if I would break with one wrong move. Him kissing my head lightly with his warm lips, and his arms around me, not tightly as if he knew I was going to slip, but only because he knew I would never run from him and he wanted me as close as possible without hurting me.

"I can't believe that we went from aquantences, to best friends, and somehow, to this." He smiled and looked at me over my shoulder.

"What _is_ this?"

"I have no idea." He chuckled and he kissed me again on my nose. "But I like it."

"What do you like about it?" I smiled crookedly, I couldn't lie.

"Being with you, like this. I want it to last forever." He smiled and I kissed him again, pressing my lips to his until he lay back to the grass, not letting go.

He put his hands on my waist and I put mine on his face and shoulders. We stayed like that for a while, just kissing, sometimes tongue, and knowing we're both here, with each other and never leaving, not ever.

I don't know how I could've doubted what Jacob and I have. Maybe it was because before, dating was like an experiment. I knew I wasn't going to marry the guy, so I let myself go. But with Jacob, I knew he was my prince charming, maybe even before the imprint. Why else would I grieve over Jacob for so long? If Austin disappeared, I probably would've joined search parties like Quil or something. It didn't matter anymore, tonight and always, Jacob was here, with me. That was all that mattered.

Eventually, when the sky grew dark, Jacob and I just held each other, laying on the grass, looking at the stars. The only time I've ever seen so many was when I was on another reserve years ago, I even caught a few shooting stars that night. Tonight, Jacob caught one.

"Make a wish," I teased, he smiled.

"I wish we could be together, even after we die." I nudged him lightly.

"Don't get all mushy, Jake." He smiled.

"Ness, I'm serious. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I touched his face with my hand and his eyes closed, as always.

"You are, too," I whispered. Our foreheads touched and both our eyes closed. When he opened them, he smiled, got up and went to the car again. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

He stood there, for a few minutes, leaning over the driver's side to get something. When I heard music, I knew he was playing with the stereo. But why?

When he came out, one of my favourite songs came up. He ran back to me.

"Dance with me, Juliet." Before I could answer, Jacob pulled me up with his hands.

"I can't dance, Jake! Remember?" He chuckled.

"Neither can I. C'mon, Ness, this song is perfect for us." I had no choice but to give in as Jacob held out his hand, and I took it.

Jacob put his hands around my waist and I put mine on his shoulders-I almost couldn't reach because he was so tall. He laughed, but then we finally got into rhythm of the song. Swaying from side to side.

Jacob was right, this song was perfect. The lyrics, tempo, melody, it was officially _our_ song. The song we'll always remember as our first dance. I saw everything, I saw our future together while looking into Jacob's onyx eyes as we danced to the best song in the world.

He spun me around playfully and we both laughed and he then changed our position, two of our hands entwined as the other two stayed where they were before. The side of our faces touched, as if we were hugging and swaying a little. I could feel his breath on my ear, delicate and warm, yet rough. I liked it though, I liked everything about him.

Jacob was my soulmate. I knew that now more than ever. We didn't meet by coincidence. This was fate, and it took its course.

I vowed to fight for Jacob and I, and never give up. I will always be there for him and he'd always be there for me. Even death wont part us, because we're each other's heaven. He's the one I've been waiting for, and he'll stay forever. With me, and no one else and vice versa.

_I have to tell him. Now. _I thought. _It's the perfect moment, I can't miss it._

As if on que, the song ended, I took a deep breath, ready to tell him, but he spoke first.

"Ness..." He sighed my name. His hands went down my forearms to hold my hands. He looked deeply into my eyes as he spoke. "I'm in love with you." I stopped breathing for a second, he kept talking. "Since the moment I saw you, as human. I always have. You really did have me at hello..." He sighed, his breath quivering a little. "I was crazy about you. Your smile, the way you laugh..." He squeezed my hands. "Remember on our first date? When I told you I couldn't describe my feelings for you?" I nodded, or at least I hoped I did. He continued. "It was _love_, and now it's grown. I love you. I love you and I'll say it a million times even if you get sick of it. I mean it. Every word."

He held his breath then, waiting for my reaction.

I couldn't believe it. He finally said what I've been waiting my whole life to hear. I was so happy that I was too frozen to say anything back. He bit his lip, now nervous.

"Um... Now would be the time to say something..."

_Say it!_ I was mentally hitting myself. _You're ruining the moment! Now, Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Tell him you love him! _But my face stayed frozen and my lips couldn't form the words. Instead, not knowing what else to do, I went on my tiptoes, grabbed his shirt to pull him towards me, and kissed him lightly on the lips. He responded as well, breathing out what he was holding in as we kissed.

It was slow, but sweet, passionate, and above all, I knew it held the love Jacob had for me. I cherished it, kept it, knowing I'll remember this kiss forever. This kiss, was the best part in I love you. It always has been, and to have this now, I forbid myself to forget this.

To forget the way Jacob's lips moulded into mine, how the sparks from past kisses before became fireworks, and how everything, even my own name, was forgotten. All that there was, was us. Me and him, and nothing else but the love we felt for each other that would never fade for as long as we lived, maybe even longer if that wish Jacob made came true. I also felt tears rolling down my face, tears of joy, and I thought I felt one on my hand from Jacob. He really did love me, and I loved him.

I let go, half a centimeter from his lips, I whispered back, as natural as Shakespeare is to my tongue, without practice, _"Kwopkalawo'li."_ He smiled as he lifted me off the ground and spun me around.

* * *

><p><strong>:) Review review!<strong>

**Q. AWWWWWW! FINALLY! So um, do you have any idea what the song they're dancing to is?**

**A. Actually, I think I do :P "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum is I think the most appropriate choice :P (Funny story, I was thinking of not using it before as their song, but the next day after listening to it the first time on YouTube, and a trailer to one of my fav books, _Ladybird Ladybird,_****and thinking of this scene, I woke up in the morning and this song played on the radio, so yeah, I think it's meant to be :)**

**Q. And the song Nessie was probably singing in the last chapter?**

**A. I was thinking "Arms" by Christina Perri :) One of my favourite songs ever!**


	29. Seattle

**AN: Sorry this is late, I came home from school, then my sister (aka Alice) told me we had to go back right away to do some volunteer work for a drama competition (I'm really glad i did go early though 'cause i met some really nice people... all boys xD). By the time I remembered about Forbidden Friday (reminder on my phone every friday), it was too late :( sorry guys... and this is a really short chapter. I'll put the "making up to you" thing at the bottom since I know you're dying to read xD enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>29. SEATTLE<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up the same way I fell asleep: Jacob's arms around me, my head on his chest and his cheek on my head. I could still hear his quick heartbeat. I smiled to myself and touched each features of him, from his black, spiky hair, his beautiful onyx eyes, his nose, his soft lips, all this was mine, and always will be.<p>

I remembered the time when people thought I wasn't pretty enough for anyone, when all the boys I wanted, I repelled. Now, here with me was the most beautiful man, and he was mine and no one else's. He loved me, and I loved him.

I got a little mischievous and kissed him. It was odd until he finally responded back and put his arms around my waist.

"Good morning," I whispered.

"I want to wake up to that every day." I smiled and blushed.

"Good, because I'll be doing that often." He smiled.

"I like the sound of that." He pulled my head close again to kiss him, we stayed that way until his stomach started to growl.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. I laughed and nodded.

Jacob suddenly had a worried and confused face on and jumped out of the trunk.

"Jake, where are you going?" There was a cooler full of food that Jacob and I ate out of yesterday for the next two nights.

"Someone's been here..." I raised my eyebrows and watched him pace, trying to find the scent's strongest point.

"Anyone we know?" I wouldn't have been surprised if any of the Calhouns passed by, but I'd probably be pissed if one of Jacob's pack members did. He shook his head.

"No..." My heart beat faster in worry. "Leech, but not someone familiar..."

"Should we head back?" My heart sunk a little, even though I didn't have an answer yet.

"No, Ness." He walked to me and took my hands in his. "I'm not going back on my promise, I've broken enough of them already."

"But if we have to-"

"We don't, Nessie. Besides, I'm sure the pack already knows so I don't have to phase. I'm not going back on my promises anymore."

I couldn't believe it. Jacob was being so much more sincere and loyal than before. All for a promise he made. I smiled and kissed his hands.

"Thank you, Jake."

As we drove to Seattle, we listened to our playlist of songs again. When we were off the twenty minute ride on the ferry, we drove around to find a parking spot so we could walk around. Jacob said he didn't have a plan, I was okay with that though.

We passed by places I recognized from movies, malls, and a lot of cafes.

We stopped by a cafe that looked good, I got a hot chocolate, as I always do, and Jacob got a coke. We payed for ourselves because I wanted Jacob spending as little money on me as possible, Jacob respected that.

Jacob looked for a clock from time to time when we went somewhere, I didn't realize it until now.

"Don't tell me you're giving me a curfew." Jacob looked at me blankly, I disturbed a thought.

"What?"

"I could be mistaken, but you keep looking for the time." He chuckled and drank his coke.

"I was actually going to surprise you." I raised an eyebrow. He smiled and chugged down his coke, took my hand and we ran outside.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

We kept running, I was behind him the whole time since I was slower than him. We thankfully didn't have to run for long because we reached a building.

I recognized what it was almost instantly. I stopped and smiled. Jacob dug in his pocket and pulled out what looked like tickets.

"Two tickets, to _Romeo and Juliet_." I covered my mouth so I wouldn't have to scream. I jumped into his arms and kissed him a million times.

"How did you remember my favourite Shakespearian play?" He chuckled.

"To be honest, I just guessed."

I laughed after rolling my eyes playfully, and we walked into the theatre.

The play turned out to be a parody, which made Jacob's choice even better. The whole play made us laugh, and at the romantic scenes, Jacob would squeeze my hand and sometimes kiss my head. But during the performance, I realized I really missed something, I was jealous of the actors and their roles, for making me laugh... I missed performing.

I missed making people laugh, preparing for performances and cheering when you hear a promotion for the show and telling everyone to go because you're in it. I missed it, I really didn't.

At the intermission, Jacob and I stayed in our seats. My head on his shoulder and his on my head and his arm around my shoulders. He moved so he could speak in my ear.

"When was the last time you were ever happy?" I looked at him and frowned.

"What are you talking about? I'm having a great time." He chuckled.

"No, I mean before you met me." I bit my lip, but instantly thought about my last performance in the musical business.

"Um... I think when I was in my sophomore year... Then again, it was the worst _and_ best time I had then." Jacob turned his torso toward me, arm still there.

"I'm listening."

"Well, actually it was my first school musical." He smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, I just thought back to the time when you told me about _Sweeney Todd _on our first date." I giggled to cover my blush. "Go on, what was it? Maybe I heard of it."

"_Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_. The teachers wanted something biblical and historical for the school, even though there's only two female roles in the whole play, except the wives... well, in my school's case, three."

"Three?"

"Yeah, they made an extra part for me because they couldn't decide on the narrator role, Alice or me. So, they split it so I could do all the acting and funny parts, and she would just sing."

"So... If Alice had your acting skills, or you had her voice, either one of you would've had the role to yourselves?" I nodded.

"That's right, but Alice never want to believe that, she's too proud for her own good." He laughed, I continued. "Anyways, we were in the same musical before as background singers two years before and we knew the play by heart. In school, it was one of the best times of my life because we grew as a family... we loved each other like one... well, there were people I hate to this day that make the memory bad though..."

"Like who?" I paused.

I wasn't sure if I could talk about my old love life again, I hated telling this story because the memory was too much. I always told the shorter, less painful, version. But since I loved Jacob, I figured I may as well tell him the whole thing. I had nothing to lose, right?

I finally spoke. "There was this girl, Ruby, she took over _everything_, harmonies, choreography..." I looked at his fake understanding of my theatre words. "Singing and dancing..." The confusion was gone now and replaced it with understanding. "Anyways, I liked this guy who was supposed to be my best friend, then she kind of stole him away from me whenever we were together... that or he ignored me the whole time because he thought his friendship with her was worth more, for whatever reason, either way, they're both guilty. Anyways, one day, she ruined our friendship by asking if I liked him in a game of Ultimate Truth."

"Ouch..." I nodded.

"I still hate her to this day for it... for everything. Even Marie hates her and she doesn't even know her."

"Even _I_ hate her." My eyebrows lowered in confusion. I didn't expect this reaction from Jacob.

"You don't even know who I'm talking about." He took my face in his hands.

"I hate her for hurting you like that. She had no right to ruin your friendship, or even your best memories." I teared up a little and touched his hands while smiling a little.

"Thank you, Jake." He smiled crookedly and kissed my head, then my head went back on his shoulder in our original position as lights dimmed for the second act. I thought Jacob finished, but he kept talking, whispering.

"I'll won't let _anyone_ hurt you, Nessie. I promise. Not Ruby, not Kyle, or even that guy who let you slip from his hands, he's an idiot. I love you, and nothing will change that. I promise you." He turned my head so I could face him and take him seriously, what he said yes, almost sounded like a marriage proposal, only better, it was a promise we would both keep. "I love you, forever and always, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I promise nothing will change that."

"I love you, too, Jake." I whispered. His eyes widened, it was the first time I told him I loved him. "I will as long as you want me."

"Well then, you'll have me for a _long_ time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know... Not one of my favourite chapters, I promise the next will be awesome xD REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Q. Okay, how r u going to make it up to us by being late?**

**A. Okay, first of all, I need YOU guys to make up for the amount of reviews i've been getting. TWO A CHAPTER IS NOT ACCEPTABLE! So, if i get four or more by Tuesday, I will post a little sneak peek on my facebook and/or update. I'm going to New York from Thursday to Sunday for a class trip so I won't be here... I may bring my laptop... may. I still haven't decided... Anyways, COME ON! FOUR REVIEWS BY TUESDAY! LETS MOVE MOVE MOVE!**

**Q. How will we know?**

**A. -_-... facebook and/or twitter...**


	30. Toby

**AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews (finally xD). I may be updating every TWO weeks instead of one (maybe... keep an eye on fb and twitter). This is one of my favourite chapters (and my editor's ;). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>30. TOBY<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ness," I looked at Jacob from his shoulder. We were driving back to Forks now.<p>

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking... since it's summer... Don't you think you should visit your family?" I frowned, I didn't want to leave Forks, or even think about it. But still...

"I _have_ thought about it..."

"And?"

"Well, my friends are probably writing exams or getting prepared to write them, you know? I kind of miss them, as well as my family..."

"So, you _are_ going?"

"Well, I haven't established a day yet."

"Why not?"

"Well, I've had my cell phone off almost this whole trip, Jake. I haven't been in contact with anyone since last week when I talked to Alice." That got me thinking.

Did Alice accept Jasper's proposal? Or rather, did _he _accept _her's_ into waiting? I was extremely curious now and anxious to get home to know, home as in Canada.

Then I thought: What if my parents took me coming back the wrong way?

"I can't go back..." I whispered to myself. Jacob caught it.

"What?"

"What if I tell my parents about you, or what if Alice or Marie or Austin or anyone spill anything about you to my parents." He shrugged.

"You have a boyfriend, life goes on." I rolled my eyes.

"You can remember me commenting on _Sweeney Todd_ on our first date, but not the technical first day we spent together, alone?" He took a breath to speak then stopped, remembering.

"Oh..." I sighed.

"My plan was inspiration and adventure, Jake... not romance..."

He took a minute, staring at the road. I leaned against the car door, until he took my hand.

"Nessie, _I'm_ your inspiration." He looked at me and kissed my hand, then eyes back on the road. "There's nothing wrong with saying that, no shame."

"I don't think they'd buy it, you don't know my parents, Jake." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean it." I was about to ask what he meant, then stopped, understanding it.

Jacob was right. _This_ was right. He was my inspiration, he was the reason why I came here. Not for me or my writing, but for him. He was looking for me, he still would be if I didn't move here. And I would be looking for him my whole life, like the wolf in him waiting for the imprint, for me.

"But... It can't be..." He snorted while smirking. "I haven't even written anything down." He shrugged.

"It'll come to you, whether it's a book, or a cheesy poem." I chortled.

"You're right." He smiled smugly.

"_You were my heart, and my song, that I now sing now that you're gone..._" I slapped him and he howled in laughter.

"How did you know that?" He calmed down enough to tell me eventually.

"I heard you recite it before you threw it out." I hit him again and laughed with him.

"I meant something _good_, Jake." He shrugged.

"It _was_ good... you know, to tell the kids when we're older." I slapped him again as he hooted. Eventually, he calmed down and his sarcasm dropped. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He put his arm back around me and kiss my head. "We have a life time for you to write something." I smiled and put my head back on his shoulder.

"I'm still not telling my parents yet."

"Fine, but one day, I have to meet them." I nodded.

"Fair enough." And we smiled together, until my cell phone started ringing, I didn't bother checking the ID when i answered.

"Hello?"

"_Renesmee, thank God you're safe!_" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nahuel?"

"_We've heard some tracker was after you. I heard everything. They passed by while you were sleeping and came back to see you were gone._" Jacob heard it and floored what he could of the gas pedal, and the truck without damaging it.

"Are you sure?"

"_Have I ever been wrong, Rennie? Look, he's after your blood, after_ you_. When he saw you were with Jacob he backed off for a bit, but he's keeping an eye on you just incase Jacob ever leaves you alone for even a few minutes._"

"Okay, so what do I do?"

"_Stay with me and my family for a bit, we know how to take care of people like him._"

"Put it on speaker." Jacob was in alpha mode now. I did as I was told and Jacob spoke to Nahuel. "_We_ know how to take care of his kind. It's our job."

"_Yes, but _we_ are more experienced than you. How many vampires have you killed, using one hand to count_." Jacob glowered at the road, pretending Nahuel was in front of it. Nahuel took in the silence. "_Exactly. Leave this to us._"

"Even so, I'm not letting Nessie out of my sight. No offense, but I don't trust you Calhouns."

"_I'm sorry you think so but Rennie is just as safe with me, if not safer, than she is with you._"

"Killing her and making her one of you is _nothing_?"

"Guys! Enough!" I finally yelled. They were both silent, and I spoke to Nahuel directly. "Nahuel, we're headed back to Forks now. We're about twenty minutes away. I'll come over when we're done unpacking. I'll text you."

"_Sounds good._" I hung up then and Jacob and I sat in an uncomfortable silence until we reached La Push. We had to unload the mattress and everything.

"I'm sorry, Ren." I didn't look at him. I stared out the car window. "Sometimes being leader can kind of over power me."

"Is it what Nahuel was scared of? I mean you hurting me because of... that."

"I think so... I get so in the moment I forget who's with me. It's the Alpha inside me that takes over, I don't know how else to explain it."

_Alpha_. I thought. _Yet he isn't. _I figured I may as well take this time to ask.

"Why aren't you alpha, you know, of the pack." He didn't bother asking who I heard it from. He probably knew this was coming.

"I mostly have _you_ to worry about, Ness. I didn't want to be in a pack, never mind it's leader."

"But it's in your blood."

"I know, and it can be frustrating, especially when I want to be in charge of something, when I want to make a decision. But Sam knows better than me, you know? He's more mature and more experienced. Besides, he's thinking of quitting soon."

"_Quitting_? What do you mean?" He pressed his lips into a line.

"It's not easy..." He sighed, ready to explain. "Ness, do I _look_ seventeen?" I shook my head. "Our body matures when the gene kicks in. We're supposed to be like this forever." My face froze.

Jacob would be like this, even when I'm old. White hair and the whole thing. When I wasn't beautiful anymore. And he'd be forever seventeen, or rather twenty something from his looks, just like Nahuel.

"Forever..." It came out sounding like a question, but I couldn't get it out. I started tearing up a little, I took a few deep breaths to make them go away before he noticed, but he did anyways.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern as he parked the car behind his garage where Billy couldn't see us.

"Am I the only one who can age around here?" I wiped away the tears that escaped. Jacob undid his seatbelt, as well as mine, and turned me to look at him.

"Ness, quitting means we _can_ age. We stop phasing for a bit and we finally go at the pace we're supposed to. It's hard, but not impossible." Oh.

I nodded my head and took deep breaths to stop my eyes from puffing. I must've looked like such an idiot.

"So vampires can't age _period_, I'm guessing." He chucked.

"I don't think so, but you may have to ask Calhoun about that, I don't know the details." I nodded and took a few deep breaths to stop my eyes from puffing. "Are you okay now?" I nodded.

"I'm fine... I'm sorry for crying over my accusations."

"Don't apologize, Nessie. I'm here to stay, just remember that. We'll be together, live together, marry one day, grow old, I promise, it _will_ happen." I smiled.

"You're making a lot of promises lately."

"I mean them this time, Ness. Like I said, I'm not breaking anymore, and I'm not making ones I can't keep." I took his face in one of my hands and kissed him for a few seconds then our foreheads rested against each other.

"Marriage, huh?" He nodded and smiled as we pulled apart.

"I'm going to marry you one day, I knew that since the first time I kissed you, since the moment I saw you."

"First time, or second?" He chuckled.

"Enough questions, Ness, it's not fair."

"What? Nahuel's always in your head, why can't I?"

"Because it's cheating, he tells you and you dig deeper by asking me. I'd like to ask _him_ what's in your head."

"Actually, Nahuel can't read my mind." He raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting..."

"It's weird, I know." He smiled and then we started to unload everything into the garage, almost everything belonged to the rest of the pack. The mattress was Jared's, the cooler was Paul's and the thin blanket Jacob had for me was Sam's.

"Paul almost ate my head off when I asked for the cooler," Jacob said as he set it down. "He eats way too much for his own good. Embry convinced him though, he brought it at last minute." I giggled.

"You're amazing, Jacob." I loved the fact that Jacob was... well, admitedly poor, but wasn't afraid to admit it, and even joke around about it. He knew it, I never said anything about it, and it always made me laugh because it was true.

When we finished unloading, I texted Nahuel to tell him I was headed there, but Jacob blocked the driver's door when I reached there.

"Jake..." I whined.

"Ask Calhoun if I can come. The pack has a right to know."

"Well, then stay near by in wolf form or something."

"Ness, I don't trust him with you. The pack can stay out, but I want to be with you at all times."

It's not that I minded Jacob being with me twenty-four seven, but him being possessive of me was another story. It made me feel claimed, trapped almost from those little comments they made at each other. I didn't like it, I didn't like the feeling. Still, I texted Nahuel asking, he reminded Jacob of the treaty saying he couldn't protect me on his land.

"Fine, let's meet him at the treaty line." Jacob said.

I texted his words and Nahuel agreed. Jacob kissed my head quickly and ran behind his garage, I guessed, to phase and tell the others.

I stood there, thinking of the different possibilities I would have to go through, and what would be the outcome of it.

Would there be a war? Would anyone die because of me? Would I die from any of this before Jacob would find me?

Then I heard something. Something that hit the garage. It was a small noise, but there none the less.

"Jake?" I called. No answer. "Jacob, come on, we have to get going." Nothing.

My heart started pounding and my stomach churned. I looked around where I stood, it seemed as if the wind was trying to make things less quiet, too quiet.

Finally, I started moving toward where I heard the sound from as it repeated, but louder and more obvious. I tried to tell myself it was nothing, like hearing my closet move a little at home. But this was louder, almost as if it was on purpose by someone, or something.

"Jake?" I called again, but still, he didn't answer. So I kept going until I didn't have to, because the thing making that noise came out.

It was a man, with pale skin, but with a bit of a shade as if before he was turned, he was almost like Jacob's colour. He had red eyes, and blonde hair with highlights of black on the bangs.

"Hello," He smiled at me. I tried to speak back, but I choked on my greeting. He laughed, catching my failed voice, and stepped closer. "So, _you're_ the brown eyed beauty?" He tapped a finger on his chin into a thinking stance and looked at me, observing me. "I can see why... hmm, good taste." He took a deep breath, and stepped closer to me.

"T-_taste_?" I knew he wasn't talking about looks anymore. The man just smiled slyly, then had a reaction as if he forgot something.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness. I'm Toby."

_Don't be a coward._ I thought. I took a deep breath, and spoke.

"And what brings you here, Toby?" My voice came out more at ease, more casual. He smiled wider and took another step toward me. I was too frozen to step back, but hoped my face showed differently.

"Well, I smelt something in the forests near Seattle, masked by the smell of _wet dog_, but the most delicious thing I've ever smelt. So, we followed and here we are." He bit his lip. "Of course, I'm here to count how many _pets_ you have, how many anyways?"

I had a gut feeling I should lie, or at least play dumb. "I have a dog at home, but we don't plan on giving him away, so you're out of luck." Toby laughed loudly.

"No, I mean how many _werewolves_, silly girl." Now, to lie.

"I never bothered to count. I've only met a few but I have a feeling the pack is bigger, Jacob just hasn't told me." Toby smiled, but I had no idea if it was convincing.

"And he left you _alone_?" I gulped.

"Yes."

"When he's aware that there are people like us here?" I stopped breathing as he was now skin to skin with me.

"Yes." I breathed. I felt him smile as he put my hair aside, he leaned to my face as if to kiss me, but then, quick as ever, he leaned to the side to smell my neck. I closed my eyes in fear as my heart pounded harder and a burn where ever he touched.

"Hm... Mouthwatering. I'm tempted to keep you to myself..." My eyes shot open.

"Ja-!" Toby covered my mouth from calling Jacob's name.

"Don't you dare utter a word, he's planning on making this a game. I'll kill you quickly, you won't feel a thing, I swear."

"No." It muffled over his hand. He just smiled.

"It'll be a shame, you're very pretty..." He took a deep breath and again, leaned into my neck. I shivered like the coward I was. "Now, where to begin..." He muttered.

Toby was just skimming my neck with his nose when he was gone as the wolf Jacob pounced him, skimming my right arm in the process with one of his claws, but Jacob didn't hear my shriek of pain over himself, growling loudly and Toby's struggles to get away, he eventually got out with a missing arm and started running toward behind the house in the woods.

Jacob was about to take on full speed by the look of his stance, but then looked at me for a split second, and did a double take, staring at me.

The others were getting Toby, and Jacob stared at the wound he made, a foot long scratch that was dripping blood to the side and going to my hand. I felt stinging, as if twenty needles were stuck there. I couldn't stop looking at it, it was worse than my normal scratches, but I had to be strong. Jacob had to go.

"Go, I'll be fine." Jacob kept staring at the scratch, then at me, then back. "Jacob, it's nothing." I hoped I sounded convinincing over wanted clenched teeth. He looked into my eyes as if to say, _Nothing? Nessie, I just hurt you, I promised, I really did._

"You were protecting me, I'm not mad."

He let out, what sounded like a sigh then went behind the garage again to phase. He was out in less than ten seconds, putting a shirt on. He walked to me in long strides and took my arm in his rough hands, then my face in the other, tears starting in his eyes, he rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm so sorry, Ness..." He whispered. "I didn't mean to, I swear."

"Jacob, I'm fine. I've had much worse." _Just none I can think of right now._ I thought. Jacob ignored me.

"I'll never forgive myself, Nessie. Never."

"Jake, you're over reacting." He listened to me this time and sighed.

"I can't over react over something like this, something that _I_ did." Now I was getting flustered. I took his face in my unharmed hand.

"Jake, listen to me." He looked at me, showing I had his attention. "It's a _scratch_, I probably won't even need stitches."

Jacob looked down at the scratch again and sighed.

"We should probably get you to a hospital-"

"No, let's go to Nahuel's dad. We can meet him at his house instead of the treaty line."

"No, if he attacks, I can't protect you there."

"Then I'll tell him to bring Malcolm. Jake, if you want a doctor to look at this, he's the best we've got." Jacob stared at the scratch and sighed.

"Fine, I guess you're in not much more danger there than you are here." Jacob then took my keys from his pocket, which I forgot he had, and he went to the driver's side as I went to the passenger seat, trying to ignore the annoying sting in my arm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review review! See you next Friday! (or not... check my twitter and facebook just in case!)<strong>

**Q. Why every two weeks now?**

**A. We're getting very close to where I stopped writing (where i'm adding onto now), more time to write and less time editing means more chapters for you to get done and everything xD. Plus I notised I had more reviews waiting for two weeks instead of one. So... ya, that's it.**


	31. Freedom

**AN: okay, the next chapter will be in about two weeks from now... maybe... infact, it may be a little early (a lot going on in that week on on Friday...). KEEP AN EYE ON TWITTER AND FB! xD Anyways, Not really much of a fan of this chapter since I was trying to fit in so much in so little so... excuse all this nonsense but it will all add up in the end... i think xD enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>31. FREEDOM<strong>

* * *

><p>"You won't need stitches." Malcolm said as he wiped the dripping blood from my arm. "Wrapping it should be enough now. Any deeper, Jacob, and she probably would've needed it."<p>

Jacob still looked upset, sitting in the seat beside me, as I squeezed his hand from the stinging of the alcohol Malcolm was putting on the wound. He was right, the blood only made it look bad, it was almost like I said it was: a scratch.

"Will it scar?" Jacob asked. Marian skipped into the room with a coffee mug in her hands.

"Probably, but nothing noticeable unless you're looking for it." She said, handing me the cup. "Nahuel said you don't like coffee, so here's some hot chocolate." She put the mug on the table beside me as I still flinched from stinging.

"Thanks, Marian." She smiled and skipped outside again like the rest of the Calhouns until Malcolm wrapped my arm and burned the paper towel that was used to clean it. Then, everyone came in, including Nahuel, who smiled a little at me. Jacob noticed and moved closer to kiss my head and put the arm around me that belonged in the hand mine was in before.

"What's the point of us all being here anyways?" I asked out loud without thinking. I blushed a little in embarrasment.

"She's right you know," Terrence agreed. "If the wolves already killed the one after her, I don't think we need to meet up."

"The point," Nahuel said, "Is that even though you may've killed Toby, others nearby may be on the same trail as him. He may have a clan, a mate, we'll never know."

"So, what you're saying is that Nessie isn't safe even though we killed him?" Jacob asked, business like.

I know I should've gotten used to this alpha voice, but I couldn't. It was kind of scary, it was unfamiliar and like he was angry all the time. I didn't like it.

"Just to be safe. Maybe in the next few days for all we know, who ever he may be with, will be here for revenge."

"But... they killed the one who tracked me, right?" I spoke.

"Yes, I think they did," Nahuel said, "But I don't want to take any chances on Ren's safety. As of now after Toby smelt and tracked her down, she's no longer safe."

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"Well," Malcolm said, leaning on his desk, arms crossed. "I guess we could take care of her for a few days, I don't see a problem."

"No," Jacob said. "I'm her boyfriend, if she's staying with anyone, she's staying with _me_."

"He has a point," Gail said. "Ren's far more safe down in La Push than in Forks."

"And because of the treaty, his protection is no good here." Iris said.

"But as long as she's with Jacob, I won't be able to see anything coming." Marian complained. "If Rennie stays with us, I'll have no problem."

"What?" I asked, trying to clarify what Marian just said. No one listened to me.

"Plus her home _is_ here in Forks. Things would be easier to protect her _and_ Charlie here." Roy added.

"What do you think, Renesmee?" Malcolm said. They all turned to me.

They all had such good reasons, pros and cons with being with each of them. And now they're leaving it to me to choose between the one I love and my best friend involving my safety. How was I supposed to know what was best?

"What if we alternate?" They raised their eyebrows at the idea. "When I'm in Forks, I'll be with Nahuel, when I'm in La Push, I'll stay with Jacob."

"That means about seventy-five percent of your time would be with Nahuel," Jacob argued.

"Not if I travel a lot, Jake. It's summer vacation, Charlie would get it if I see you or Nahuel a lot. Besides, I live in Forks, I probably already spend seventy five percent of my time here with or without Nahuel." Jacob let that sink in for a minute and sighed.

"Okay, fine." He crossed his arms, again, being more business with me. "But I'm with you every night."

"You kind of already are," Nahuel spoke. "But you have no use of being there anyways, Jacob. You can't protect her."

"We have a bloodsucker on our hands who's after _my_ girlfriend, can't we just lift that part off the treaty?"

"You can't make that decision, Sam would." Jacob stood up in a rage.

"It was _my_ ancestor who made the damn deal with you!" He was getting angrier by the second, I wanted to say something, but decided to wait until he was calmer.

"Nahuel," Malcolm spoke. "Maybe we can make it temporary. Until we find out if it's even worth lifting for good."

"Or just for the dog." Iris said. "The _supposed to be_ Chief." Jacob cringed at Iris' words, but said nothing.

"So, anyone in the Black family can protect on our land, for the time being, but only at night when he's with Renesmee." Roy established. Malcolm, Nahuel and Jacob nodded.

"I can deal with that." Then Jacob held out his right hand, and shook Malcolm's.

By the time I was home, it was about four in the afternoon. Charlie wasn't home, so I could always say I was back whatever time sooner.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked Jacob. He just shrugged, he was silent through almost the whole ride. I was frustrated, not knowing why he was being quiet, it reminded me of the last day he was human.

"Jake, I need a yes or no." I said, smiling a little to make it look more casual than it was.

He sighed for a minute before responding.

"I just don't get it." He said, then looked at me. "You shouldn't be treating me like this, you should be pissed, putting this against me, why aren't you?" I took a deep breath, annoyed with his worrying.

"Because you saved me. If you didn't scratch me, I would've been dead."

"Yeah, I get that, but I hurt you-"

"For a good cause! If it makes you feel any better I'll wear it with pride." Before Jacob could yell at me for what I just said, I continued, now angry. "And if that's not working on you, then just go! I'm asking you to forget about this damn scratch that's making you over react far more than how you should, and you're treating it like you paralized me when it's just, for the millionth a _stupid _scratch! It's _nothing_, Jacob! Promise or no promise, you're beating yourself up for nothing."

I made a dramatic exit then, getting out of the driver's side of my car and stormed off into the house, not looking back. I went upstairs and closed my window, half from the rain that was pouring since I started yelling at Jacob, then lay on my bed, wiping a way forbidden tears that always came out when I was angry.

_He wanted me to be pissed,_ I thought. _Well, now I am._

I went through the whole speech I said in the car, or what I remembered of it, over and over. I smiled a little in satisfaction to myself. Everything that had to be said, was said.

I wondered if I was too harsh on him, was it too much? No, it was just enough, he needed to hear it.

I eventually headed downstairs to see what I could make for dinner, I couldn't help but look out the window in front of the sink. My car was still there, but looking closely, Jacob wasn't. Good.

I saw that Charlie's been eating out all weekend with the pizza boxes in the recycle bin and some takeout in the garbage. I had a recipe in mind I could make, but I had to do some shopping to get it done. I took my car, and drove to _Forks Outfitters_.

As I drove I wondered again about what just happened.

What was weird was that looking back to when the scratch itself happened, I wondered why I wasn't terrified. I should've been, it was so close to what I feared: that I hoped what happened to Emily wouldn't happen to me. But it went by too fast for me to even be scared.

"A scratch," I repeated to myself, looking at my bandaged arm. I took a deep breath and repeated, "Just a scratch." Then my conscience was lifted.

I collected some breaded chicken, and some tomato sauce. As I walked to find the parmisian cheese, I saw Emily there. She smiled at me and walked to me.

"Hey, long time no see." I smiled back. "Did you and Jacob just get back?" I smiled, of course Sam told Emily.

"A few hours ago, actually, yeah. We had some delays..." My smile faded as I said this, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" I told her everything, about Toby, the scratch, and the deal with the Calhouns. Emily nodded, and listened closely as I tried to make my voice low enough so no one would over hear _vampire _or _wolf_ in the conversation.

When I was done, she sighed.

"Nessie, you have to expect Jacob to act like this, I mean, look at me." I gestured toward the scratched part of her face. I laughed a little, to prevent my looks becoming stares. "It's because he loves you-oops!" Her eyes widened in horror, then she bit her lip. "He told you right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, just this weekend."

"Okay good." She giggled. "Anyways, I remember with Sam, he went to such extremes when it came to punishment for... you know..." She took another deep breath. "He asked _me_ to tell _him _to kill himself." My eyes grew in shock, she continued. "But, instead, I confessed my love to him and told him, instead, to never do such thing." I smiled, my heart warming from the story. "Did Jacob tell you the story about me and Sam?"

"No, he didn't."

"Well, ask him when you get the chance. I have to feed the boys, Jacob may want extra." She winked. "But, come over more, you know, when you forgive him for what he did. It will make him happy." I nodded.

"Okay, I'll try." She smiled.

"Good, I'll see you later, Nessie. Go easy on Jacob, okay?" I nodded, then she left for the dairy section and I found what I was looking for and checked out.

When I went home, I got a call from Nahuel saying I should come over since Jacob wasn't with me. I had to put away groceries first though. When I got home, Kyle was actually getting out of his car too.

"Nessie!" He called. I turned to him. "Did you just get back from your weekend?" I nodded and he walked across the street to me.

"A while ago, yeah."

"I heard you two are in a fight, you and Jacob I mean." I raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know that?" He shrugged.

"I saw you two when you got home. You looked pretty pissed. Then after you left, he got out, almost slammed the door, and ran to the woods." He frowned. "He isn't running again, is he?"

"No, I don't think so. He's had enough running."

"Did you guys break up or..." His voice held a spark of hope, and I ignored it.

"No, we didn't. Just a little fight, it was nothing." He nodded, understanding.

"What happened to your arm?" I was wearing my jacket, I was surprised he saw the little bandaging there that ended on my wrist. I had to think of a lie, and the first thing I saw was Kyle's car.

"I was digging for something in my car and got it in a tight spot." He raised an eyebrow and I wondered if there was a flaw in my lie.

"You sprained your arm from just that?"

"No, I just scratched it on who knows what." He shrugged and I breathed a little easier. I changed the subject. "Do you want to come inside? I have to put these away quickly, I'm going to Nahuel's house soon." I didn't want him to come in, I was just being polite if he wanted to talk more, Kyle paid no attention to the invitation though.

"Calhoun?" I nodded.

"Yeah, who else?" He checked his watch. "Um, sorry. I have to baby sit my little brother, but, um, if you want to talk, I'm right next door." I smiled politely.

"Thanks, Kyle." He smiled widely again and walked back home and I did the same.

"When was the last time you did your nails?" I laughed a little as Marian buffed the nails on my right hand.

"A few months ago, Alice kept all the nail stuff and I didn't figure I'd need it this much." She tisked at me and shook her head.

"Well, you should take care of them better. They're just _adorable_!I mean, your nail beds are huge, but that's exactly what makes your hands so perfect-other than your beautiful long fingers, of course." I giggled.

"Well, um, thanks." She smiled widely and looked into her box of nail polish when she was done buffing. She paused for a second and smiled while looking into the box until I saw the perfect shade of turquoise. "Wow, that's awesome."

"I know." She then painted my nails carefully the perfect shade. Nahuel walked in as she painted.

"You can stay here tonight," Nahuel said. "I mean, if you're mad at Jacob enough not to go home." I shrugged.

"I'd be okay with it if I didn't have dinner to make for Charlie." He nodded. "You'll be out my window anyways, right?" He rolled his eyes.

"If Jacob's with you I probably wont."

"Why not?"

"Just... because." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

For a second, I wondered if it had something to do with that awkward conversation we had after the music exam, about him having a small crush on me. Nahuel didn't want to be on duty with Jacob there because he didn't want to hear his thoughts.

I sighed. "Jacob probably won't go on duty tonight, I won't really let him... you know, fighting and all."

"Things will work out, Renesmee." Marian said.

"How do you know?" Marian looked at Nahuel, confused. He turned to me.

"Marian can see the future according to what people decide, but they're subjective, it can always change."

_That explains what she said earlier today_, I recalled, thinking. Then I remembered another thing.

"I thought you couldn't see mine and Jacob's future." She giggled again.

"No, I don't. But I know that every couple needs to have their first fight, you know, to see how things go, you know? Do fights end with break up, forgetting about it, one always right, you know?"

"I don't think that's our _first_ fight,"

"Is it your last?"

I frowned, not sure how to answer that. I knew the answer was no, but I didn't want to back down. I wanted him to know that I'm the one being right.

"Don't worry," Nahuel said. "He'll come around, I'm sure he's already seen the _error of his ways_, so to speak." I laughed a little from that and Marian put away her nail polish.

"Don't touch it, I'll be right back." Marian walked out of the room, taking the box with her and Nahuel took her place.

"You know," He said. "We haven't exactly found anything for us to do, while you're staying here, of course." I shrugged.

"Well, what do you like to do? I know you like musicals, but do you have any other hobbies?" He shrugged.

"Not really, what do _you_ like to do? Other than writing, of course."

"I play guitar and I sing." It felt great to say that again, I missed it so much.

He frowned a little bit. "I only have a bass and that's Roy's." I frowned, I missed playing guitar a lot.

"Oh..."

"Well, I guess we could do some singing or something. Terrence can play piano." I smiled, I really wanted to get back in touch with my musical side since Jacob mentioned my voice a few days ago.

"Sounds awesome." Nahuel smiled, I smiled back.

"Oh, by the way, I heard that _Phantom_ is coming to Seattle. If you want, we can go." I smiled wider and covered my mouth in excitement.

"That'd be amazing!" My smile faded a little. "But I'd have to ask Jacob."

"Good, you can ask him now." I furrowed my eyebrows and we heard a knock on the door. "You better answer it, Renesmee." I nodded, got up and went to open the door.

There Jacob was, like Nahuel said. I was surprised to see him with a grey shirt and he was in jeans, and he looked good.

"Can we talk outside?" I shrugged and closed the door behind me.

"I'm sorry Nessie..." He took my hands. "I'm sorry for reacting like I did. It was childish of me."

"Yeah, it kind of was." He sighed.

"Nessie, I love you, and I know you love me, too. Say the word, and I'll forget about the scratch, Hell, I'll even joke about it if you want. Just... please. I'm sorry."

I knew, usually if a guy appoligized to me I'd say "Sure you are" in the most sarcastic tone possible, but of course, with Jacob, everything was different. Especially when I looked into his eyes. I saw the beauty in them, the apology and sincerity, I saw the way Ellie described he looked at me. He looked at me in amazement, beauty, and love, like seeing me for the first time. I smiled then.

"You know I can't stay mad at you." He smiled back and I threw my arms around him for a kiss, followed by a hug.

"Hey, can I give you something?" I pulled back and nodded. He reached into his back pocket. "I thought about Calhoun giving you that book and I thought I ought to make you something. As another promise."

"Jake, you didn't-" I was cut off by him showing me what he made: a bracelet with a wooden wolf on it, with the same colour as his fur as a wolf. "Jake..." I whispered in amazement. He smirked. "You made this?"

"Yeah, Billy taught me a while back." I examined it, the detail was incredible, the fur, the paws, they were perfect. I smiled a little as I remembered him dazzling me with his hands the second day we spent together, they were so big but able to do even the tiniest jobs. "This is a promise that I'll stay faithful to you, that I'll never, _ever_, let you down, that I'll love you forever, no matter what."

"That's what promise rings are for, Jake. You didn't need to go through all this trouble for me." He shook his head.

"I did, because I wanted to. I made it a bracelet because I wanted you to look at this and think of me, take a part of me with you when I can't be there." I blushed at his thoughtfulness, and his choice of words made me giggle a little.

"It's beautiful." He took my left hand, avoiding touching the bandages, and he latched it on in a matter of seconds. "Thank you so much." I said while still observing it. It looked like it belonged there, like I was meant to have it.

"No problem." He smiled. "And not only that, I'm letting you be friends with the blood- I mean, Nahuel." My heart beat so fast and I threw my arms around him again as he lifted me up, he was finally giving me what I always wanted: his acceptance.

"Jacob Black, you're too good to me." I kissed his cheek, forehead, nose, and his lips a million times as I wrapped my legs around his waist so he wouldn't have to try as hard to lift me up.

"Nahuel! They made up!" I heard Terrence call inside the house. We let go and laughed as Jacob put me down and I unwrapped my legs. Nahuel opened the door and Jacob held out his hand.

"I don't like you," Jacob said. "But I love Nessie, and if she's happy spending time with you, I can't stop her."

"I don't like you either, but Ren's my best friend." Nahuel replied back, holding out his hand, too. They shook and finally, I felt like the chains and sheckles that kept me prisoner between them disolved. I felt free... at least for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW REVIEW<br>**

**Q. Is it still every friday or every other?  
><strong>

**A. I'm thinking every other now... I'm just really busy lately and everything so... Maybe this will be the last Forbidden Friday that reoccurs, maybe not (if not, next week may be). **

**Q. What about if you cheap out on a chapter?**

**A. Oh, well then I'd reconsider for those CERTAIN chapters... depending on REVIEWS! GET ON IT! ;)**


	32. Voice

**Okay guys, this is going to be ur chapter for this week (no Forbidden Friday). I'm super busy this week, until Saturday I'm totally booked (my sis' prom night, i'm performing in the school's spring play, and i'm seeing RENT with my best friend -aka Marie- on Friday). I'll post the next chapter next Friday, I promise! Keep an eye on my facebook and twitter!**

**ps, for this chapter, I recommend you listen to the songs while/before/after reading this :)**

* * *

><p><strong>32. VOICE<strong>

* * *

><p>For the next few days, I unfortunately didn't get to see Jacob very much. He used to sleep in my room about every other day, but eventually, he usually only came in when I was sleeping and leave before I'm awake. It's not like it's his fault, it's just I didn't get to see him much in the night anymore.<p>

He'd still leave me notes, like before. Not long ones, but ones that sufficed like:

_You're beautiful, don't ever change._

or

_I miss you every minute._

and would end in the usual:

_I love you, never forget it..._

They were nice, but I still missed him a lot. I thankfully had Nahuel to at least take away the loneliness by going to his house every day. Gail sometimes made me lunch and packed for Charlie.

What I loved most about Nahuel was he was bringing the side I loved most, even better than writing: musical theatre.

We would watch endless musicals that were made into movies, including my favourites-in exception to _Wicked _since that wasn't made into a movie, at least not yet-and we'd sing along to every one of them, we even watched a few episodes of _Glee, _my favourite show back during the first and second season. When we sang along, I realized Nahuel had a really good voice, _really_ good.

"Wouldn't it be interesting," Nahuel said once while watching _Evita_, "If Forks High performed a musical?" I frowned at him, even though my heart pounded because I loved the idea.

"It _would_ amazing, but I don't think Forks High has enough musical talent for it."

"They have a choir, or they should..." Nahuel bit his lip and then smiled. "I'm sure we can pull some people into it, if we pick the right musical." I nodded, getting more and more excited.

"I think we could." I tried to contain my excitment, I knew it probably won't happen, but singing again, on stage, brought me goose bumps. Nahuel got up and turned off the TV.

"Great! One second, let me get some sheet music." He ran at an incredible speed out the door and came back in two minutes holding about eleven thick books, some for just one musical and others containing songs from multiple shows.

"These are just a few," Nahuel said. "Terrence has the rest, he's the real music genius."

Terrence walked in carrying a much larger pile with smaller books and set them down next to Nahuel's pile on the table in front of us.

"I was on stage myself in my day," I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yup. Believe it or not, I was in the cast of _Faust _in Paris in 1870." My eyes grew, remembering a movie that took place in that year.

"You mean... The phantom of the opera was real?"

"You better believe it." Terrence rolled his eyes then smiled. "Actually, funny story with me and Nahuel about that night." I turned to Nahuel for it.

"I was with my family, to watch the show, we heard about Christine's voice and I remember my mother being so excited, she's been wanting to see an opera. Of course, that never happened and Terrence and I never met until about the 1930s..." Nahuel frowned. "That was also the night I was turned...

"While running outside, looking for my family, I lost my balance while running and fell into the fire. I almost burned to death if it wasn't for Malcolm, he was just passing by when he heard all the screaming from the opera house. He saved three people that night, including me.

"He did all he could, but I was the only one that lived through the night. He tried to tend my wounds for a few days, but I was in more and more pain every day. Finally, he saw there was nothing more he could do, and after about a week, as I lay dying, he turned me."

Nahuel leaned back in his chair and looked through the pile of books for something. I was so facinnated by the story, it sounded like history, it was amazing, it made me look at Malcolm and Nahuel in a totally different way.

"Wow..." Was all I said. Terrence chuckled.

"But let me tell you, that Christine Daee could _sing_." He smiled. "She had the voice of an angel, no one could compare."

"You know what?" Nahuel took out his _Phantom of the Opera_ book from the pile somehow without the other books tumbling over. "Let's sing some of this today." He got up toward the piano and Terrence followed while taking the music from Nahuel's hand and sitting down in the seat.

"I'm not a soprano..." I frowned, times like this I wish I was.

Alice could sing high notes, and was mostly proud of that, but people always said I had a better broadway voice than her, which made me feel at least a little better about my voice.

Nahuel just shrugged.

"We're just singing through some stuff, this isn't an audition, we just want to sing for fun." I smiled. Whenever I wanted to sing _Phantom _to myself, it seemed that I could reach some of those notes. I wasn't sure about it sounding _good_ though, and I didn't want to take chances.

"You know what? How about you sing something for me, kind of to get me pumped up." Nahuel and Terrence laughed but nodded.

"Okay, sound fair." Terrence flipped to the table of contents then.

"What's your favourite?" I shrugged.

"I love every song, you choose." Terrence smiled and flipped to a page, playing the chords to _Music of the Night_, a gorgeous solo by the Phantom.

Nahuel smiled and waited a few bars. I always loved Gerard Butler's voice when playing the phantom, especially in this song.

When Nahuel started to sing, he grabbed my hand and held me with care as the Phantom would've to Christine. Nahuel's voice was flawless and left me speechless, entrigued, mystified. I got goosebumps and for a split second, I forgot I had a boyfriend as my heart warmed a little as when I heard a gorgeous voice. Especially with each touch he gave me, so gentle, and over powering. He was so in character... or was he? I didn't care right now.

His voice was so gorgeous, especially when he got to my favourite part:

"_Let your soul take you where you long to be_

_Only then can you belong to me..."_

My heart pounded and I felt something unknown take over me, until Nahuel finished the song with the same delicacy as before as he lead me to the chair I was in before. I smiled and clapped with as much enthusiasm possible, and noticed the rest of the family joined in.

I turned to Nahuel. "Dude! You gave me goosebumps! You _have_ to be in the musical if we do it." Nahuel crossed his arms.

"Now, wait a minute, I just want to hear you sing something in your own range first." I frowned.

"Why?" He shrugged.

"Curious. Now, pick something you _know_ you can sing. Pick a favourite though." I bit my lip, thinking of songs I sang that would be in the music books he had.

"Um... Anything from _Rent_?" He smiled and fetched out a book.

I wanted to do _Out Tonight_, a catchy rock song that one of the characters I dreamed of playing, Mimi, sang. I never sang it in front of anyone except a camera, but I was sure my voice could reach everything.

Nahuel flipped to another song though, _Without You_, a sad song that Mimi sang about what life would be without her boyfriend, Roger.

"This is a favourite of Gail's, it would mean a lot if you sang it. You can do Roger's part as well." Nahuel whispered. I sighed and nodded. I loved the song too, but I was really looking forward to singing some rock.

Terrence started the song and I stared, reading the lyrics off the music since I sometimes mixed them up.

As I read them, I tried to think about how the song related to my life, so I could put more emotion into it. This song was about the life around you going on, even if the person you love isn't there. I realized I made an almost exact connection, with the familiarity of the words, when I thought Jacob was gone forever.

I thought about the pain I was in, Mimi's pain became mine. For a split moment, there was no Jacob, just the memories of his long hair and his careless laugh and smile.

In the end, I teared up a little, but thankfully, no tears were poured as everyone applauded.

"That was beautiful!" Gail walked up to me and hugged me. "If I could cry, I would." I smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks," I said.

"Not bad," Terrence commented.

"Best Mimi I've heard." Nahuel smiled at me and hugged me tightly, and I hugged him back.

_"So, what's the four one one on you and Jacob?" _Ellie called me a few hours after I got back from Nahuel's. I was in my room now, Charlie was sleeping.

"The weekend was great, Ellie." I really wanted to tell her about everything, how he told me he loved me, how the show in Port Angeles went, and what she'd think about Forks High doing a musical.

_"Really? Because a little bird told me that you and Jacob broke up and you're with Nahuel Calhoun now_." My eyes grew in shock.

"What are you talking ab-?" I cut myself off, figuring out the answer to my question. I should've known Kyle took mine and Jacob's fight and going to Nahuel's the wrong way. "Ellie, Jacob and I just had a fight, it wasn't a break up, and I went to Nahuel's house because I had to return his sister's book that I borrowed, I figured why not." I smirked in pride of my little lie.

_"What were you fighting about?_" I tried to sound casual.

"You know... couple stuff."

_"Oh..."_ I could imagine her nodding.

"We made up within a few hours anyways, so it's all good now."

_"So... you didn't break up?"_

"No." I smiled bashfully as I said the next thing. "I'll _never_ break up with Jacob." I realized the truth in my own words. Jacob and I were meant to be, I'd die without him, and vice versa.

Jacob came through the open window and I smiled wider at him, I turned to hang up the phone. "Um, I'll call you later, I have to go. Bye Ellie."

_"No! You can't go yet! You have to tell me if you-"_ I hung up then and I felt Jacob's arms around me, not even hearing him walk toward me. He kissed my head and I turned around to face him.

"I missed you today," I whispered as I remembered the song I sang about him. I kissed Jacob's chest, the only part I could actually reach without him bending over. Jacob's breath quivered a little.

"All I did was worry, Ness." He kissed my head again, lovingly. Then pulled me into a warm embrace. "Can you come to La Push tomorrow?" I nodded and pulled from him.

"Of course, but I don't see why you need to worry. The Calhouns won't hurt me." His lips folded into a line, probably still unsure about my words, even though he told me he accepted my friendship. "I trust them, Jake."

"Right," Then he sighed. "What did you do today then? Watching more musicals?"

"Actually, yeah. We're singing now though," He raised an eyebrow. "We're trying to decide which musical Forks High should perform next year." I was really excited about this, but Jacob's expression stayed the same, as always.

"Huh..." Was all he said. My excitment dropped a little from his lack of interest. I was expecting some support, he was my boyfriend after all. "You have a lot in common with Calhoun."

"I do," I shrugged. "Musicals are my passion."

"I got the impression it was_ writing_ when I met you." I sighed.

"Jake, I love to write, it's just that I haven't exactly been able to keep in touch with music with, you know, me being here... Nahuel brought it back." Jacob snorted and I bit my lip. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you... It's just that you never exactly asked about my passion. You asked why I was here, and that was my answer. Besides, I mentioned liking musicals with me watching _Sweeney Todd_ if you remember." He smiled a little in apology.

"It's okay, you're right... It's just that..." He laughed a little. "Forget it, I'm sorry." I smiled a little.

"It's okay, no one can replace you, Jake. I love you more than anything."

"More than music?" I glowered at him.

"Now you're being unfair." He chuckled.

"I'm teasing." He pecked my lips and whispered, "I love you," I leaned and kissed his lips again.

"I love you, too." I said after letting go. "Always."

I don't know how or why, but suddenly as Jacob and I were sharing our feverish kiss, he lifted me up to the bed and lay on me without letting go.

I threw my arms around his neck and grabbed his hair from his roots into my hands and pulled him impossibly closer. He did the same with one hand, but the other trailed down slowly to my hip as he kissed my neck. I sighed in pleasure from the feeling.

Somehow, as his lips came back to mine, his hand made it to the small of my back under my shirt, then slowly, made it's way up about a few more inches before I quickly let go, thoughts racing. My heart was pounding so fast, it was probably almost the same pace as Jacob's at his "normal" speed.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, sitting up on the edge of the bed to catch his breath, face in his hands and then sliding to his mouth. "I didn't mean to go that far." I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or himself. I shook my head.

"No, it's okay." It was complete awkward silence. I could feel the tension growing between us, and we both knew why but didn't want to talk about it. We waited for the other to say something.

I've never exactly had the sex talk with my parents, nor did I plan on it at any time soon. I almost did when I went over to Austin's for the first time a few years ago, but before they could even bring it up, I felt it coming and the feeling wasn't plesant at all.

Of course, I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with Jacob, so giving him my... virginity (I even struggled _thinking _the word) wasn't going to lead to any of the heartbreaks I've heard so much about.

Finally, I sat up and put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm just not ready," I said out loud. Jacob breathed again, and the tension was gone as he revealed his face to me again.

"Yeah, I don't think so either." He chuckled and I smiled a little. "It's just that the guys keep talking about it so... I don't know."

"I'm shocked, Jacob Black. Giving into peer pressure?" He chuckled a little and he finally turned to me.

"No, it's just that..." He took a deep breath. "I don't know... hormones?" He said it like a question, as if he was seeing if that seemed like a valid answer. I shrugged.

"We all have them, sure." I took his hands in mine. "But Jake, I do want to... you know," He chuckled again in humor. "But, just not now. Not with everything going on. I want to wait. I want to do it right." He nodded and turned to me, and then lifted us both to our feet.

"I know, Ness. If you want to wait, I'll wait. For marriage, I'm okay for that. Tomorrow, that's fine too. Sixty years, so be it." He kissed my hands. "I love you, Ness. And part of the imprint is us being on the same page as each other, especially when it comes to things like this."

_And thank God for that._ I thought, thinking about how many boys say no to the whole marriage thing with teen pregnancy and what not.

"Thanks, Jake." I smiled. "But sure as Hell, I'm not waiting sixty years." He laughed a little and I did with him.

"We'll wait for marriage then. If we're waiting for a special moment, what better day than our honey moon?" I nodded.

"Agreed." And we kissed on it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review Review! <strong>

**Q. So, are you updating every friday or every other? What's the deal?**

**A. Okay, I've come to a conclusion that when it's a long chapter (in my oppinion) I will update the friday after next. If it's short, i'll update the next... I think that makes sense :)**

**Q. What play are you performing in out of curiosity?**

**A. the play's called Our Town. There is a movie, but none of us watched the entire thing 'cause it's in black and white... plus it's boring xD. I play Professor Willard and Dead Man 1 and 2 (but still as Professor, and as a girl...). I'm also performing in a show meant for grade 7s and 8s that we wrote together... I play Kristen Stewart as she auditions for the school production of Romeo and Juliet xD**


	33. Talk

**AN: I'm alive :P so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>33. TALK<strong>

* * *

><p>"Your mother called." Charlie said over breakfast. "She wants you home on the weekend." My face froze. I was planning on calling my mom, I guess she wanted me home bad.<p>

"Did she say how long I was staying?"

"Just a week, she said something about a birthday party." I nodded and continued eating as Charlie sipped his coffee. He picked up the news paper and he frowned at the paper. "Rediculous." He mumbled under his breath.

"What's wrong?"

"A family of six in Seattle went missing a few days ago. Only the mother and eldest son's body were found. Think about it, six unsolved murders in the last week! Can you imagine living like that?"

"I hear about this stuff all the time in Toronto, Grandpa." I took mine and Charlie's dishes, leaving his coffee, and putting them in the sink. I waited for him to finish his cup, which he did after he notised what I was waiting for, then I started washing.

"So, you're leaving on Saturday, call your mom, I forgot the details."

"Sure thing." I said, putting the last dish to dry. Saturday was in about five days, I was panicing a little inside, but I would save that when I discuss this with Jacob.

"Where are you going today?" Charlie asked out of random. "Nahuel's again?"

"No, I'm going to see Jacob." Charlie frowned. "What?"

"Nothing..." He sighed and put down the paper. "It's just that..." He bit his lip. "You've been spending a lot of time with those two... Do they get along well?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"And why not?" I bit my lip.

"Jacob just... Doesn't like Nahuel. They're very different from each other. I'm really the only thing they have in common." Charlie bit his lip. "What?"

"It's nothing..." He sighed.

I had a feeling that he thought I was being unfaithful to Jacob. I was about to protest, tell him Nahuel and I were only friends and that I was more than faithful to Jacob, but he said something else. "I like how you're spending time with your friends, and I like how you're spending some with Jacob, but what about your other friends? When was the last time you talked to say... Kyle Martins. I mean, he's right across the street."

"About a week or two ago, when I came back from Bree's." He frowned, defeated.

"Oh..." He sighed. "Well, at least tell your friends you're going, you know? Call them, shop, whatever you girls do now a days." I giggled, then his voice turned stern. "But _no_ going to Seattle!" I rolled my eyes.

"No dark alleys, no strange houses, I got it." I said.

"I mean it!"

"Okay, okay, I won't." When I finished the dishes, I heard a knock at the door and I got up to answer it.

I opened it and Nahuel stood there.

"Nahuel?" I said, then leaned in and whispered, "I'm going to La Push today. We're alternating, remember?"

"I need to talk to you." He urgently whispered back. Then he looked behind me and smiled. "Hello, Chief."

"Nahuel, what a surprise. Nessie said she was going to Jacob's." Charlie looked at me in suspicion, I wanted to roll my eyes.

"No, I'm just here to pick up a book Ren told me I could borrow. I'm busy all day so I thought I'd stop by now. I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?" I had no idea what he was talking about but got the idea, he needed a cover up.

"No, no, it's fine." I said, pretending I knew. "I'll go get it. It's in my bedroom." I went upstairs and I looked for a random book to give to him. I quickly grabbed _The Guardian_, one of my absolute favourite books (and by Nicolas Sparks), and went down stairs to hand it to him.

"Ah, I better get going." Charlie said, squeezing passed Nahuel toward his cruiser. "I'll be home late again, about two tomorrow. Be safe!" He called back.

"Bye Grandpa!" I called back and he pulled out of the driveway and drove away. I turned to Nahuel. "So, what is it you wanted to talk to be about?" He opened his mouth to speak, but then sighed, thinking against it, and looked at his feet.

"It can wait." I frowned.

"Are you sure?" From the way Nahuel spoke before, it sounded urgent. But he shook his head.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He looked at the book, at the back. "Nicholas Sparks, huh?"

"Yeah, I kind of just took the first book I saw." He quickly skimmed over the summary in the back, or maybe he's a fast reader, it was hard to tell with him. He smirked at it.

"Sounds like an interesting book," I smiled.

"It's _one_ of my favourites if not my favourite." _The Guardian_ was a thriller romance about a girl who was stuck between two guys after her husband dies: her husband's best friend, Mike, who is madly in love with her, and a guy she was seeing, Richard, who treated her "like a queen", but seemed a little controlling.

"Would you mind if I actually borrow this then? I can give it back to you by tomorrow, if you'd like." I smiled at Nahuel's interest.

"Sure, go ahead, but take your time with it." He put the book under his arm.

"I can read it when you leave for Canada then. I'll be long done before you get back though." I was half surprised he knew about my trip.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead. I'm finding some new material anyways." He smiled.

"I'll give you a farewell gift before you leave."

"You don't have to do that, it's not like I'm leaving forever."

"I want to. I think it's only fair. Your book, my gift." I sighed.

"Okay, sure." He smiled and put his hands together.

"So, are you ready to go?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Go where? I'm going to La Push, remember?" I wondered how many times I had to remind him. Nahuel sighed.

"I know. But I'm to drive you to the treaty line." I raised an eyebrow. What was he doing? I couldn't be cooped up in his house, or have him with me twenty-four seven forever, he understood that, or at least he should've.

"_You're_ driving me?" He shrugged.

"A lot of things can happen on your way to La Push unsupervised." I pressed my lips into a line, feeling like Nahuel was the chaprone my mom hired. I knew his reason was... well, reasonable, and admitted defeat.

"Fine," Then I got out my phone to text Jacob to meet us at the treaty line.

_What for?_ He replied back as I got into Nahuel's car. I fastened my seatbelt before answering, Nahuel got into the driver's side.

_He thinks me driving alone isn't a good idea, just in case._

_Oh... right. It's too late to pick you up myself, is it?_ Nahuel started the car as I replied back.

_Don't worry, Jake. I'll see u in about ten minutes. _It would usually take about half an hour, but since we were taking Nahuel's car, and he was driving, it couldn't have taken that long.

_Be safe. _He texted I smiled.

_I will, don't worry._ I felt that was the end of the conversation so I put away my phone in my pocket.

It was silent until he started humming an unfamilair song, but sounded mysterious and catchy, I wouldn't have been suprised if I started humming it myself later on. I didn't bother asking what song it was, the tune was too distinctive to figure out on my own either.

Finally, he hummed the final notes when we saw Jacob standing in the middle of the street, I guess this was the treaty line. Funny, I half expected it to be made of chalk.

"Jacob will drive you home." Nahuel said. "Call in if you're coming tomorrow. I'd like to see you before you leave, if that's alright." It took me a minute to figure out what he meant as I got out, but it all went away when Jacob smiled at me.

"Hey, beautiful." I blushed and I went for a hug, but he took my face and kissed me instead.

When Jacob usually kissed me, I felt the world fade, but I didn't feel it this time. It was because the way Jacob kissed me felt wrong... it felt familiar.

I didn't feel any love because he wasn't giving any. I felt passion, but nothing that was strong enough... It felt like the time when he kissed me before he dissapeared.

I heard Nahuel's car turn around while we let go. Jacob watched him go, but his eyes were different too. When Jacob looked at Nahuel, I usually saw anger, but I realised now there was something else, jealousy and possession, and I knew it because I saw it in Nahuel's eyes too.

"So," Jacob put on a fake smile as he looked at me. "What do you want to do?" I knew there was nothing to do at Jacob's house other than probably watching a movie, and I wasn't in the mood to watch any.

"How about we go to Emily's? I haven't seen her in forever." He smiled, impressed my choice.

"She'd like that." We got into the car and when we got our seatbelts on, he started driving. "You wouldn't mind helping Emily with some cooking, would you?"

"Yeah, sure, why?" I was sure Emily could manage making a few muffins every day for the boys by herself, why would today be any different?

"We're going to a party tonight."

"A party?"

"A bonfire, actually." I smiled. I loved bonfires, I never quite understood why.

I guess because they were so full of life, something about fire drew me in. It always tempted me to touch it, or at least experiment. I guess that's one of the reasons why Jacob drew me in, he was my flame. He was my fire, if that ever made sense.

When we got to Emily's house, I was practically stampeded by the shirtless boys. The pack got bigger in the past few days, two more joined, Quil was one of them.

"Nessie!" They all said as they all came out. I was surprised especially by Paul hugging me and lifting me up off the ground.

"Okay, let the girl breathe." I heard Emily's voice come out and give me a gentle hug. "Nice to see your face around here nowadays." I smiled and hugged her back.

"I really missed you guys," I said. They all smiled back.

This is what I loved about Jacob's pack. They were all so accepting of me, they treated me like a sister. Like family.

Jacob claimed me back when Emily let go and introduced the new boy.

"This is Seth Clearwater," Seth smiled at me, he had an adorible smile. He was cute in general, but _cute_ as in like a puppy or a bunny.

"Hey, Nessie!" He cheerfully said. I knew instantly we'd get along. "Great to finally meet you, you're all Jacob ever talks about."

"Seth..." Jacob warned between his teeth, he wasn't angry or anything, which made me laugh.

"Sorry, Jake." He kept staring at me and I giggled back at the awkwardness.

"I don't blame you, Seth." Quil came out and smiled. "Nice to see you again. I was starting to think you forgot about me."

"Hey, Quil." I long forgot about the conversation we had on La Push beach when Jacob went missing. I forgot about the sad, honest Quil that defied the ladies man, wanna be I knew him as before.

"Now, Nessie, Seth, come help me in the kitchen." Emily called. Seth ran inside and Jacob kissed my head goodbye and I kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you tonight," He said as I followed Seth's lead into the kitchen which was stuffed with food. Some still in grocery bags and some ready to go.

"So, what do you need help with?" Emily pointed at the cake mixes.

"I need you to make a cake, you can do that, right?" I smiled in excitement.

"Always do. But what's the occation?"

"Paul's birthday passed a week or so ago, he complained on having no party so we figured we'd surprise him."

"So, this whole bonfire's for him?"

"No," Seth spoke as he cut vegetables. "We have a bonfire every so often when a vampire comes to town. It's not only a celebration that we killed our first, but it's also a tradition that we need to know about our ancestors." Seth smiled in pride and looked at me while I took a bowl from Emily to start the cake. "Did Jacob ever tell you I was the one to take him down?"

"No, he didn't tell me anything about the fight itself," I figured because we haven't seen each other for a while since then. I've been spending all my time with Nahuel and at night, I'd be sleeping.

"Oh," Seth shrugged. "I'm not surprised, he wasn't there. He missed a really good fight. I took him down because he was headed my way when I phased for the first time."

I could tell by Emily's body language she felt a little uncomfortable with hearing about a battle, especially one that Sam was in. I honestly felt the same way, but only hearing a little of how Seth phased by Toby, I never knew why.

It took us a few hours for the food to finish, I helped Emily and Seth when I wasn't working on the cake, they helped me too, especially with decorating, which was nothing really but a few M&Ms spelling out "Happy Birthday Paul". I honestly thought it was childish, but Emily said it was the thought that counts. Seth mentioned he'd eat anything that tasted good, so I guessed that was okay.

The party started at around seven, Emily drove us to the beach and Jacob, as promised, met me there. He ran toward me and hugged me, I threw my arms around his neck, laughing, and then he kissed me short, but passionately.

"I missed you," I said. He smiled.

"And I you." I giggled.

"Jacob! Nessie!" Paul called. We turned to him. "Had enough of each other yet?" Jacob chuckled.

"He probably wants us to talk to the elders." I suddenly felt a little uneasy as Jacob pulled me toward two old men, including Billy.

"Are you sure I'm allowed here?" I whispered. Jacob stopped and looked at me.

"Of course, everyone has a part in this, and so do you." He held both my hands and looked into my eyes. "You're my girlfriend, my imprint, you're a part of this family."

_Family._ I felt the weight on my shoulders disappear when Jacob said that. He smiled and we continued walking.

"Hello, Nessie," Billy smiled, I smiled back.

"Hi Billy." Billy gestured to the men on his left and right side.

"This is Harry Clearwater, Seth's dad," I shook hands with Harry, he had a baseball cap on and white hair. He smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Nessie. Welcome." I smiled back.

"And this is Old Quil," I shook hands with him and he too smiled and welcomed me. Jacob was called over by Seth and he kissed my head and ran over to him saying he'd be back.

When he left, Old Quil spoke before I could find someone else to talk to, feeling a little stupid just standing there.

"Jacob tells me you're friends with the Calhouns." He said. I bit my lip.

"Yes," Old Quil frowned, again, I felt guilty for being Nahuel's friend.

"Jacob and you have a life ahead, you don't want to make a wrong move and have it thrown away." Billy folded his hands together. "He loves you, we all see it."

"I know," I said. "It's just Nahuel's saved my life, and more than once. I owe him, and friendship is the least I could do for him in return."

"All we can say, Nessie, is be careful." Harry said. "Although they're peace makers, we don't know what to think when it comes to this. Especially with the closeness to death you had." He pointed at my arm, which wasn't wrapped anymore but was scabbing.

"Safety first, got it." They smiled a little in satisfaction.

"Good, now enjoy the party, we'll be starting soon."

There's not much to say about the party, the boys played frisbee and sometimes got into some wrestling matches. I got to meet Kim, who was actually really cool.

"I'm a writer myself." She said. "I've been trying for a few years to get something published. All I've gotten was in the school newspaper when I was seven." I smiled brighter, glad I was finally able to find someone who loved writing as much as I did, other than my english teachers.

She told me the story of how Jared and her met, that she fell for him at first sight while in line on regestration day in her freshman year. Then when they had a class together she was thrilled, especially when he imprinted her a year later.

I loved hearing these stories, they were so romantic, especially knowing the outcome of happily ever after, like Jacob and I. I remembered Emily telling me about she and Sam, but told me to ask Jacob about the whole thing. I wanted to know now. I wanted to know everything.

Jacob caught up with me after we introduced the cake to Paul, which he dug into before Emily could cut him a slice. While eating, I saw Sam looking at me and Jacob in a strange way. I couldn't tell what kind of look it was though, it looked like a mix between pain, jealously, and something else I couldn't put my finger on. This look seemed familiar, I didn't realise he had this look on every time he saw us together.

"Hey, Jake," I said.

"Hm?" He said, licking his lips with vanilla frosting on them.

"Why is Sam looking at us weirdly?" Jacob looked at him, and Sam looked away and walked toward Emily. Still, he caught it.

"Oh," He put down his plate. "Did Emily ever tell you about she and Sam?" I shook my head.

"Not really." He stood up off the log we were sitting on and held out his hand.

"Well, if you're interested, walk with me, it's kind of a long story." I took his hand and we threw away our plates and we walked down La Push together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Q. When will you be updating next?**

**A. This looks like a short chapter, so I'll probs update next coming Friday as planned :) If anything changes, check on facebook or twitter :)**

**Q. I'm thinking of writing a new story... could you help me?**

**A. I have no idea why but I'm getting this a lot O_O. Message me, i'll see what I can do xD but my question to you is why r u turning to _me?_ xD just curious!**


	34. Clarify

**Sorry it's late again xD next week i may not be updating, or the week after that (I have Exams coming up!). SO... yeah, enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>34. CLARIFY<strong>

* * *

><p>Jacob was silent at first, squeezing my hand every so often, and when we got far enough away, he spoke.<p>

"Do you know Seth's sister, Leah?" I shook my head.

"No, not personally." Seth mentioned her a few times, I recalled.

"Well, before Sam became a werewolf, she and Sam used to go to high school together. They were high school sweet hearts." I had a feeling I knew where this was going, but let Jacob continue.

"Mhm."

"And they were madly in love. Emily, on the other hand, was Leah's cousin... her best friend." Jacob sighed. "Emily met Sam before, and approved of him... but like me, one day, Sam went missing. He phased. We're not sure what or who triggered it, but it happened. He was gone for about two weeks and then, he came back. I had it easy, he had no one but himself, and Billy and Old Quil.

"When Sam came back, Harry threw a barbeque party for his return. Emily was there and bada bing bada boom."

"Poor Leah..." I whispered, sympathized by the girl I didn't know. He nodded.

"He broke up with Leah that night. Emily came home after class, and he was there and told her about how he left Leah for her and that he loved her. She told him to go home, but was back the next day, and explained everything. Imprinting, being a wolf. But she again, told him to go home."

"Well, then what happened?"

"Well, I told you before, she liked the Quileute legends. Eventually, she and Sam were meeting in secret so she could more or less study him." He smiled a little in humor. "A live experiment." I giggled a little. Then he frowned a little, getting to the serious part. "Then one day, her mother asked her what she was doing, people were starting to talk about she and Sam, and Emily was repulsed, angry at herself again for letting this go so long. She went to find Sam and demanded he take Leah back, it was the only thing he could deny her. Finally, she compared him to his father who left his family, and then..." Jacob was silent.

"You don't need to tell me anymore, Jake. Emily told me the rest." I wondered why this story pained him, but what he said next, answered my original question.

"That's why he was looking at us strangely when I was human, he was scared we'd be the same as him and Leah. But with us, no one got hurt, we were right for each other from the start. He's jealous of us, Nessie. He envies us. "

"Oh..." Was all I could say. It made sense. Things would've been easier for Sam if he just imprinted Leah, or if he chose Emily from the beginning, but now he hates himself for hurting Leah. Emily was the one though, and there was nothing he could do about it. Jacob was just emotional toward the story because it was so similar to ours.

I remembered something I had to tell Jacob, now seemed like the right time.

"Hey, Jake," He looked at me, and suddenly I felt nervous telling him before he jumped to accusations. I took a deep breath and figured I'd tell him and get it over with. "I'm leaving in five days." I said straight up. His eyes widened in shock and I spoke again before he could say anything. "I'm just going for Austin's party, I'll be gone for about a week." Jacob bit his lip.

"Oh..." He sighed. "I'm sorry..." I raised an eyebrow.

"About what?"

"I should've spent more time with you instead of with the pack, if I knew you were leaving so soon-"

"It's okay, Jake. I only found out this morning. I would've mentioned it to you otherwise."

"A week's a long time..." He sighed and ruffled his hair and put his hands in his pocket, letting go of mine. "You'll be safe in Canada." I don't know why, but I had a feeling before that he was going to talk about him going with me, but he didn't. Even though I already knew I was going to say no, I felt surprisingly a little disappointed he didn't at least ask.

"I know..." I put my arms around his waist for a hug. "It's going to be so weird going home. Who knows, I may not even remember my way around the school anymore." He chuckled and took my face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, and I'll do all I can to spend time with you before you leave." I smiled. His thumb skimmed my cheek. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" I blushed.

"I don't think you have." He kissed my head.

"You're beautiful." I smiled and kissed him back.

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I ran my fingers through his hair, which I just realised was longer than usual, and he brought my body closer to his. He put his hand on the small of my back under my shirt and his tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and he followed.

"Jake! Nessie!" To our disappointment, we both let go and turned to see Embry running toward us.

"Crap," Jacob mumbled to himself. When Embry reached us, Jacob sighed. "Privacy would've been nice."

"Sorry, Jake," Embry said. "But we're starting." He looked at me with pleading eyes, he wanted to go, but wanted to be with me, he wanted me to settle the debate in his mind.

"Let's go," I said, smiling. He smiled back and the boys ran back to where the party was as we walked at a fast pace.

When we got there, Jacob and I sat beside each other on a log that was circled around one of the fire pits. Seth was on my right side, Paul was on Jacob's left.

The fire was started and roaring in front of us. Behind the fire from my angle were the elders. Billy smiled when we sat and began.

"Welcome to Quil and Seth, new members of the pack," Old Quil said. "And to Nessie, Jacob's mate." Everyone looked at me and I blushed a little as Jacob smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Now," Billy said. "We will begin with the most common legend of our tribe: our creation. How our tribe began." He took a deep breath and began. "The changer was a spirt who came upon the earth to keep the life balanced for the changing of time.

"He came upon Quileute land, he notised there were no humans living here, all the animals had not decided to become human, and it was too beautiful for no man to be here.

"Suddenly, two wolves crossed his path, he clapped his hands and they were changed to human. They were the first to ever be forced to change to human form. When all was done, he ordered them to live in Quileute land, and eventually more animals lead by example to live in Quileute land.

"The wolves eventually find their mates, known now as _imprinting_, where the wolf will always stay faithful, pass the gene down and keep this going. We all have a part, and it's our duty to keep this story going." Billy looked at me and Jacob as he told the last part of the story and I felt a weight come on my shoulders from feeling so important, like it was up to me somehow to make sure that Jacob's werewolf gene was passed. But I think Jacob felt it, because after Billy dismissed everyone, he squeezed my hand and whispered that he loved me, all went away.

Later in the night, I watched the boys throw the ball back and forth, even get into little fights that would make me laugh. Then people started to disappear one by one and I drifted to sleep in one of the beach chairs. I woke up in Jacob's car, he was driving me home. He smiled when my eyes opened.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," He remarked. I smiled a little.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long, maybe half an hour." I felt a little embarrassed, imagining myself asleep in that chair while everyone else was wide awake and partying. It felt a little rude to be falling asleep.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, it was late. Besides, it was about time to leave anyways."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He smiled.

"You looked too peaceful, I couldn't."

He didn't say it, but I knew where he was going with this. Jacob hasn't had a good night sleep probably since we left for Seattle. I felt like it was because of me, because he had to protect me from whatever may or may not be out there.

I had to do something for him for once, he was being unselfish and I was taking everything for granted on a silver platter. I took his hand.

"Jake, can you do something for me?" He parked the car by the curb in front of Charlie's house.

"Anything," He turned to me.

"Take the night off," He frowned and raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Ness, you just told me an hour ago that you were leaving in five days, now four."

"I know, but if you don't get enough sleep, one of these days, you're going to pass out on me or something," He sighed, not exactly sure about my request. But replied faster than I expected without a fight.

"I guess Calhoun can watch you for tonight," I nodded.

"I'll give him a call," He gave a weak smile and kissed my lips softly, cupping my face in his big, warm hands.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you," I said back, smiling a little, not wanting to leave, but I was exausted and so was Jacob.

He finally kissed my nose once more and I kissed his cheek, then I got out of the car and walked into the house.

I cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast, I assumed he ate out for dinner, and headed for bed, too tired to shower. I was going to call Nahuel, phone in hand, but by the time I was under the covers, I was asleep in a matter of seconds. For the first time in weeks, I dreamt.

I was in the meadow, Jacob's and my meadow. I was laying down, as if I just woke up in this dream. The sky was a perfect blue, and a few birds were over head. I sat up, everything felt so real: the softness of the grass tickling at my bare feet, the wind in my hair, everything was clearer than I remembered it. Sharper. Greener.

I stood up and looked around, seeing if I could find anyone. I was completely alone, but kept walking around, admiring this beauty as long as I could.

Then, suddenly, it got darker. It was as if a thick cloud covered everything above me. The light was almost gone, except for in the distance. I tried to run after it, but then I couldn't move. My feet refused and my legs stayed in place.

_"I'm tempted to keep you to myself..."_ Toby's words echoed in my ears, exactly as he said. _"We followed and here we are..."_, _"I'm tempted to keep you to myself...", "He plans on making this a game..."_

"Stop!" I kept screaming, the voices getting louder. I covered my ears and closed my eyes tight. "Stop! Stop!" It wasn't until I actually started listening to what the voices were saying when they stopped. And when they did, I couldn't breathe.

There were more of them, more like Toby, and they were after me from the start. I only didn't realize it until now. His words like, _we_ and _he _and _myself_, he was in a clan... and they were coming to kill me, even before Toby was killed.

Now, I was trying to breathe. There were times when I could get a gasp of air, but then, it'd be taken away from me just as quickly. And then... nothing.

Darkness... just black... and nothing...

* * *

><p><strong>oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh! REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Q. I CANT WAIT FOR THIS TO BECOME A MOVIE... It will, won't it be?**

**A. Actually, my friend PowerPointPictures on YouTube agreed to make it into a sims movie :D Its going to take a while for it to come out though since i'm still writing script and stuff, i hope by this summer it will be released :) It's going to be like a show on tv with seasons and stuff so I'll keep u guys updated on twitter and facebook :)**

**Q. SIMS? Oh cmon! What abot a real movie?**

**A. Well, see, i don't have a guy who even _looks _ like Jacob (or at least anyone i'm friends with xD) or anyone else. And auditions for voices will be open soon so... again, keep an eye on twitter and facebook!**


	35. More

**I should be studying, but I promised you guys! :P So I'm sorry about the late updates, summer's coming up (and i may or may not have summer school... we'll see) so I'll have more time to update and write (hopefully). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>35. MORE<strong>

* * *

><p>I was cold, it felt like a million needles were piercing my skin, but at the same time, I was numb and felt nothing. But then, I heard something... a distant howl. Then the needles were digging out, but the numbness followed and stayed.<p>

There was faint growling, distant as well, but over powering. It went on for a while along with some mumbled words. There was some barking as well.

The needles that remained went deeper, but my chest was completely warm. The mumbles became words.

_"Breathe..."_ A whisper, a plea that I tried to obey to, but couldn't. My body couldn't physically do it.

_"Nessie! Breathe! Please! Don't leave me!"_

My mouth was warm too and filled with air, and I felt the warmth on my chest again. Finally, the whispers were closer as I coughed out whatever was in my lungs. With some effort, I opened my eyes, but all I saw were blurs.

"Nessie?" It was Jacob, I felt his hand on my cheek as my vision slowly got clearer. "Nessie, can you hear me? Nessie?"

"Ren, come on." I blinked a few times, then finally, my vision was as clear as it could be, at least at this time of night.

"Jake..." I was finally able to whisper. Jacob sighed.

"Thank God..." Nahuel held my hand as Jacob held me close, the numbness was going away at least in the top part of my body, and the change of temperature felt a little uncomfortable. I felt like an ice cube being thrown into boiling water.

"No, don't do that, Jacob." I heard Malcolm say. "It's no good to use direct heat, especially at your temperature. If she has hypothermia, it could damage her health even more."

"Let me do it," Nahuel said. "I should feel warm in comparison." I could feel Jacob tense a little from the thought of being defied holding me and given to Nahuel.

"Jake..." I whispered, a plea to do what Malcolm says. Jacob sighed and I was given to Nahuel. He was right, he wasn't as warm as Jacob, but compared to what I've been through, he felt about body temperature. The ice cube I was, was now slowly adjusting.

"Just until her temperature settles and we get her in some dry clothes and a blanket," Nahuel whispered, I was sure he was talking to Jacob, but sounded like he was also talking to himself.

"Wh...what happened?" I croaked out.

"You don't remember?" I attempted to shake my head. "I don't know, Nessie." He sighed. "You're freezing..."

"Sorry..." He rolled his eyes, again finding my apology a stupid one. "What happened?" I asked again.

"I don't know..." Jacob answered this time. "I fell asleep as soon as I got home. Then, next thing I know, I hear Seth's howl and you're just lying there face down in the river."

"A... a river?" I looked to my right and there it was. "Oh."

"I thought I lost you..." He touched my cheek, but I was okay with it. I wanted to hug him and tell him there was no need to worry, but I was too cold and weak to do anything.

"Jake," I whispered, again wanting to apologize for nothing. Roy came in with a blanket, which he placed on top of me, Nahuel rapped me in it and put an arm on my back to support me as his other arm went under my knees to lift me up, then he put me into the back seat of a car. Jacob followed in on my other side so I was in the middle between them. Malcolm was in the passenger seat and Roy was driving.

"Where..."

"Shh..." Jacob said, his forehead against mine.

"Malcolm has to check you out for hypothermia, it's better if you don't talk, love." I could feel Jacob stiffen with the word Nahuel used.

"Make sure she doesn't fall asleep." Malcolm warned. I wanted to groan, I was so tired. The car's clock said it was four fifteen in the morning. Charlie should've been home by now, he'd probably be having the whole town look for me again.

"We won't." Nahuel replied back to Malcolm. He put his hand on my cheek. "We had Iris take care of your disappearance. She lay in your bed as we went looking for you. Marian says he took the bait, he doesn't know you're gone."

_Iris?_ I wanted to ask. I always thought she hated me. That was a nice thing to do, I guess. I made a mental note to thank her when I was fully conscience.

When we got there, Nahuel laid me on the couch as everyone else rushed everywhere in a blur. Marian was upstairs, Iris, back from my house, was in the kitchen, Malcolm was getting some medical equipment, and Terrence and Roy were getting some more blankets as Nahuel and Jacob stayed by my side.

Roy came in with, what I recognized as a warming blanket and wrapped me in it under the one I had now. He took it away from it being so damp and replaced it. The amount of tests Malcolm did and my surroundings all went by in a blur, even though it felt like everything was going so slowly.

Jacob held my freezing hand and Nahuel sat beside him. I was so glad they weren't fighting, at least I knew they could be in the same room without being in each other's faces. That really meant a lot to me.

"She's fine," Malcolm finally said. "She was close, but she doesn't have hypothermia." I could feel the tension disappear and replaced with relief by everyone in the room.

"I'm so tired..." I whispered.

"Go to sleep, hun." Jacob whispered and kissed my head. "I'll bring you to your room."

"But... I have something to say..." My words were clearer now, I noticed, because I was finally warm.

"Tomorrow," Nahuel said. "We can talk tomorrow, love. We promise. Get some sleep." I finally allowed my eyes to close and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, it was as if everything that happened last night, was an addition to the dream, so I had no idea whether or not to go to Nahuel's.

I realized my clothes weren't what I was wearing. I assumed Marian or Gail changed them while I was sleeping. Yup, it was real all right.

I took a warm, relaxing shower and thought over long and hard about everything.

Toby. There were more, and who knows how many. How ever many, there was a guy involved with the word "he" here and there with what he said.

I wondered if they knew about Toby's death or if they were too busy with their game plan to kill me. I wondered if they did, and if they backed off because of what happened to him. How soon would their plan be if it was put to action anyways? How soon would I be dead?

I finally got out and went to my chair, where I put the clothes I could wear again before washing, and looked for my brown spaghetti strap shirt, but it wasn't where I left it a few days ago. I looked on the floor and my laundry hamper, but found nothing. Funny, I thought I passed by it in the shower.

I found another shirt and settled for it as I heard Charlie wake up next door. I went down stairs, grabbing my phone on the way, and went to the kitchen to see what I could make. I settled for making chocolate chip waffles and got started with the instant powder mix, adding water and turning it into a batter with water.

I looked at my phone as the waffle iron did its work, and I saw I had ten texts. I had three from Jacob, four from Nahuel, one from an unknown number and two, surprisingly, from Kyle.

Jacob's texts were just asking if I was okay, Nahuel's were the same thing but also reminded me of seeing them today and the unknown number, identified as Malcolm, did the same. Kyle's, though, surprised me.

_Can we hang out today?_ Was text one. An hour later, he sent me the other: _I need to talk to you._

I wondered what Kyle wanted to talk to me about. We haven't really talked at all in the past few weeks.

Then I wondered if Charlie's stupid thoughts from yesterday was from a rumor he heard. Maybe he wanted to get the story straight about it. I wondered, should I see Kyle now or after going to Nahuel's. Kyle was right next door, if it was quick I could go in and get out in ten minutes. But telling him about going to Nahuel's again may enforce the rumor, even if I tell him it wasn't true.

_What for?_ I texted him back.

After putting more batter into the iron after taking out the golden brown waffles, he texted me back.

_I just want to talk over coffee or something. I won't keep you for long, twenty minutes absolute max. _

I took a deep breath and texted back: _Sure, what time?_

Charlie came down stairs then, looking more tired than ever.

"Hey, kid." He said while walking like a zombie to the table.

"Are you okay, Grandpa?" I said, while taking out a mug and getting some coffee set up for him.

"Yeah, I've just been up all night." I put some milk in his coffee and served it to him. "I'm not as young as I used to be, Ness. But I'm off today so that's good."

"Get some sleep then, Grandpa." I said while setting him some waffles out of the iron now.

"That's the plan." He said while sipping his coffee. "Hey, do you mind if we go out for dinner tonight? I want to spend time with you before you leave."

"Yeah, sure." With Charlie's schedule, I was sure that was the best he could do. Besides, I haven't had dinner out with him since maybe Jacob's disappearance.

"Good," Charlie smiled. "So, what's the plan with you today? Jacob? Nahuel? Shopping with girls?" I shrugged.

"I'm everywhere today." I shrugged. "But I'm having coffee with Kyle later today."

"Martins?" Charlie said, his eyes widening in surprise on my choice. Oops, again, I gave Charlie the wrong idea. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I thought you don't like coffee."

"I don't, I'm using his words, not mine." He sighed, probably flustered with not getting a clear answer on my love life.

"Okay..." He finally said. He took a sip of his coffee and chugged it down as best he could. We ate in silence again until he finished. "How's Jacob?"

"He's fine. He's been busy, but he's fine." I thought I saw him sigh a little in relief. Maybe because I gave him a clarification on why I was spending so much time with Nahuel and little with Jacob.

"Well, that's good." He smiled.

Finally, Charlie announced himself going back to bed. I texted Kyle that I'd meet with him at four, then texted Nahuel and Jacob that I was headed over. Jacob said he was going to pick me up so I had some time to kill.

I called home to get more facts about my flight: I was leaving at twelve noon but my mom wanted me to leave the house by five (my mom, being a frequent flyer, had a thing about being early).

_"Everyone's really excited, even Clark called to ask when you were coming."_ My eyes widened.

"_Clark_ called? As in Clark_ Forman_?" I asked, beyond shocked.

_"Yeah, he called here just a few days ago. I mean, you guys are friends right?"_ Clark never called me. I left my house number in his math notes when we were freshmen, but he never called me. I was not only surprised he called, my house especially, I was surprised I even still existed in his world.

"Um... sure." I could imagine my mom smiling in satisfaction.

While Clark and I were still best friends, I always thought my mom believed, or rather _hoped_, we were going to get married one day. Of course though, from the story I told Jacob, nothing even remotely close happened between us.

_"Okay, well, honey, I'm on my way to work now. So, see you soon!"_ We bid goodbyes, hung up, and I sat down.

_Clark._ I kept thinking. _Clark. Why in Hell would he care if I came back or not? Did he even notice I left? And what the Hell does he want?_

Clark was the name of the guy I told Jacob about in Seattle. I was so surprised because, from what I remembered, Clark barely even acknowledged my existence. After all I'd done for him, all I deserved credit for, nothing. The occasional hello and small talk, but we never hung out after my New Years party.

I shook the memory from my head. It didn't matter, Jacob will never have to meet him, and he doesn't matter anymore. This would be between me and him, Jacob doesn't have to know even his name, Hell, I won't even see talk to him in Canada. I won't even invite him to our wedding when the time comes. It's not like it even matters, I didn't care. He was _nothing_.

I put Clark aside when I heard a knock on the door. Jacob, of course, was there.

"Hey, honey," He hugged me hello and I hugged him back. "You have no idea how much you scared me last night." He hugged me tighter.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said, my voice muffled in his chest. He let go and kissed my head.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He gave me a look, probably waiting for me to cough or something. "What?"

"I mean you look... different. You had this look when I answered the door." I raised an eyebrow, my distressed look from Clark didn't fade as quickly as I thought.

"A look?" I repeated.

"There!" He pointed. "_That_ look." I bit my lip, why was I like such an open book? "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head.

"No, it doesn't matter. I was just caught off guard with something my mom said on the phone." He raised his eyebrows.

"What happened? Death in the family? Alice and Jasper?" I shook my head, smiling after Jacob mentioned them.

"No, no. From what I know of, they're fine." I sighed. "It doesn't matter, Jake. I'm fine, really." He gave me a look, similar to the one he gave me on that day he asked me out when he said I looked sick, only this time he didn't shrug. This look alone said he didn't believe me, and let the topic drop, but only until later.

"Okay," He said. Then he took my hand and walked me to the car, again like I was blind, but I let go of his hand and crossed my arms, a little annoyed by repeating history.

We drove to Nahuel's in uncomfortable silence. He concentrated on the road, hands in ten and two instead of keeping one of them in my own, which I kept on my lap. It felt weird. Jacob _always_ held my hand while driving. Ever since we even started driving together, since our first date with this very car. I broke the ice, deciding not only we needed to keep up this record, but I couldn't handle how uncomfortable it was.

"I'm sorry, Jake." I whispered, not sure if he heard it or not. I knew he'd hear it if he wanted to. He stayed silent for a minute, and I was going to explain, but he spoke.

"No, I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it, I shouldn't push you." I raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't pushing me." I said. "Look, there's honestly nothing wrong. I was just caught off guard on something and I was trying to figure out..." Jacob put up his hand to tell me to stop.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain. You were caught off guard, that's it. It's fine." I smiled a little.

"Okay... thanks." He let out a smile of his own and he took his hand off the steering wheel to hold mine again. I didn't pull away, I was home again.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Q. Why aren't you updating much anymore?**

**A. I'm pretty sure I've already told you xD. School, writing, ya they didn't do well mixing... but summer school (IF i have to take it) I'm only taking one course for two hours a day (not including weekends) so i'll hopefully have more time xD Thanks for checking Facebook and Twitter :)**

**Q. Any new stories for the summer?**

**A. I was thinking of a Romeo and Juliet cross over with Jacob and Nessie, (i've written the first quarter) but i don't see it going anywhere really :/. But I'll tell you guys one thing: i wrote some Forbidden Woods chapters in Jacob's POV :) So, CONTEST ALERT! Who ever writes the longest review on either the story or the chapter, gets to choose a chapter I will publish in another "story" in Jacob's POV :D. so, REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Q. Why won't you just rewrite the whole story from chapter one on?**

**A. That's enough questions, I only answer two a chapter -_- want answers? REVIEW! xD**


	36. Lie

**AN: Congrats to for writing the longest review :) Now she's going to read a chapter of this book in Jacob's POV :) No summer school for me! (YES!) So I have my whole summer free xD So, anyways, enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>36. LIE<strong>

* * *

><p>"I knew it!" Terrence hit his fist on the table as Gail gave him a disapproving look, I assumed the table was expensive. Terrence ignored her grimace.<p>

"Now, now," Malcolm said. "This can be a good thing."

"_Good_ thing?" Jacob almost yelled. "What's so _good_ about a bunch of blood suckers coming for Nessie?"

"No, no, of course not, that's not what I meant. I mean, Jacob, that it's good we know sooner rather than later." Malcolm clarified. Jacob calmed down a little.

"Now while Renesmee is in Canada, we can all try and fix this problem."

"Wait, wait, hold up!" I cut in. "I'm not going to let you guys put your lives on the line while I go partying in Canada." It made me feel selfish. Dangerous, I knew it was the right thing to do, but my conscious would be eating at me if something happened to them when there was nothing I could do.

"You're safer that way." Nahuel said.

"I won't be able to live with myself if you die for me."

"We need you to be safe, Ren." Gail said. "We can't go on with this plan if anything were to happen to you."

"To be double sure then," Jacob sighed after speaking. "I want the pack to be involved with whatever plan you have."

"_No!"_ It came out louder than I thought, and meaner. Jacob stared at me for a second, probably surprised I was even capable of being that stern. I opened my mouth to apologize until Nahuel spoke back.

"I think we'll be fine on our own, Jacob." He said. "One vampire isn't going to be hard for all seven of us. Who ever this guy is, if anything happens near by, we'll be ready."

"It's best we stick to the original plan," Malcolm said. "We have Nahuel to hear anything unusual that's near by and Marian for anything or anyone who looks suspicious around."

"Protect La Push as you were told." Roy spoke. "We'll be fine."

Jacob, I could tell, wanted to protest, but of course, they were right. He slumped in his seat, defeated. I wanted to take his side, convince the Calhouns that they needed him too, but I couldn't because I agreed with them.

For the rest of the day, Jacob and I watched a few episodes of _Lost _until Sam called Jacob in to take over his shift. Jacob wanted to say no, but he needed to tell the pack about what went down today and last night. We made plans to have dinner sometime before I left and he was gone.

Kyle texted me again, reminding me that we were having coffee at the _Forks Diner._ Charlie was coming over in an hour so I figured me and Kyle would talk and I'd stay there until Charlie came by.

Kyle got there before me, coincidently sitting in the same booth where Charlie and I usually sat. He waved at me when I walked in and I sat down.

"Hey," I said, smiling politely.

"Hi," He just said.

Darci came over to us, and she smiled at me.

"Hello, Renesmee!" I smiled back. "Long time no see! Where's your grandfather?"

"Oh, he'll be on his way in about half an hour." She turned to Kyle, and took his order. He ordered black coffee, and I my hot chocolate, explaining I wouldn't order until Charlie got here. She nodded and left.

"So," I finally got down to business, leaning across the table. "What's up?" He sighed and leaned back on the seat.

"I don't really know why I called you here, Nessie." He sighed again.

"Is there a rumor going on about me or something?" I had to ask to see if Darci or anyone else here would think not only I'm not being faithful to Jacob with Nahuel, but also with Kyle. He raised an eyebrow and Darcy placed his coffee in front of him.

"What? No. Why would you think that?" He quickly thanked Darci and she gave me my hot chocolate as well and I did the same and added cream to mine. He took a sip of his. I wondered if he always drank coffee like that or if there was really something on his mind and he didn't care.

"Nothing, nothing." It wasn't any of Kyle's business what Charlie thought. "Come on Kyle," I urged. "I don't have all day." He bit his lip.

"Okay, to Hell with it," He gave in. "How's you and Jacob?" I wondered if I thought wrong about us meeting here. He wasn't still trying to get with me, was he?

"We're fine, amazing actually." I sipped my hot chocolate.

"Really?" I nodded. "Well, can I tell you something, okay? It's kind of a secret..." I leaned in.

"Fire away." He sighed and started.

"I think I have this condition. A kind of insomnia, I guess... I dunno..."

"Probably the coffee..." I mumbled to myself.

"What?" I tried to hide a smile from my lame joke.

"Never mind," I insisted. "Go on." I took a sip and he continued.

"Well, anyways, I stay up until about two in the morning and you know, other than study and doing push ups, I really have nothing to do except go online..." He looked at me. "There's something you need to know... about Jacob."

My heart pounded. My mind racing about what Kyle could be asking, what he's talking about.

"Wh... what?" He looked at his hands and twiddled his thumbs a little. I got impatient. "Kyle, what is it?" I held my breath and he let out his while answering.

"My desk is right beside my window, it's facing your house and I could be mistaking but..." He continued with one breath. "IseeJacobsneakingintoyourroom ." It took me a second to figure out what he said by chunking the word into a sentence. When I got it I almost wanted to laugh, I smiled a little though.

"Really?" He gave me a confused look, probably from my smiling in humor. "Wow, didn't think we'd get caught."

"Say what?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's just us playing around. You know, movie role play sneak outs, you know?" I giggled a little. He didn't laugh with me. "Kyle, loosen up. We're not doing anything inappropriate, I promise."

"That's not all that I called you about, Ness." I nodded, feeling a little more confident about his questions.

"Sure, like what?"

"I don't see him use a ladder...or climbing the tree." My smile faded. He caught up that Jacob's climbing wasn't at all human. "You didn't know that, did you?" I bit my lip, not sure how to answer.

Do I lie and put it all on Jacob or do I tell Kyle the truth? If I lie, it would rise more questions and make me lie even more. If I tell the truth... I didn't know the outcome.

Turns out, I didn't have to answer. He asked another question. _The_ question.

"Nessie... tell me the truth. What's going on between you guys: Nahuel and the Calhouns and you and Jacob?" I held my breath and answered truthfully, knowing I'd probably get in the biggest amount of trouble.

"Okay..." I said. "Jacob... is a werewolf." Kyle stared at me, I couldn't read his face of whether it was of disbelief or shock. Maybe both. "A bunch of the guys are, actually. It's some kind of thing that gets passed down." I felt a weight off my shoulders a little for telling someone. There was some new weight though from telling Kyle of all people.

What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't come up with a good enough lie. What else is there? Radio active spiders and kryptonite? Highly unlikely. The truth sounded worse, but it was what it was.

Kyle's face stayed frozen. I wondered if I should check his pulse in case he went into some kind of seizure. Before I could though, he moved a little, a smile broke out and he started laughing maniacally. I laughed a little with him so the people staring wouldn't think he was going too insane.

"You're kidding me, right?" He said over the laughs.

"Nope." I smiled a little. I could play along with this, but whispered. "And get this," He stopped laughing for a minute to hear me for more. "Nahuel and his family, you know why they're so pale? They're _vampires_!" He hooted even louder and I laughed with him, playing along.

"Vampires!" He repeated. "Oh my gosh, that's good." I shrugged.

"What other explanation is there?" He laughed for another good five minutes and stopped adding onto it before I got more into detail, just to be safe.

"Oh my gosh..." He whipped away tears in his eyes. "That's good. You're amazing. Next you're going to tell me you're a shape shifting unicorn." I put a fake shocked face.

"How'd you know?" He laughed again and then he looked at the time. "Okay, so, um, thanks Nessie. This was great. I'll sleep easier knowing there are _werewolves_ on the lookout." I giggled.

"Don't make them angry, I could command them to eat you at any time." He chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind." He left money for Darcy as he got up and put on his letterman jacket. "So, see you soon?" I shrugged.

"Sure." He smiled and waved goodbye to me through the window as he passed Charlie going inside after him.

I let out a sigh of relief as he was gone. The secret was out, but it was a joke to him. Hopefully, it would be an _inside_ joke and he wouldn't be spreading it around. I was sure no one in the diner heard anything so for now, we were safe. For now.

The next few days I spent pretty well with everyone. I had dinner with Charlie more often, except the day Jacob had me to himself and we had dinner at _the Lounge_, and I went out for a short shopping trip with Ellie and Bree. The night before I left, Nahuel gave me his word he didn't start reading yet, and he gave me my farewell gift: the dvd recording of _Love Never Dies. _

I was shocked because I always wanted to see this. It was the sequel to _Phantom_, but since it wasn't on Broadway, or even on tour, it was impossible to watch it. I never even knew it was on DVD. We shared a long hug, mostly due to him, and Jacob drove me to the airport, just to make sure nothing happened to me, especially in Seattle.

We barely talked since I slept most of the four hour drive. I knew, I shouldn't have because there was only so much time I could spend time with Jacob before I wouldn't see him for a week. A month was intolerable, what was a week, right?

We shared a long, passionate kiss before he let me leave into the airport. I didn't care who was watching. All I kept thinking about was how I was going to survive without feeling these lips for a week. Without feeling his hand in mine. My hand would feel empty taking the car ride home and feeling absolutely nothing. No one to talk to, and nothing to talk about.

"I don't want to go," I said, when he let go.

"You have to." I sighed and held his hands.

"Promise me you won't do anything that will cause a war between you guys. I'm not here, you can't protect anyone off land." He paused, but nodded.

"If that's what makes you happy. I'll do it." I hugged him.

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek. "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you, my Nessie... so much." We shared one last peck as the call for my plane was announced.

"Bye," I said, taking my bags.

"Not 'bye', _so long._" I smiled and then, as fast as I left Canada, I was on a plane.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review Review!<strong>

**Q. Will you ever publish this whole book in Jacob's POV?**

**A. I doubt it considering how I'm working so hard on this one as is. I wrote some parts in Jacob's POV already (don't know if I'll publish those parts) but I don't know how "corny" they may be xD**

**Q. Are you going to do the Romeo and Juliet thing? How about the Walk to Remember?**

**A. Chances are I probably will, but so far what I've written is pretty messy... anyone up for reading over what I have? XD And A Walk To Remember, I've also written a little but of that, but I don't know how good it is... again :/. So if you guys want to help with those, let me know xD Most likely it's first come first serve and most available **


	37. Back

**SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! Yes, I waited another week for you guys to review because i only got like, two from a guest reviewer (THANK YOU to whoever you are!) and then my editor didn't get my email about the chapter and i would've felt a little uncomfortable releasing the chapter without her reading it... SO she finally got back to me today. xD **

**To make it up to you guys, I'll release the Renesmee and Jacob/Romeo and Juliet cross over! xD Keep an eye on Facebook and Twitter (as always) for the release date! Also, I'll take any vollunteer who wants to help edit it xD first come first serve!**

**Anyways, enough of that, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>37. BACK<strong>

* * *

><p>As I walked back into my home, it was like I never left in the first place. Almost everything was where it was when I left. The "Freedom Wall" only had a few things on it, same floors, the piano and guitars were in the same places with a few new additions, all in all, almost nothing changed.<p>

I put down the bags I brought from my dad's trunk. My dad told me that Alice was at Jasper's so they couldn't see me, and Emmett was a friend's house. I was almost immediately pounced by our dog, Duke, greeting me as if I was only out for a quick walk.

"Hi Dukey!" I said in my adoring voice. He put his paws on my legs as I squatted down to him and rubbed behind his ears as he wagged his tail and licked my face. It reminded me of Jacob a little, I tried not to cry so I picked up my bags and went to my bedroom.

I went to my bedroom and again saw no change. The sheets were neatly on my bed, despite how many cousins probably stayed in my _Disney/_Moviethemed room. Most of my clothes were gone from my packing to Forks, it was cleaner than I remembered it being, since I almost never cleaned it.

"Glad to be back?" My mom said as she came up from behind me, making me jump a little. We laughed a little from it, and I answered.

"Kind of, yeah." She smiled.

"Plan on moving back anytime soon?" I shrugged.

"Mom, I've only been here for ten minutes. No." She laughed, I knew she got the reaction she was expecting, though in her eyes, there was that hint it was only half a joke and that little glimmer of hope was now gone.

"Okay, well, Emmett should be home soon from Ashton's and Alice won't be home until later." Alice knew I was coming over tonight, the thing with her is that even when something special was happening that when we needed family, she'd either show up late, or invite Jasper. I never invited others on my birthday dinners because it was my family and I. Jasper was, of course, a tiny exception, but it still felt a little rude.

"No problem, should I pick up Emmett or..." She shrugged.

"If you're not too tired." I shrugged.

"I'm jet lagged, mom, I'm fine." It was about five p.m. here, in Forks it would be was about two so I was still wide awake.

"Okay," My mom shrugged and left to make reservations at _Swiss Chalet _(a Canadian restaurant that me and family always ate after coming back from another country). I took another good look around, unpacked my stuff, put it on the bed, and started walking with Duke toward Ashton's house.

I met up with Emmett on the way because he was headed back himself anyways. He ran toward me.

"Renesmee!" Emmett got way taller, and burlier than I remembered. My little brother was like a weed, only a freshman and he would've passed as a senior now.

"Hey Emmett!" We hugged for a minute-he was "too manly" for hugs, I guess-and Ashton followed by looking at us.

"You haven't changed a bit," I commented. Ashton still looked like an eighth grader, smaller than me by about an inch, and shaggy blonde hair with almond eyes.

"_You_ lost your tan." I rolled my eyes, even though I knew it was true. I used to have a slight tint of brown to my skin, I've gone pale from my months under the trees.

"Don't get much sun where I've been." I said back. Emmett laughed and we walked back home, Duke now in Emmett's hands as he offered.

Alice joined us back at home and she, as always when I'm away, just said a simple hello and went on with her business.

When we went to the restaurant, I didn't see anyone familiar in the room, which surprised me, and made me a little sad until our waiter came in. He recognized me as fast as I him.

"Renesmee?" He said. I smiled and got up to hug him.

"Hey Jeremy!" He smiled brightly, as always. Jeremy and I were never close, but he played Joseph in the last musical we were in.

"You moved back?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm just visiting for the week." He frowned.

"Aw... We need you for next year's musical. We're thinking of doing _Hairspray_." I frowned.

"You're kidding me, right?" I liked _Hairspray_, but I didn't know if I did enough to want to come back.

Jeremy nodded. "You're our best alto, chances are you're going to be Penny, especially over Ariana." He rolled his eyes. Ariana was a major diva, she was pretty nice but was one of the people who thought she deserved her own bow for having one solo. Honestly, she wasn't that good of a singer either. "I'm staying for another semester to play Corny Collins." Penny was one of my dream roles. I shrugged.

"I'll think about it." I said, satisfying him with a smile. Then he took our orders.

When Jeremy left to get our drinks, my mom went right into conversation about how Forks was, if I was taking care of Charlie and school. I told them about Nahuel, little bits of Jacob that wouldn't give anything away, that is until Alice blurred it out.

"How _is_ your boyfriend anyways?" My face froze and she covered her mouth, realizing what she just said.

"You have a boyfriend?" I bit my lip.

"Well... technically." I tried to keep my innocent poker face. I looked at my parents' face.

"How old is he?" My mom asked.

"My age, only a few months older than me." My mom smiled a little.

"At least he's not your father's age." My dad stayed silent. I always guessed that to him, I was still his little girl. Even though he still had Emmett, I guess I was still growing too fast for him. "So," My mom continued. "What's his name?"

"Jacob." I said. She stared at me for a second in disbelief.

"Jacob _Black_?" I nodded. She smiled and laughed.

"I used to baby sit him while still pregnant with you." She laughed again. "What do you know?"

"Yeah," Emmett added. "What if they get married?" They all laughed and I chuckled along with them. There was no need to go into details with me and him. At least not now.

The rest of the night we talked about what was new, my dad made annoying jokes about how I should come home and every word I said, all in all, nothing really new happened. At least not anything big.

After dinner, Austin called me.

_"Hey, you're home!" _He said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"As promised." I replied.

_"Great! So, my birthday is on Saturday since just about everyone's done exams then." _

"Okay, sounds awesome! I may come early just to help out."

_"You don't have to, Ren." _I shrugged as if he could see me.

"I want to, you know me. Besides, the sooner I see you, the better." He chuckled.

_"Okay, I'll see you then! I'll call you tomorrow!"_ Austin always called me more than texted me. I loved that about him because it was more personal.

"Great! See you!" I hung up and Alice came beside me.

"Austin still chasing you?" I rolled my eyes.

"He never chased me, Alice, you know that." She rolled her eyes.

"That's BS, either he's in love with you or he's gay."

"He's neither and you know it." She smiled slyly and kept walking with me.

The next day, I went for a walk with my other best friend, Nicole. I had to wake up early so I could walk with her to school. I made a reminder to myself to get a iced cappachino from across the street at _Tim Hortons_, yet another Canadian company that I missed the most.

Me and Nicole talked about boys, as always. I showed a picture of Jacob and she, surprisingly, stole my phone to get a better look.

"He's cute." She said, her eyes wide. I raised an eyebrow. Me and Nicole had too different taste in boys. Almost every guy I dated or liked she said wasn't good looking.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're so lucky." I smiled and took my phone back.

"Well, I love him." She smiled.

"Aw!" I blushed a little.

When we got to the school, I saw very few changes. New flowers on the side, more people I recognized in uniform-which I remembered to wear to blend in-and the library finally had that missing "y" replaced.

"Nothing new, huh?" Nicole shook her head.

"Nope. Is Spoons more exciting?"

"Forks," I corrected. "And no, but it's entirely different."

"I figured." She said. Then I spotted a old frenimy of mine. "DEREK!" Nicole ran to him as always. Derek was one of Nicole's good friends. I walked to them as she showed her new pink sparkly nail polish to him.

"They're fabulous!" He said as Nicole giggled, then spotted me.

"Ren!" He smiled and hugged me. "You're back?"

"Visiting." I said. He smiled and I turned to Nicole. "I'm going to look for Marie." She shrugged.

"Okay, bye!"

I walked inside and again saw very little. New banners, paint was old and chipping, and the atrium was loud. I took a deep breath. I was home, but this was one of the high lights of my time here.

"Rennie?" I recognized that voice. My first instinct was to ignore him, but I needed to get this over with. My stomach churned a little and I tried to calm my anger as I turned.

"Hey Clark," I said, fake smile on my face.

Clark changed out of everyone I saw. He cut his hair by a large amount and he changed his glasses from chic to geeky. He was still a little big and carried his guitar on his back, dark tanned skin and kind eyes. One thing that surprised me the most though, was that his girl friend, Eleanor, wasn't in tow.

"Why didn't you call me?" I shrugged. _I didn't know you care._ I thought back. But as always, I was too nice to say it out loud.

"I only came back yesterday." I crossed my arms. "Why _did_ you call me? What about Eleanor?"

"We broke up." He said. "She cheated on me with Alexa two weeks ago." I shrugged. _Your fault_.

"C'est la vie." The old me would've hugged him for about five minutes. I think that's the reaction he was looking for in me. I didn't care though, why should I?

"Um... yeah..." He sighed. "Are you going to Austin's birthday?"

"That's why I'm here. I promised." _And I keep mine, unlike you._ He sighed again and looked up to his left.

"Hey, Martin!" He called him over. Martin I didn't hate that much anymore after we broke up, in comparison to Clark, we were friends still after a year of awkwardness. I smiled as he jogged over.

"Hey, Ren." He smiled. Martin didn't change one bit. Still had his headphones around his neck and had glasses. His image was nothing like this before we dated. I like to think him dating me was for the better.

"Hey Martin," I smiled.

"How was Forks?" I shrugged.

"Same old, but I love it."

"Hey!" Clark said. "You guys are both single, you should date again!" I turned to Martin.

"You're single again?"

"Yeah, Amy broke up with me for a college guy." So many people are breaking up since I left. Was I gone for that long? I turned to Clark.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We felt it was going to happen at some point." I turned to Clark to answer his question.

"Well, no thank you, sorry, I'm dating someone else." Clark's smiled, thinking I was lying.

"No, you're not." _Think I can never get a boyfriend, do you? _I wanted so badly to say that, but I kept my mouth shut as I lifted my chin proudly.

"Yes, I do. In Forks. His name is Jacob Black, and he's the most amazing guy I know." He kept his sly poker face.

"I thought _I_ was the most amazing guy you knew." I glowered at him.

"I never said that." _The world doesn't revolve around you. _Martin bent down to look at my full face from his six foot height.

"I think she's serious, Clark."

"Thank you!" I said. Clark stared at me for a second, his smile disappeared.

"Oh... wow..." I looked around for someone else to talk to, I couldn't stand talking to Clark any longer. I spotted Marie and left without another word except a mumbled "Bye Martin".

"Marie!" I screamed, I knew the whole atrium could hear me but I didn't care. She turned, then looked down at me from the second floor. We ran to each other as I went up the steps. When we met up, I hugged her tightly.

"OH MY GOSH!" We said over and over as we squealed like the girls we were and I almost cried out of happiness.

"I missed you so much, you have no idea!" She said.

"Same!" I turned to Beth, a friend of mine and Marie's, but more Marie's though, who just stared at us.

"Hi," She said, as always, too quiet for me to even make out the words. But I knew it when I read it off someone's lips.

"Hi Beth," I said back politely and turned back to Marie. Unfortunately, the bell rang for her to go to class.

"Dammit!" She said, then turned to me. "Second last exam of the week today. You want to have lunch after? Last Friday of the month." I laughed a little, remembering what we used to do every month when I was still going here.

"Absolutely." She smiled. "I'll meet you here at eleven twenty."

"Great! See you!" I waved at Marie and Beth just stared followed Marie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Q. Is Forbidden Woods becoming a movie?**

**A. Yes, but it's Sims xD I only have one audition so far, but i think this is going to be great xD look at the video I posted on Facebook to see the characters xD I didn't make them, but they had my consent first xD**

**Q. Do you really live in Toronto?**

**A. No, I don't xD I live an hour or two away from it xD. I don't think I ever said I lived there, but I just remember when I went to Forks, when people asked where I was from I said "Toronto" cause technically, I flew in from there and no one knows my city even exists xD I love going to Toronto though, so many shows to see and stuff :P. But yes, Tim Hortons Ice Capps, i'd probs marry them if I could xD **


	38. Tragedy

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back xD So, i may or may not update again this Friday (or next week) because I'm going back to New York again (because of that scare I tweeted about back in April xD) but R&J was released and I have the first chapter updated, so... stay busy (preferably from reviewing) xD ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>38. TRAGEDY<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why in Hell would Clark want to talk to you?" I shrugged.<p>

"Maybe he missed me." I joked as I took a sip of my first Iced Capp in months. I smiled at how satisfying it was to myself. I forgot how much I loved them. Marie laughed.

"Well _obviously, _Ren." She said sarcastically.

"Maybe because he and Eleanor didn't work out he wants me, realizing-" I dramatically got on one knee in front of her, pretending to hold flowers. "I'm his true love and he was too blind to notice until now." We laughed again as I stood back up, Beth, who somehow agreed to coming with us, just stared at me like I was an idiot.

Beth and I were never close. When we met, I saw her as one of those girls who you'd talk to in class, have a few relatable conversations, and that was pretty much it. But since she was new in the school last year, she was super shy to even make friends, so when Marie and I were grouped with her for a project, she followed us like a lost puppy.

I guess by me leaving, Marie and her got closer, a little closer than me and Marie ever got, and that made me a little jealous and scared I lost my best friend slash maid of honor.

"Never do that again." Beth said, sounding like a whisper, as always. My smile faded

"I'm just having fun." I kept a small smile as she stared again, then moved her chair closer to Marie's.

"So, I didn't see any pictures of you and Jacob on _facebook_..." I took out my phone and showed her a few I had of us. Marie smiled as she looked at each one and Beth just looked as if she didn't care.

"He's cute." Marie said as she gave me my phone back.

"He's okay." Beth said. "What is he, Native?" I nodded.

"Yeah, Forks is near a tiny Indian reserve, it's really gorgeous." Marie smiled.

"Next time I go on vacation, maybe I can visit you guys." I smiled.

"That'd be awesome!" Me and Marie talked about a trip and Bree spoke every so often, until someone caught my eye in the long line up as he said my name.

"Rennie! Mimi!" I smiled and got out of my seat.

"Angel!" I tried not to run the short distance I had to travel to see him.

As always, Nathan, whom I always called _Angel_ as a _Rent_ reference (as he did call me Mimi), was still skin and bones. It was easy to put my arms fully around him.

Nathan's hair was short, and dyed blue, last time I saw him, it was purple. He also had a new noticeable tattoo of a heart with a key lock on his hand.

"When'd you get back?" He said excitedly.

"Yesterday, I came to school this morning to see everyone." He smiled brighter.

"Oh,_ hi Natasha_," I turned to the familiar, annoyed voice and smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there!" Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Sure you didn't, Ren." She smiled, her annoyance gone. "I'm kidding! Welcome back!"

Natasha was another friend I wasn't that close to, we were really good classmates, but never really hung out outside of school unless we bumped into each other. Still, I missed her, and I gave her a hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" I said.

"Same!" The two said together.

"Oh my gosh!" Natasha said. "I'm getting my first tattoo next week! I'm _so_ excited! Guess what I'm getting?" I didn't have to think twice.

"_Betty Boop_?" She smiled.

"See? She remembers!" I only knew because not only Natasha had an obsession with tattoos (that was our main conversation in History class), she also had a thing for the old cartoon star.

"I haven't been gone for _that_ long." They laughed with me, and I felt my heart break a little more.

Things were just like before: fun, careless, as if there was nothing out there that could hurt us. This was the human world I used to live in, why did I have to leave it? What was so "boring" about it?

I wanted to talk to them more, but I knew Marie was waiting for me and they were in line. So I bid them goodbyes-they were also invited to Austin's party-and I left to go back to Marie.

After a while, as always, Marie's mom came to pick her, and surprisingly, Beth up. I took my usual fifteen minute walk home.

It was a good thing I decided to wear short shorts, despite Canada's stereotype of it being winter all the time, the summers were usually between twenty degrees Celsius and thirty, sometimes more. With my being in Forks, I was so used to the cold weather there that being in Canada was making me sweat like a pig. I made a reminder to myself to take a shower when I cooled down a little.

When I got home, I decided to call Jacob, or at least try, and see if I could get an update on Seattle.

My dad reminded me to use the _MagicJack_, like I would forget after him telling me a million times before, and I dialed his number.

I unfortunately got Billy, whom I had small talk with for a few minutes, then he told me Jacob was out on patrol, which disappointed me since I haven't talked to him since I left.

Billy offered to give me Seth's number, which I turned down because I knew they needed sleep, and he promised he'd have Jacob email me at least if I wasn't home when he was.

I decided to call Nahuel instead, who answered instantly.

_"Hello, Ren." _I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Hey, Nahuel."

_"How's Canada treating you?"_

"Really well." I wanted to tell him how much I missed living here, about my conversation with Marie and Nathan and Natasha, but talking about it, I knew, would make me want to stay home even more.

_"That's good." _Nahuel saw through my understated opinion. I bit my lip and got to the point.

"So... how's everything going with... you know...?" Nahuel didn't go silent like I expected him to. He paused, but it was for a very brief moment, probably taken aback by my curiosity.

_"Didn't you ask Jacob?"_

"He's on duty right now." I took a deep breath. "Please Nahuel." He paused, I imagined him tapping his fingers on the desk, or any hard surface he was near, then he sighed.

_"Okay, well, we went to Seattle last night to see if we could fix the problem. Marian couldn't see anything because she didn't know who's future to follow, but we found a newborn, and he told us where they were all hiding." _

"Well, then you took care of it, didn't you?" He sighed, this can't be good.

_"We couldn't... There were too many..."_ Oh. "_They'll know we were there eventually, but Marian now can see to keep an eye on it."_

"Why didn't you ask Jacob and the pack to help?"

_"We can't off land unless you're here. The alternative is leading them to La Push but we need to work together in order for everything to work out."_

"I'll catch the first plane Sunday morning-"

_"No."_ Nahuel interrupted me. _"Enjoy your visit... if it makes you feel any better, I can see if Jacob and I can solve this like civilized men." _My eyes widened in shock.

"You'd do that for me?" I could hear a smile as Nahuel spoke next.

_"Of course."_ A smile crept onto my lips.

"Thank you... Really." Even though I knew Jacob and him were in a truce for a while now, it still made me feel better that they were sticking to it. It really meant a lot to me.

_"No problem... Okay, I have to go, but I'll keep you updated, okay?" _

"Okay," I smiled.

_"And watch _Love Never Dies_, Marian can still see you haven't."_ I laughed, of course she'd be keeping an eye on me.

"I will, don't worry." We bid goodbyes and we hung up.

Saturday couldn't come quick enough. My parents took the twenty minute drive, as promised, to Austin's house and Austin's mother, surprisingly, answered the door.

"Oh my goodness! Rennie, hi! You've gotten so beautiful!" She said when she answered the door. I dressed up a little, wearing the same dress I wore to mine and Jacob's first date. She turned to Austin. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah, she is." Austin blushed as always. I smiled and thanked his mom and she invited me downstairs after little bits of small talk.

I helped Austin put up decorations with his friend Katie, whom I haven't seen in almost three years, and put together loot bags. When people started to arrive, I realized I recognized almost everyone, which was weird because Austin and I went to different schools.

"You invited all my friends, didn't you?" He shrugged.

"Some became mine too, because of you mostly... It's my seventeenth. I wanted a big party. Besides, I figured this would also be a welcome back party for you." I smiled brightly, he was so thoughtful.

"That's sweet of you, thank you!" I hugged his torso and he hugged me back. He got even taller since I last saw him, it was never a surprise anymore.

"It's no problem." He smiled. "Now go, a lot of my friends want to meet you." He pushed me to the crowd of people covering his basement, I giggled.

"Alright, alright."

I walked around and talked to the people I knew, who were talking to others I didn't. I learned their names by mini introductions, or just over hearing them in the times I was ignored from a few seconds to a few minutes until I had the chance to say something.

When cake came around, I sat quietly in a seat I stole and quickly checked my email. Jacob hasn't called or emailed me like Billy said he would. When I told Nicole about this during the party, she said I sounded possessive. Of course, out loud it sounded really bad, but it was really annoying and worrying me a lot.

I closed my eyes and opened them to check my inbox. I glowered childishly at the zero in brackets. I sighed and put my phone away and drowned my troubles in the chocolate cake.

"Hello," A guy with light brown hair sat beside me. He looked familiar, I probably talked to him, but I was terrible at names.

"Hey there," I said, taking another bite.

"Rennie, right?" I nodded, but there was a little bit of hesitation from not being called Nessie all the time.

"Yup." I tried not to cringe from embarrassment of not knowing his name. I kept conversation going. "Friend of Austin's?"

"Um, no-well, I am now, but I'm a friend of Clark's, he invited me." He pointed toward him as if I didn't know him. Clark, of course, was talking to Angel and Natasha. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

I wanted to tell this guy he was probably brought as a date, or a target for a future boyfriend of Clark's. He did a great job at hiding the fact he was bisexual, even though Clark was pretty open about it. But it was none of my business, I hoped this guy was straight, and if not, I could warn him.

"I'm sorry... you are...?" I turned to him, a gesture to have more conversation, and I got a better look at him.

He was cute, and it was hard to tell what colour of eyes he dad. They were like blue with a hint of green and I noted his long legs as he sat which he tried to hide by folding them. Taller than six foot probably, like Jacob, why didn't I remember him?

He chuckled. "Gerry," He reminded me. I wanted to hit my hand on my head.

"Right..." I made a mental note not to forget.

It was silent for a few minutes as I stuffed my face again, still worrying about Jacob. Gerry broke the silence.

"So, you moved here from Washington?"

"Moved _out_, actually. I just came back for the week." He chuckled a little and I laughed with him. I noted his laugh sounded a little like Martin's, they probably could've passed as brothers if they wanted, but of course, Gerry was better looking.

"Funny, actually, I had a cousin who lived in Seattle." I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?" He frowned.

"Yeah... he was killed by some psycho killer or gang though, at least that's what the police are saying." I froze, stunned by the story.

"Oh..." Was all I said. I wanted to say I was sorry about his loss, but since I knew the truth about his cousin's fate, I said nothing.

"My aunt wants me to go pick up his stuff next week, actually-,"

"You can't!" I said instantly. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Why not?" I cursed in my head from speaking so urgently. Thankfully, there was a typical answer to give.

"My grandpa's chief of police in the town I live in, I hear about that gang all the time." He shrugged.

"Well, we hear about stuff like that all the time in Toronto, it shouldn't be that bad." I had no answer. That sounded like something I would've naively said if I didn't know the truth, and no way was I telling Gerry.

"Just... wait until it dies down." I would've given him a more detailed answer as to the danger there if Jacob gave me an update as to what was going on. Even Nahuel didn't call.

Gerry shrugged carelessly.

"Okay," He said, smiling. "Just for you." Then he stood up, and went to talk to Austin.

_Everyone does everything for me nowadays. _I thought. _They die, put themselves on the line of danger, save me from psycho vampires... _

"Hey, Ren!" Austin's voice disturbed my thoughts. I turned to him. "You brought your guitar, right?" I almost always brought my _Taylor_ guitar with me to parties since I started playing. I hadn't played since last night though and I wasn't sure how bad I'd gotten since.

Austin didn't give me a chance to say anything back. He yelled at everyone to get his attention.

"Guys! Guys!" He said until the talking dyed down enough for his voice to get across the room. "This is one of my long time best friends, Renesmee," Everyone clapped for me and I blushed from everyone staring at me. "I want to thank you for the awesome gift, and you being here from the states." There were expected "wows" and "reallys" from some people who got this as news.

"Sing for him!" One person yelled, then everyone joined. I blushed even more. _I should've thought of a song or something for tonight._ I thought. Still, I walked to my guitar and took it out of the case.

"Sing what?" I got a million requests yelled at me.

"_Out Tonight_!"

"_All You Need Is Love_!"

"_What Makes You Beautiful_!"

While listening, I looked around to find my capo to see my limitation of songs I could sing for key. I frowned, I forgot it.

"I have no capo!" I yelled over their requests. Those who heard me gave me blank looks from not knowing what it was.

I tuned up my guitar to double check its tuning, then someone practically shoved something in my face. It was a capo. I looked up and it was Clark. Of course. I put on a fake smile.

"Thank you." I said, taking it. The old me would've given him a hug, called him a life saver, but I did no such thing, at least for him. I looked at Austin. "What song do you want, birthday boy?" He shrugged.

"Anything." I bit my lip and thought about the songs I memorized chords for, looking at the ceiling as if the answer would be there. I finally picked a song and played _Tragedy_, not needing the capo after all.

It was a slow, mysterious song, and at first, I thought I should've played something more popular, and more upbeat, but of course, it was too late. It was okay though because the few people who recognized it sang along, and the other people got into it after I hit the second verse.

It was a good thing I didn't give up singing and practiced some stuff with Nahuel, my voice probably would've been weaker if I didn't.

When I finished, the room filled with applause and "encores". Again, I turned to Austin, but he was already continuing to open presents.

I put away my guitar, with Marie's help, and dreadfully made a note to give Clark back his capo. Some people went up to me and told me I did a good job, some I knew, like Gerry and my other friends, and some I didn't. I smiled and thanked them and then found Clark headed toward me.

"Oh great," Marie said, glaring at him. "What do you think he wants?"

"His capo." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but why did he even give you one in the first place. Trust me, Ren, he hasn't done a single good thing for _anyone_ but himself since Eleanor, Hell, even before. You'd think he'd change after they broke up."

"I want nothing to do with him, I'll tell you that." Finally, Clark reached us and I gave him his capo back, kind of shoving it toward him the same way he did to me. "Thanks." I said, not really meaning it.

"Any time." He said, smiling. I didn't smile back. He turned to Marie after a second. "Marie, can you give us a minute?"

I was about to protest, but I knew Marie would probably do one of her extremely rare "back off" speeches. She took a breath to say it, but I stopped her.

"I'll be fine," I whispered to her. She looked at me for a second, then walked away as Austin was about to open her gift. She looked back though, just in case.

I crossed my arms, getting down to business.

"What do you want?" His eyes widened.

"Woah, easy!" He laughed, despite his obvious shock from my attitude. I almost laughed with him, almost. He noticed and stopped and sighed. "How are you? We haven't talked in forever."

"Yeah, I know. It's been almost two years now." He sighed. "Why did you call me?" I finally asked.

"Because..." He looked at his feet and mumbled. "Because when I found out that Eleanor was cheating on me... you were the first person I wanted to talk to." My eyebrows furrowed.

"Really?" He nodded and looked at me. "What about Ronnie?" Veronica aka Ronnie, was his best friend. She was kind of my friend too, but she was always complaining about her unfulfilled love life and had a tendency to brag about whatever was good in her life, such as teachers giving her keys to their car to get something.

Clark shook his head. "I didn't want to talk to her. You were the first one I wanted to talk to, the first name that came to my head, I didn't _want_ to talk to Ronnie... You wouldn't answer my texts, or my calls, so I desperately found my old math stuff and found your house number, just to find out you moved in January." He looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me you were moving? Everyone in the arts department knew but me." I snorted. Talk of me wasn't very often at my old school, so word couldn't have gotten to him except through the arts chain.

"I didn't know I still existed in your world." He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I took a deep breath, ready to tell him what I've been preparing for almost two years to say.

"After Mary, after Eleanor, Hell, during your crush on Ronnie, I was totally invisible to you. But during that time, I realized that you cared about nobody but yourself." He opened his mouth to protest, I kept going. "I sacrificed so much for you: my eating plans, my coffee house ideas-and it was _your_ idea to team up by the way, all because our friendship meant so much to me, but of course to you, it meant _nothing!_

"I stood outside of that Christmas party, remember? And did you do anything about it? No! You made fun of me and said I was smoking! And what else, oh! Remember New Years, yeah where I invited the entire _Joseph_ cast and only you and Caroline showed up? And what did you do all night? You _Skyped_ your girlfriend on _my _computer! Do you have any idea how _rude_ that was? How many times I had to apologize to my parents about it on your behalf?"

Clark was stunned for a minute. Then collected himself.

"You... you liked me though." I snorted, and tears escaped as they always did when I was angry.

"Yeah, for like, a month! That doesn't give you the privilege to act like a complete and total jerk! When you're trying to get over someone, especially when it's your best friend, someone you knew you could never have in the first place, it's a little hard." Again he froze, and I realized the entire room was silent. I waited for him to say something. Anything. But he didn't. Then I finalized my speech. "Forget the fact I liked you, think about how bad of a _friend_ you were the whole time to me."

I felt someone hug me from behind, I turned and hugged them back. I recognized it was Austin from the shirt and hugged him tighter, needing the support.

"You _Skyped _your girlfriend at her own New Years party?" I heard Natasha's voice. "That's such a douche thing to do."

"You're such an asshole, Clark!"

Suddenly, everyone was yelling at him, taking my side on what a terrible friend he was. Some even said he did the same things to them about his lack of concern, yelling out stories that were as bad as mine, all saying they didn't realize until now how bad it really was.

I knew the right thing to do was to stop them. It'd be heroic, even. But I hugged Austin tighter, too satisfied from hearing people take my side, for people seeing Clark as who he really was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New York next week xD Enough love, I'll update again on Friday! REVIEW REVIEW<strong>

**Q. Did all that actually happen to you with "Clark"?**

**A. Yeah, it has. Isn't that terrible? His name isn't Clark in real life (who really has their real name in this story anyways? XD) but he was my best friend and after all that, yeah it all went down hill.**

**Q. When is the R&J XOVER coming out?**

**A. It's been released, two days ago actually xD. I'll probs update that again this week if not enough love for Forbidden Woods xD. I have two reviews for it so far (and trailer on youtube) but they were good :)**


	39. Suspicion

**Back from New York :D so this may seem a little short, but I'm pretty sure you may or may not like the next chapter (which I'll publish next week... sorry they're not every Friday like they used to be... I feel REALLY bad about it... but hey, I have a life xD I'm trying to update Fridays) Anyways, while waiting and stuff for each chapter, I've released 3 chapters for R&J (soon to be four by sometime this week or tonight) so take a look into that, I need reviews xD ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>39. SUSPICION<strong>

* * *

><p>Marie's mom surprisingly drove me home from the party after Clark went home, who's parents picked him up early from the ambush he got.<p>

I felt guilty, and I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. In my own defense, I didn't mean for everyone to hear it, or to publicly humiliate him like that. It was barely humiliation, he only had maybe a handful of friends there when he arrived. He would be able to replace them if word didn't get around, I was sure.

"I can't believe you did that." Marie said, proud. I smiled a little.

"I can't either. I mean, finally I'm free of all the pain he caused me, and everything!"

"And you got everyone else to know! That's a plus!" My smile weakened to a small, modest one.

"Yeah, it feels really nice." Nice that Clark finally knew what kind of a person he was, and everyone else did.

I was finally home twenty minutes later, surprisingly, traffic wasn't an issue on this Saturday night.

I walked in and I announced I was home.

"Someone called for you," Alice said on the computer.

"Who?"

"Um... I didn't write it down... I tried to remember it as someone with the same last name as that guy in _The Notebook..._" I rolled my eyes, I was always the movie expert.

"Calhoun?"

"Yeah! He sounded pretty sexy on the phone too." I laughed.

"Anyone else?" She shook her head.

"Nope, but you'll have to ask Emmett, he answered the phone a lot before he left for the plaza." I sighed, a little heartbroken Jacob didn't call.

I went to the computer room and called Nahuel.

_"Hey, Rennie, I just wanted to give you an update."_ He said, not bothering to ask who it was. It was hard to get used to. I nodded.

"Sure, okay,"

_"Well, me, Sam and Jacob met up and we established that we need you here in order for anything to take place. Jacob is a little more stubborn when you're not around, I noticed."_ I smiled a little, imagining it all. _"Marian says we'll have time when you come back to prepare, but it won't be long, maybe a week or two."_

"Prepare for what?"

_"A battle, between the newborns and us,"_ The whole scene ran in my head: the Calhouns running toward the newborns as they ran to them, breaking necks and ripping off limbs like I witnessed back when Jacob protected me against Toby.

"A battle?" I asked again, my voice shaking a little.

_"The wolves may get involved, too, I'm sure." _Now I saw Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil and Seth, all in wolf from doing the same thing as the Calhouns, and my Jacob, leading it all. I stopped myself from imagining any more. _"Don't worry, the odds will be in our favor. With them on our side, we can't lose."_

"I don't think that would be able to make me sleep any better, Nahuel." He sighed.

_"We'll talk about it when you get back, okay? Don't think about it, enjoy yourself." _

"Okay..." I bit my lip and contemplated asking, but did before I fully thought it through. "Nahuel, why won't Jacob call me?" He was silent.

_"He didn't call you at all?"_ I shook my head as if he could see. _"Huh... that's a little odd..."_ He sighed. _"Well, for the past few days I read his mind, he was thinking of calling you tonight, actually..."_

"But?" I urged on. He sighed, and paused for a few seconds as I slowly got scared for the answer. I clenched the russet wolf I had on my wrist, closing my eyes and waiting.

_"He doesn't want to." _My jaw dropped, then bit my lip.

"What do you mean? Why?"

_"I don't even know. He comes up with different excuses in his head that _I_ personally think are, well, not very good, I wouldn't know which one is true." _My mind was racing, thinking of the different reasons of why he wouldn't call me, true or not.

"Okay..." I said. "Thanks."

_"No problem. Enjoy yourself, watch _Love Never Dies_, I want to show you something when you get back."_ I smiled a little.

"Okay, I will. What is it?"

_"Another gift for the both of us. I can't wait to show it to you."_

"I can't wait either." I was too worried to be excited. Nahuel sensed this and we bid goodbye as I tried to stop tears.

Me and Nicole stood in line at the _Tim Hortons_ in our mall and I told Nicole the whole thing.

"That's weird..." She said. "How long have you been dating again?" Nicole, from what I knew, hasn't been out with anyone before. She always complained about it but really, her standards were too high. I only told Nicole because she was one of my best friends and not to mention, she was the only one I could talk to to hang out since Marie was too busy to go out with me, despite her talking about going to clubs with Beth a few days ago.

"Since March," I didn't bother telling her to take out the one month he was gone. I wasn't sure myself weather or not to count it.

"So, you've been together for a while then... Not as long as Jasper and Alice though." I snorted.

"Yeah, no duh. They've been together for almost... forever." Nicole laughed and agreed. Alice updated me about them waiting until after college for Jasper to pop the question again, I was glad she took my advice for once in her life. I went back on topic. "I thought you said I sounded possesive."

"Yeah, but him not wanting to talk to you is another story. How did you find out anyways?"

"My friend, Nahuel." Her eyes widened.

"That's kinda a hot name... is he cute?" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Nicole...," She shrugged.

"I'm single and desperate, what can I say?"

We reached the front of the line now and I saw Ronnie behind the cash register. I frowned, I forgot she worked here. She glowered at me.

"Hey, Ronnie." I put on a fake smile. She crossed her arms.

"Clark told me what you did on Saturday, Renesmee." I shrugged.

"And?"

"He didn't deserve what you did to him, you humiliated him!" I snorted.

"Veronica, I don't know what Clark told you, but first of all, _I_ was the victim, not him, and it was not my intention to make my speech public."

"Ronnie, just take our order." I shook my head.

"Take Nicole's, I'm not ordering from you." I stepped aside, but Ronnie just got someone else to take her place in taking Nicole's order and moved to the other side of the counter away from me.

When Nicole got her pink lemonade, we walked off again.

"I hope her manager was watching," I mumbled to myself.

"I know right! She was being so rude! Can't you get fired for doing that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, whatever, I'm over it. She can go drive off a cliff for all I care." She giggled, trying not to cough on what she was drinking.

Eventually, Nicole and I called my dad to pick us up and he invited her to sleep over, which was fine because we were planning on that anyways, she also wanted to watch _Love Never Dies_, being a musical/_Phantom_ fan herself.

Later at night, I got my laptop as she got dressed into her pajamas and I decided to check my email.

I paused as I saw my inbox has a little one in brackets. I prayed it wasn't junk mail and pressed the inbox button to see who it was: Jacob Black.

I opened the email as fast as I could and scrolled down to read it what he said.

_Hey Ness! How's Canada? I hope you're having a great time with your friends, don't change your mind on moving on me, alright? (That was supposed to make you laugh)_

_Sorry I haven't been able to call, I think my dad forgot to pay the phone bill or something so no phone lines. I've also been really busy, the pack wanted me to be like that. All I've done is sleep and work since you left, I'm barely able to keep my eyes open writing this without any mistakes._

_I miss you so much, it's hard to remember what life was like before you, how I was able to survive and think I was doing okay, that I wasn't missing anything... Okay, I'm getting corny, I'll stop._

_Anyways, I better get some sleep... _

_I miss you, and Kwopkalawo'li, always,_

_Jacob_

My face froze staring at the screen, remembering what Nahuel said about Jacob not wanting to talk to me...

"Rennie? Renesmee, hello?" A hand waved in my face, belonging to Nicole. "You okay?"

"Fine... Jacob just..." Nicole's eyes widened.

"He didn't cheat on you, did he?" I shook my head.

"No, he just..." I sighed, thinking I should think about this on my own. "Never mind. Check your facebook and I'll set up the movie."

I closed the email window and handed Nicole the laptop and got the DVD from the case to turn on the PS3.

"Woah, Ren..."

"Yeah?"

"A hot guy wants to add you." I raised an eyebrow. I didn't know any guys I met that would know my name, especially really good looking ones, or at least in Nicole's book.

"What's his name?"

"_Gerry _something-I-can't-pronounce." My eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"Really? I didn't think he'd remember me." I looked at the screen to see if it was true. Clear as day the top said _Gerry Calvin-Marquezini wants to add you._

"He looks familiar." She said.

"Yeah, he was at the party yesterday." She gave me her _are you kidding me_ look_._

"Rennie," She said. "Why didn't you introduce me to him?"

"You were in the same room as him." I went back to putting the DVD in as we argued about it until finally, as always in our mini arguments, we unintentionally changed the subject.

While watching it, I slowly fell more and more in love with it, like all of Andrew Lloyd Webber's pieces, especially _The Beauty Underneath_ and _Beneath a Moonless Sky_, my love for when the electric guitar is thrown in there for the intro and a secret revealed by song. Unfortunately, Nicole fell asleep near the beginning from us being so tired so I couldn't share this with her.

Suddenly, when we reached the second song in the second act, I realized the tune sounded familiar.

It was mysterious sounding, and catchy, I was sure I'd be humming it in my sleep. Then my eyes widened and I almost hit myself in the head from my own stupidity: Nahuel was humming it to me when he dropped me off at the treaty line the night of the bonfire.

I wanted to laugh at myself as I rewound the song again to its start so I could appreciate it more.

The song was _Devil Take the Hindmost_ and the Phantom and a drunk Raoul were making a bet involving Christine's love and her son, Gustave. I laughed at the little remarks they were making to each other and indulging in the deal to try and keep up. It was making one of my top favourite songs for this musical now, I made a note to tell Nahuel thank you, satisfied with the new ending _Phantom_ now had.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooohhhh! REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Q. Who do I beat up? Jacob or Nahuel?**

**A. Wait and see!**

**Q. What's R&J about?**

**A. Okay, so it's pretty much based on the oldest forbidden love story probs of all time: Romeo and Juliet. This one's about Jacob and Renesmee, who coincidently have the same initials as the star-crossed lovers hence the title... xD. It's not a one shot, but it's going to be a pretty short story. So, take a look at that and please REVIEW! XD I'm getting favourites all the time but I have no idea what they think :P**


	40. Playing Nice

**AN: As promised, on Forbidden Friday! (Well, here it's 1:22 AM on Saturday but whatever...). Anyways, enjoy! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>40. PLAYING NICE<strong>

* * *

><p>The flight back to Forks was hard. It was hard to tell all my friends goodbye, every one of them because I knew no one in Forks was like any of them. I wanted to make a whole list on everyone's originality and how much they meant to me that it sounded like an anniversary <em>Hallmark<em> card in my head.

I looked out the plane window as I tried to hide tears and ignored the safety features presentation after hearing where the lifejacket was.

I thought through what I was going back to in Forks. After reading Jacob's email at least a hundred times and probably memorized every word, I replied back with a loving response. I concluded to myself that Nahuel lied about him not wanting to see me. Jacob was picking me up from the airport, he loves me, the question is, why would Nahuel do such a thing? Why would he lie?

_Play it nice, then let him have it_ seemed to be the best way to ask after thinking about it then getting back to my book on the plane.

Getting out of Seattle airport, deja vu went through me again as I remembered I got lost the first time I was here. I laughed and took the way I remembered taking from my fuzzy memory, then there Jacob was holding assorted flowers, with Charlie and his cruiser. I almost dropped my bags.

It was funny like that with Jacob. I'd probably have doubts about who knows what, but when I see his face, all it melted away and I wanted to run to him.

He held out the flowers for me and I put down my bags to take them from him.

"Jake, I was only gone for a week!" I said. He smiled and chuckled.

"I missed you too, Nessie. Welcome back." I smiled and kissed his cheek for Charlie's sake for doing any more that I wanted to.

"I'm sorry... thank you, they're beautiful."

"Welcome back, Ness." Charlie finally said while taking my bags. "It was weird being in the house without you there." I giggled and Jacob and I both got into the back since Billy was in the front.

"How was Canada?" He asked after we bid hello.

I told Jacob and Charlie about my trip as we took the long drive back home. Jacob was staying for pizza along with Billy so we didn't have to drop them off back home. But when we got there, Charlie realized he forgot the pizza on the way back so Jacob and I had to bring in my stuff while waiting for Charlie and Billy to get back.

After taking my suitcase and bags upstairs and setting it down, I put the flowers in water and Jacob wrapped his arms around me from behind. I forgot how warm he was and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Finally alone..." He whispered as he kissed my neck and I turned around to face him, blushing like mad.

"I didn't give you much of a kiss hello, did I?" He smirked and shook his head. I smiled and went on my tip toes as he leaned down and I wrapped my arms around his neck until our lips met in sweet, passionate bliss. I missed these lips so much, like I needed them to survive. I felt like I was melting like wax next to candlelight, I never knew he affected me like that until I went this long without it.

The kiss got deeper and we kept at this until we heard a knock on the door.

"That was fast." Jacob mumbled, annoyed. I sighed.

"We better get that." He nodded and let me down gently and followed me down the stairs to get the door. There, surprisingly enough, stood Nahuel. I smiled, but then remembered the possible lie he told me. I knew Jacob couldn't have been keeping something from me, I could always tell with him and the signs weren't there. _Play it nice, then let him have it. _I repeated in my head as I kept the smile there, pretending to make it look as real as it had been a few seconds ago, and he smiled back.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey there," He held out _The Guardian_ and I took it, half surprised it was in the same condition I gave it to him as.

"Amazing book. Haven't read anything like it in a while. You really do have pretty good taste." I smiled wider.

"Thank you." Then I could feel Jacob's arm around my waist and Nahuel's smile faded.

"What's up, Nahuel?" Jacob said, obviously a little sarcastic.

"Oh nothing really, just had to drop off something for Ren." He put his hands in his pocket. "Also, I was thinking of showing you that surprise we discussed on the phone but clearly you're busy so I guess we'll have to arrange another day.."

"Tomorrow I think I'm free. I don't work until Saturday." Jacob gave me a look.

"Jacob was thinking of you guys motorcycling tomorrow." Jacob glowered at him.

"Get out of my head." He mumbled, annoyed. Nahuel ignored him.

"Okay, um, how long would the surprise take?" I asked.

"No more than an hour or two." I nodded.

"Okay, well, I'm off at around three. You can pick me up and I'll go with Jacob when we're done with whatever." Nahuel nodded.

"I'm fine with that." He said. I turned to Jacob, he sighed.

"Okay, that's fine." We then saw Charlie pull up on the driveway with Billy.

"Hello, Nahuel." Charlie smiled as he got Billy settled in his wheelchair, who just gave Nahuel a look.

"Hello Chief Swan." Nahuel replied. "Mr Black."

"Are you staying for dinner, Nahuel?" Billy said, trying to sound polite, only succeeding by a little. Charlie had a look from his tone, probably never hearing this side of him.

"No, I just came by to say welcome back to Nessie." Billy raised an eyebrow, then Charlie stepped in.

"Well, you're here anyways, why not join us?" Nahuel shook his head.

"No, I've already eaten, besides I'd hate to intrude." I looked closely at Nahuel's eyes. They were darker than their usual topaz, not black yet but almost. Charlie nodded in understanding.

"Okay, well, see you around then." Nahuel smiled and nodded and turned to me.

"See you tomorrow, Ren." I smiled.

"See you." Then he walked to his car as Charlie and Billy brought in the pizza boxes.

Dinner was fun. Full of laughter, and stories, it was very happy despite the mood change from when Nahuel came over, it was like it never happened.

When dinner was over, Jacob and I did dishes while I found out Charlie stole my dvds of _Lost_ while I was gone. I heard them scream at the TV, laughing, asking multiple questions of "why" when something went wrong to the characters, and Jacob and I laughed, over hearing everything.

"How was Canada?" Jacob whispered, not wanting to disturb Charlie and Billy, but also wanting an honest answer, with details I probably wouldn't tell Charlie.

"It was fun. Turns out I wasn't forgotten that much." I said, thinking of Marie and Beth and how I told off Clark.

"Anything that stands out you want to talk about?" I tried to hide my frown from remembering Nahuel's lie. I didn't want to tell Jacob, it would've sounded like I was doubting the imprint, like I was doubting the love we had. So, I decided to tell him about Clark to explain what went on with my frown in case he saw it.

"I'd congratulate you, a jerk like that doesn't deserve even one friend."

"Well, from what I know of, those at the party hate him now, but he finds his ways. It'll take a long time for him to feel lonely rather than being alone. Ronnie really tried to let me have it so she believes whatever story he told." I sighed. "Whatever, it's off my chest, he knows, it doesn't matter anymore. _Forget regret, or life is yours to miss,_ right?" His eyes widened.

"Did you write that?" I giggled as I put away the last dish.

"Nope." I turned to him. "Jonathan Larson, writer of _Rent_." He chuckled and we went to join them. I identified the episode right away, it was one of them me and Jacob saw together in the first season.

"Hey Dad, maybe we should crash you on an island, then maybe you'll be healed." The room burst into laughter, even Billy, and we continued to watch until the end when Billy said they had to go home. Jacob reminded me of texting him when I was done with Nahuel tomorrow, which I didn't forget, then he kissed me goodbye, and was on his way.

Exausted from the trip back, I had no idea if Jacob came through my window or not. It was a dreamless sleep, quick, as if I closed my eyes one minute and then when I opened them, the sun was shining through my window. My clock said it was 11:34 AM so I got up and got dressed.

After eating breakfast, Nahuel knocked on the door to pick me up. He smiled brightly when he saw me, I smiled back, again repeating my so called motto for the time being. _Play nice, and let him have it._

"So, how long are we going to be driving for?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Not long. I won't be surprised if anyone's seen it, or at least the outside of it, it's still a bit of a work in progress but I think it's good enough to show you." I nodded, getting a little more excited.

"So, could you give me an update on... you know..." He bit his lip and sighed.

"Well, Seattle's getting worse. The army's getting bigger, we think they'll attack by sometime next week. We saw them handing out a shirt last time, I'm guessing it's yours." My eyes widened, immediately remembering my shirt that went missing a few weeks ago before I left.

"Was it brown?"

"Hard to say in the dark, but I think so." I nodded.

"Yup. That's my shirt alright." I thought back to that day. My memory was terrible, but for some reason, I remembered that day. "But I was home. I was showering, couldn't they have just taken me instead of my shirt? Or... or Charlie?"

"They weren't looking for you, I guess. Or they were, but they didn't want you or Charlie. Not yet. They wanted something you've worn, with your scent. They were probably keeping a low profile, killing any of you would be unwise for any of that." I nodded.

"Okay, that makes sense..." Except for the fact I have an army coming after me.

"We're here." He said before I could think deeper into this. I looked as Nahuel reached the end of a path we were taking through the woods. There, standing, was an old looking building. Big, black, and falling apart. I frowned.

"An old building. Lovely." He chuckled as he pulled the car over on the side of the house.

"No, no. It's something me and my family found a while ago. We were thinking of renovating it, but we haven't found the right motivation until you came along." I nodded, a little flattered that the Calhouns found me as an inspiration to build a house... an old house.

I got out of the car and Nahuel took my hand toward the inside.

"We took care of the inside so far, we're just working our way through." He opened the creaky door and inside was not so old looking.

There were hardwood flooring and carpet, new stairs and definitely not looking like it was decaying. It was very modern and beautiful.

"Well?" I smiled.

"You never cease to impress me with your interior decorating, Nahuel." He chuckled.

"But wait until you see this." He stood in front of double doors. "This is what I wanted to show you." He took my hand gently, then opened the door and it took my breath away.

"Oh my..." I walked down the row seats and worked my way toward the front where clear as day, was probably the best gift anyone has ever given me.

"You like it?"

"Nahuel! You're rebuilding a theatre!" He chuckled.

"Yeah. Acoustics are great, and we cleaned the orchestra pit. It's going to be great. I figured if Forks High doesn't have a stage, we could bring Forks back one." He climbed on top of the stage and pulled me up, loving the way it felt. "I'll be right back, let me just get the lights." I smiled as he sped away and then suddenly came back. "You watched _Love Never Dies_, right?" I nodded and he smiled, then went back to get the lights.

I soon saw him in lighting pit. He smiled down at me and then the lights came on and I had to squint my eyes, blinded by them for a minute.

"Sorry!" He called through the window. "New lights, just installed yesterday."

"I can see that," I really couldn't tell, but I could see him chuckling.

"Give the acoustics a try. It's like you don't need a mic of you have a voice to fill a theatre." I smiled and belted out the chorus to _Out Tonight_. He was right, this was way better than the atrium where I used to go to in high school, which were the best place for acoustics. He applauded me when I finished and I gushed.

"I'm impressed." I said, taking attention away from me. "I love it here already."

"How about a duet?" I heard him call. But before I could reply, I suddenly heard familiar music. I recognized it as soon as I heard the electric guitar. He wanted us to sing _The Beauty Underneath_ from _Love Never Dies._

"Nahuel, really?" He was suddenly beside me again (Damn he was too fast).

"Yes, really. You sing Gustave, i'll sing Phantom." Before I can say anything, he started singing when his cue came in. I was pretty sure I knew the lyrics, or at least Gustave's, but I still have never sang a duet with Nahuel before and I wasn't sure how we sounded.

We sang and it seemed like our voices went together really well, which made me smile. Nahuel reworded some parts such as "_And_ she's _so beautiful_" since it was really a duet between two boys and we made it more of a boy girl duet.

Nahuel tried to get me to dance with him, but then I'd try to get out of it, then he'd get me back into it. Eventually, it was getting to be a little fun. I was giggling a little when I wasn't singing, I forgot how much fun performing was, especially on a stage, in a theatre that wasn't in my school cafeteria.

At the end of the duet, the Phantom was supposed to take off his mask in front of Gustave, but in a haste, so fast before I could even think, Nahuel pulled my lips to his. My eyes were wide open and I pushed Nahuel away as hard as I could, which was surprisingly easy.

His eyes were as wide as mine and I covered my mouth.

It was silent. We didn't talk, we didn't move. It was complete silence.

* * *

><p><strong>UH OH! REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Q. Woah woah woah woah woah woah woah... Nahuel kissed Nessie?!**

**A. Are you reading the same story I'm writing? xD Yes. Yes he did.**

**Q. But... but WHY?! WHY DID HE LIE TO HER?!**

**A. I dunno. Can't tell you that. You'll have to wait ;)**

**Q. How long?**

**A. -_- Say next Forbidden Friday depending on the REVIEWS! XD Now enough questions, I only do two a chapter **


	41. Leech

**AN: Sorry, not forbidden friday but ah well. been having a ROUGH and BUSY week :S Congrats to my sister (Alice) to getting into university, going to be really weird just living with my brother and rents. :P School's also starting next week xD so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>41. LEECH<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rennie... I..." I broke the silence.<p>

"You lied." I was done playing nice. He raised an eyebrow.

"I lied about what?"

"You lied to me about Jacob not wanting to call me! You disconnected his phone lines or something!" His eyes widened in shock, and for a minute, I wondered if I was wrong. Then his face went back to normal.

"Rennie, you have to understand-" I wasn't going to let him defend himself.

"What's there to understand, Nahuel? I thought you were my friend, I thought that you cared about my happiness!"

"I do! Ren, I am your friend!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah? Then why? Why did you do what you did?"

"I have not confessed anything."

"You just did." He bit his lip, seeing that I just caught him in his own defense. I crossed my arms and waited for an answer. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Marian told me this would happen..." He mumbled, then finally looked at me. "I did it because I love you."

I snorted, not really hearing what he was saying.

"Right."

"No! It's true! I'm in love with you." This time, I listened and my jaw dropped in disbelief.

_This isn't happening. _I was thinking over and over. _Wake up, this is a nightmare, wake up!_ But I knew this was real. Nahuel continued.

"I always have been since that night in Port Angeles, remember? When I saved you?" I shook my head.

"No..." I covered my mouth again in shock. "Nahuel, you can't love me! You can't!" He chuckled.

"Love isn't something you can control, Nessie."

"Don't call me that." I went to the edge of the stage and sat, sliding down to the floor. "I should go." When I got on my feet again, Nahuel was in front of me, fast as anything.

"Don't go. Please, stay." He said, taking my hand again, I pulled it back. "Just... Ne-Rennie... You don't know how long I've waited for you. For someone like you..." He sighed. "Do you want me to leave your life forever? Please, be honest." I looked at my feet at the serious question and bit my lip. I looked up to answer.

"No. I don't want that." He smiled, but I didn't like this smile. Before he could say anything else, I interrupted again. "But I don't want you around for the same reason you want me around. You're like a brother to me, Nahuel." He scoffed.

"_Brother_, right."

"Are you mocking me now?"

"No, it's just I don't buy it." I huffed in frustration.

"What's there not to buy? I love _Jacob, _he's my whole life."

"I know, but you love me too." I rolled my eyes, more flustered than ever. "It's possible to love two people at the same time."

"This is not_ Phantom of the Opera_, Nahuel! This is _real_ and this is _my_ life!"

"Rennie, I know you're afraid of death. I _know_ it." I was taken aback for a second by his sudden change of subject.

"What?! How does that have anything to do with what we're talking about right now?!" He crossed his arms.

"With me, you won't have to worry about it. Death, I mean. We will be together, forever." My eyes widened, realizing what he was saying.

"You mean if I... become one of you?" He smiled, thinking the way I said it was consideration. It was really disgust though.

"Yes," He said. "Think about it. My parents treat you like a daughter already, Marian and Terrence love you like a sister, Iris and Roy would learn to love you too, I'm sure. But imagine you becoming part of the family!"

Suddenly, the images came to me, even though I didn't want them to. Me, red eyes and pale skin, flawless and beautiful, with the Calhouns at my side, smiling, even Iris. I shook my head from the images though.

"The wolves are enough family than I'd ever need, thank you very much. I'll pass." I headed for the door, but then he called back to me.

"I don't need his permission, you know." I froze and again, he was in front of me.

"Stop that..." I mumbled. He ignored my remark.

"It would be easy. I could just take you right now if I wanted. All it takes is a single bite, we're pretty much in the middle of nowhere so no one would really hear you scream from the pain, and within three days, it'll be over." My eyes widened even more to his graphic story telling of the process of how my life would be taken away, by force.

"You wouldn't." He smiled slyly again.

"I could, but I won't." He crossed his arms. "See, taking your soul against your will just to keep you to myself sounds like the most selfish act I'd ever do..." He put his hands on my arms. "But don't test me, Renesmee. You're lucky. I hate this life, we all do, and I'm giving you a choice, something we all wish we could have."

"I don't need choices! I've chosen Jacob already! He's all I want, all I ever wanted." His hands slid up to my face.

"You say that now..." He suddenly got serious. He looked at me deeply in the eyes, as if concentrating, I looked away but I heard he stopped breathing, then his eyes narrowed. "There's something I want to try though."

Before I could respond, knowing what it was, he proceeded anyways, crashing his hard, icy lips against mine.

It was very odd. I was so used to Jacob's too warm lips, but these were as cold as anything, they were almost making my lips go numb. It felt like an electric shock going through, but not a good one.

I tried to pull away like last time, but I was defenseless to Nahuel now. He wouldn't let me go, and I knew punching or kicking would be useless. So, I let him do what he was doing with my eyes open. Not responding, not moving.

He let go, looked at me for a second while frowning.

"Renesmee, the least you could do is cut me some slack. I've been waiting for months to do this, so please." He again placed his lips on mine, and I did the same thing as before. This went on for a while, as he pulled me in by my waist, and put his arms around me, hoping I'd cooperate, or respond somehow. But I did nothing.

Finally, he gave up and let go, but covered his disappointment with a satisfied smile.

"Are you done?" He smiled and nodded. Then, I guess my theatrical slash self defense side kicked in because I slapped his face, then I heard a crack and a painful jolt in my wrist.

"Ow! Ow!" I screamed in pain, holding my hand to my chest while fighting tears, and probably dancing like an idiot with a side of swearing.

"Are you alright?" Nahuel said, concerned.

I gave him a death glare and replied sarcastically, "Yes, I'm hunky dory, that's why I'm clutching my hand and screaming in pain." His eyes widened, not seeing this side of me before. Not only I was really angry at _him_, I got angry whenever I was hurt enough and Nahuel brought on a dangerous combination of the two. "You broke my hand, dammit!" He chuckled, making me a little more angry.

"Nessie, _you_ broke _your_ hand. Now, may I look at it?" He reached for my hand and I took a big step back.

"Don't you dare touch me and don't you _dare_ call me that! I'm going home right now!" I stormed out of the room and pushed the set of doors open until I was outside. I could hear Nahuel speeding after me at first, but then heard his normal running steps behind me.

"Renesmee, you're not going to walk." I didn't turn.

"Watch me." I called.

"Look, I'll take you to Malcolm-"

I turned and screamed back, "I'm not going anywhere with you, you pushy, masochistic, self centered _leech_!" Silence for a minute. I hurt his feelings. Good. But soon, he was talking as I turned again.

"Your wrist needs medical attention, Ren. Afterwards, you can call Jacob, and I'll drive you to the treaty line." I stopped and finally turned back, groaning. _He always has to be right._

"Fine! I can't wait to see what Jacob does to you! I hope he rips you to shreds!"

"You don't mean that, just get in the car." I huffed, flustered at his attitude, then he opened the door for me as I got in.

I got out my phone as Nahuel started the car and dialed Jacob's number.

_"Hey, Ness, how was that surprise?" _

"Oh please, don't get me started." Jacob took in my attitude.

_"That bad?"_

"It was great until I broke my hand." I could imagine Jacob's eyebrows furrowing in confusion and humor.

_"Broke your hand? I always knew you were clumsy, but... breaking your hand?"_

"Well you should know it was self defense, not my uncoordination." I took in his silence.

_"What happened, Ness? What did he do to you?" _I heard a door slam shut and him fast walking toward something probably his car or motorcycle.

"He kissed me." He was definitely taking the motorcycle as I heard the familiar engine roar to life.

_"Where are you? I'm coming to get you, _now_."_

"Malcolm's working at the hospital, we have to go there to see him." Jacob heard Nahuel speak and responded, talking to me again.

_"Tell him not to bother, go straight to the treaty line, I'll have Kim look at it."_

"Kim's a doctor?" I was surprised she didn't mention it to me at some point.

_"A year of medical school, that's what Jared said anyways. I'll meet you there, I'm on my way."_

"Okay," Jacob hung up then and Nahuel changed directions to La Push, then began a half hour drive with him instead of his usual fifteen.

"Nessie-" He spoke, I cut him off.

"You don't get to call me that." He sighed.

"Everyone calls you that, why can't I?"

"Because you don't have the right to." He scoffed.

"_Ren, Rennie_, I've always called you that since I met you. Do you remember why you wouldn't let me call you _Nessie_?" I thought back to that time and sighed.

"Because it reminded me of Jacob." He nodded.

"And now he's back, people act like it never happened, you both act like it never happened, but to me, it did, and that's why I keep calling you _Rennie_." He smiled slyly. "And that's why you don't want me to call you _Nessie. _Because he left you, I was there, and you don't want to forget that."

"Oh please, I-" I stopped myself, thinking about what he said. I didn't want to forget what happened, even though a large part of me already forgave him for it. It was that part of me that knew I couldn't erase the past, when Nahuel was there and Jacob wasn't when I needed him most, not only as my boyfriend, but my best friend. I bit my lip. "You're right..."

"See?"

"But only because I knew just because Jacob was back doesn't mean I should forget what you did for me."

"Remind me, Ren. What _did_ I do for you?" I thought back to those times. It seemed so long ago now, but pain remembered what subsided when I was with Nahuel.

"You helped me believe in Jacob, you protected me, you were there for me." He nodded, I said exactly what he wanted me to say.

"I was there for you, see? I was there when he hurt you, by leaving. Remember, _he hurt you_... and Rennie, remember what I promised before? I'll _never _hurt you." I lowered my eyebrows and showed him my right hand. "That's not my fault, you should've known better." I groaned in frustration and turned to the window.

"I hate you, Nahuel Calhoun." I said under my breath, knowing he'd hear it.

"No, you don't. You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. I seriously, _detest_ you." I looked at him when I emphesized the word. He turned to me, the car going a little slower now, but I still stayed turned away.

"You can't say that was better than kissing a dog." I rolled my eyes and turned back.

"Kissing _you_ isn't even remotely close to kissing _Jacob_." He sighed, a little frustrated I wasn't cooperating.

"Renesmee, I meant what I said in the theatre. I don't have much experience with that thing, but it's the best I've felt in over a hundred years."

"Well you gotta wait a hundred more before I actually _let_ you do it." That bothered him for a minute, then he smirked.

"You'd wait a hundred years for me?" I groaned again, time to really let him have it.

"You know what I mean! Nahuel, I love you, but I'm not _in _love with you! If you're looking for someone like me, you're in the wrong century. I love _Jacob_, I always have, and I always will! I can never live or be without him!"

"You've never even tried, Ren. When you were with me, when he was gone, did you ever stop to think about _us_?"

"No." He raised an eyebrow.

"Not once?"

"Never." Again, silence.

"I can make you happy, Ness. I read Charlie's mind, he and Billy tried to set you two up. I'll never leave you, Jacob would understand if you chose me over him."

"I'm not going to be with you just to spite Charlie and Billy. Jacob and I didn't _need_ setting up to fall in love, or even imprinting. We fell in love on our own."

"So did I." I ignored him.

"And I'll _never_ choose you over Jacob."

"Never say _never_, Ren. " I scoffed. "He left you."

"I thought we had this conversation before, Nahuel." I thought back to when he told me he could be my shoulder after our music exam.

"And I never gave up." I sighed, I had enough talking about this.

"Take me to see Jake, my hand hurts." It was kind of swelling now and really hot from the pain. Nahuel drove faster.

"Think about what I said."

"No."

"You will... I know it."

"You don't know anything."

Finally, I saw Jacob and his motorcycle. When we finally reached him, I got out of the car while it was still running, and walked at a fast pace toward him as he went toward me in long strides.

"Are you okay?" He said, taking my face in his hands.

"Hand hurts like Hell, but I'm fine otherwise." I said, holding it up. He took it as gently as his rough hands allowed him to and kissed it. Then looked up and stomped toward Nahuel and his car. I walked with him.

When they were face to face, Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist, a sign I was his and his only. Nahuel spoke.

"You can't hurt me, Jacob. It's not yet after sunset and our treaty still states-" Jacob interrupted.

"If you ever return her in less the condition I gave her to you in, you will be missing an arm, maybe more, for the rest of your miserable life." He let go of me and stepped closer. Jacob towered over him by maybe a foot and a half, but Nahuel had no fear in his eyes. "I only won't hurt you because it will hurt her. But I swear, if you _ever_ touch her against her will again-" Nahuel interrupted again with a scoff.

"What if she _wants_ me to?" Jacob didn't pause.

"I _know_ she won't. But if ever, meaning _never_, she _happens_ to want you, I won't do anything. But don't mistake her talking for flirting, wait for her to say the words." He smiled slyly, I wanted to punch him again.

"Okay, I'm fine with that. May the best _man_ win." Then he stepped back to look at me over Jacob. "I'm sorry about your hand."

"Sure you are..." I mumbled back.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Q. When are you updating? Are you updating fridays anymore?**

**A. I'm trying, I swear. I think something's wrong with my email and i have no idea how to fix it (i could be wrong) :/ cause i email my editor and i have to send the chapter twice in order for her to get it :/**

**Q. Ever had that happen to you?**

**A. Nope. I've had a friend like me, and had a friend ask to be "friends with benefits" (minus kinky stuff if you know what I mean) meaning pretty much he wanted us to tell people we were dating but we aren't, i have no idea, he was hyper... so he says xD**


	42. Stone

**AN: SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE, A MONTH! I've been having a really rough month (year is more like it), I have a lot of school work, and I couldn't find it in me to really write... Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as you wanted, but it's the best I can do for now and my editor isn't answering my emails -_-. Sorry if I don't update as much as I used to, like I said, life's really rocky for me right now and my writing spark is fading a little... I just need a match to light it again (no, my jokes haven't gotten any better) Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>42<strong>**. STONE**

* * *

><p>"It's bad, isn't it?" I said as Kim looked at my wrist. She bit her lip as she gently handled it.<p>

"I actually don't think so... try to move your fingers." I twitched them a little wincing in pain. "For a klutz, you don't handle pain well, do you?"

"I've never broken a bone in my body until now." Kim smiled in humor a little.

"I still don't think you have." I rose an eyebrow.

"Really?" She nodded as went to a cupboard to get out the first aid kit and brought it toward me and set it on the kitchen table which I sat beside.

"You wouldn't be able to move your hand if it's broken."

"Are you sure?" Kim stopped and gave Jacob a look, then he put up his hands defensively. "Sorry..." He mumbled, she sighed.

"This is only one year of med school. I'd recommend you go to a hospital just in case but-"

"I believe you, it's okay." I said as Kim started wrapping my arm with gauze. I now knew how my mom's patients felt when she wrapped their ankles or wrists in this, and it felt a little like wrapping a piece of stretchy ribbon over and over around it.

"So, anyways, how was Canada?" Kim asked as she did this. I shrugged.

"Nothing exactly new. Met some new friends, saw some old ones, it was fun."

"How about your igloo?" I glowered at her, but then she looked up at me and laughed when she saw my expression. "I'm kidding! We live close enough to know you don't live in them... at least in the summer." The boys laughed and Kim giggled.

"Well I've lived her long enough to know you don't live in tipees... in the winter." She smirked a little as Jacob and Jared laughed even harder. Kim just smiled.

"I guess so." She finally finished then. I thanked her and got up from my chair with some help from Jacob. "So, anyways, Jake, Nessie, are you staying for lunch? I'm making apple pie."

"Pie for lunch?"

"Yeah, why not?" I smiled, I could never turn down dessert for lunch, still, I turned to Jacob.

"Up to you, Ness." I sighed. I hated making descisions but at least this one was easy to make.

"Okay, I guess we're staying." Kim smiled.

"Great! It should be done in maybe ten minutes." She turned to Jared, handing him the ice pack I was using before. "Mind checking to see if we have any ice cream?"

"Sure thing, hun." He kissed her forehead and headed to the small freezer they had. Then Jared frowned as he took out a container and opened it. "Babe, we have no ice cream."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think Paul ate it all and left the container." He held out the open ice cream container and showed us maybe a scoopful, maybe not even, left. She sighed, annoyed.

"I guess we'll have to make do without it."

"No, no," Jacob said. "Nessie and I will go get some. What's apple pie without ice cream?" Kim smiled a little.

"Really?" Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be back in twenty minutes, the pie should be done and cooled off, for edible eating at least." She laughed.

"Okay, perfect, thank you." Jacob grabbed his keys and took my hand.

"We'll be back in twenty. Anything else you need?"

"Nope."

"Okay, we'll be back." And we were out the door and onto the motorcycle. As we took the short ride, I had trouble holding on because of my wrist, but somehow made due.

After a few minutes of riding, for some reason, we were at his house.

"I thought we were going to the grocery store." I said after Jacob took my helmet off for me, not bothering letting me struggle with taking it off with one hand of my own. I fixed my messy hair as best I could without a mirror, putting the hair on my face back.

"We are, but I need to switch to my car. I should've taken it anyways." I nodded.

"Yeah, that would've been a good idea." I took off my helmet as I followed Jacob to get his keys from the garage. He rushed a little in there and I took my time, thinking he'd be out before I would make it in there. Damn boy was too fast when walking, my ankles hurt trying to stay at the same pace as him before.

I somehow got there before Jacob came out. When I got in, I found Jacob standing there there, he was waiting. There was tension. I knew I felt it since after the confrontation with Nahuel. We couldn't talk because of the motorcycle and we couldn't in Kim's house, so of course, Jacob saw us leaving as the option.

"We need to talk." I frowned and bit my lip.

"What's there to talk about?" He leaned against his work table and put his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground.

"I don't know." He mumbled, then sighed. "Nahuel he... I... him and you..." I groaned. No way was he doing this.

"Jake, I felt _nothing_ when it happened, I swear." He crossed his arms, still not looking at me. "Why would you even think I did?"

"I left, he was there, and you still chose _me_ and forgave me... I'll never understand why." I stepped closer to him and put my arms around him, looking up at his face and he looked at mine.

"Because I love you. I always have. Can you understand _that_?" He smiled a little and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I guess I can. But _why_, I'll never know." I smirked.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me, and I definitely felt something: My heart beating, the current that goes through my veins every time as if it was our first, and so much more that was undescribable. It was gentle, loose, and so amazing as always. I always knew I'd never get sick of this, especially now.

When we let go, I was breathless, but still managed to whisper, "I love you."

"And I love you, don't forget it." I smiled.

"I never do, and never will."

Going to the store and back to Kim's was like a breeze. The pie was amazing and we knew the ice cream complimented it completely so it was a good thing we went. Kim packed me some for Charlie and I, and Jacob drove me home, promising to be back in an hour, keeping the pack up to date. But as soon as we got to my house, Jacob felt uneasy.

"What?" I asked.

"I smell something."

"A vampire?"

"Worse. A Calhoun." I huffed, my stomach churned at the name now. "I'll go inside with you. It's not Nahuel, don't worry." Oh. "I'll go inside with you."

"No, it's fine. I'm okay with pretty much all of them." Except Roy and Iris, and especially Nahuel, but I knew Jacob was in a hurry.

"Okay, I'll stay close by, just in case. If you're safe, call me." I nodded.

"Okay," I quickly kissed his cheek and headed inside the house.

I ran in, wanting to know who it was. If it was Marian or Terrence, I'll tell them to give Nahuel a piece of my mind, if it was Gail, I'd tell her the same thing but probably more calmly, if it was Malcolm, I'd tell him to look at my wrist.

I walked inside and turned on the light before closing the door.

"I know you're here, whoever you are you can come out." I said with my back to the door, just in case. Then in she stepped into the light. I didn't know how to react with her, so I simply said, "Hi, Iris."

"Hello, Renesmee." She didn't smile, but she didn't look mad either. We stook in awkward silence for a moment until I decided to break it.

"Um... so, what brings you-"

"I'm proud of you." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What? Why?" She smiled a little, something I've never seen her do. She, of course, was beautiful even if she only was with her eyes.

"You don't want a life with Nahuel... you don't want to be like us." I nodded a little, then bit my lip.

"Any reason as to why?" She took a deep breath and held it for a second before replying.

"Renesmee, although our life may seem all _fun and games_, so to speak, it's really the opposite... Believe it or not, we hate this life. Every one of us... and me especially." She bit her lip. "Do you want to hear my story, Renesmee?" I nodded, interested and a little honored from Iris wanting to tell me something.

I lead her to the couch so we could talk more comfortably and we both sat. She had her hands in her lap and twiddled her fingers for a second before begining.

"I lived in a completely different world than you do... It was a very simple place. Life for the average woman was just clean when you're a wife, and play when you're a child... like I was. It was 1863, I was eighteen and beautiful.

"I loved being me. Being Iris December, I loved how my mom favored me over my younger brother and she loved to dress me up with what little money we had. I loved how my father would address letters to us from the war, every time calling me his _little flower_." She paused for a minute, getting a little emotional, or she would if vampires could cry. I would've offered her something, but I was cluesless as to what, but soon, she continued as before. "Across the street from us, for as long as I could remember, there was this boy, Fin.

"Fin was about my age, who made about an income of about twenty-thousand a year, and we talked very little until when I turned fifteen and I was invited to a friend's party. I bumped into him and somehow, he gathered the courage to ask me to dance and we had been close ever since. My mother was pleased, as if she somehow planed it, but his parents never liked me, it soon came to the point where he'd tell his parents he was going to the park and he'd just come over through the back door. I was surprised they didn't notise..." She giggled and smiled a little at this, I joined her a little, but then it disappeared as she got serious.

"Fin came over one night, climbing to my window on a cold winter night. It was the night before his eighteenth birthday... He came in through the window and told me his parents had secretly arranged a marriage for him and he was to be married next week to someone he didn't know, and move to England right away... That night, he confessed his love for me, saying he loved me ever since he was five from afar. He got down on one knee and asked for my hand... I said yes."

I got more and more confused with this story. What was there so bad about her life? The story was so romantic, I had to remember whether or not she married this guy or not now.

"We were happy at this, as we announced our engagement the next day. My parents were thrilled of course, but his weren't.

"One night, my mother went out to buy some sugar and took my little brother with her one night. I was alone in the house for not even an hour, when in came Fin, bleeding all over.

"I took him inside to clean him up, I couldn't even tell where the blood was coming from. I kept asking how he got it, but his words were slured and I couldn't tell what he was saying. When I left to get another towel, suddenly it was silent, and I knew something was wrong. I went back to the room and saw that Fin was gone. There was no blood tracking anywhere but from the door and to where I left him when I brought him in.

"I went outside for maybe a minute or two, calling his name, which was a terrible mistake because soon, I was on the cold stone ground from something dropped from above. When I got up again, I saw that it was the body of Fin. He wasn't breathing, he was dead. Then when I looked up, there he was. The killer. A vampire..." She paused again and looked at me. "I'm sorry if I'm frightening you, I'll stop." My heart was pounding, but I was so intrigued by the story, I didn't want her to stop.

"No, no! Please, go on." She sighed, I knew she wanted to get this overwith.

"Well, long story short, that vampire turned out to be the most beautiful face of death I'd ever seen...: Terrence. It turned out Fin's family riches was stolen from Terrence's father thirty years ago. Fin's father slept with Terrence's mother, and conned them into giving him money, and ran off with it, leading to his mother's murder by his father and suicide. He was only five when he saw it happen... In order for Terrence to get his honor back, he vowed to kill the man who killed his family..."

"Weren't you mad at him for killing Fin?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I was. I was furious, but I couldn't speak. So, when he told me his story, I suddenly looked at Fin in a completely different way. I wanted to spit on him instead of mourin..." She sighed. "Then he took me to Malcolm, told him he knew I knew. I didn't believe them, of course, and as they-only Malcolm and Gail at the time- debated what to do with me, Terrence just gently leaned my head to the side, as if I was giving him permission, and did the job himself. I didn't mind one bit." I nodded.

"I'm sorry... about your friend, I mean..." She sighed.

"I know, I am too, but I know I made the right choice." I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I thought you were trying to convince me that-"

"Renesmee," She cut me off. "You have no idea how out of control I was after I turned into... _this_. I didn't know what I got myself into. I killed almost my entire town, anyone who didn't give me what I wanted, then saved Fin's family for last, with Terrence by my side. We killed them slowly... If I could sleep, their screams would echo, but instead their faces haunt me, and they always will..." She put her hand on my shoulder, a friendly gesture I was a little shocked about. "If I was human, I never would've done such things. I lost who I was. That is why you're so lucky to stay human, you won't change. You have a good heart, don't let it turn to stone like it did mine." I took in Iris' words, nodding.

"I won't. I promise." She smiled a little and stood up, looking like a model ready to start on the runway.

"Well, Nahuel will be wondering where I am if Marian hasn't already told him..." She started walking, but I couldn't help but ask as she had her hand on the door handel.

"Iris, why do you hate me? Did I do something...?" She frowned a little.

"Renesmee, I don't hate you. I _envy_ you." Then, faster than I could blink, she was out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, I know, it's not my best but there's nothing I can really do about it : please, brighten my day and review!**

**Q. How long until the next chapter?**

**A. Could be a week, a month, I don't know... maybe October 11th 'cause that will be Forbidden Wood's anniversary, but I wouldn't hold my breath. Keep an eye on Facebook and twitter!**

**Q. What's going on in your life?**

**A. Bad shit. That's all I'll tell you. Look at my twitter for more detail (I did have a blog but I stopped updating it and just write blogs to myself on my laptop. Why? Look at twitter, you'll know)**


	43. Change

**AN: SO SORRY AGAIN GUYS! (those who are left...) Forbidden Friday isn't happening lately... I'm busy with school and all, I may start working soon (maybe, maybe not). I'm also more concentrating on my music now a days with a lot of drama going on... **

**I hope to update on the 15th or 16th. Why? You tell me what special day that is ;)**

**As always, I'll be posting a review for Breaking Dawn Part 2 (warning: I may be crying) but this iwll be very special :). Hopefully I'll have it out on the scheduled day (16th), unlike last time with the complex technical difficulties. So, without further ado, here you guys go :)**

* * *

><p><strong>43. CHANGE<strong>

* * *

><p>Three days went by and it was really weird. Jacob and the pack went to meet up with the Calhouns every day to "train", as Jacob put it.<p>

_"Roy's teaching us basic stuff about newborns. It's no big deal." _The battle was to take place on Sunday and it was Thursday. I sighed as Jacob told me this on the phone.

"Can I go with you guys today?" I could imagine Jacob biting his lip.

_"I don't know if that's a good idea, Ness." _

"I know, I know... it's just that... Well..." I hated be a burden to him, but I had to tell him. "I've been really thinking about it... If you're in battle where does that leave me?"

_"We'll have you far away, somewhere they wouldn't think to look."_

"And you're going to be in battle?"

_"Well, I have to lead the pack if-God forbid- something were to happen to Sam. Someone has to keep them on their toes."_ I bit my lip and sighed. He caught onto it as if we were face to face. _"You don't want me to go, do you?"_

"Well... yeah..." I admitted. Silence.

"I won't go, we'll figure something out."

"No!" I said quickly, roles reversed, and not wanting him to blame me for not defending his pack. "It's okay! The pack needs you!"

_"No, it was hard enough when we were apart before, I vowed not to leave you again, and I'm not breaking it just to fight off some army."_

"But Jake, they're after _me_! At least let me contribute something!"

_"What you need now, Ness, is _me_. You need to be protected."_ I sighed. It was impossible to win a fight against Jacob when he set his mind to it. Probably because my life was on the line. I knew you couldn't say no to the imprint, but when tables are turned like this, I guess it makes things harder.

"Where will we go?"

_"I don't know, we'll figure it out. Maybe the Calhouns have something if we tell them."_ I sighed.

"Maybe I'll talk to them. I may seem a little less intimidating."

_"What about... you know..."_

"I don't have to talk to him. I can discuss it with Malcolm and Roy. I do a fairly well job of avoiding and ignoring people." That was all I did with Martin for two years, I remembered, until we became friends again, I could do the same with Nahuel.

Jacob chuckled a little. _"Okay, I guess you should come with us to training, I guess. I'll pick you up in ten minutes. I love you."_

"Love you, too." Then we hung up.

As he said, he picked me up in his Rabbit. He kissed me, as he always does to greet me, and I did the same back. We then drove for another good ten minutes into the forest. We walked from there into a clearing. There stood the Calhouns, all in a line as if expecting us. I didn't look at Nahuel, but he looked at his feet the whole time as everyone else kept their usual poker face.

"Welcome, Renesmee." Malcolm said, smiling. "Marian told us you were coming."

"I thought she couldn't see me with wolves." I said, confused.

"She saw me carrying you around the forest." We heard Nahuel mumble.

"I'm guessing you have a plan then?" Jacob said. Roy smiled.

"Actually, we do." He stepped forward. "It would require some experimenting first though."

"Great, let's hear it." Jacob crossed his arms, ready to listen. Roy proceeded.

"If Renesmee wants to stay close by when the battle happens, this has to be done extremely carefully." He nodded. "You and her will go toward this clearing here. The army will track her scent and be brought here, unaware that we'll be waiting along side you wolves. This will have to take place the night before. From here, Nahuel will carry her toward the mountains where you'll make camp. Jacob and the others will stay."

"I want to stay with Nessie." Again, using his alpha voice. Today, it surprisingly didn't scare me, but it didn't bother me that much anymore. I was glad.

"Jacob, you have a pack to lead." Malcolm said, confused.

"Sam can do it. He's okay with it, I already talked to him. Besides, I promised Ness." Roy nodded and didn't argue after that.

"Okay, fine. You'll have to take a completly different route then. Try to get there before Nahuel does and make camp."

"Does it have to be Nahuel to carry Nessie? I could have Seth do it or-"

"If Seth does it, we'll have no way of knowing if it works. Nessie needs to be on watch until you reach that camp. We're still unsure of the army's plans. They could come tomorrow for all we know." Malcolm argued. "Terrence has no problem doing it if Nessie feels uncomfortable."

"Let's do that." I said. Nahuel looked up at me, surprised for some reason. I still ignored him.

"Okay, then it's set." Then the Calhouns looked behind us to see all the wolves there. Malcolm turned to Jacob. "You're welcome to train if you want."

"No," Jacob took my hand. "I have no reason to."

"I'm just watching, Jake. I'll be boring." He smiled and took my other hand to face me.

"You're never boring." He kissed my head and we started walking toward the wolves. "We can go home if you want, I have no purpose of being here. I've trained enough, I'll be fine if anything goes wrong."

"You don't trust the plan?"

"No, I think it's a great plan. Simple, easy to remember, it's just that... you know, just in case." I nodded.

"Better safe than sorry." He smiled.

"Exactly." When we reached the wolves, the black wolf, which I assumed was Sam, stepped forward. He toward over Jacob on fours, which I honestly didn't think was possible, and he said, "I'm not fighting. There's a plan and everything." Sam had a kind of look, his head to the side a little, as if this was news to him.

"Ne-Rennie!" I turned to Nahuel, who zoomed to my side. Jacob turned with me and stepped in front of me.

"You touch her and die!" He said with clenched teeth. Nahuel kept his posture casual.

"I won't. I just want to talk for a second..." He looked at Sam, then at Jacob again. "I see you have some explaining to do. I'll be but two minutes." Curious as to what he had to say, but at the same time, not caring, I put my hand on Jacob's arm.

"Two minutes, then we'll go home." He nodded and I was face to face with him, lotheing every second. "Talk quick." I said.

"How's your wrist?" I shrugged.

"Worst sprain of my life, no thanks to you." I thought he'd argue with me after that, but he didn't. He put his hands into his jean pockets and sighed.

"I'm sorry... about the kiss and everything... I'd say its a vampire thing but it's just the rare side of me no one sees." I nodded.

"Okay." I didn't really forgive him, not fully anyways. I saw he waited for it, but he gave up after the short silence.

"So... will you be okay with me carrying you?" I groaned in frustration.

"Nahuel-" He cut me off.

"I'm sorry! Okay? I really am! I just... I want it to be the way it used to be. Just Nahuel and Rennie." I shook my head.

"We both know that's impossible after what you did."

"I know, I know! Just... please. I promised I wouldn't kiss you again, remember? I won't do or say anything, we won't even have to talk! Just... please, give me a chance." I wanted to say yes, I really did, but a part of me knew that wouldn't be a good idea. So I sighed.

"I'll think about it... but right now, Nahuel, I need space." He nodded and looked at his feet again.

"I know... I'm sorry... I just... I know trust is a hard thing to earn back..." He looked up at me. "But I won't give up on you." I had no idea if he was back to the whole loving me thing or trust, but either way, Jacob came to my side.

"Time's up." He took my hand and glowered a little at Nahuel. He nodded and turned to me.

"Think about it." Then he turned away and walked back to everyone as we walked the way we came.

"What did you guys talk about?" I shrugged.

"He apoligized, that's pretty much it."

"And what was there to 'think about'?" I bit my lip, scared of how he'd react.

"He wants to carry me for the plan." I could feel the atmosphere getting a little tense.

"And?"

"I said no, but he wants me to think about it."

"Don't tell me you said no because of me." I raised an eyebrow.

"Say what?"

"If you think it's the safest thing to do, then do it." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What? You actually trust him?" He shook his head.

"No, I don't. If you do though, I'm okay with it. I want what's best for you." I nodded.

"Right, the whole imprint thing..."

"No, it's a boyfriend and I love you thing." I blushed a little and smiled to cover it up. "Whatever you chose, I'm okay with... and whoever you chose-"

"We both know I'm not going to chose Nahuel." We stopped walking and turned to each other.

"I know. But I don't know." I looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Jacob."

"I know you do."

"And I always will." He smiled a little and kissed my hand.

"Well... then will you do something for me?" For some reason, my heart started pounding. I knew that line from somewhere, and I knew I could't count on it happening, I still went with the response.

"Anything." He smiled.

"Then come over tomorrow. Billy's taking Charlie out fishing over night and I want to sleep next to you for once..." My eyes widened a little, then he realised what I was thinking and corrected himself. "When I say sleep, I mean _sleep_." I laughed and nodded.

"Right... okay, then sure, I'd love to." He smiled.

"Awesome." He smiled, and we continued walking.

The next day, I continued with my regular routeen. I made breakfast before Charlie left and and mentioned the fishing trip, and I did the dishes after. The phone rang, as if on que when I was wiping my hands on a dish towel.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked it up.

_"Um... Renesmee..." _My eyes widened in worry. I got down to busniess.

"Austin? What's wrong?"

_"Oh my God, Ren... have you heard about Marie?" _My heart pounded wondering if something terrible happened to her.

"What happened?! Is she okay?!"

_"You'll have to ask her yourself! She's totally different now!"_ I raised an eyebrow, a little more calm that she wasn't in the hospital or anything.

"What do you mean _different_?"

_"Just last week, I was talking to her and she said she was at a club, drinking and stuff, she and Beth. And just last week, I saw them at the mall, I went to talk to them, Marie and Beth, and she said hi and ignored me for the rest of it. When she did respond, it was like she and Beth were telling me to shut up! I'm so angry right now!"_ His voice escelated in volume until the last sentense. I didn't blame him, I almost started crying too.

Marie. My best friend. My maid of honor, became a completely different person, and it was all because of Beth. I didn't even know she was into drinking. I knew she went to a club or two, even drank dessert wine at weddings, but that was it.

"Did you talk about it?"

_"I tried, I did! But then she started going off that we were talking about her behind her back and she knew what we were saying! I didn't do anything!"_ I sat down and covered my hand over my mouth.

"Hold on a minute, is there anything on facebook?"

_ "Yeah, just go onto her profile."_ I quickly got out my laptop in my room, and opened to her profile. He was right. There were pictures of her dancing with guys I didn't recognise, along with Beth, and statuses saying things like "OMG it's like people don't understand me. I knnoooooowwwww what you say about me,", and her cover was Nicki Minaj, Beth's favourite artist. I couldn't believe what I was looking at.

"Oh my God... maybe I should talk to her."

_"No, no. We were her best friends. She'd probably treat you the same."_

"Not anymore if that's the way she's acting." It was true. If she was going to become a twin of Beth, no way could our friendship last, chosing Beth and her ways of a "good time" to seven years of friendship of what she said she'd never do. "Why would she do this?"

_"I don't know... she knows we'd never do anything to hurt her, so why now?"_

"Beth..." The name was like fire on my tongue. It was then I got a new message from Marie. "Hold on, she just messaged me."

**Marie Garner: Rennie, I'd rather have you talk to my face rather than behind my back.**

**Nessie Cullen: what r u talking about? I've been away for weeks! How can i talk behind ur back? There's no one to tell!**

**And what's with all these pictures? If I was to talk behind your back, it would be about how Beth totally changed you. Where's my best friend and what did you do with her?**

**Marie Garner _is now offline_.**

As soon as I sent the second message, she logged off, meaning she didn't see it, at least not yet.

_"So?" _Austin asked.

"Nothing. I told her the truth and before I could actually speak up, she logged off." Austin sighed.

_"Renesmee, come home. We need you here, we all do. I feel bad for telling you that but..."_ I bit my lip.

"Austin, my place is here... for now anyways. I'm not ready to come back for good..."

_ "I know... it's just there's so much drama, I can't do this alone."_

"You'll find you way, you always do." He chuckled, which made me feel good.

_"Okay, I guess... Why don't I go over there?" _Excitement suddenly filled me.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Then I thought what I said. I couldn't put Austin in danger, especially landing in Seattle. "Oh wait, what week do you think?"

_"Hm... next week? I'd go tonight if I could."_ Next week we were safe, but no way could he head over tonight, I'm with Jacob.

"I'll take a look at my schedule, talk to your parents first and name a date." He sighed.

_ "Yeah, you're right... I'll call you later, keep you updated."_ I nodded as if he could see me.

"Sounds good. Not tonight though, I'm going camping for the next two, three nights." I could almost hear him smiling.

_"Aw fun! Okay, I'll let you go now. Bye Renesmee!"_

"Bye Austin!" And we both hung up.

I continued to stare at my computer screen. I couldn't look at Marie's profile anymore. I didn't want to look at Marie's changed face, it was like she was a stranger to me now. Seeing Beth with her, especially angered me. I was more mad at Marie than I was at her, but they shared the blame, and I knew. They teamed to tear our friendship apart, and she tore Austin away too. Whatever Beth was doing, it worked.

So, I went to the search bar and typed _Beth Freitas_ and unfriended her, a little surprised that she hadn't already. Then I went to my family list and deleted Marie off my sister list. Then I logged out, and started packing for tonight, letting tears drop where they may so I won't have to in front of Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so see u guys soon ;) I'm excited to write the next chapter so :) REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Q. Are you watching Breaking Dawn on the 16th?**

**A. No. As always, I'm watching the 'midnight premier' (it's actually at 10pm since it's a work/school day. The only actual MIDNIGHT premier ive been to was for Eclipse since it was a holiday of some sort for everyone the next day). This won't be as traditional since I'm going with my brother instead of my sister (I've been going with "Alice" since New Moon). I wish my theater had a thing where we watch all the movies and end with BD part 2... -_-**

**Q. What's with that sudden thing with Marie?**

**A. That actually happened to me about a month ago. The real Marie changed no thanks to "Beth" and so we're not friends anymore. Really long story about it, but I guess you'll never know how accurate what I said was ;) (unless i make a autobiography one day).**


	44. Memory Lane

**AN: Two freaking months... i cannot express how sorry i am guys! i'm going to be even more busy in the new year with exams and my school musical (Into The Woods if ur wondering) and all. a lot of drama and things are going on right now and i find almost no time to write... so read up xD and again so sorry DX **

**Ps, Merry Christmas and happy holidays!**

* * *

><p><strong>44. MEMORY LANE<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Where have you been my whole life<em>

_When I needed and loved you so_

_Now this is full of uncertainty_

_But I'm fine just not to know_

I smiled at what little verse I wrote. I was back to writing poetry again, which was weird. There was something about tonight that made me feel like something was going to happen. Good or bad, I felt I needed to write something down to take it in so I wouldn't need a diary.

I was about to put it on my desk with what ever other random writings I abandoned, but I saw the clock, and ran down the stairs, taking the piece of paper and shoving it into the back of my jean pocket.

Charlie was already gone and my bag was by the door, convenient since I was in more of a rush than I thought. I knew Jacob would tell me to take my time, but how could I with the way I was feeling right now.

As I was driving, I knew I felt the same way when I only started to have a crush on Jacob, and although I already knew he was mine, I still felt that old, naive and uncertain energy running through my veins. My head said there were vampires on the lose, my body told me there was no such thing.

I was overall in a really good mood, and nothing could stop it. I wouldn't let it, not tonight.

When I reached Jacob's door, like the old girl I used to be a few months ago, I preened myself, making sure my eyeliner wasn't smudged, my hair was tamed, and I practised smiling.

"You're beautiful enough, no need to look in a mirror." I jumped as I turned to the window, seeing Jacob leaned on the car door through the window. He laughed at my reaction and I laughed with him.

"Don't scare me like that." When he stopped laughing, I looked again at the way he looked tonight. His hair was a little shaggy, he had innocent deep brown eyes, evenly tanned skin, and his heartbreaking smile... he was my Jacob again.

I noticed Jacob was doing the same thing to me, but didn't say anything. Instead, we laughed bashfully and didn't mention it.

"So, are you going to come out or what?" I nodded and my, for some reason, shaking hand reached for the handle to unlock the car door, then pushed on it to let myself out. I was very nervous now and I still had no idea why.

Jacob closed the door for me after taking my bag, took my hand and lead me inside the house. When he took it, I wasn't nervous or scared anymore. All I felt was a mixture of the love I had then and now, all together, I felt like myself again.

"Ness? Are you okay?" I blinked a few times before responding.

"Um... yeah, yeah, I'm fine..." He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Mhm, yeah, I'm just feeling a little off tonight." He bit his lip.

"We can go to your house instead if you want." I shook my head.

"No, I've been in my house way too much." I stepped closer to him. "I haven't been here in forever." He smiled and chuckled a little.

"Then I guess we'll stay." I blushed, trying to cover it with giggling, with no success since Jacob's hand went to my cheek and whispered, "You still remind me of that girl who helped me carry in those groceries... who came through that door in the pouring rain..." He kissed my head as my breath quivered. "It amazes me how I could feel stronger for you now than I did before, and every day since... and how you could feel the same." He looked into my eyes as he said the last part, and I could feel tears coming on that I tried to blink away.

"I'll always feel the same, Jacob... Always." He smiled a little and kissed my lips quickly, but passionately, enough for that electric shock to hit me at full force.

As I probably stood there in my dumbfounded face, he smiled, and lead me to his bedroom. There, was the same mattress as he had on the camping trip we had all those weeks agoon the floor next to a twin bed that I was sure that if Jacob lay in it, his knees would be over the edge of it.

"Same mattress?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?" I shook my head.

"No, it's perfect." He smiled and set my bag right beside it. "So, what's the plan for tonight?" He shrugged, but I noticed it wasn't exactly casual.

"We could go to the beach, the garage, watch a movie?" I smiled.

"Well, we haven't gone on a walk for a while." He nodded.

"Walk it is," He took my hand and entwined it with his, still feeling that joy in my veins and spark when they first touched. I squeezed his hand and he smiled as we walked.

Jacob sighed ever so often but I said nothing as I skimmed my thumb across his, loving the way his rough skin was a match to my soft. Like he said, our hands were like a puzzle and it felt amazing.

For some reason, this walk was like a trip down memory lane. I could almost see our old selves walking ahead of us. Me laughing and complaining about Kyle, unconsciencely blushing when Jacob talked and I laughed. I could almost see Jacob looking at me almost the same way he does now, as I stared blankly at the pavement as I walked as I always do. Every minute, falling more and more in love with each other, and the only one, I didn't know, I'd be having for the rest of my life.

"Ness..." I looked at him. "You know I love you, right?" I nodded.

"Of course, what made you think otherwise?" He sighed.

"It's just... I've been doing some thinking... about the battle I mean..." I sighed.

"Do you want to go? I can just chill by myself." He shook his head.

"No, it's not that..." We reached the beach now.

"Then what?" But before going on with the conversation, I let a thought run through my mind...

It's amazing how many times we walk down these very streets and sandy paths and it's like our first time. I could see us again, walking around, laughing, tripping, each action slowly leading to the love of our own that we shared. Human or not, each moment was documented here. It's where it started, and I hoped it'd never end.

"Memory lane, huh?" Jacob said. I smiled, liking that he felt it too. He smiled back and kissed my hand that was intwined with his own, and we kept walking. "Anyways, Ness, what I wanted to say was... we don't know officially what's going to happen. There's no way we can lose, but say someone did find us."

"You said they won't-"

"Say they do, then what?" I bit my bottom lip and he continued. "Say they find us, if something happens to you long before I can even reach you, God forbid..." My eyes widened, knowing where he was going with this.

"Jacob, if I die, I don't _ever_ want you to do _anything_ to yourself!" I said this to be as clear and orderly as possible, I think I may've scared him a bit, but I didn't care. He needed to know. He ran his hand through his hair.

"That's not what I mean, Ness... although I can't live in a world where you don't exists..."

"I mean _ever!_" I said again, emphasizing the _ever_ as much as I could. He sighed.

"Okay…" I sighed and he continued, "I'm talking about something else, Ness." I raised an eyebrow. "What I was getting to is that... I want something to bind us. I mean, if we don't get married at least-"

"Jacob, you... you're not proposing, are you?" As soon as I said it, I wanted to punch myself. If he was, this was something I always dreamt of, something I'd always written, something I always wanted to be perfect... and I probably blew it just now.

"Um... not really... technically but not really..." I let out a bit of a breath of relief, and he continued, laughing a little. "We're too young for engagements, but not for promises..." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a ring that was made of wood, but polished, It had a little heart on it, also made of wood. I was sure it was homemade, and it was so gorgeous.

Jacob looked at the ring, then back at my eyes and continued, "You promised me you'd never break my heart, but because we're so young, I want you to wear this as a promise..." He put the ring in my hand. "That you'll always love me, as I always have and will, and that one day, when the time is right and we're ready, we _will_ get married." As sweet as his speech sounded, I still had a point.

"We don't need promise rings for this, Jake-" He cut me off.

"No, we do..." He sighed. "I could be in battle Sunday, we'll never know if the plan will work, but if something goes wrong... I just... I don't want, and I never have wanted any else, and never will, Nessie... I just want something to hold us together no matter what, in the physical sense." I smiled.

"So, what's the question then?" He chuckled.

"Will you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take this ring as an eternal promise that you will always be there for me, that we'll always be together, no matter what, for the rest of our lives?" I smiled and sighed.

"Of course I will." He smiled, slid it on perfectly, and we kissed to seal it.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW! :D<strong>

**Q. How often are you going to be updating now?**

**A. I have no idea because I'm a little mixed up in the story line now 'cause ihave so many senarios (plus i hate writing on this stupid "new" MacbookAir 'cause the keys are sticky... DX it hurts).**

**Q. WHat did u think of breaking dawn part 2?**

**A. Ihave a review as always up on youtube ;)**


	45. Rush

**I know, I know I'm a terrible, despicable, and any other bad name you can call me, human being. I've just been through a lot of drama lately (my parents are separated now so I have to deal with my dad all the time, I was dumped exactly two months ago today and I didn't feel like writing about Jacob and Nessie because i based some of Jacob from him and he based himself off some of Jacob here so...) and I have school as you guys know, and the musical in which I feel like I do absolutely nothing in even though I got a lead, and I'm kind of getting more into writing plays recently so... yeah. I'm really busy.**

**March Break is next week and I'm spending it away from my parents and with my sister and brother so I may get some time to write there or at least jot some ideas. My editor isn't responding to ANY of my stuff so if anyone wants to be my EMERGENCY EDITOR just let me know! That means more chapters and the faster they come out!**

**Enjoy! Sorry it may sound choppy but it was all I could jot down enough for you guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>45. RUSH<strong>

* * *

><p>It was an amazing night. For the rest of it, Jacob and I did what we did when we were human. Minus his little proposal, Jacob and I decided to play along with the fact that he was human, and it was great, but it was a little hard.<p>

The night was everything it could possibly be: wildflowers given to me from behind, watching the sunset and half surprisingly not getting cold because of Jacob's warmth, we even built a fort out of his bedsheets and pillows that we slept in. Anyone could tell we were crazy about each other, and I never wanted that to change.

Unfortunately, the morning came when I woke up to Jacob's kisses. I moaned as I stretched, feeling still incredibly tired. Jacob laughed and I smiled.

"Morning beautiful," and he kissed my lips.

"Mm… morning." Then I kissed him back, then he took me in his arms. "What time is it?" I could feel him smile.

"I don't care…" He looked down on my face and I looked up. "Do you?"

"Not really." He smiled and kissed my head. "Do we have to get up?"

"No. I have no where to go, and if you don't, I don't mind staying here with you." I smiled.

"I'd like that."

We lay there for what felt like an eternity… or I wished it was. Just being in his presence, of just feeling and not doing anything but being with each other, in each other's arms, feeling our heartbeats as one, were all we needed to feel. We closed our eyes and let it all sink, taking in each moment as much as possible.

The phone rang all too soon and Jacob sighed. I expected him to let go, but he didn't even loosen his grip.

"It'll go to answering machine." He said. We ignored it as much as we could until it got to the machine.

_"Jacob! It's Malcolm! Look, the army had a change of plans, they're coming right now!"_ Jacob and I got up right away and raced for the phone.

"What do you mean?" Jacob said, panicked.

_"Marian had a vision. They change their mind, the vision changes. Now, we don't have much time. We have about six hours. You need to get Renesmee here and put the plan to action. Marian's car will be where the starting point is to travel up to the clearing, from there, Nahuel will carry her to safety-"_

"I thought it was Terrence-"

_"Marian is under enough stress, changing the vision will add to it, we have no time to argue. Please, come right away!"_

They hung up then and I quickly got dressed, keeping my pajama pants on and replacing my shirt. We packed a first aid kit, for my sake of course, some water with a canteen, some warm sweaters I packed and some food. From there, Jacob and I made our way toward the clearing, and got out of the car from where Marian's car was.

We headed up the path and Jacob followed close behind. I pushed out a few branches and what not, even sometimes accidentally touching a cobweb and getting grossed out and making Jacob chuckle. I had my fair share of cuts and scrapes from a few branches but I kept going until we would make it to the clearing.

"Ness, you're bleeding." I looked down at my left hand, my right still being wrapped from the sprain. He was right, I had a huge scratch across I didn't even feel that had a bit of blood dripping. I only felt the stinging when I saw it.

"Ouch… I didn't even feel it…" He stopped and took out the first aid kit. As he did, I had an idea of putting my hand against the tree.

"What are you doing?" Jacob said as I did.

"I want to be thoughel, besides, this is the only job I have." Jacob stepped to me and put alcohol, and endured the sting as much as possible, keeping in mind that it had to be done.

"I'm sure the leeches will be ecstatic." He said as he was about to put on a bandage and I took my hand away, saying it would scab over soon enough. He didn't argue and we kept walking.

It was about a half hour hike until we made it to the clearing where Nahuel said he'd be.

"I won't, I promised." Nahuel said, looking at Jacob.

Jacob threw him a look that looked like "you better not", then kissed my head and whispered, "I'll be close behind, okay?" I nodded and kissed his cheek as he went running in another direction to where we were headed.

"He's going to follow us from a fair distance to make sure this works. Besides, he doesn't know where he's going." Nahuel explained. Then he picked me up from the back of my knees and I threw my arms around his neck, then he started running.

We ran for a while in silence, trying not to throw up or even think about it. It wasn't awkward, or at least not as awkward as I thought it'd be. I knew he couldn't say much if Jacob was in range but I hated not talking. Not to say I didn't forgive him… or I wasn't sure if I did. Thankfully he broke it first.

"It's working," He said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we don't have to stop, this isn't useless. Jacob's going to run a little ahead." I heard paws on the ground, running ahead beside us then disappearing. He slowed down a little.

"So…" Nahuel said. He waited for me to protest, when I didn't, he continued. "I have a few ideas for the first show to perform on the stage… that is if you still want to do it." I shrugged.

"I dunno…" Was all I said. He sighed and continued.

"Well, I'm thinking _Phantom, Les Miserables, Rent, Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, _Marian is thinking _Legally Blonde_ and _Mama Mia_." I narrowed it down.

"No _Joseph_, I did that show too recently, _Phantom_ is also too advanced, _Legally Blonde_ and _Mama Mia_, please apologize to Marian for it…" Nahuel laughed.

"So _Rent_ and _Les Mis_ you're okay with?"

"I don't know… I'll think about it…" He nodded and then we were silent once again.

When we finally reached Jacob, I couldn't get out of Nahuel's arms fast enough to get into Jacob's.

"I can take it from here," said Jacob to Nahuel.

"You need me for connection, remember?"

"Yeah, but tomorrow." Nahuel stood in silence for a few minutes then sighed.

"Well, I guess I have no use being here…"

"You can stay if you want."I said without thinking. Jacob looked at me with eyes that looked a little angry, I regretted what I said immediately. Nahuel on the other hand, though I thought he'd smile or something, he looked at his feet when he replied.

"No, I'll be fine. I won't be far, if you need me." With that, he turned and was gone the way we came.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Review!<strong>

**Q. Are you doing "Nessie Paw Day" again this year?**

**A. Well, this time I'm actually home for my birthday unlike last year and only maybe five people participated and they were people in my school, so chances are no but if you want to do it by all means please! :D**

**Q. If I want say a preview or be editor or want to talk or anything, where can I reach you?**

**A. Well, PM me here or review me (signed in or else you're a guest and I can't reply) or Skype! If you want my skype, let me know and I'll PM it to you :)**


End file.
